


Writing Life

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Datastormshipping, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 91,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: In meeting again after separation, the two must now face their most difficult challenge yet: living together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I finally got to write Datastorm and I tell you I had to toss a lot of drafts into the bin before this one. This is the first time I've ever shipped the Protagonist and the rival in a YGO series, and I'm deep in hell with this ship. Ryoken and Yusaku provide an interesting chemistry and a unique take on the protag-rival formula, and their backstories as well as their development had kept me intrigued. Since Ryoken's currently absent in the recent episodes, I'm totally thirsty for Datastorm. 
> 
> After seeing this: http://enekony.tumblr.com/post/174286833872/au-where-ryouken-and-yuusaku-are-allowed-to-live-a I immediately wanted to write about the two living happily together. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Title is obviously inspired by Vrains 2nd ED: Writing Life by Goodbye Holiday

_My life is like a detestably bad graffiti._    
_But when you looked at me, I felt I wasn't alone..._   

 

 

 

“To seize a new future together…”  

A hint of sadness was present deep in those blue crystalline eyes. A thoughtful smile curved his lips, the sea breeze soft on his face as it wafted through his snow-white hair. His fair skin was gleaming in the moonlight.  

“If in the beginning your intention was, as you’ve said, to save me, and then know for certain that your intent was fully realized. Yusaku, you saved me. For that, I’m grateful.”  

Blue eyes first gazed softly at ocean illuminated by the glowing luminescent planktons, then shyly, they danced and sparkled as they met his. Yusaku’s breathe stilled in his lungs. Heat stirred in his body, his heart thumping out of rhythm that it took his breath away. The man before him—Ryoken Kogami—looked beautiful, almost otherworldly as the stardust path towards the moon.  

Yusaku almost hesitated. “Do you really have to go?” The conflict was over, their enemies defeated. Halcyon days awaited them—a life they so much deserved. Finally they could put the incident behind them. But the man before him—his saviour, his light—had made a decision which pained his heart.  

“I believe this is the right choice. I want to truly find myself first.”  

Yusaku didn’t want him to go. But there was something reassuring about Ryoken’s conviction. Perhaps everything would be all right. They might be separated by distance, but perhaps their hearts would remain connected.  

“I’ll wait for you.”  

No matter how far, no matter how long it would take. Through distance and time, Yusaku was going to wait.  

So time moved on, life went on, yet Ryoken never once left Yusaku’s mind.  

When Yusaku helped Kusanagi with his business, or accompanied his friends, or busied himself with programming stuff and errands, and even dueling in LINK VRAINS… It seemed like every small thing reminded him that Ryoken was gone, and his heart ached.  

He knew he shouldn’t let this bother him. His life was way better now. School was fine, he had friends and allies now, and his part-time job as a programmer was paying him well. No more nightmares, no more cyber-terrorist to deal with, no more life-threatening duels. There was peace and normalcy.  

But he felt empty and dissatisfied.  

If Ryoken had remained, would it be different? Would his constant presence make him feel more sufficient?  

 

00000 

 

 _Tortured screams of children filled his ears._  

 _On the edge of the abyss,_ _Yusaku_ _stood peering into the darkness._  

 _Panic_ _seized him. His heart pounded like a war drum. The bitter taste of fear formed in the back of his throat. He didn’t know what to do. He tried to scream, but his voice was stuck._  

 _The_ _cries_ _of the children continued to fill the air. The terror of it froze him cold. Falling to his knees,_ _he shut his eyes and_ _covered his ears to block out that which could not be silenced._  

 _He felt so helpless and weak._  

 _Alone in the darkness, the fear grew to an overwhelming level in his chest. He wanted to run, but the darkness was pulling him under._  

 _“N-No… NO!”_  

 _He was drowning in despair, his consciousness fading._  

 _“_ _Hey, you… Be strong.”_  

 _Green eyes popped open._ _From the depths of darkness, a voice of a young boy called out to him and the screams ended._  

 _“Three things… Don’t forget to think of three things.”_  

 _This voice… He knew this voice._  

 _“Three things to live, three things to go home…”_  

 _He knew this person._  

 _“By thinking, you can still live.”_  

 _Eyes widened at_ _the realization that the voice changed. It was deeper, more mature now, yet the voice, calm as the ocean, carried the same soothing effect on his heart. “I want to see you,” he muttered under his breath, hands dropping to his sides. “Where are you?”_  

 _“I’ve always been beside you, so don’t lose hope.”_  

 _Before he knew it, the scenery changed and he found himself on the shores of Stardust Road. The moon hung in the sky like a great, big pearl. Stars filled the night by millions, bright enough to see. The sea was adorned with ethereal glow, paving a road to the moon._  

 _There was no denying the true beauty of Stardust Road. However, even the magnificent view pale_ _d_ _against the beauty of the man before him._  

 _The beat of his heart was wild against his chest. After so long, he was finally there before his very eyes. He stepped forward, overcome with a fierce, almost painful longing to have him near him again, and just for the pleasure of looking up into those blue eyes and to feel them looking at him._  

 _Yusaku didn’t know what to do with his hands, his legs, and his heart. He was there. He was right there. “R-Ryoken…”_  

 _“Yusaku…” Ryoken spoke in that wonderfully deep, unbelievably soft voice, with warm smile._  

 _He took another step and another, hand reaching out to him._  

 _Ryoken’s eyes held his, the warmth in them fading as new emotions formed in the link between them._ _Cold engulfed Yusaku as he sensed something wrong._  

 _All of a sudden, gold light chased over Ryoken’s body, highlighting every sweep and curve of his body, like a monster card getting_ _attacked and destroyed._  

 _“No! You can’t—” Yusaku reached for him but Ryoken dispersed into particles, much to his horror. He stood there, frozen, conflicting emotions colliding inside him, leaving him in disarray. “RYOKEN!”_  

Yusaku shot up in bed covered in cold sweat and slightly panting. He hadn’t had a nightmare in a very long time, not since the incident and the conflict were resolved. He grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand to see what time it was. It was 3:34 AM. He’d gone to bed only two hours ago since he had to finish up rewriting the programming code for a client.  

Sighing, he placed his phone back on the nightstand, wincing at the ache in his head, before hopping out of bed to head to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He straightened, wiped his face with his hands and was disappointed at the face staring back at him through the mirror. Sunken cheeks, dark circles under his green eyes… Yusaku splashed water on his face again and looked back in the mirror, water dripping from his face, crowned by a palette of cool colors with pink accents. 

He looked like a zombie.  

Half a year had passed since Ryoken’s departure.  

With six months to build, the faint wisp of hope never left Yusaku’s heart that someday he might meet Ryoken again. Yusaku wanted his presence in his life. He wanted Ryoken to continue to be that person he cherishes. He wanted to be more than friends with him, perhaps something more like a family. And this fragile dream he kept locked up in his mind, never telling it to anyone.  

This longing soon turned into anxiety, and this anxiety soon moved from mental to the physical.  

The pain in his head continued to nag at him. His skin was hot and his throat was dry. Perhaps he was coming down with the flu. He could tell he already had bit of fever, because the light in the bathroom hurt his eyes.  

He obviously needed to take it easy for a while. He could go see the doctor, but he simply despised the idea. He also needed to make up an excuse for Kusanagi. Today was a Saturday, so it meant no school. Whenever Yusaku had free time, he’d help around the food truck. But showing up at Café Nagi looking like he could faint at any time would only make his friend worried, so helping out was out of the question.  

Yusaku slowly turned around and dragged himself back to his bed. He weakly crawled into it and settled in for another restless night. Maybe he’ll feel better in the morning.  

 

00000 

 

He didn't.  

Yusaku rarely gets a cold, let alone the flu, so he hoped his fever would go down quickly after taking medicine and getting some rest, but unfortunately it did the opposite. Even laying down in bed, he began to feel nauseous.  

When Yusaku phoned Kusanagi that morning to tell him that he won’t be showing up today, the man immediately came over to check up on him, sensing that something was wrong. For the record, Yusaku did try to hide his fever from him, but Kusanagi knew him a little too well. Kusanagi cared for him like a little brother, and Yusaku was thankful enough for the hot meals, medicine and the Koolfevers he brought. Roboppi—his little maid robot—was also there to lend a hand.  

He was confident in his resilience, so he figured that a good sleep would completely cure him.   

But fevers can be quite resilient as well.  

As the sun went down and night came, his fever still refused to break. He was shivering and sweating, and the headache was drilling at the inside of his skull. He could feel that Koolfever losing its effect, so a replacement was needed.  

Before he could even call Roboppi for help, he felt something warm touch his forehead.  

Had Kusanagi come to check on him again…?  

As he slowly opened his eyes, the image he saw was very blurry, but he could see there was someone sitting on the right side of his bed, looming in front of him. As his vision cleared up a bit, he could finally see who it was.  

“Ryoken?!” The image of Ryoken sitting there was enough to make Yusaku try to sit up which set off the headache bombs.  

But Ryoken gently pushed him down and smoothed his hair from his face. “Don’t get up or it’ll get worse.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but there was steel in it.  

For a moment Yusaku had abandoned all that he thought he knew and fell into Ryoken’s crystal blue eyes. His face was still devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful as his mind remembered. It was a face you never expected to see in person except on pages of a fashion magazine. The dim cast of the moonlight perfectly highlighted Ryoken’s strong cheekbones, nose, and chin. He got so caught up in his beauty that he almost didn’t notice Ryoken peeling off the worn out Koolfever from his forehead.  

“Is it really you?” he managed to ask, clearing his throat. 

A small smile graced Ryoken’s lips. “Who else?” He threw the old cooling patch into the nearby thrash bin, opened a new pack, and then carefully applied it. The smile in his features faded as something much more intense took its place. “You fever’s pretty high. What have you been doing to yourself, Yusaku?”  

“I’m fine. I just need to sleep some more,” was Yusaku’s blatant attempt to sound nonchalant.  

“Kusanagi-san told me you were overexerting yourself. You’re working as a part-time programmer, aren’t you?”  

Yusaku knew he couldn’t deny that, but he wasn’t about to let that go without explaining himself. “1, the pay’s good. 2, it’s something I’m good at. And 3, it provides me a decent enough distraction.”  

Ryoken narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “Distraction from what?”  

 _From you…_ Yusaku couldn’t bring himself to say. He thought that if he kept himself busy enough, he wouldn’t have to think about Ryoken. But it backfired.   

Ryoken sighed. “Working hard is fine, but there’s something that matters even more… Yourself. When Kusanagi-san told me you were sick, I rushed over as soon as I could.”  

Yusaku was too feverish to argue. Silence hung in the air. But there was something reassuring about the silence, and he hadn’t felt that way in a long while. He had so many things he wanted to say to Ryoken. He could ask him why he was here right now, but what came out was “I apologize…for making you worry.” 

A smile returned to his lips. Ryoken gazed down at him with warmth and sincerity. “You should tell Kusanagi-san and Ai that. They’re all worried about you.”  

“Ai?”  

“Kusanagi-san used him to contact me. I was supposed to arrive tomorrow, but I booked an earlier flight.”  

Yusaku felt his heart swell with affection. “Your presence here feels unreal.  I feel like this is a dream…”  

Ryoken blinked in confusion. “A dream, you say?”  

 _Because you went off to someplace I can never reach you. But now you’re here by my side, caring for me._ Suddenly, Yusaku looked more tired. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then shut it again.  

“Did you know? A dream can be a powerful tool to bring wishes into reality,” Ryoken said, setting a hand gently on Yusaku’s forehead, his eyes never leaving his. “If you wish strongly enough, your dream will come true.”  

“ _Then_ _I wish for you to_ _return…_ ” Yusaku shrugged, and then his eyes widened when he realized he’d said it out loud.  

“Would that make you happy?” Ryoken removed his hand from Yusaku’s forehead, lips twisting into a sad smile. 

A tight feeling came to Yusaku’s chest. This fever was making him lose handle on his thoughts and emotions. “Of course… I wanted to see you.” He looked away, blushing through his fever.  

“I see…” was Ryoken’s impassive reply. Yusaku didn’t even bother to look up at his face. “Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. If your fever hasn’t gone down by tomorrow, please go see a doctor.”  

“Yeah, but I…” Yusaku paused, grimacing, as he attempted to contain the distress that had risen from the pits of his stomach. His hand clenched his chest. He looked up and saw Ryoken gazing back at him, unreadable expression in the pure, stunning blue of his eyes. It was hard to believe someone like him could be so real. He was afraid that he might disappear, and he would wake up. “If I go to sleep now, this dream would end and…you’ll be gone. I want you here.”  _By my side…_  

For a moment Yusaku thought he saw his colouring change slightly—was Ryoken blushing?  

Then again this was a dream.  

After a while Ryoken reached out and took his pale hand, fingers interlacing. Palm against palm. A quick smile turned up the corners of his lips. “I’ll hold your hand until you fall asleep. Will that put you to ease?”  

Yusaku immediately felt the warmth of colour invading his cheeks that didn’t have to do anything with his fever. “I’m not a kid, you know.”  

“I’ll treat you like one if you don’t sleep.” There was a hint of teasing in Ryoken’s eyes now.   

Through the fever haze, Yusaku remembered the nightmare he had and squeezed Ryoken’s hand a little firmer. “Your hand feels cool. Perhaps it’s the fever…”  

“Perhaps so. You do have quite a fever, you know. Get well soon, okay?” 

Yusaku felt touched, but also sad knowing that this dream was about to end. He let eyes drift closed. His fever had been inconvenient and unpleasant, but at least it had given him a nice dream to remember.  

 

00000 

 

“Yusaku…”  

“Hmm….”  

“Yusaku…”  

He stirred to the sound of a familiar voice calling his name.  

“Seems like your fever’s gone down.”  

Slowly, Yusaku opened his eyes to the bright morning light. He sighed, relieved that he felt better at last after a bout with the flu. Although his body felt exhausted, he was no longer ill.  

“Oh, I guess you’re conscious now more or less.”  

His vision clearing up, he could finally see the owner of the voice, who sounded amused. There was a mysterious black and purple alien figure with a mischievous grin leaning over him, mounted on top of a hovering duel disk.  

“You’re… Ai?”  

“The one and only! What? Did you fall on your head last night and forgot about me?”  

Yusaku almost groaned as he sat up. “What are you doing here?”  

“Why, good morning there, Yusaku-chan. I see you’re feeling much better.”  

Ai was the name of the Dark Attribute Ignis—AI with free will—with the Control ID IGN006. He was based on Yusaku, born from the Hanoi Project. Among the Ignis, Ai was the most laidback and carefree, and he was sometimes arrogant and self-absorbed, but he was quite funny and loyal.  

“The hotdog guy left a second ago to buy some stuff from the grocery store,” Ai said, crossing his arm, “since your kitchen’s practically empty.”  

Yusaku shot him a glare before he glanced around his room. Just as he’d expected Ryoken was nowhere to be seen. Silently he sighed. It really was just a dream.  

“What’s the matter?” Ai asked. “You still feel sick?”   

“It’s nothing.”  

Last night, even if it was only a dream, Ryoken had held his hand so gently. Yusaku could still feel the warmth from his—a touch that lit his insides.  

"Hmmm..." Ai examined him for a while. "I guess you are okay." He smiled and patted him on the head.  

Yusaku raised a brow. "What are you doing?"  

"I was just thinking how much you've changed since I met you. But...these past few months have been tough on you, huh?"  

"Huh?" Yusaku could only give him a strange look.  

"Don't deny it, Yusaku. You know that I know you've been lonely," Ai revealed, and Yusaku's eyes widened a bit. "You miss  _him._ "  

Annoyed, Yusaku tore his gaze away from the Ignis. "What do you know? You're just an AI."  

"Yeah, yeah," Ai replied nonchalantly, waving a hand dismissively. "That is like me saying you are just an ape. So what? I don't exactly follow protocols like how the others are set up with. Plus, I've been around you long enough to know exactly what makes you tick."  

It was odd to hear an Artificial Intelligence say those words, though he couldn’t completely disregard Ai’s observation. Yusaku, if he were to be perfectly honest, felt some bitterness over Ryoken's departure, but he had never shared his innermost sentiments to anyone else. It wasn't that he was depressed. He had all the company he needed. No. It was something else. 

 

00000 

 

Though the idea was to stay at home, Yusaku felt restless in bed. By the time he headed down to Stardust Road, the sun was dropping down to the horizon, staining the sky pink and orange and there was a hushed, calm feel to the air. The ocean seemed to have gone quiet as it waited for the night to fall. Even he couldn’t resist the appeal of a beach at sunset.   

It was such a waste to be miserable in such a special place, Yusaku thought. Even if he were to visit this place countless times, it wouldn’t fill the gap in his own heart. His chest was heavier than he could recall it ever being, plus the matter of that dream was adding to his distress.   

 _“_ _Did you know? A dream can be a powerful tool to bring wishes into reality,” Ryoken said, setting a hand gently on Yusaku’s forehead, his eyes never leaving his._ _“If you wish strongly enough, your dream will come true.”_  

 _If I wish strongly enough, huh?_ He took a deep breath. The air here was much easier to breathe than in the city. He was starting to think he should make a short stop at the mansion when…  

“Huh?”  

There was someone ascending the pathway to the mansion on top of the cliff.  

Yusaku frowned to himself, squinting his eyes as he tried to make the person out. His eyes widened as recognition set in. His heart launched in his chest, then dropped to his feet. His legs pumping like twin pistons in a combustion engine, he propelled himself in the direction of the mansion.  

 _It can’t be…_  

At his brisk pace, it wasn’t long until he was in front of the entrance to the mansion. Unfortunately, though, the person he sought after disappeared into the mansion before Yusaku got there. He paused before the door, pacing for a moment as he thought. Running his fingers through his hair, he began second-guessing himself. It could have been someone else. Maybe it was the caretaker? Or perhaps he was imagining it?  

Showing up at the mansion unannounced might make it seem like he was hopeful.  

Then again, Ryoken did give him access to this  _Tony Stark_  Mansion of his. Yusaku was free to visit if he wished.  

He exhaled loudly, looking up at the door and hating his indecision. Back in his cyber-terrorist dueling days, this kind of indecisive behavior would have been his downfall. He never would have let such emotions get to him, let alone hesitate about what to do. Standing before the mansion, he found himself questioning all of it. Questioning his feelings, his thoughts, and who he was now that Ryoken had departed from his life again.  

He let out a sigh. He was overthinking this again. First of all, he needed to confirm if it was really him he saw. He resolved to enter the mansion, look around, and leave quietly. He punched in the access codes and stepped into the mansion.  

It was large, with bedrooms leading off a big living area and kitchen. The living area had a large flat-screen television and posh furniture, and there was a separate dining room with an ornate table.  

Everything about him seemed calm on the outside, but he was a raging storm inside. The place was just as he remembered; clean, pristine, orderly, and seemingly untouched, and that made his heart ache. The interior, as nice and elegant as it was, barely mattered since no one has lived here for months.  

It didn’t take long for him to reach the wide, seaside room with the vast view of the ocean. During the day, blue sea and sky could be seen. At night, the stars filled the sky by the millions, bright enough to see and close enough to touch.  

The sun outside was almost disappearing beyond the horizon as his eyes roamed from the view to the big, empty room. This was the place where he first saw Revolver’s true identity. The sunset was present at that time as well.  

“Specter, is that you? You’re early.” The voice was flat yet casual.  

Yusaku held his breath and stilled in place.  

Someone stepped into the room. “You should have called me and—” The moment he saw Yusaku, his eyes grew wide. “Y-Yusaku? What are you doing here?”  

“It’s really you…” Yusaku let his voice trail off, not sure what to say. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch him nearly overwhelmed him, but, even now, he was afraid that Ryoken would disappear like a mirage. He was silent for a long moment.  

“What’s the matter? Do you still feel sick?”  

Ryoken’s face almost startled him—his expression was concerned yet so fiercely beautiful that Yusaku almost forgot how to breath. But the questions didn’t escape his mind, and Yusaku was reminded of last night.  

“So it wasn’t a dream…” Yusaku breathed out. “You were really there last night…” He hesitated for a bit. “…by my side.”  

Even in the dimming light, Yusaku could see the soft flush on Ryoken’s cheeks and the slight pink of his parted lips. But then Ryoken quickly cleared his throat and regained composure. “Is that the reason why you’re here? For confirmation?” 

“More or less.”  

A sigh escaped Ryoken’s lips. “Even if you are feeling better, you should have stayed at home. What if your fever comes back?”  

“You’ll watch over me," Yusaku said, hesitant and anxious, "won’t you?”  

“Do you really want me to?” Ryoken asked, his eyes solemn.  

“I’ve wished for it, didn’t I?”  

"Am I good enough though?" Ryoken responded, with his gaze fixed on the floor. His tone, though he may have not known it, was supremely sad. "I went away..."  

“Ryoken,” Yusaku dropped his head for a moment before he spoke again. “It’s not the first time you walked away from me.” 

"I never meant to leave you, I felt like I had to... I had so much going on that I didn't want to pull you down that road. I've done so many things to hurt you and I was afraid of hurting you even more," Ryoken explained, hands balling by his sides. "I left to fix myself, to pick up the pieces... I didn't want you to put up with my baggage."  

Yusaku could hear the awful guilt in Ryoken's voice, the fear and finally, overlaying all of it, his conviction. This conversation was heavy. Not that this was unusual for things between them. For them, things always moved at a different pace than most.  

"For the past few months, however, I haven't been myself. No matter what I do, I could never seem to fill this hole in my chest," Ryoken continued, lifting a hand to clutch at his heart. "I felt something that I never knew existed... I didn't realize what it was until there was nothing but darkness and void that replaced your presence. I want to be happy with you, yet I feel like I don't deserve it."  

Yusaku felt the sincerity behind the words and understood the meaning behind Ryoken’s actions. It hurt him, though, to see Ryoken beating himself up so much over this. “Even so... I would still want you to be here.”  

"In spite of everything, you still insist on that." Ryoken's voice took on a slightly bitter tone, and his expression appeared as if he'd just swallowed something prickly. Then he gazed out at the magnificent ocean view and descended into thought.  

Yusaku followed his gaze. A phosphorescent glow emitted on the surface, paving an ephemeral path to the bright moon as its light on the water shimmered with the movement of the sea. Millions of stars dotted the pitch-black sky and sparkled more brightly he had ever seen before. "Beautiful..."  

"Indeed..."  

He almost gasped as he felt Ryoken's slender hand on his cheek. Ryoken looked into his eyes, his own blue eyes up close like a celestial phenomenon of stars diffused through dusts and elements with layers of light. Ryoken's eyes were like starlight.   

For a long moment, Ryoken stood there, staring into Yusaku's eyes as if he were looking for something. "There is integrity in all you do. You stand strong for what is right and you're honest—you speak what is in your heart. It's no wonder that I..." His voice trailed off into a whisper, blush creeping on his cheeks, as he slowly drew his hand away and averted his eyes.  

Yusaku tilted his head in confusion. "Ryoken?"  

“Do you really wish for a future with me?”  

Yusaku took his hand, squeezing it gently, then looked straight into his eyes, anchoring him. “Without a doubt.”  

Blue eyes went wide and he stared at Yusaku for a moment before his mouth twisted into an awkward smile. “You’re persistent, let’s get that straight,” he said, his voice lighter this time. “But I don’t hate that about you.”  

"You'll stay this time, right?" Yusaku asked, slowly releasing his hand.  

It seemed like a normal question, but Ryoken blushed a little. "T-That is one of my intentions..." And there was something awkward about his posture now.  

"If you have something else to say, say it now."  

Ryoken hesitated a bit. “You’re used to living alone, right? You’re basically independent. Moreover, your place is a lot closer to your school. In terms of livelihood and practicality, it's convenient for you to stay there." He fidgeted and mumbled under his breath that Yusaku almost couldn't hear. He looked away for a moment, as if feeling suddenly shy, and decided to set his eyes on the floor of all places. “While this place is far, I was thinking of using this mansion as a vacation house that we can visit on the weekends or during your school breaks."  

Yusaku raised a brow in question. Nothing ever seemed to rattle Ryoken, and yet now he seemed nervous. Prodding him would hardly help, though, so he stood there quietly and waited.  

"You see, I've recently bought an apartment in the city and it has all the amenities that's really too much for only one person. And your school's just two stations away... So, uh..." Ryoken rubbed the back of his neck, and then he seemed to manage to pull himself together and finally looked at Yusaku. “If you don’t mind, would you like to move in with me?”  

“Eh?” Yusaku was, for the lack of a better word, stunned beyond belief. It took a few seconds before his mind finally registered what Ryoken said, and when it did, his heart banged hard on his ribs, and he felt his cheeks warm up and he wobbled a little. It was like standing at the top of a mountain, a sheer drop-off right at his feet. “You’re asking me to live with you?”  

“I know you heard me the first time.” Ryoken looked more concerned than annoyed, though. He pressed a hand to Yusaku’s forehead. “You look flushed, but your temperature seems fine." 

“Trust me, it’s no fever,” Yusaku said, avoiding Ryoken's eyes quickly. He could feel the blood in his cheeks and was sure it would take a while for the blush to go away, and there was nothing on earth that would compel his heart to stop its rampage, not when Ryoken was this close to him. He didn’t understand why his heart was even acting like this in the first place.  

“I would prefer if you’d lie down and rest, just to be sure,” Ryoken said, pulling his hand away, yet he kept himself close at arm’s length. “And about my offer… Please do think—”  

“It’s a yes.” 

It was Ryoken’s turn to be stunned for a moment. “Wait, what? Are you sure? I mean, you can think it over—”  

“I did a lot of thinking when you were gone, so I know what I want.” Yusaku looked determined, in spite of his fast beating heart. "You've always been so distant, but you're never selfish or ask for anything, so this is really a first. And..." He looked up at him, smiling as he did. "...it makes me feel trusted. I'm glad."  

A short, soft laugh escaped Ryoken's lips. “I guess that's settled then. ” He brought his gaze back to the view outside, a contented smile making its way across his face. "This view never gets old..." 

Truth be known, Ryoken was not an open man, yet he was strong, kind, and worth more than a second glance. He watched the view with adoration, and Yusaku watched him serenely in silence, admiring the rare display of gentleness. And when Ryoken looked back at him, Yusaku blushed a little.  

Ryoken raised a brow. “Are you sure you’re well, Yusaku? Your face is red again.”  

Perhaps it was the lingering effects of the fever, because for some reason he couldn’t explain, it jolted him a little when Ryoken looked at him. Ryoken was incredibly more attractive with a gentle smile on his face. “I’m fine. It’s nothing really,” Yusaku said, managing to appear collected.  

Meeting him again helped Yusaku figure some things out. These past months had been long and agonizing enough. Even though their pasts had not been pleasant, fate had proven once again that their connection could not be severed. The weight on his heart felt lighter now, and he knew that he’d be able to face even more difficult times in the future with him.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was used to going home to an empty flat with no cooked dinner and no joy. But now he felt as if he was truly home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watched ep. 58 of Vrains? Datastorm is basically writing itself, and now we're treated with a childhood meeting! They actually met face-to-face before the incident and it clears up a lot of things as well. I can't wait to see Ryoken and the Hanoi back in the next episode. Now then, as for this chapter, let's take a glimpse of their new home. I've also provided links to images to give you a better view on how their new apartment looks like.

The door opened, and Yusaku walked into the hallway of the suite, taking in the sheer brilliance of the place with lips slightly parted and in awe. The [entryway](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/minimalist-mirrored-entryway.jpg) adopted a palette of a rich shade of cream. The [hallway](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/unique-hallway-shelves.jpg) had panels in varied width and depths, yet it was simple and included nice, small decorations.  

“It’s not much, but I hope you’ll like it,” Ryoken said, stepping in behind him. As he closed the door, Yusaku almost snorted. This place was more than enough.  

And it was more awe-inspiring the further they went.  

Yusaku had sort of expected this when Ryoken parked his convertible in the parking lot of the building complex and stopped at the 36th floor of a forty-story tenement. Ryoken’s flat was immaculate, spacious, and elegant, featuring white walls and light wood floors, with monochrome accents and strong lines. The living and dining areas maximized the windows to let in plenty of natural light. 

“I doubt interior decorating is your forte,” Yusaku said.  

“You’re not wrong,” Ryoken told him. “Dr. Taki and Spectre did most of the work. I just signed the check. I didn't even get to see this place personally until yesterday." His phone rang. “Ah, I need to take this,” he said, looking at the screen. “Have a look around, make yourself at home.” He disappeared into a room that Yusaku assumed led to his bedroom.  

Yusaku’s heels clicked on the wooden floor as he approached the first area. Beige curtains added a touch of warmth to frame the sunlit white-panel windows. The décor in the [living area](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/white-and-cream-living-room.jpg) was sleek and chic, and the sofa was pure white with black and white pillows. There was also a large, slim LED TV built into the wall.  

Connected to the living area was the [kitchen](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/round-dining-room-set-ideas.jpg) and [dining area](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/round-table-with-round-lamp.jpg). Located just a few feet behind the sofa was the white, circular dining table with four chairs surrounding it. A round pendant lamp reflected the shape of the table top. The sideboard next to the table presented neutral tones that matched the organic theme offered by the artwork on the wall above it. The [kitchen](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/single-bedroom-homes-with-studies.jpg) featured white baseboards, cabinets, and drawers for storage.  

What caught his attention the most was the incomparable view of the city skyline from where he stood. It wasn’t as breath-taking as Stardust Road, but it was still a fitting reward after a long, tiring day.  

Everything was brand new—a clear indication that this was only furnished recently.  

Yusaku turned around. Ryoken still hadn’t emerged from the bedroom, but he noticed an open door right next to it. He decided to check it out and found another [bedroom](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/white-bedroom-design.jpg). It carried the same color palette from the living room with black, white, and gray. The fresh scent and the sunbeams that danced inside brought warmth and a sense of peace.  

The bed occupied most of the [space](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/small-bedroom-design.jpg), but there was ample enough space for a flat-screen LED television, [study area](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/stylish-home-office-600x600.jpg), and floor-to-ceiling wardrobe cabinet and drawers. The double-sized bed had gray headboard and black frame, and housed 2 large striped pillows, 2 smaller black ones, white covers, gray comforter, and a black sheet. The orange color of the stool before the desk was a good contrast to the overall color scheme of the room.  

It was a simple room, yet it seemed very comfortable. He wondered if this was the guest room.  

“This will be your room,” Ryoken said, causing Yusaku to almost jump, his heart racing in surprise. He was standing right behind him and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Yusaku had no idea how he’d come up behind him without hearing him. “What do you think?”   

“My…room?” Yusaku looked back at the room again and his expression faded into a somber one. “Is all of this okay? You’re not even letting me pay the rent and yet you’re letting me have such a room.”  

“You don’t have to worry about that. I was the one who invited you.” 

“At least let me pay half,” Yusaku said, mentally calculating what he could forego over the next month to pay for it. “I do have a job.”  

“ ** _Part-time_**  job,” Ryoken emphasized, crossing his arms. “We’ve talked about this, and I told you it’s not a big deal.”  

“It is a big deal to me.”  

“Let’s be realistic here.” There was an expression of serious, unfeigned discomfort mingled with Ryoken’s handsome features.  “If you must know, I have an enormous trust fund that I want to get rid of, and I’ve been making a fortune through foreign exchange.”   

Yusaku’s lips thinned into a frown, and when his accessing gaze locked to the pair of blue, Ryoken held it. “Then I should take up trading as well. I’m sure you can teach me that, right? Bet it’s easier than coding.”  

At that declaration, Ryoken studied him intently. Looking between the lines. Reading the tiniest nuances of Yusaku’s expression. “Must you really insist on this?”  

“I’m serious.”  

Ryoken let out sigh, defeated. “Okay, if you must—only for the room per month.” 

From the glint in Ryoken’s eye Yusaku knew it would do no good to argue any further. “Deal,” he said, satisfied with the arrangement.  

Later that day, Yusaku went back to his old place and started packing. When tomorrow came, Yusaku boarded Ryoken’s convertible once again and raced across the city to the place he’ll call home from now on.  

 

 

00000 

 

 

The whole morning consisted mostly of unpacking. He didn’t have a lot of stuff, so the whole deed wasn’t that tedious. Yusaku always had a minimalistic lifestyle. The bare essentials have not only provided him superficial benefits like the pleasure of a tidy room or the simple ease of cleaning, it made things more practical and less expensive for him.   

And it seemed like Ryoken also sported this kind of lifestyle, judging by how the whole flat was designed.  

With everything done, Yusaku decided first to take a good look around at his bedroom. No major changes were done. No major changes were needed—and certainly no major purchases for the room. The only things added were the laptop, tablet, and school supplies for the study area.  

This room was definitely bigger than his previous one, and he could definitely get used to staying here.  

Stepping out of the room—since it was almost lunch time—he paused to stare at the door right next to his room. It was Ryoken’s bedroom. He hasn’t seen the inside yet, but he could tell from the structure that it was bigger than his. Well, the whole apartment was wider and spacious than what he was used to, so he had no complaints.  

He briefly wondered what Ryoken would have done if he had declined his invitation. Ryoken clearly bought this unit with the intent of sharing it with him. First of all, Ryoken had asked Kyoko and Spectre to look for a two-room apartment. Secondly, Ryoken was so adamant on taking care of all the expenses, so Yusaku could live comfortably as a student. Third, the bedroom he was provided with suited his tastes well.   

Yusaku found himself smiling at the thought of it all.  

“Playmaker, would you mind setting the table?”  

The mere mention of his VR name prompted his attention and Yusaku was met with a sharp grin from the kitchen area. Spectre stood in front of the stove, wearing a light-green apron over his sky blue linen shirt with a standard collar and French placket. He was a fair-skinned man with gray hair and large teal eyes, and apparently he was preparing their lunch.  

“We’re not in Link Vrains,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly, walking over to the kitchen storage. He grabbed three plates and three sets of silverware, and proceeded to set them on the table.   

“Old habits die hard.” Spectre looked into the pot, and his face turned satisfied. “Lunch is done.” He glanced over at Yusaku and smiled politely. “Sorry to trouble you, but could you go and call Ryoken-sama?”  

“Sure.” Yusaku felt the wave of hunger as the delicious aroma of food invaded his nostrils. 

For someone who used to be a sociopath misanthrope, Spectre seemed to know his way around the kitchen. It was odd to see Spectre in a very domesticated setting. Abandoned as a baby, Spectre was raised in an orphanage and later became one of the victims of the Lost Incident. Unlike Yusaku, however, Spectre had relished in the pain and torture, and found excitement in the experiment. His lust for that pleasure eventually led him to Revolver, whom he had sworn his loyalty to.  

But everything that had transpired between them was all a memory now, and this Spectre was tolerable and more civilized yet still vastly devoted to Ryoken.  

Approaching the door to Ryoken’s bedroom, Yusaku raised a hand and knocked on it twice. When there was no response he knocked again and called out his name. “Ryoken, you there?” But there was still no reply. He didn’t seem to hear him. Perhaps he was in the bathroom, but he had to make sure. After a moment’s hesitation, he touched his fingers to the knob. “I’m coming in.”  

And when he opened the door, his body froze solid.  

Ryoken was in the middle of putting on a sleek slim-fit cut white [dress shirt](http://www.uniqlo.com/ph/CPaGoods/itemcode=404387). His skin, white, literally gleamed in the natural light streaming through the windows. Lean yet muscular, broad-shouldered with a wide, deep chest, slim hips and tight abs—his body was as criminally exquisite as his face. This man had no business looking like model.   

And Yusaku had no business standing there and just staring at him.  

Yusaku’s mouth had gone dry, and a thousand butterflies took flight in his stomach. He had just exposed himself to something incredibly private. Ryoken must not have heard him at all since he had a surprise look on his face.   

“Do you plan on just standing there to watch me change?” Ryoken asked with an amused glint in his eye.  

“N-No way,” Yusaku stuttered, and he could feel the blush heating his cheeks as he looked away. “I just came to tell you that lunch is ready. Sorry for the intrusion.” He dared not make eye contact as he stepped back and closed the door. As he leaned his back on the door frame, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  

“What’s got you all flustered?” Spectre asked as a mischievous twitch of his lips blemished his serene features, “or can I guess?” He set the bowl of food down on the table.  

Yusaku narrowed his eyes at him as his brain scrambled to come up with an answer, then sighed silently in irritation.  

“I’m sure you didn’t mean to stare,” Spectre said, and Yusaku didn’t miss the look of teasing tossed at him. “Ryoken-sama is quite attractive.”  

Yusaku’s dark brows twitched into a sable line of irritation. He didn’t expect to catch Ryoken in the middle of changing. Now Spectre must thought he was some kind of pervert, though he couldn’t deny the fact that he had clearly gaped at Ryoken’s exposed skin. He was about to retort when he heard the door behind him opening. He turned slightly to find Ryoken fully dressed.  

“Sorry for making you wait,” Ryoken said. “Let’s have lunch, shall we?”  

He had a smile that made Yusaku’s heart skip a beat that he quickly put on his poker face. His logical mind couldn’t comprehend it.   

 

00000 

 

 _"Hey, you…_ _Open your eyes. Come on, it’s time to get up now.”_  

It was that voice again, the same voice of the young boy who encouraged him several years ago.  

 _“3 things… Think of 3 things to get up, 3 things to start the day.”_  

The young boy’s voice wafted in and out of his consciousness. Yusaku wanted to reply. He wanted to open his eyes. He was trying to but they wouldn’t open. Something was holding them shut. He also wanted to move. But some invisible force was holding him down. He tried move his hand but it weighed a ton. Nothing would respond to his will.  

 _“Yusaku…”_  

A voice of a man this time—a voice Yusaku knew all too well. His voice was deep and rich like chocolate velvet. It had always brought him comfort, emotional support and that warm feeling when Yusaku needed it. This man and the boy from all those years ago were the same person.  

But then he felt his lips tingle as something grazed his lips. The moment was brief, like a tease if anything. His mind sought to surmise what exactly, but was abruptly cut off by the warmth of a hand caressing his cheek. He felt a presence joining him on bed, leaning toward him. A warm breath feathered over the surface of his lips, sending a ripple of awareness over him. A familiar scent filled his senses, and his heart accelerated, beating with hard, deep, pounding motions.  

Then he heard a quick draw of breath and the warm presence pulled away.  

There was something…some strange feeling…like a fog coming over him. Fingertips brushed against his lips, and Yusaku heard a faint voice, saying…  

 _“I’m sorry…”_  

A soft sound escaped him and the need to wake up leaped inside him like a flame. He struggled to open his eyes. A bright light blinded his vision and he closed them again.  

“Get up, Yusaku.”   

Yusaku blinked and strained against the light to see Ryoken’s face.  

“Finally,” Ryoken said, his tone amused. “Were you having a nice dream? Took me forever to wake you.”  

Yusaku looked up to meet Ryoken’s eyes. Ryoken gave him such a sweet smile Yusaku felt butterflies flitting around in his stomach. He felt awkward, a bit stiff even, but more than that, he was chary. “How long have you been here?”   

“For a while now.”  

Yusaku sat up and glanced around his room. “Where’s Roboppi? She was supposed to wake me up.”  

“Ai has her occupied, so he sent me instead.” Ryoken sighed. “I apologize if I entered your room without permission, but you wouldn’t wake up.”   

“I don’t really mind, but…” Yusaku thought back to the sensation on his lips and how for only a few brief seconds not too long ago it was. He looked back at Ryoken, and he wondered.  

“Is there something wrong?”  

“Well,” Yusaku had begun, “did you—”  

 _ **Link Kuriboh**_  suddenly burst into the room through the slightly opened door, squealing and giggling like a drunk, with Ai riding on it and Roboppi scrambling after them.  

"You idiot! Why did you have to feed him that data?!" Ai exclaimed. "He's like a crazy hyper-active kid on sugar rush now! Take responsibility and get him under control!"  

"Idiot is a forbidden word!" Roboppi replied curtly.  

Yusaku stared dumbstruck, as the three barreled past him on the bed, basically like playing tag, and he watched the hilarity until they left the room.  

"That was interesting," Ryoken mused.  

Yusaku sighed. "Was it really necessary to install  _Solid Vision_ in the house? You know that Ai's just gonna come here to mess around."  

A look of amusement crossed Ryoken's lips, and Yusaku saw his expression visibly soften. "He's a welcome guest," he said. "He is your Ignis after all. And since you're up, how about changing into your uniform and joining me for breakfast?"  

"Give me five minutes."  

"Five minutes then." Ryoken walked to the door, and as he reached for the knob— 

"Hey, for waking me up..."  

Ryoken paused, as if silently deciding how to react, then...  

"I appreciate it, thanks," Yusaku finished, looking up at him. 

An unreadable emotion flashed across his face. But Ryoken quickly replaced it with a smile. "Sure, no problem." Then he made his exit, closing the door behind him.  

He collapsed back in bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. He touched his fingers to his lips, half expecting to find them warm with the memory of that sensation, both light and fleeting. And the freshness of a the scent surrounding him. The warmth against his face.  

Was it really just a dream?  

 

00000 

 

Yusaku didn't have much experience with relationships. He'd expected their arrangement to be awkward. He wasn't used to handling the nuances of sharing a life or a home with anyone, and he'd thought he'd miss the solitude. He was used to going home to an empty flat with no cooked dinner and no joy.  His old place was seeped in isolation, and it could not contain his need for assurance and safety. It only made his loneliness more pronounced.  

For years he managed to survive those days of darkness and fear. His childhood had been corrupted by the incident. The therapy had whispered promises of numbness and his broken mind knew that all of it was useless. The trauma had stayed, along with the memory of that special voice. The voice was his sole sanctuary. Nothing else could have ever consoled him. When he felt beyond redemption, he turned to vengeance. He made a vow to get back at his tormentors and to save the person who gave him strength back then.  

So when he walked through the door after a long, boring day at school, followed by an even longer afternoon working at Café Nagi, he was reminded yet again that this was his life now.  

Today, just like the day before and even the day before that, Yusaku was greeted by Ryoken's voice welcoming him home. Yusaku smiled and warmth spread through his chest. He felt as if he was truly home.  

Ryoken met him at the door, one hand on hip, looking at him. "Long day?"  

Yusaku stepped inside and hung his uniform coat on the hook by the door. "I've had a busy afternoon since I got stuck manning the grill," he said, heading to the living room, as Ryoken headed to the kitchen.  "Something smells good."  

"Baked Tonkatsu," Ryoken said, going to the oven.  

"Don't you usually fry them?" Yusaku asked, tossing his school bag on the sofa, as he walked to the cupboards to get the glasses and silverwares. 

"Baking is another option. It's healthier too."  

Yusaku was setting the table. "So, is this what you really do when you're not terrorizing the network?"  

Ryoken chuckled. "Not really. My cooking skills are subpar at best, but it's passable. Besides, you can just  _Youtube_  recipes nowadays."  

"Yeah...can't deny that." Yusaku watched with interest while Ryoken pulled the two baked pork from the oven and started to slice them.   

"Need a hand?"  

"I'm fine, thanks. Go ahead and take a seat. I'm almost done."  

Yusaku sat down and watched as Ryoken moved around the kitchen effortlessly making orange juice and slicing fresh tomatoes. He'd never dreamed Ryoken was capable of such domesticity. He figured that his time away may have helped him pick up on the necessary culinary skills. Yusaku wasn't quite as hopeless in the kitchen himself as his hotdogs and sausages suggested, but at the same time he had never been able to get anything else on the table aside from grilled and fried food.  

The tonkatsu was served on a white plate with white rice, coleslaw, two slices of cucumber and tomato. They were quiet while they poured their drinks and slathered the store-bought sauce on the pork cutlets, but it was a comfortable silence.  

"I guess this is passable," Yusaku said after he'd had a few bites.  

Ryoken raised an eloquent brow, looking amused.  

"It's actually delicious." Yusaku gave one of his rare smiles. It was a small smile, just a tension of muscles in his cheeks, but it seemed to please Ryoken. "Maybe I should ask you to teach me. Cooking's not really my thing." 

"Then it's a good thing I paid for fire insurance, huh?"   

"I'm not that bad," Yusaku replied with something akin to a pout.   

"Kusanagi-san said you look scary when you cook."  

"I do not."  

Ryoken's laughter was sweet and so infectious that Yusaku ended up chuckling with him.  

Having dinner with Ryoken like this felt nice, and the food tasted so much better. Yusaku couldn't help smiling to himself.  

"You should do that more often," Ryoken said.  

"Hm? What?" Yusaku cut through another piece of pork.  

"Smile. Laugh. I mean, you're beautiful when you're not smiling, but when you smile your eyes light up."  

Yusaku felt his chest go warm and tingly. Their eyes caught and held before Yusaku looked away, feeling suddenly uncharacteristically shy and awkward. He could tell that his heart was running on ahead of him. "W-What the hell are you saying? I'm a guy, you know," he said, his voice betraying the embarrassment he was feeling. He wasn't used to being appraised like that and wasn't sure how to respond.  

Besides, if it were a contest, Ryoken's beauty would win hands down.  

"But you do have a feminine face."  

Yusaku immediately shot Ryoken a disdainful look and stabbed the piece of pork with his fork.  

Ryoken chuckled. "I meant it as a compliment."  

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"  

"No, I'm being honest," Ryoken said simply.  

With a shrug, Yusaku shoved the piece of pork into his mouth, not meeting his eyes but feeling them on him.  

They both fell silent as they continued eating. After a few moments, Ryoken spoke. "I'm glad I get to spend time with you."  

Yusaku blinked. A little shiver went down his spine. His entire being held captive the moment his eyes met his. Ryoken smiled at him, and Yusaku's heart tripped strangely. Time seemed to stop for a few moments.  

"Hey guys, whatcha eatin'?"  

They both looked up at Ai, who was perched on _**Link Kuriboh**_. Yusaku quietly debated if he was relieved to have been interrupted.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time he recalled the touch of his hand, his tender caress, and the gentle way he looked at him, heat pooled from the pits of his stomach.
> 
> It was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not over Vrains Ep. 59! The Knights of Hanoi is back, Ryoken is back, and I'm over the moon. Now I can't wait until he meets face to face with Yusaku again. 
> 
> So this took a little while to finish. I wanted to mark some of the characters' official debut in this story, so it was a hit and miss with a lot of scenes until I was satisfied.

It felt like it’d been forever since he saw Emma Bessho a.k.a. Ghost Girl. 

The Cyber Bounty Hunter pulled her motorcycle into central plaza and parked next to Kusanagi’s food truck. Once settled, Emma took her helmet off, letting her hair fall like a curtain of magenta silk over her back.  She was tall, well-endowed with a slender body and a beautiful face.  Her hot pink eyes always seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in them; her skin was fair and flawless and her mouth was usually turned up in a smile. 

“Well, look who’s here.” A tall man with purple hair greeted Emma with a wide smile. On the outside, Shouichi Kusanagi may be just a food truck owner, but he was actually a very skilled hacker like Ghost Girl. They’ve helped each other a lot back in the days. “It’s been a while. What have you been up to?” 

“Oh, you know… Same old, same old,” Emma said, peering over her shoulder to see Yusaku at a table, typing away on his laptop. She waved a hand at him casually, and Yusaku simply nodded in acknowledgement before focusing back on the screen. 

The relationship of these three was based on mutual respect and camaraderie. 

“So what can I get you today?” Kusanagi asked. 

“I’m meeting my client later, so…” Emma scanned the menu. “I’ll have a chilli dog in the meantime. Oh, and a double half-caf tall skinny latte, hold the foam," she said, winking at the man.

“Coming right up! Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll bring it over when it’s done.” 

“Thanks!” Emma replied cheerfully with a smile. Then she made her way to Yusaku’s table. “You seem busy. Homework?” 

“Nothing much, just some programming drills,” Yusaku replied in a bored tone. “Pretty basic.” 

“Well, since it’s a no-brainer, you wouldn’t mind having a little chat now, do you?” Emma said, taking a seat. 

“I guess a few minutes won’t hurt.” Yusaku stopped typing and closed his laptop. “So, what do you want?” 

Emma placed her elbows on the table and propped her chin on her hands. A sly smile curled her lips. “It was quite the buzz in the chat box, you and Kogami-kun living together. I thought  _Daddy-long-legs_  was gonna swoon.” 

Yusaku remained straight-faced. “I figured Kusanagi-san will tell you, not that I mind.” 

“Hmm… What’s it like, living with him?” 

It’s been wonderful. Yusaku had gotten used to living at the apartment and seeing Ryoken daily. Every minute he wasn’t in school or Link Vrains, or working part-time, was spent with Ryoken at home. Being with him always made him feel happy. Sometimes when they were talking about news or opinions on certain subjects, he could go toe-to-toe with him and hold his ground in the discussion. It pleased him that Ryoken was so comfortable with him. Ryoken had been very good to him. They’d been spending more time together. They’d shared all their dinners. 

He could have told Emma all of that, but all he said was, “Just fine.” 

“You really don’t like talking about private stuff, do you?” Emma asked teasingly. 

“Obviously.” 

“Not even love life?” 

Yusaku raised a brow. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Kusanagi appeared and set Emma’s order on the table. “This is Yusaku we’re talking about here. He’s better off dating an A.I. than a 3D girl.” He chuckled, patting Yusaku on the back. 

“He could if he tried,” Emma said. 

Yusaku shrugged. “Who knows? Dating games aren’t my specialty. I don’t think it’ll be easy for me to increase affection points.”

Kusanagi couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “That’s Yusaku for ya!” 

“Don’t compare this to a game.” Emma’s smile turned a little awkward.

Kusanagi spotted two girls approaching the counter. “Oops, gotta go. Got some customers to attend to.” With a wave of the hand, he went off. 

"Still..." Emma sighed, leaning her cheek into the palm of her hand. “Must be nice living with him, huh? I’m kind of jealous." 

Yusaku blinked up at her. "Eh?" 

“I mean, he’s smart, he seems like the type who won’t cheat, and he’s drop-dead gorgeous. To top it all, he’s loaded. That's top-tier quality right there, the total package,” Emma spoke of him almost dreamily. “Any girl would love to be in your shoes right now.”  

Yusaku felt something stir within his heart, a nameless, bitter emotion he hadn’t felt before. The thought of Ryoken being with a girl didn’t sit well somehow. 

“Speak of the devil,” Emma said, lips curving into a mischievous smile. 

Yusaku followed her eyes to the counter of the truck, where a striking individual had appeared. His heart did a little flip. 

“That face really should be illegal.” Emma wasn’t really into younger guys, but coupled with a handsome smile, strong cheekbone structure, and striking blue eyes, Ryoken had unwillingly caught her attention. 

It seemed like Ryoken had the attention of every other girl within their proximity too. His good looks were distracting albeit a nice distraction. Though it seemed like Ryoken was oblivious to the attention as he was busy having a light conversation with Kusanagi. 

And then Emma saw the way Yusaku looked at Ryoken, the way his eyes softened, the way he smiled just a little, even though there really wasn’t anything to smile about. She smiled quietly. She knew that look.  _Hmm… Interesting…_

When Ryoken got his order, he stopped by their table and shot them a white smile. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Sure thing,” Emma said with a flirty wink. 

Ryoken took a seat right next to Yusaku and placed his hotdog and coffee on the table. “I’m planning to order steak for dinner tonight, that’s okay with you?” he asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good," Yusaku replied. 

Ryoken then gave him the most handsome smile. So gentle, so peaceful, his face shone like fireflies. "I know you'll love it."

Yusaku slightly flushed and decided to focus on his soda. 

Emma couldn’t blame Yusaku. She’d only witnessed that smile as a bystander and she wanted to melt. 

00000

The steaks were ready for consumption and were placed on their plates by Ryoken, while Yusaku served the salads and champagne. Earlier that day, Spectre had set a small and delicate flower arrangement consisting of blue roses tucked into a glass vase with ivy and ferns, which nourished the cozy and content mood they were in. Such a relaxed, cozy, right, feeling. Or maybe it was the delicious steak and champagne. Yusaku couldn’t put his finger on it. He just knew this felt right. 

“Not the usual takeout I’m used to,” Yusaku commented, as they both took a seat. “At least it’s not fast-food. But I've gotta ask, what's the occasion?”  

"Can't I just treat you to a nice dinner without needing to have a special reason to do so?" Ryoken coyly inquired. "Unless you wanted to dine in a restaurant?" 

Yusaku felt his heart skip. He had to look away for a moment to regain his composure. "Eating here is fine." 

"No need to hold back. We could go anywhere you like." 

"Sounds like you're asking me out," Yusaku said, devouring his salad and strip steak. 

In the next instant Ryoken's smile faltered and Yusaku could have sworn his cheeks colored. "No... Well, yes... But not like that... Sorry, I didn't mean to sound forward or anything." 

"Forward?" Yusaku wondered why his words had caused such a reaction, since he had simply pointed out that Ryoken was asking him to eat out at a restaurant somewhere.

"It's... It's nothing," Ryoken muttered, slicing his steak. 

Yusaku looked at him for a moment, a faint smile curving his lips. "Is ramen okay with you?" 

Ryoken blinked up. "Ramen?" 

"There's a really good ramen joint about four blocks from school. You should try it, my treat." 

"Ramen sounds nice, but you don't have to trea—"

"No, I do. Just take it. End of discussion." 

Ryoken chuckled shortly when Yusaku grimaced and shoved another piece of meat into his mouth as if he had wounded him. "You can pay when you invite me out." 

"But I did invite you just now." 

"But I was the one who initiated it, so I'm paying." 

"No way." Yusaku shook his head at him. "What kind of logic is that? Besides, it's just ramen." 

Once Yusaku had decided on something, it was hard to induce him to change his mind. And Ryoken was very aware of that. He let out a sigh. "All right, you win. That ramen better be good," he said, amused. 

"I wouldn't have recommended it if it wasn't," Yusaku said, feeling relieved. "Tomorrow okay with you?" 

"Sounds like a da—" Ryoken stopped himself and seemed to falter—the kind of reaction a person does after realizing he was about to say the wrong thing. "A plan... Yeah, sounds like a plan," he finished off with a chuckle. 

"Ah, okay, tomorrow after school then," Yusaku said, his mind wondering what Ryoken was going to say initially. But he figured he shouldn't pry into it and decided to focus on his dinner. "This steak's really good." 

Ryoken nodded, smiling, as a piece of steak was daintily popped into his mouth. Funny how he could appear so sophisticated and turn around in a minute and be so much like a teenager too. And Yusaku couldn’t help but be drawn to his naturalness and ease. He was refined. He was mature. He was caring. 

Moreover, he was absolutely special to Yusaku. 

00000

Another day, another school, and Yusaku was nonchalantly observing the teacher presenting a lesson on trigonometry. She was giving examples on the screen, with most of the pupils listening attentively. In the beginning he listened, but after a while he got bored. He did take down all the notes he needed, but for the most part he just sat there not really doing anything. He wasn’t really interested in trigonometry anyway. At least he was seated at the back, away from the stares of his classmates. 

In the past, he used to skip school and usually slept through classes. He didn’t spend tons of time studying either. Moreover, he had been highly involved in Link Vrains and dealing with enemies and threats. This obviously had reduced the time he had for school, thus pushing him to be efficient.

Nowadays, Yusaku would spend his typical days in school. He still has the tendency to sleep in classes. There were teachers who’d just ignore him. There had been some who tried to embarrass him in front of the class by lobbing difficult questions at him, but he would have an answer for them every single time much to their dismay. 

True, he was not the best student in class. But about three things he was positive: 

  1. He always had good intuition and foundation for many of the subjects.
  2. He focuses on understanding concepts rather than focus on memorizing. 
  3. He absorbs things quite easily.  



The new lesson was fairly basic. He’d already figured it out. He wondered if Ryoken had ever felt bored in school. Ryoken was two years older than him, so he was college-level at this point. Wait, did Ryoken even attend a normal school? Yusaku wondered if Ryoken was home-schooled, or if he received his education through an online school. Granted, Ryoken was already gifted with a genius mind, but he probably took the time to hone his skills. 

Yusaku went through different thoughts in his head, while the teacher droned on. 

“Fujiki-kun.” 

Yusaku slightly flinched as he heard the teacher calling him. He brought his attention to the woman in front, eyes marginally wide in surprise. “Yes?” 

The teacher raised an elegant brow. “I’ve been calling your name while you’re off visiting la-la land again, Fujiki-kun,” she said with steel in her tone. Some of the students giggled.  “Now that I have your attention, please answer the problem on the screen.” 

Yusaku's eyes glazed over the equation and stood up lazily. Picking up his tablet, he solved the problem quickly and forwarded it to the big screen in front. Technology made it things a whole lot convenient for students, especially for those who hated going to the front. 

“That is correct.” 

His classmates stared at him in wonder and awe.

The teacher’s satisfied expression was mixed with mild exasperation. “…Though I wish you wouldn’t daydream so much. At least, I didn’t catch you sleeping this time.” This prompted a few more giggles from the class. 

Yusaku sighed and sat back down, wishing the time would go by faster. He just wanted school to end and eat ramen with Ryoken. 

 

00000

It was raining. 

And Yusaku Fujiki had not brought an umbrella. The ramen shop was four blocks away, and he had to meet Ryoken there in thirty minutes. Maybe he shouldn't have dismissed the 20 percent chance of rain from that morning's forecast. 

He spotted Aoi Zaizen getting her umbrella out. Aoi was the step-sister of Akira Zaizen, SOL Technology Head of Security. She was mostly quiet and expressionless, yet she moved with the grace of an educated and fit young woman. She was of average height with a slim figure. Her hair was brown like caramel and she wore it short, which has the pleasing effect of accentuating her pretty, heart-shaped face. 

He wasn't that close to her, but they were dueling comrades in Link Vrains. They've helped one another on numerous occasions. At the moment, he could sure use her assistance with the rain predicament. Perhaps he could ask her to walk him to the ramen shop since she'd be walking in the same direction. 

"Not going home yet?" Aoi asked.  

Yusaku opened his mouth to tell her, but he was interrupted by another classmate. 

Naoki Shima came barreling out, looking distressed, and almost flung himself at Aoi. He was a loud and rather obnoxious guy with a plus-sized physique and hair green as a forest. He was also in the same dueling club as Aoi and Yusaku. "Zaizen, I forgot my umbrella!" 

The revelation merely caused an arched brow from Aoi. "Not my problem," she replied in a nonchalant manner. 

"Come on, please! It's pouring and I don't wanna get wet." Shima put his hands together and pleaded. "I'll buy you a drink on the way to the station." 

Aoi just stared at him impassively. 

"I have another umbrella you could use," an unexpected voice said, and the three classmates all turned to see a white-haired young man in a black double breasted belted trench coat. He was holding up an umbrella in one hand. 

"Didn't expect to see you so soon," Aoi said. If she was surprised she didn't show it. "My brother informed me of your return. But what brings you to school?" 

"I realized that Yusaku here didn't bring an umbrella, so I came here to pick him up," Ryoken explained, and Yusaku merely shrugged. 

Aoi didn't miss how Ryoken smiled at Yusaku. It was a warm smile that felt far more intimate than it should have. 

Ryoken pulled out a foldable umbrella from the coat's pocket. "Here's the spare one. Feel free to use it," he said, handing it to Shima. 

"Uh, thanks, but... isn't this Fujiki's?" Shima asked. 

"My umbrella is big enough for the both of us," Ryoken remarked, glancing at Yusaku. "You don't mind sharing, right?" 

"Not really," Yusaku said with a shrug of the shoulder. 

"Man, you're a lifesaver!" Shima exclaimed happily, popping up the umbrella. "Thanks again for this! I'll make sure to return it tomorrow!" And then he ran off into the rain. 

"We should get going as well," Ryoken said, and Yusaku nodded his head in response. "It was nice seeing you again, Blue Girl." 

Aoi gave him a wry smile. "Maybe you'd like a megaphone to announce that, Revolver."

Ryoken tossed back a smirk before he lifted the umbrella.  "Ready?" He gestured Yusaku toward the teeming, wet world that awaited them. 

Yusaku joined him beneath the umbrella, his shoulder brushing Ryoken's, and they both started walking, falling into a step with one another a few paces. 

"How was school today?" Ryoken asked after a short silence. 

"Boring. And you?" 

"Good. I had lunch with Dr. Taki and Spectre." Ryoken glanced at Yusaku, but his head was lowered. They were no stranger to small talk, but he could sense that something bothered Yusaku.  "Something wrong?" 

"Sorry..."

"Huh?" 

"Must have been a hassle with the rain and all." 

"Well, it is pouring hard." 

"And you had to go all the way to school. I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you." 

"What? Yusaku—"

A speeding car suddenly drove through a puddle splashing water in all directions. Ryoken operated on instinct, wrapping an arm around Yusaku, pulling him against his body and holding up the umbrella as shield from the water. 

A school bag fell to the wet concrete. Mindless of the rain that started soaking their hair and clothes, Yusaku shot Ryoken a startled look. His heart beat like the wings of a caged bird. Despite the cold weather, he felt a warmth spread through his body as Ryoken held him close to him. 

Ryoken looked toward the direction of the car and tsked under his breath. "That driver has no regard for his surroundings." His irritated expression dissipated as he gazed down at Yusaku, holding up the umbrella above their heads. "Are you all right?" 

Snapping out of his reverie, Yusaku realized he was still in Ryoken's arms. And yet—he felt reluctant to pull away. Perhaps it was a perverse fascination with Ryoken? Or maybe it was the feel of Ryoken's heartbeat under his palm? Fast and strong for some reason. Yusaku couldn't really say, but being this close to him was comfortable. 

"We still got a little soaked," Ryoken said, brushing the stray stand of hair from Yusaku's brow. "Makes that ramen even more tempting, huh?" 

Yusaku flushed and pulled away, feeling a prick of guilt. When he spoke, his tone was more resigned than irritated. "Let's get out of the rain. It's ridiculous to stand here any longer." He then picked up his bag and shook off the water. 

"Some people feel the rain, others just get wet." 

Yusaku angled a curious look at Ryoken. 

"True, it is an inconvenience," Ryoken paused, looking at him with a teasing grin, but continued in a sincere, hearty tone, "but it's given me something to remember."  

And Yusaku found himself wondering what he meant. 

00000

It has been said that moods were like the weather, one moment sunny and the next rainy, and all completely out of our control. But they say weather affects one's mood. That said, Ryoken's apparent mood, however, was a heavy contradiction to the presently gloomy weather outside. It was cloudy and rainy but it did not dim the smile on Ryoken's face and the gentle eyes he'd give to Yusaku. Despite getting almost drenched by a speeding car, Ryoken was in a good mood when they ate ramen.

Of course, Yusaku was glad that Ryoken enjoyed the food there. Since Ryoken was a rich kid, Yusaku had his doubts about letting him dine in something less than a five-star restaurant, but now he sure was glad he insisted on it. 

After the pleasant meal, Ryoken grabbed a taxi using an App, and the two of them made it back to the apartment safely, where Roboppi welcomed them home. 

"Thought you could use a warm bath after today," Ryoken said, taking off his coat and hanging it on the hook near the door. "So I've asked Roboppi to prepare a hot tub for you." 

The thought of settling into a warm tub revived Yusaku. He placed his bag down and eagerly removed his uniform coat, laying it over his right arm. "What about you? You could use a hot bath, too." 

"I'll just take a quick shower," Ryoken replied. "Would you like some hot chocolate or anything?" 

Every now and then, especially in chilly weather, Ryoken would have hot drinks waiting for him, but Yusaku didn't want to trouble him any further, and didn't know what to say. 

"I'd normally go for coffee, but today I'm craving for hot chocolate," Ryoken said as if he had somehow guessed Yusaku's thoughts. "Perhaps we could enjoy a cup over a movie?" 

Yusaku tried to give him a smile but he was unsure. "Sure, hot chocolate sounds good," he said, trying to avoid looking into his gorgeous blue gaze that began to torment his heart. Grabbing his school bag, he was about to head off when Ryoken reached out and touched his right hand. Yusaku reluctantly raised his eyes to look at him in question.

"Let me take this to the washroom," Ryoken said, taking the uniform coat off Yusaku's arm. "Now go and have a bath. We can't have you catching a cold." He smiled to him as he settled the coat on his arm. 

Yusaku felt his cheek warm slightly as shades of red slowly appeared. As if he suddenly lost the ability to speak, he only nodded curtly before quickly walking away.  His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he made his way to his room. Once there, he stripped and headed into the bathroom. 

The steam rolled off the hot water and filled the room. The mirrors were fogged as he turned on the shower. The water came out loudly but—oh—so warm. He closed his eyes while the water washed over him. Tiny surges of water massaged his scalp and skin. He reveled in the clean scent of soap and shampoo. As the bathroom filled with more steam, his thoughts drifted to Ryoken, as was so often the case. 

When Ryoken left six months ago, he remembered waking up every day with the thought of him; his heart would skip a beat with the hope of seeing him again. Now that he was back every day was like a new experience. And every time he recalled the touch of his hand, his tender caress, and the gentle way he looked at him, heat pooled from the pits of his stomach. 

Washing off the soap and shampoo, he closed the shower and turned to the tub. He put one foot into the water. It was hot but Yusaku eventually got used to it. He sat back against the tub and took his time, relaxing in the soothing heat of the water, yet his mind remained on Ryoken. 

He listed again in his head the things he'd observed about Ryoken: the deep voice, those crystal eyes, the impeccable beauty, the sharp mind. 

It was weird. He couldn't explain how these things keep on happening. He wished he could explain how those blue eyes affected him. How the sound of his voice gave him butterflies. How his smiles made his heart all fluttery. Perhaps he just wasn't used to being in close physical contact with another person. Perhaps he was still adjusting to this sense of closeness. 

Or perhaps it was just Ryoken... 

He shook his head. Thinking on it presented more questions than he could possibly answer. Then again he was probably overthinking things again. 

He sighed, his mind drifting again, gently this time, as though floating in a cleansing stream. 

At that exact moment his cellphone rang, causing Yusaku to jerk upward in the tub at the sound of the sudden noise. He pulled the plug in his bath, then stepped out onto the mat on the floor, reaching for a towel at the same time. Wrapping his lower half in the towel, dripping water and shivering, he hurried into the bedroom to snatch up the mobile device on the desk. 

"Hello?" Yusaku said breathlessly. 

" _Yusaku? You sound out of breath. Did I disturb you?_ " It was Kusanagi. 

"No, not really. I was taking a bath." 

" _Oh, sorry about that. Just got a job offer and thought you might be interested."_

"Programming job?" Yusaku listened quietly as Kusanagi explained the job offer and told him why it was a good deal. The pay was also tempting. "All right, Kusanagi-san. Please send the information over. I'll give it a thorough check later." 

 _"_ _Sure thing. I don’t intend to keep you long either,”_ Kusanagi said. “ _I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold._ _Good night._ _”_ When the call ended, Yusaku’s tablet immediately received a mail from Kusanagi. 

Eager to check it out, Yusaku quickly dried himself with the towel and put on his dark-blue pajamas. Since his hair was still wet he placed his towel around his shoulders. Taking the tablet from the study area, he went out of his room and smelled the delicious aroma of chocolate in the air. 

Freshly showered, dried and dressed in cream-colored pajamas, Ryoken was already adding the finishing touches to their hot drinks as Yusaku sunk into the sofa of their living room. 

“Here’s your hot choco,” Ryoken said, setting two mugs on the coffee table. 

“Thanks. I’ll have some after I’m done with this,” Yusaku said, completely focused on the tablet screen. 

But there was something that caught Ryoken’s attention. “Yusaku.” 

Yusaku tilted his head up and looked at Ryoken. Dusted slightly pink like new blush roses, the color of his lips and cheeks gleamed against the creamy whiteness of Yusaku's skin. Fresh from the bath with his hair still wet and surrounding a beautiful face—it was a different sort of look for Yusaku, which was enough to unbalance Ryoken. Nothing in his vivid imaginings had prepared him for the vision before him.

Ryoken remembered the first time he uncovered Playmaker's identity, when he realized the child he'd bumped into had grown into a beautiful boy. Funny how that impression had not changed. And he was more convinced that he'd never seen a more attractive boy. 

But it was quite clear that this boy had not dried off properly. 

“You hair is still wet.” Ryoken couldn’t hold back the steel in his voice. 

“I just need to finish scanning the files Kusanagi-san sent.” 

“You’re going to give yourself another cold.”

“My previous illness was due to negligence on my part. I don’t normally succumb to colds that—Hey!” 

Ryoken had grabbed the towel and began scrubbing roughly at his head. Yusaku should know better than to neglect his health. A common cold was easy to catch and could lead to complications. 

“Wh-Wha—?! What are you doing?!” 

“You brought this on yourself.” 

“Were you always this pushy?” 

Ryoken grimaced. “I don’t want you getting sick again,” he said, his voice laced with worry. 

“Okay, I get it,” Yusaku said with a sigh. “And I think it’s dry now.” He ducked out from under Ryoken’s hands and closed his tablet. “You fuss over me like Kusanagi-san does with Jin.” 

Ryoken sat down right next to him and gave out a small smile. “Are you saying I’m like an older brother?” 

Yusaku felt a slight pang in his chest for some reason. He frowned a little. Was he really just like an older brother? Was he like Kusanagi? Or Aoi’s step-brother? Did he see Ryoken as such? Ryoken was definitely older than him, and Yusaku had always wanted to be like a family to him. Being an only child Yusaku didn’t know what it was like to have siblings, so he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with the idea of Ryoken being a brother. Ryoken was a constant part of his life that Yusaku couldn’t help thinking how undeniably special he was.  

“I don’t think I see you that way.” 

“Hmm... I suppose so. We are friends, so—.” 

“No, you’re more than just that,” Yusaku cut in sharply, “To me, you’re—" then quickly stopped himself as he realized what he just said. He immediately turned away, feeling his cheeks warm. To him, Ryoken was what? What the hell was he going to say? 

 “Oh?” There was an amused glint in Ryoken’s eyes. “What am I to you then?” 

“Not an older brother, that’s for sure.” Yusaku shrugged, shying away from the question, as he decided to devote his attention to the delicious hot choco drink.

“That’s a relief,” Ryoken said, his whisper so soft Yusaku couldn't hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna work on the next chapter as soon as possible. I already have the premise for it, I just have to put it on writing. For this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know in the comments below what you think. Comments always inspire me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shuddered when he recalled the warmth of his hand, the intensity of his gaze. 
> 
> It disturbed him to realize how much Ryoken affected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I was supposed to update this last Friday, but work made me busy. Now that's out of the way,  
> I present to you Chapter 4. Get ready for the shoujo cliche XD

Yusaku Fujiki was aware of  many things.   

He was aware that he was good with data. Good at programming it. Good at analyzing it.   

He was aware that his  extraordinary dueling skills were a colossal tribute to his  intellect. He certainly had the brains, though he preferred not  to showcase this in school much.  

Which says a lot about his personality actually…   

Yusaku was aware that he  was blunt and possessed little to zero social skills. He was a lone wolf,  quiet and distant.   

But he was also aware of the changes he went through  in his life.  To think he used to hate forming relationships with others. He had once aspired to walk the path of solitude, never letting anyone in.  Despite such indifference, whether out of personal charm  or just a coincidence, a lot of people came into his life and stayed.   

In a way, these were all good.   

However, there were things he wasn’t aware of.   

Contrary to popular belief,  Yusaku was quite  oblivious to his own charm. So when a pink envelope with a heart-shaped wax seal fell to the floor as he lifted the tablet out of the bag, his reaction  was a mix of indifference and wonder. Why would someone leave him a letter? Perhaps it’s been placed there by mistake.  And at this age and time where digital communication exists?   

After a long day of school, Yusaku thought he’d be able to leave school in peace.  He was already near the entrance. But then his classmate, Naoki  Shima, happened to see the letter he picked up  and all hell broke loose.   

“Fujiki, that’s a love letter, isn’t it?!”  Shima  exclaimed. “It’s really a love letter! No fair!!!”  

Yusaku could only shrug.  

“Who’s it from? Is it Zaizen? Is it from Zaizen?!” Shima demanded, tugging on the sleeve of Yusaku’s uniform.  

“Assumptions are dangerous things to make, Shima-kun.”  

The voice dripped ice, cold enough to make Shima shudder. Peering over his shoulder, he let out an involuntary squeak as he saw Aoi Zaizen, her caramel gaze now as chilly as her tone.  

“Like all dangerous things to make, if you make even the tiniest mistake you can find yourself in terrible trouble,” Aoi finished off, crossing her arms.  

“L-Lighten up will ya?” Shima stuttered, backing up a step as Aoi approached. “And can you even blame me? You’re the only girl who hangs around Fujiki.”  

Electing to ignore Shima’s remark, Aoi glanced at the envelope in Yusaku’s hand. “Hard to imagine any girl doing something old-fashioned these days...”  

“It might be a prank,” Yusaku said, turning the envelope over. He saw his name written on it in pretty handwriting.  

“What makes you say that?” she asked.  

“Girls don’t particularly like me.”   

Aoi and Shima looked at him weirdly.  _How many girls has he ignored to think that?_  Their classmate was way too passive and unemotional. Around half the girls in class found Yusaku attractive and they’d always catch glances at him whenever he wasn’t paying attention. 

Yusaku opened the envelope and took out a handwritten letter on an elegant wisteria stationery.    

“What’s going on here?”  

Yusaku turned to see Ryoken standing behind him, a casual smile adorned his face. “Weren’t you supposed to wait outside the school?” he questioned, furtively hiding the letter from Ryoken.   

“I was doing a little exploring. So what’s got you three huddle up here?”  

Aoi placed one hand on hip. “Trying to bring Fujiki-kun’s social life score from more negative to less negative,” she said.  

Yusaku grimaced at Aoi. “Last time I checked yours isn’t any better.”  

“Touché.”  

“ _Fujiki Yusaku-san, there’s been something heavy on my mind and heart, which I’ve finally decided to reveal to you.”_  

Yusaku froze. Then he turned his head to see Shima reading the letter. He must have been distracted by Ryoken’s presence that he didn’t notice Shima snatching the letter from his hand.  

 _“Honestly, you’re simply unlike any guy I’ve ever met._ _You’re a mystery on a pedestal that I admire from afar._ _You’ve been on my mind constantly_ _. I tried giving myself a reason to interact with you, but my mind goes blank_ _whenever I try to approach you._ _I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like you, like really like you._ _”_  

Aoi caught Ryoken glancing at Yusaku. She clearly saw it in his eyes; in the look he gave him, a look that was almost unsettling. 

 _“_ I  _wanted this to stay a secret, but I’ve realized there would be no greater regret than_ _to not share what I feel. Therefore I am confessing to you and giving you my heart through this letter. I will wait for your reply at the back of the school tomorrow morning._ _”_  

Shima finished reading and playfully nudged Yusaku in the ribs. “You lucky dog! Turns out to be a love letter after all! And your admirer wrote her name and class here. What are you gonna do, Fujiki?”  

A look of nonchalance had settled over Yusaku’s face. “Nothing.”  

Shima was flabbergasted. “Nothing? You can’t be serious?!”  

“One: I don’t know this girl,” Yusaku started, holding up one finger, then another. “Two: I can’t and will not respond to her feelings.” Finally he held up three fingers. “And three: I’m not interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone here.”  

A pained look crossed Ryoken’s face, there and gone in a split second, but Aoi saw it and her mind wondered.  

“So deadpan… Are you an AI?” Shima commented.  

“Heard that one before,” Yusaku replied, shrugging his bag. He looked over at Ryoken. “Let’s go.” He turned and walked away.  

“How insensitive...” Shima grumbled. “What a waste."  

"Waste?" Ryoken asked, quirking a brow curiously. What was Shima on about? 

Shima sighed dramatically. "Almost all the girls in our grade think he's pretty, but he doesn't even bother. Apparently, none of the girls here are good enough for him," he explained, looking disgruntled. 

"You heard what he said. He's not interested in dating anyone," Aoi said.  

A stab of bitter feeling seared through Ryoken's heart. It was slight, it was short, and he didn't like it.  

Shima then realized he was still holding the letter. “Ah, crap, I almost forgot. Hey, Fuji—“ 

“I’ll give it to him,” Ryoken said.  

“Oh, okay then…” Shima handed the envelope and letter to Ryoken, frowning as he did. “Hey, do me a favor and knock some sense into that guy? It takes guts to confess to the person you like. That girl deserves a proper reply.”  

Ryoken nodded and smiled. “Sure, I’ll talk to him.” Tucking the letter neatly into the envelope and putting it in his pocket, he turned and briskly followed after Yusaku.  

“Wow… You’re a nice guy after all,” Aoi commented. “I’m mildly impressed.”  

Shima shot her a glare. “Cut the sarcasm, Zaizen, I was being sincere, you know.”  

“Yeah, I can tell,” Aoi said with a rare yet small smile on her lips.  

 

00000 

 

 

The car ride to the apartment started off quietly except for the sound of the engine and Yusaku typing on his tablet. It didn't feel awkward or weird—it felt like they were both just thinking.  

"You forgot this," Ryoken finally said, holding the letter up for Yusaku to see.  

Yusaku took one look and glanced back to his tablet. There was no readable expression on his face. "I don't need it. I already got her down. Typical high school girl, really. Good grades, decent at sports, and belongs to the literature club. Family's pretty well-off."  

Ryoken raised a brow at him. "Did you just run a background check on her?"  

“I had to make sure.”  

"This is the first time someone has confessed to you, isn't it?" Ryoken asked, inserting the letter into the center console of the car. "And let me guess... You don't know how to go about it."  

Yusaku closed his tablet. "I believe I already stated my reasons. There's no need for me to explain further." He leaned over to the side, his elbow touching the window sill of the door. He was a little frustrated that Ryoken managed to read him well.  

"Really? After she went through the trouble of writing a letter to you, you won't even give her the time of day?" 

"I didn't ask her to confess to me."  

"True... But it must have been hard for her to do so." Ryoken brought the car to a stop at a crossroad as the traffic light was red. "Honestly, I'm amazed. Writing letters—handwritten ones—is somewhat a lost or diminished practice. But because of the ubiquity of other forms of communication, I think in a way letter writing is elevated and even more meaningful now. Because it's less common, it becomes that much more special when someone takes the time to handwrite a message." He gave Yusaku a quick sideways glance.  

Yusaku's gaze was still focused outside. "Is that why you insist on meeting her? Whether I'll go or not, the end result would be rejection."  

"She confessed her feelings and made an effort to let you know. She's probably torturing herself right now with doubts and fear." Ryoken felt a familiar pang in his chest; he had felt it more than once lately. "When you're in love, you can't help but be afraid—afraid that the person you're in love with isn't going to love you the same way you love him..." He let his voice trail off as his gaze fell on the steering wheel of his car.  

Yusaku felt his heart skip. There was something behind Ryoken's voice, an undercurrent of emotion being withheld, and it made Yusaku anxious for some reason. Slowly he turned to face him and saw the strained look on Ryoken's face. His breath stalled in his lungs. Not knowing what compelled him, he lifted his hand to Ryoken's face, yearning to wipe away whatever sadness he was feeling.  

Ryoken flinched away in shock. "Yusaku?"  

Yusaku froze, then slowly touched Ryoken’s face, fingertips grazing over the smooth patch of his cheek. "Your face. Just now, you look mad or sad or something..."  

Ryoken held his gaze and looked thoughtful for a moment. He held Yusaku’s hand and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes for a second as if savoring the contact.  

The sight lit up his insides. Yusaku shivered at the sensation. There was something strangely intimate about their touch that he didn’t understand.  

“I was just thinking…” Ryoken’s voice was soft and sensual. 

Yusaku swallowed. “Of what?”  

“Of you…”  

Yusaku’s heart jumped and began to race. Their eyes met and time seemed to stand still. It was as if they were the only ones there until… 

The car behind them honked, and they flinched in surprise and pulled away instantly, the spell broken. They noticed the light had turned green, and Ryoken put the car into drive, simultaneously stepping on the gas.  

An awkward silence followed, and Yusaku tried filling it. “What were you trying to say a while ago?”  

Ryoken kept his eyes forward, in spite the slight pinking of his cheeks. He hesitated a bit.  

“Is it about that girl again?”  

Ryoken let out a sigh. His shoulders relaxed, as if he was relieved. “Look, I’m not telling you to date the girl. Just turn her down gently. She at least deserves a proper reply from the person she likes.”  

Yusaku looked about to say something snarky, but his mouth flattened into a thoughtful line. “Fine, I’ll think about it. You seem persistent about this.”  

“Let’s just say I can sort of comprehend what’s she going through.”  

“Huh?”  

Instead of clarifying, Ryoken only gave a mysterious smile. “Let’s leave it at that.”  

Yusaku gave him a quizzical look, wondering what he meant by those words, until he heard a pattering sound. He saw that it had started to rain.  

 

00000 

 

Rain spat against the closed window, and yet Yusaku remained completely indifferent to the weather outside.  

He was lying on his bed, one hand tucked behind his head, the other holding up the pink envelope containing the love letter from his admirer. To him, it seemed unreal to have an admirer. What did that girl see in him? Yusaku knew he wasn't a very likable person. Only a few people can actually put up with him, and he wasn't exactly the friendliest or the most affectionate type either.  

He discarded the letter onto the space beside him. But it seemed that sleep wasn't yet coming his way, as if he was sentenced to lie in bed wide awake and think about how he should face the girl.  

Maybe some warm milk will help...  

He got up, got out, and padded to the kitchen, not expecting to see someone there. "What are you doing up at this late hour?"  

"I should ask you the same thing," Spectre replied casually, stirring a mug of milk with a teaspoon. He was wearing a white shirt and PJ bottoms that Ryoken lent him. Not quite the clean-cut suits Yusaku was used to seeing him in. Spectre was always a sharp dresser to say the least. "I couldn't sleep so I was making some hot milk and honey."  

"Not used to sleeping on the sofa?"  

"I've slept on worse sofas and in pretty uncomfortable floors, you of all people should know." Spectre's smile was sharp and shrewd. Yusaku gave him an exasperated look, but Spectre merely chuckled. "I'm just not overly fond of the weather right now, that's all."  

"Main reason you're spending the night," Yusaku added. The other reason was because Ryoken asked him to stay than risk braving through the rain.  

About twice a week Spectre would play chef and cook for them. Actually, the one-pan roasted chicken and vegetable Spectre cooked for dinner had tasted delicious, and Yusaku had to admit the mashed potatoes were as good as anything Kusanagi made at his food truck.  

"Would you like a cup?" Spectre offered. "Seems like you could use one."  

"Does it really work?"  

"It worked when I was little."  

"Sure, I'll try it." Yusaku pulled out a chair from the dining table and sat down.  

Spectre took a mug from the upper shelf, poured hot milk and then added some honey. "Why is it you can't sleep, is this about the girl who confessed to you?" 

Yusaku made an annoyed face.  "Didn't realize it was hot off the gossip pages..."  

"I notice a lot of things that you don't." Ignoring the glare Yusaku shot at him, Spectre handed the mug to Yusaku and took the seat next to him. "For a genius hacker, you're awfully dense." He lifted his cup for a sip.  

Starting to feel insulted, Yusaku slightly quirked his mouth. "Well, excuse me for being dense." He then took a generous sip of his milk. 

"Did Ryoken-sama say anything in regards to your little admirer?" 

The mere mention of Ryoken's name made Yusaku's heart contract. "That she at least deserves a proper reply. He seems bugged about it though..."  

 _Figures... No wonder Ryoken-sama seemed a bit-absent minded during dinner. It was hardly noticeable, but I could tell._ Spectre stared at his drink for a moment, as if deciding what to say. "He's right, you know," he finally said. "In such cases, I recommend being polite but firm."  

"How to do it without hurting her?"  

"That is not possible. For most of us, rejection is painful. That's not your fault or responsibility, just a sad fact of life. Just be concise and tell what you feel. Don't be surprised if she cries and has tears in her eyes when you turn her down."  

Yusaku sighed. "I can't believe this. Of all people, I never thought I'd be getting advice from you." 

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Spectre chuckled.  

"Why? You've been rejected before?"  

"God no, it's nothing like that. Let's just say I've been inspired lately."  

"Inspired? Inspired by what?"  

There was something enigmatic about Spectre's smile. "By a love story waiting to be told..." 

 

00000 

 

A shy, blushing maiden stood before her crush in the back of the school building, surrounded by shrubbery and trees, fidgeting nervously with the edge of her skirt like the teenager she was. Short girl with small features and silky-smooth complexion, and her hair was deep black down to her shoulders. Ai would probably classify her as pretty.  

This was an uncomfortable situation for him. Yusaku knew he can't avoid hurting the girl, so he'll try and make sure she'll understand. He lowered his eyes and bowed slightly. 

An apology, followed by sincere words flowed from his lips…  

Heartbroken yet understanding, the girl thanked Yusaku for his honesty and left with tears in her eyes.  

Fighting the unwanted emotions that swirled in him, Yusaku released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The concept of love was foreign to him. He has never fallen in love and he didn't know what it was like to fall in love. He found such things completely baffling and too complex to deal with.  

Shoving a hand into his pocket, Yusaku walked past a tree and stopped. "You were eavesdropping," he said without turning his head.  

Shima made a grumbling sound in the back of his throat to show his annoyance. "How did you even know—" He paused, crinkled his nose, and sighed. "Never mind... At least you turned her down properly. I was a bit worried about her."  

"You're just a busybody."  

"Excuse me?!"  

"I showed up, didn't I? Satisfied now?"  

"You could at least try going out with her and see if it works out." 

"I have priorities."  

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. You want to focus on yourself and seize a good future." Shima waved his hand dismissively. "So no, no dating for Fujiki Yusaku," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like, come on, don't you wish you had someone special in your life?"  

Yusaku couldn't help the sudden image of Ryoken invading his mind, of his stunning blue eyes and gentle expression.  

"That girl would have been nice. She was pretty cute too."  

"I guess," Yusaku said suddenly, as though to appease Shima's nonsense, but even to his own ears he didn't sound entirely sincere. He was far more impressed by Ryoken's beauty and gentleness than by the cute girl with a crush on him. Oddly enough, comparing the two made him uncomfortable. And as they walked back to the entrance, he couldn't help remembering the moment they had yesterday in the car. He shuddered when he recalled the warmth of his hand, the intensity of his gaze.  

It disturbed him to realize how much Ryoken affected him.  

When the two of them were out of sight, another two emerged from their hiding place behind the trees.  

"Right out of a Shoujo manga, don't you agree?" Aoi said, a ghost of a smile graced her lips. She could tell that Yusaku was not being dramatic, that he was really sincere and passionate. "It's just like Fujiki-kun to give her such a reply."  

"Shima Naoki is one thing..." Ryoken placed one hand on hip, peering down at her with a serious expression. "Why are you even here, Blue Girl?"  

The smile disappeared. Aoi's expression was blank except for a glint in her brown eyes. "I was just curious. Fujiki-kun's not my type either, so don't worry." She then saw a strange, slightly puzzled look come into his face. "Call it a woman's intuition."  

"And you're fine with this?" Ryoken asked, raising a brow.  

"I like to keep an open mind." Aoi then turned and slowly walked away. What she had sensed about Ryoken remained unspoken between them.  

Ryoken watched her for a moment before he scoffed playfully. "By the way, Spectre sends his regards."  

Her shoulder's visibly stiffened, but she continued threading along the path, stopping herself from looking back. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she blushed. And she definitely didn't want to see that smug look on his face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spectre knows what's up. Aoi knows what's up. Yusaku? Well, he'll get there. He's a smart boy, but when it comes to his own feelings he's lost. And did anyone catch Ryoken's and Aoi's exchange in the last part? That's all for this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Comments are more than welcomed! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playmaker's chest felt tight. Ryoken's image flitted its way through the back of his mind like a humming bird. No matter his mistakes, Yusaku has always forgiven Ryoken. No amount of guilt can change his mind about Ryoken. He never blamed him for what happened to him and never will. And he was willing to do anything to keep Ryoken in his life. Ryoken was special, Yusaku knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda my shot at writing something about Link Vrains for once. Not really an expert on the technical terms though... But hey at least one of Playmaker's comrades makes his appearance here. This chapter went through a lot of changes ever since I saw the episode with Takeru's backstory. He and Kiku are just so cute!

It was lunch time.  

This was usually the time he’d enjoy some peace and quiet, but he couldn’t have that luxury since chatterbox Shima was there.   

Yusaku preferred eating alone actually. However, he couldn’t reject Jin and Aoi’s invitation to eat lunch with them at the cafeteria. Unlike Shima, the two were good company.  

Jin Kusanagi was a nice guy, with a lean frame, eyes like onyx and unruly purple hair that went past his shoulder. He was Shouichi’s younger brother, who also had a difficult childhood like Yusaku. The Lost Incident had scarred him so severely that he developed intense PTSD after he was rescued. He had shut down and closed his heart from the world. But he later overcame his trauma and made a full recovery, much to the delight of his older brother.  

“Wow… First time seeing you with a bento,” Shima pointed out, eyeing the lunchbox in Yusaku’s hand. “It’s not a hotdog, is it?” His own bento had rice with sesame seeds, two croquettes, and two egg rolls with mixed vegetables.  

“I know my brother sells hotdogs, but even he knows that eating too much of the stuff isn’t healthy,” Jin said, opening his own bento. There were two bacon-wrapped fried shrimp, two eggrolls, two cherry tomatoes, and a small salad and white rice inside. 

Aoi’s bento had three rice balls, two bunny-shaped sausages, three eggrolls, and for vegetables there were broccoli, cherry tomato and corn.  

Yusaku lifted the cover and revealed the contents. A classic lunch time sandwich cut into four was arranged in the small box. A spread of mayonnaise, top with ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce crammed in between the bread slices. The carrot and cumber stick salad and some cherry tomatoes added more color to it, making it really pleasing to the eye. 

“Wow,” Shima let out with youthful awe. “Those sandwiches look good, Fujiki! Did you make them yourself?” 

“Nope,” Yusaku replied, then took a bite of his sandwich.  

“So it’s the older Kusanagi then?”  

Jin was the one who answered. “It wasn’t my brother or else we would be eating the same thing right now.”  

“But you live alone, so how…?” Shima’s face morphed into one of shock. “W-Wait! It’s from that girl, isn’t it?!” Hands on the side of his head, he groaned and shook in disbelief. “So you guys hooked up after all! I thought you weren't interested!”  

Yusaku merely raised a brow, Jin simply chuckled in amusement, and Aoi let out a sigh. It's been two days since Yusaku turned the girl down, and everyone present was aware of that.  

“Oh wow, look at you making such an assumption,” Aoi said, tone sarcastic, as she picked up a sausage with her chopsticks.  

“What did you say?!” Shima retorted.  

“Now, guys… Let’s not start,” Jin said, smiling an awkward smile, as Yusaku continued eating his lunch. “And Shima, it’s no girl. It’s probably Ryoken-san." 

Shima blinked at Jin. "Mr. Pretty Boy?" He then looked over at Yusaku. “You've been hanging around him recently. Doesn't he live in that mansion by the sea? Don't tell me he trekked all the way just to hand you a lunchbox?"  

Yusaku took another bite and casually shook his head.  

"Oh, so didn't know," Aoi said, taking an elegant bite of her riceball.  

Shima raised a brow. "Didn't know what?"  

"We're living together," Yusaku said, taking the last bite of his second sandwich.  

"Huh?" Shima stared at him for a moment, like he just grew another head. "You moved into the mansion?!" he exclaimed, breaking the brief silence. "Okay, details! What's it like living like Tony Stark? Does it have an underground lab or a bat cave? And how big is your room now? It must be fully automated and—" 

"Um, Shima," Jin interrupted, smiling uncomfortably," in case you didn't see the look Zaizen just gave you, you better stop."  

“Stop wha—” Shima’s voice ended in a squeak the second he saw Aoi’s somewhat bored and I’m-so-done-with-your-shit expression. He chuckled awkwardly and decided to eat his lunch.  

Yusaku sighed. “I moved into his apartment suite. It’s just two stations away from school.” He didn’t like talking too much, especially about personal stuff. He preferred listening to talking in the presence of his peers. But he supposed he should clarify things with his friends or else they might assume or misunderstand things. “Ryoken insisted on making me lunch because I kept eating fast-food.”  

“Which is unhealthy, of course,” Aoi continued, a smile playing on her lips, “so props to him for looking out for you." 

"Though, I didn’t peg him as someone who’d make a bento," Jin remarked.  

“He can manage the basics, and it doesn’t really take a chef to make sandwiches.” Yusaku bit off his remaining sandwich and picked up a carrot stick. They only had been living together for two weeks, and one thing that had given him comfort was that Ryoken had been very accommodating. Yusaku was in very good company. He was happy with the way things were working out between them.  

Jin let himself smile at his friend. “Seems like you’re getting along with him just fine.”  

"And you two seem really, really close," Shima said, plopping the eggroll into his mouth. "Not every day I see two guys willing to share an umbrella, or an apartment.” 

"Well, they are friends," Jin said, devouring another piece of cherry tomato.  

 _"No, you're more than just that. To me, you're—"_ Yusaku mentally shook his head. That particular conversation that transpired between them made his mind swam with questions. Ryoken was way more than a friend to him. He felt like family, but Yusaku felt uncomfortable thinking of him like an older sibling.  

And as much as he enjoyed his company, there were instances where he's felt unsettled around him. Not really in a bad way, of course. He found it impossible to put his feelings into words. Although he could still talk to him normally, he held back from expressing this nameless emotion that had been looming in his heart. These feelings had been disturbing him because he couldn't explain it.  

“So he’s the reason…”  

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yusaku looked up and saw a faint glaze of contentment in Aoi’s eyes. “Reason?”  

"That you're less of a brooder now," Aoi teased, her eyes not losing the glint.  

"Yeah, you're more tolerable now than before," Shima added, pointing at him with his chopsticks.  

"I'll take that as a compliment," Yusaku replied, munching on another carrot stick.  

"On that note, I was thinking that you should totally invite us over to your new place sometime." He grinned widely. 

Yusaku shrugged. "How about no."  

Shima's face turned grumpy. "Killjoy."  

 

00000 

 

It felt like it'd been forever since they all got together, so they'd made plans today after school. As was usual Yusaku changed his school clothes to his home clothes the moment he got home. Strapping on his duel disk, Yusaku grabbed his deck and inserted it into the deck slot, simultaneously uttering, "Into the Vrains!"  

Inside the net world known as  _Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System,_ or LINK VRAINS for short, was a cyberspace constructed with the latest technology. It was a world where duelists can take form of a custom avatar and take part in Virtual Reality Duels. 

Now under the guise of Playmaker, Yusaku sported a black and green bodysuit with a golden grid line going across his body and a silvery belt around his waistline. His hair had changed to yellow and red with pink strips and accents, and his green eyes were a tad shade lighter with a more pronounced eyeline. He never really considered his avatar as particularly handsome, but girls said his looks were 'sinfully attractive'.  

Not that he cared...  

Several locations in LINK VRAINS were based on real life locations, such as Paris and Italy, and the central main hub resembled a lively, bustling city equipped with the latest updates and events. There was always something going on there.  

But Playmaker—LINK VRAINS hero and savior—couldn't care less of what events were going on or what was the new hot deck on the market. He had more important things to attend to. His destination was a secret area within the network that only a handful of people had access to.  

Playmaker waded through the flowing stream of data, gracefully maneuvering his D-Board with ease. He enjoyed being free in the skies—gliding around, feeling the wind in his face. And as he entered the secret area, his eyes were immediately rewarded by the breathtaking view of Cyberse.  

A utopian paradise for Ignis, Cyberse was divided into six biomes outside the hexagonal outer layer with six areas.  The elemental areas were connected by grasslands that outlined a huge city surrounding a large golden pillar. Six metallic pillars hovered above the outer cities with yellow spheres. Each territory represented the six Monster Card Attributes that corresponded to their respective Ignis.  

Making a beeline toward the Dark Attribute territory, Playmaker put away his D-Board and landed on a cliff safely with the grace of a cat. Glancing down at the valley, he could see a lot of small Dark Cyberse monsters roaming about.  

"Hey, Playmaker!!!" Ai greeted happily, and Playmaker saw him gliding through the air with someone very familiar beside him.  

"Playmaker!"  

A teenage boy called out to him with a big smile on his face as he waved his hand. His spiky bangs were decorated with shades of orange, while the upper and lower layer of his hair were dyed in sky blue and dark blue respectively. His outfit consisted of a grey jumpsuit with orange flames across the limbs, red rib sections, and a yellow arrowhead running down his chest with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He was also equipped with red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand, and an elbow-guard on his right arm, along with gloves and red boots. The tails of his red scarf whipped behind him like a banner.  

This fiery-looking duelist was Soulburner. His real-life counterpart was Takeru Homura, another victim of the Lost Incident. He was a passionate duelist and a reliable comrade who has fought together with Playmaker against threats of the cyber world. He used to attend Den City High School, but he eventually moved back to his hometown after they defeated their enemies.  

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Soulburner said, pulling his D-Board to a stop.  

"Are the others here?" Playmaker asked.  

"Jin and Spectre are already at the tower with their partners," Ai replied, perching on top of Playmaker's duel disk. "The other two will be arriving shortly, but we still have 30 minutes to spare."  

"I'm really glad we're all gathering!" Soulburner said cheerfully. "I sent Kiku off to her relatives today. I feel like if I stayed home, I'd go crazy." He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling.  

"Oh, I remember her!" Ai exclaimed excitedly. "The one with the braid, right? She's a real cutie! Have you asked her out yet?"  

"W-What?! Wait, how did you...?" Soulburner's cheeks flagged with sudden color. His change of posture suggested awkwardness. "Did Flame tell you?"  

"About your insane—but totally adorable—obvious crush on her?" Ai has an expression that resembled a smug.  

Burying his face into the palms of his hands, Soulburner let out a groan. "So, he did tell you... Did he mention anything else? Please say no."  

Playmaker raised a brow. "You have a crush on your friend?"  

Soulburner lifted his head, blushing even more. "HAD! As in past tense had! It's different now...it's..." His voice trailed off as he looked away.  

"...A lot more intimate than that, right?" Another Ignis suddenly popped out of Soulburner's duel disk, and that took the fire duelist by surprise so much that he squawked and nearly slipped and fell off his D-Board in a comical manner. "That was pathetic."  

"D-Don't scare me like that, Flame!" Soulburner demanded.  

"You're too easy," Flame said nonchalantly. He had red markings over his black body, semi-oval yellow eyes, and wisps on his head that resembled flicks of a flame. He was the Fire Attribute Ignis based on Takeru. Unlike the funny and happy-go-lucky Ai, Flame was mature and level-headed. "And I thought you were over your denial phase about your crush."  

"It's not a crush!"  

"Well...not anymore I suppose."  

Playmaker felt he had lost track of the conversation.  

Ai, on the other hand, knew exactly what Flame meant. "Oh, I see..." His tone was teasing. "So you finally had the balls."  

"I know..." Soulburner raked his teeth over his bottom lip.  

"For the record, I created a crush code for him to follow," Flame said proudly.  

"Which I didn't need! I thought I would never in a million years get Kiku!"  

 Playmaker decided to raise his hand and asked, "Just what are you guys talking about?"  

Ai laughed. "I almost forgot that we have Mr. Oblivious here..."  

It was Flame who decided to clarify. "To put it simply, your friend here is currently in a relationship with Lady Kiku."  

Playmaker only blinked, confusion making its way on his face.  

Ai sighed. "Takeru's going out with Kiku-chan."  

A short pause of silence ensued. "Since when?" Playmaker asked.  

Soulburner blushed, lightly scratched his cheek with a finger, and said, "Um, about 3 months ago... We haven't gone public yet, so..."  

"It would not have happened if it weren't for me," Flame said, crossing his arms, then pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "This loser tried to convince me that he was content being just friends. He tried to conceal his feelings, because he didn't want things to become awkward for them."  

"Hey, cut me some slack. It wasn't easy, you know." 

"She must be pretty special for you to not lose interest all this time," Ai said.  

"She is special and will always be." Soulburner's gaze turned soft. "I like her a lot."  

"Why?"  

"Why?" Soulburner refocused Playmaker with a confused look.  

"It's a simple question. What do you like about her?" Playmaker's expression was neutral, but deep down he was a tad curious.  

"Well, let me see..." Soulburner hesitated, his cheeks coloring slightly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "For one thing, she's genuine. She doesn't pretend at being anything that she's not. What you see is what you get."  

"And obviously what you want," Ai teased, making Soulburner blush even more.  

"I..I do..." Soulburner quietly agreed. "She's like a fresh breath of air.  She enjoys simple pleasures and doesn't care about my past. She accepts me for who I am." Admiration glinted in his eyes. "She's also fun. I love being around her. When I'm with her everything just feels—" he searched for the correct word "—right."   

"I've never heard you talk like this before," Ai pointed out. "She's something else, huh?"  

"Yeah... She was like a sister to me. Then one day I realized I see her more than just a sister." Soulburner's face softened and his lips turned up in a half smile.  

Playmaker stiffened as Soulburner's words jarred the thoughts he had about Ryoken being more than just a brother.  

"And she puts up with me a lot," Soulburner continued. "You know, sometimes when I feel like I hurt her or make her upset...I feel like I don't deserve her. But she's always there for me."  

Ai floated up and patted Soulburner's head. "You humans all have that one special someone that you'll do anything for and will forgive whatever they've done to hurt you. That's how special you are to Kiku-chan."  

The words struck a chord. Playmaker's chest felt tight. Ryoken's image flitted its way through the back of his mind like a humming bird. No matter his mistakes, Yusaku has always forgiven Ryoken. No amount of guilt can change his mind about Ryoken. He never blamed him for what happened to him and never will. And he was willing to do anything to keep Ryoken in his life. Ryoken was special, Yusaku knew.  

But... 

Was it the same kind of special as Takeru's?  

He could not fathom why it ailed him. Ryoken's smile, his words, his actions and the feeling of his touch and gaze were spamming his brain.  

"I guess you're right," Soulburner muttered, his smile turning into a grin. "Since when did you guys become experts? Aren't you supposed to be based on six-year old versions of us?" 

Ai laughed out loud. "We're not AI with free wills for nothing, boy."  

"We learn and adapt. That's how we were programmed," Flame said, as their built-in commlinks buzzed. He snapped his fingers, making a holographic screen appear out of thin air. A familiar face of an Ignis appeared on the screen. "Windy, if this is another prank call, I swear—" 

"Just chill," Windy said with a wave of the hand. The Wind Ignis possessed a light-green body ordained with wind-shaped markings and red eyes. In stature, Windy was the smallest of all six Ignis in height, but personality-wise, he was a big troll who loves to play pranks on others. "I'm calling to tell you that the rest are here already. I'd really like to get the party started, so you guys coming or not?"  

"Copy that. We'll be there in a—" 

"Come on, slowpoke! I'll race you!" Ai said, zooming past him like a speeding plane.  

Flame shrugged. "I'll show you who's slow." He flew into the air, following after Ai.  

Soulburner couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. "They really are a bunch of six-year olds. We should go too." He turned to Playmaker and noticed at once something off about him. Playmaker seemed very deep in thought. "Playmaker? You okay?"  

The question sank, and Playmaker looked up and gave his friend a small, sincere smile.  

"Hm? What is it?"  

"I guess congratulations are in order," Playmaker said. "She's a fine girl, and I wish you both well."  

"Thanks, Yusaku," Soulburner replied with a smile, "that means a lot."  

As they headed to the central tower, Playmaker decided to ignore the roar of his thoughts and the surge of emotions revolving around Ryoken. Today was a special gathering, and it wouldn't be fair to his comrades if his mind was off somewhere else.  

 

00000 

 

Logging out three hours later, Yusaku removed his duel disk and plopped down on his bed with a great sigh. He lay motionless in the room, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Takeru's relationship with Kiku. It became the hot topic of their conversations at the gathering, in addition to teasing. Yusaku swore he had never seen an avatar blush so deeply before. Soulburner's face was as ripe as a tomato.   

It was a comfortable indulgence, made all the more so because Takeru's feelings for Kiku were honest and pure. He cared deeply for her; it was evident by the way that he spoke about her. He also admitted that he didn't mean to fall in love, but he did. He didn't know how, but he just did.  

Yusaku has never fallen in love before, so he could not understand Takeru's feelings that much. And during the heartfelt talk, Yusaku's thoughts would drift off to Ryoken, the man he cared for; the man he felt drawn to like a bear is drawn to honey; the man whose handsome face preyed on his mind, tormenting him.  

Alone with his thoughts had always been a good place to be before, but now it wasn’t.  

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his introspection, and suddenly his heart started pounding in his chest. He couldn't remember ever feeling anxious about Ryoken entering his room. Willing his heart to calm down, he sat up and swung his legs off the bed. "Door's open."  

The door opened and Ryoken poke his head in. "I see you're back. Did you have a good time?"  

Yusaku deliberately pushed the current issue to the back of his mind to revisit later. He was determined to act as normal and passive as possible. But he still smiled a bit uneasily. "Yes, I did."  

"Was everyone there?"  

"There and accounted for."  

"And how are they?" Ryoken asked, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Doing fine?"  

"They're all doing great actually."  

"I'm glad." For a moment a small, sad, wistful smile appeared on Ryoken's face, then quickly vanished, taking a more casual look. "I imagine you all had fun?"  

"We had a mini tournament."  

"Oh? I'm sure you had your fair share of duels."  

"Yeah... But Spectre won." Yusaku let a little of his exasperation show.  

Ryoken seemed pleased. "Is that so? I'll congratulate him when I see him tomorrow."  

"I'll beat him next time."  

"I'm sure you will."  

"You should come with me to Cyberse next time," Yusaku said, feigning nonchalance, as he looked down at his feet.  

There was a terse pause. "Should I really? Even though I was the person responsible for its near-destruction before?"  

Yusaku turned for only a second to see the disappointment so vivid in his eyes. It was obvious that he was still disturbed by what he did. Though they had been living a peaceful life now, Yusaku had a feeling Ryoken was still quite wrapped up in the problems of the past. He felt a tug in the center of his chest. He wanted nothing more than to erase that look of pain from his face.  

So he placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch took Ryoken by surprise. There was a millisecond when electricity passed between them as his blue eyes met his. Yusaku could feel his heart racing, but he dared not look away. "Soulburner wants to duel you, you know..” 

Ryoken could only blink.   

"…Actually everyone does. And Ai's been itching to show you the new areas he created.  _ **Link Kuriboh**_  wants to play with you too, and Windy was thinking of ways to prank you. "  

“Yusaku…” Ryoken’s features softened.  

"Pretty sure Spectre is looking forward to give you a tour around his garden someday and I—"  

Suddenly, without warning, Ryoken pulled Yusaku into him and hugged him. Yusaku felt his pulse kicking into a frenzy. The feel of his body against his had his mind going hazy around the edges. Ryoken held him as though he were a lifeline in an open ocean. He was warm and solid and smelled wonderful. He sucked in breath, heat pooled in his lower body.  

“Thank you, Yusaku,” Ryoken whispered, slightly trembling, as he tightened his hug around him.   

As the initial shock wore off, Yusaku lifted his arms and hesitated. He swallowed hard as he slowly, tentatively slid his arms around Ryoken and buried his face in his shoulder.  

Time stood still for the both of them, and Yusaku hoped it would never move.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Kiku would make just the cutest couple ever. I hope Kiku appears more in the series, even if she's just a minor character. Writing about the Ignis teasing Takeru was really fun! And poor Yusaku... Mr. Oblivious indeed. Ryoken seems to be holding back too. 
> 
> As always, comments are always welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking while distracted was a messy, dangerous business, and Yusaku ended up burning two hotdogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the spoilers for 64-67. We're getting a Playmaker backstory (how the avatar came to be), plus the appearance of the Earth Ignis. Jin will also have a speaking role finally! I want to learn more about the Ignis and the lost kids, so I could have something more to work with. As for this chapter, let's pick Yusaku's brain and heart out. Enjoy!

Early morning the next day, Yusaku got out of the apartment before Ryoken could even wake up, diligently leaving a note in his inbox, informing him that he needed to help Kusanagi at his food truck. Technically, it wasn’t lie, but Kusanagi didn’t need him till 11 AM. Regardless, he had never felt more restless than when he had to pull himself from Ryoken’s arms and bid him goodnight. 

That night had been grossly unproductive with a series of tossing and turning in bed. His body still felt Ryoken’s warmth. Time became meaningless in his warm embrace. He felt his comforting, tender presence in every fiber of his being. He couldn’t stop thinking about the embrace. His mind and his heart wouldn’t let him. 

More than anything, he couldn’t stop thinking about how good it might feel to be in his arms again. 

He made it to central plaza with plenty of time to spare before Kusanagi will arrive. The black hood pulled over his head, he sat down on a bench with a sigh. His head swam, replaying the night before in his head over and over again. Perhaps he was sick, because his chest hurt a little too. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he automatically reached for it and hit the receive button. “Hello?”

_“I got your message.”_

Yusaku’s heart seemed to give an enormous jerk as he heard Ryoken’s voice. 

_“I didn’t know you had to leave early. I wasn’t able to make you breakfast.”_

His throat tightened, choking off breath, choking off sound. “It’s fine. I didn’t want to...” Trouble you? See you? He didn’t know what to say, and something hard knotted and swelled in the hollow below his throat. 

_“Yusaku?”_

He squeezed out a sound, more like a whimper than a word, but Ryoken heard it. 

_“I’m sorry. What was that?”_

Then something broke loose and Ryoken’s name tumbled out as he swallowed air. 

_“Yusaku, is everything all right?”_

Yusaku felt his heart quicken. He clutched his chest at the strange feeling. His head felt hazy. His face felt warm. What was happening to him? He couldn't even talk to Ryoken properly. At this rate, he'll end up making Ryoken worried again. 

"Kusanagi-san's calling, I have to go," Yusaku said, giving his phone a tight squeeze. He didn't know why he just lied to him. 

 _"All right. Good luck with work,"_ Ryoken said. 

The call then ended, and Yusaku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His fingers were numb around his phone and his heart was still galloping in his chest. He leaned back on the bench, almost tempted to let out a scream, images of Ryoken racing through his mind. 

"Hey, there." 

Someone greeted him, and he looked up to see Emma standing right in front of him, wearing a purple and black running gear, with one hand placed on hip. She had the eyes of a teasing, mischievous cat, and a playful grin on her pretty face. Her hair often caused him to think of Bougainvillea and Azalea flowers. Perhaps it was because it was so vivid compared to her avatar in Link Vrains. 

"Hey yourself," he plainly greeted, putting his phone back into the pocket. 

"You okay? Hope I'm not cutting into your brooding time." 

Yusaku arched a brow. "I wasn't—" 

"Sitting here alone with your head hooded and low pretty much says so," Emma said, taking a seat beside him. "I know you have this resting bitch face going on, but I can tell something's up." 

His eyebrow fell and his lips thinned in grim distaste. Emma was sharp and freakishly observant. But Yusaku had never been one to talk about his feelings or emotions and Emma would probably tease him about it. 

"Let me guess… Trouble in paradise?" 

He met Emma's eyes. "Trouble in what now?" 

She chuckled. "Forget I said anything. Honestly, maybe I'm the one who's troubled. But you're a guy and you probably don't want to hear about girl drama." 

"If it's bothering you, it must be important." 

Her lips twisted into a wistful smile. "Nothing major actually... You see, I'm starting to think being single isn’t so fun anymore." Taking a lock of her hair, she twirled it around her finger. "Truth is… I haven’t really had a real relationship, either. I mean, I’ve dated guys before, but no one long enough to be legally considered a boyfriend.” 

“With your line of work, I suppose you’re better off single. But I won’t be surprised if you do have one.” 

“Really now?” 

“You have nice attributes,” Yusaku said with a straight face. 

Emma blinked. “Thanks. I think.” Leaning back, she crossed her legs and arms. "You're not bad yourself. From what I hear, you recently turned down a girl." 

“I’ve never really found interest in anyone at school.” 

“What about Kogami-kun?” 

Yusaku’s heart made a giant leap, but he didn't react. “What about him?” 

“C'mon... Aren’t you interested?” Her tone implied curiosity. 

"I... I'm not really... He's just a..." he stammered, felt himself blush, and immediately lowered his gaze. He had never been interested in anyone other than Ryoken his whole life. He definitely has strong feelings for Ryoken. But recently he wasn't sure if his feelings went beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. 

"Oh, so you know who he likes?" 

"Huh?" He blinked at her in slight surprise. "No, I mean... I don't know..." He looked away, feeling all confused. So, she wasn't exactly asking if he was the one interested in Ryoken. She was simply curious about Ryoken's love life. "As far as I can tell, he's not seeing anyone." But the mere thought of Ryoken going out with someone else made his heart ache. 

"That fits." 

"How so?" 

"Well, for one thing, he has you." She playfully nudged him with her elbow.  

He felt himself blush. He wanted to scoff at the ridiculousness of such remark, but the way his heart beat faster at the memory of Ryoken's arms around him made him speechless. 

She giggled. “There’s something between the two of you, isn’t there?” 

“You’re mistaken,” Yusaku insisted over the pounding of his heart. 

"So he's the reason why you looked troubled.”

His eyes widened slightly at her claim, then his expression became serious. He wanted to deny her, but he couldn't. Emma was right. She got him there. “Don’t you have other things to do?” 

“I guess that’s enough teasing for the day.” She stood up and stretched out her arms. “Gotta go finish my run. I’ve got a date later.” She gave his shoulder a nice pat. “Don’t give Kogami-kun a hard time, okay?" With a playful wink, she jogged away. 

Alone with his thoughts again, Yusaku could only wonder if he could get through the day without getting distracted. Maybe work would take his mind off Ryoken. 

 

00000

It didn't. 

He was quite a mess during his shift, mixing up orders, dropping the ketchup bottle on the floor and spilling cups of coffee, one of them on Jin, who was very patient and understanding. He'd always been a tight and efficient worker, but today he wasn't at all because he found himself a bit anxious, staring out, half-expecting Ryoken to show up at any moment. 

Cooking while distracted was a messy, dangerous business, and Yusaku ended up burning two hotdogs. Fortunately, it wasn't for the customers, but it was still a waste of food. 

Jin, who just came back from the convenience store to buy cooking oil, stared at the grill for a moment. "Did you just burn our food?" he asked. 

"Sorry..." Yusaku frowned at the disaster he caused before he tossed them in the thrash. 

"Yusaku, are you okay?" Jin asked, concern on his face. "Are you sick or something? You seem really distracted today.” 

 "Maybe... I didn't get much sleep last night." Yusaku felt drain of energy all of sudden as he recalled the reason for his lack of sleep. 

"That's not good. Why don't you go home and rest for the day?" 

Yusaku shook his head no. "I'll be okay. I just need a few minutes to pull myself together." And since the older Kusanagi was out meeting someone, it was only Jin and him managing the café today. 

“Are you sure? I can call Ryoken-san and—”

“No, don’t,” Yusaku said, holding up a hand. The last thing he wanted to do was to make Ryoken worried. And he wasn’t ready to see him, not yet, not until he could process his feelings about last night. “I can manage.” 

That didn't seem to satisfy Jin, but he didn't insist any further. "If you're sure... But please try and focus. We can't have you spilling coffee on customers. It's bad for business." 

"Yeah... sorry." It had taken all of Yusaku's determination to finish his work without any more mishaps. 

As soon as his shift was over, Yusaku headed for the park. He had been cooped up in the food truck all day. He wanted to have a breath of fresh air. A little stroll would present that opportunity. 

But his thoughts didn't stray far. 

He and Ryoken were close, companions, a family. They were together, and Yusaku was more than content living with him. But something tugged at his heart, something that could not be explained. His expression tightened. It was just the way Ryoken looked at him, the way he spoke to him, the way he touched him. He wasn't sure of what he felt and he didn't know how to encode these feelings into words.

He found a quiet and shady spot in the park, away from anyone else. He had walked all the way around the perimeter and was feeling much more relaxed. Sitting down on the grass, he watched some kids playing Duel Monsters. There was something comforting about their happiness, seeing them laugh, joke amongst them and just be kids with their innocence and smiles, unaware of the world around them. 

He watched them as they took turns, besting one another. The freedom that you could sense while they were dueling was refreshing. 

He was fixated in their game when one of them realized the time. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky bright orange and pink. Their fun was over for now. They put away their duel disks and decks, said their goodbyes and headed out, except for one kid who had to take a phone call. His mother no doubt. 

As the kid ended the call and turned around, a Rottweiler ran past him, its owner bumping into him. Both kids fell butt-first on the ground with a shower of Duel Monster cards. 

"I-I'm sorry!" The dog owner said and moved to retrieve some of the cards. 

The other kid shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. You didn't mean to," he said, gathering the cards as well. 

The dog owner returned the smile. "Do you play Duel Monsters too?" 

"Yeah. You too?" 

"Yeah! I love it!" 

The friendly exchange made Yusaku smile, reminding him of his first meeting with Ryoken when they were children themselves. Although their childhood left a lot to be desired, Yusaku treasured the memory of their encounter. He had always been like this, hadn't he? Caring for Ryoken, placing him on a pedestal despite of the misfortunes. 

In return, Ryoken had given him everything. And demanded nothing of him. 

Before long, the day's heat retreated. He zipped up his jacket and decided to head home. The anxiety he'd felt since last night felt lessened somewhat. 

00000

Opening the door to the apartment, Yusaku immediately smelled something cooking, something really good. It seemed like they were going to have a nice homecooked meal for dinner. 

"You're really getting the hang of this, Ryoken-sama." 

"Thank you. I have a good teacher." 

Yusaku made his way to the kitchen and found Ryoken and Dr. Kyoko Taki talking. It looked like they were making dinner. 

Ryoken noticed his arrival and greeted him with the usual warmth. "Welcome home, Yusaku." 

Seeing him again for the first time that day gave his heart that tingling sensation. The butterflies in his stomach were flying around. The feelings inside of him rumble, but he wasn't about to make a scene. He should be able to hide his feelings well enough. He has always known how to hide behind a mask of perfect calm—a result of a life lived on the edge. 

"Good evening, Fujiki-kun. How are you?" Dr. Taki greeted, taking off her apron. She was a beautiful woman with short, highlighted auburn hair, stunning opal eyes, and a mesmerizing smile that complimented her face. She wore a slim black pencil skirt and crisp white blouse, standard office wear, and yet somehow it looked expensive on her. Talented as a doctor, faithful as a knight, and caring as a guardian, she was fiercely loyal to Ryoken and has served as one of his most trusted aides. 

"I'm fine," Yusaku promptly replied. "Were you making dinner? Do you need help?" 

"No, we're good here," Ryoken told him. The flavoring was all set to go, so all that was left was to wait for the food in the pot to finish. "It just needs a little more time to simmer and then we'll be done. Why don't you set the table?" 

"Table for three, right?" 

Dr. Taki shook her head. "Thanks, but I already have dinner plans. Since my work here is done I should get going."

"Thank you again for the assistance, Dr. Taki," Ryoken said with a polite smile. 

"You know I'm always happy to help." She almost turned to leave, but paused and looked back at Ryoken. "I almost forgot. I have a favor to ask you." 

"What is it?" 

"My colleague's daughter has recently opened a café. She invited me to sample their newest treats tomorrow. Sort of a taste-testing affair to get feedbacks for the business. And I've been told that the new treats were made with young male customers in mind."  

"So you're asking me to go, is that correct?" 

"It's catered for young men, so it's best to get an opinion from one. Of course, if it's no trouble..." 

"I see no reason to refuse. I'll be happy to accompany you." 

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Unfortunately..." Her face turned a little wistful. "I can't go due to work. I was hoping Fujiki-kun could take my place." 

Yusaku looked at her, his dark brows arched in mildly bewildered surprise. "Me?" 

"It's nothing formal. All you have to do is eat and give out a critique. Besides, it might be interesting with you there." A soft smile teased at one corner of her mouth as she gave Ryoken the side eye. She saw a slight flush rise to Ryoken’s cheeks as he awkwardly averted his eyes. 

"I'm not sure if I can give a proper feedback," Yusaku confessed. He wasn't fond of sweets in the first place. 

"Just be honest," she said. 

"If it's like that, then sure I'll give it a go." 

Dr. Taki brought her hands together in front of her chest happily. "Then it's date." 

Both of them blushed a little, stunned, and said nothing as they avoided each other's eyes. 

And that was how Yusaku and Ryoken ended up going on a 'date'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going on a 'date' sort of but, hey, kudos to Dr. Taki for setting them up. She's definitely aware of Ryoken's feelings for Yusaku. Emma too! 
> 
> I'll be happy to read your comments and reviews. And Kudos are always welcomed. So, until next time! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a date, Yusaku  tried to convince himself for the millionth time.   
> 
> And Aoi gets a new classmate--a phantom thorn in her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and Ryoken go on a date!!! And I'll be using a character from Tag Force just for the giggles. She's just going to be a extra. Hehehe... I also provided links to their outfits to give you a better image. Enjoy reading!

It wasn't a date,  Yusaku  tried to convince himself for the millionth time.   

And yet here he was in his room, trying to figure out what to wear. How was he supposed to know what to wear on a da—whatever this was. He didn't have a lot of clothes and most of his wardrobe were ninety-percent shirts and jeans.   

Eventually, he'd [decided](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/310326230565019801/) on a white shirt with prints, a denim jacket to go over, black jeans, and white sneakers. He had also put  on bracelets, one on each wrist. He looked at himself once more in the mirror. He felt anxious, but he was also excited.   

This was going to go well. What was the worst that could happen? Something embarrassing and awkward?   

"Get it together," he muttered at his reflection.  He forced himself out of his room. He tugged at his jacket and wondered once again if he looked okay. But he decided he was being silly.   

When  Yusaku  reached the parking lot of the building , Ryoken  was leaning on his car, busy scrolling down his phone. He couldn't help but stare at him.  Ryoken looked like a [model](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/347973508698362107/) for a car brand. How the hell did Ryoken manage to make a simple light-grey, v- neck long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans look so damn good? He also wore a necklace with a tribal-inspired pendant.   

Yusaku  walked to the car far slower than he normally did.  It was hard to take a deep breath. It kept getting caught somewhere halfway in his lungs. His heart was racing too.   

Ryoken  straightened as he saw him approaching, a smile stitched into place. "You ready?"   

"Yeah, let's go,"  Yusaku  managed to reply normally.   

During the car ride to the café, Yusaku  was pleased with himself for  acting  the  usual around  Ryoken. They chatted pleasantly on impersonal subjects, like the upcoming school festival, but more on Duel Monsters.   

Reaching the new café, the owner welcomed them in herself.  Her name was [Yukino Fujiwara](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Wisteria). She was pretty in a girlish sort of way, probably around Ryoken's age, and her silky hair tied in two pigtails was in a shade similar to the color of a purple wisteria flower. Her red eyes were set like ruby jewels beneath her bangs, with strands of hair framing her face gently. She [wore](http://korean-fashion-lifestyle.tumblr.com/post/142248267289) a 3/4 sleeved white top and a pastel blue skirt with pleats.  

When she'd heard that Ryoken  was coming in place of Dr. Taki, she was beyond excited.   

After the initial introductions, Yukino led them to their table. A few groups of customers were already at the café, and they were all conversing comfortably with each other.   

The café was part of a hotel. It was situated on the first floor and it featured a series of individual tables with elegant chairs that, even though were placed close to one another, still offered privacy. It has a rustic interior design featuring a combination of  barn wood, old warehouse lighting fixtures and wire chandeliers. The walls were decorated with large photos of coffee and tea.   

They were led to a small table-for-two in the corner by the window. An 8-inch LED touch screen was integrated in the table.  

"So, I heard you're a computer whiz, Kogami-kun," Yukino said. "You don't look the part."   

Ryoken  gave her an obligatory courtesy smile. "What's a computer whiz supposed to look like?"   

"Not as handsome as you."  There was a surprisingly  sultry  undertone in her voice.   

Yusaku's brows twitched slightly in chagrin. Was this girl flirting with Ryoken?   

In concert with an arched brow was a smirk for a smile. "You're good,” Ryoken told her.  

And the girl giggled. "I'm terrible actually. Haven't dated in a long time." Her phone  buzzed in her pocket, and she took it out to check the message. "Looks like another client is here.  Gotta  be a good host and attend to them. I'll send a waitress over to serve you guys. Enjoy the treats!" She gave a little wave and walked off.   

"She seems nice.”  

Annoyance turned the corners of Yusaku’s mouth downward.  "And really pleased to meet you."   

"She's very attractive. A bit pretentious perhaps, but she carries herself with an air of success and confidence."  

"Your type?" Yusaku said calmly, trying his best not to sound like he was in a bad mood.  

"No, definitely not. I prefer green eyes."  

Suddenly and not knowing why, Yusaku blushed and his heart skipped a beat.  

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A waitress appeared with a tray of sweet delicacies. "Here we have a salted caramel tart with dark chocolate ganache,” she said, putting the first plate on the table. She moved to get the next one as she continued describing the dishes. “Next we have green tea  macarons with raspberry filling,  and stuffed cherries with white chocolate glaze, cherry compote and cookie crumble.” Then she set down two glasses of water.  

The desserts were so beautiful and elegant, it almost seemed a shame to eat them.  

“Please make sure to leave a review when you're done,” the waitress said. With a soft smile on her face, she bowed to them. "We hope you’ll enjoy.” She put the tray under her arm and went off.  

“I don’t know where to start,” Ryoken said. “They all look good.”  

Yusaku was thinking of the same thing. “Maybe this one...” He picked up one of the macarons and took a bite.  

“How is it?”  

“It’s delicious,” Yusaku said with a small smile.  

Ryoken popped a cherry into his mouth. “Hmm… This one’s good too.”  

They weren’t much of a sweet tooth, but they were each pleased with the delectable goods. They made comments about the taste and talked about anything and everything. They just enjoyed each other’s company.  

By the time they were done, the owner came back and served them hot café mocha topped with sweetened whipped cream.  

“Seems like you two enjoyed the desserts,” she said. “So any comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions?”  

“Hmm… What do you think, Yusaku?” Ryoken asked.  

“Huh? Well, I…” Yusaku hesitated. He felt as if he wasn’t going to give much of a feedback.  

“Don’t hold back now,” the owner told him. “I want a clear and honest opinion. How about let’s start with the tart?” She pressed some buttons on the LED screen and opened the image of the tart. 

“Um, it tasted good…” But Yusaku knew he should add something more detailed. “It looks simple, but it’s visually appealing. Slice into it and you get a really clean cut. The texture felt nice in my mouth and it wasn’t too sweet. The caramel and the bitterness of the chocolate work well together.”  

Ryoken looked impressed. “Well said.”  

“That’s a real confidence boost,” she said proudly, “not that I had any doubt. Let’s go with the next—” 

She was cutoff by another customer calling out to her from another table.  

She waved at the customer briefly before turning back to Ryoken and Yusaku. “It’s my friend from college. I was looking forward to hear your opinion, Kogami-kun,” she said, leaning in closer, placing a hand on Ryoken’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “But it’ll have to wait.”  

Once more she unknowingly irritated Yusaku. The smile she gave was slow and sensual, and Yusaku wanted to curse.  

“Please, enjoy yourselves to the café mocha,” Yukino said, tucking some strands of her behind her ear. Even that mundane gesture held a wealth of sensual grace.  

And Yusaku didn’t feel less annoyed even when she left.  

“She was really pleased with your feedback,” Ryoken said.  

“Dr. Taki did say I should be honest. And since I’m here on her behalf, I feel like I should do this properly.”  

“I’m sure Dr. Taki will appreciate it.” Ryoken raised his cup. “Now let’s enjoy our drinks.”  

Yusaku took a sip and the deep, luscious taste of coffee and mocha flowed into his mouth. It was so delicious.  

After a while, Yusaku slowly realized that Ryoken was staring at him. Was something wrong? Did he do something inappropriate?  

Ryoken sat the cup down and leaned over, reaching over toward Yusaku. “You have a bit of whipped cream on your mouth.”  

“Huh? Where?” 

“Hold still and let me take care of it.” Gently Ryoken took hold of his chin, tilting his face so he had to look at him.  

Yusaku’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he could feel his whole body getting warmer.  

Softly like a feather’s touch, Ryoken brushed his thumb across his lips to the corner of his mouth. And instead of wiping the cream off, he licked it off his thumb.  

The flurry of emotions Yusaku felt was burning inside, and it took tremendous effort to maintain composure. “You could have just told me.”  

“And save you from embarrassment?” Amusement danced in Ryoken’s blue eyes, and his smile was teasing. 

A pout came with a shrug. “Let’s not bring this up again,” Yusaku muttered.  

But there was no way he could ever forget that moment—when Ryoken wiped the cream off his lips. His touch left him feeling strangely in need of something more.  

 

00000 

 

"Everything was really delicious, wasn't it?" Ryoken said, eyes focused on the road, as he put the car in drive. 

"I don't have a sweet tooth, but I did enjoy the ones we ate today," Yusaku commented.  

"Same here. Fujiwara-san was really happy with our feedback."  

"It's called being honest." Yusaku rested his elbow on the windowsill of the car door, leaning his cheek on his fist and frowning at the thought of that girl being friendly with Ryoken.   

"Well, our honesty was rewarded with 12 dozen assorted cookies."  

"Bet she was trying to impress you."  

Ryoken took his eyes off the road briefly to glance at Yusaku. "You seem bothered by that."  

"And you're not? She was obviously flirting with you."  

"I suppose it comes naturally to her."  

"You didn't even do anything stop her," Yusaku said, trying hard not to sound sulky, as he looked at Ryoken. "In fact, from where I was sitting, it looked like you were encouraging her."  

"No," Ryoken scoffed, playfully batting the air with his hand, "it's nothing like that. I was merely being polite. Besides, I already told you..." He glanced at Yusaku again. "She's not my type." Then his eyes went back on the road.  

Yusaku could feel the heat rush to his face just from remembering their previous conversation. As he looked outside, he realized they were not going in the direction to their apartment. "Wait, are we heading to—?" 

"Figured we take the scenic route before going home," Ryoken said.  

A short while later, they reached the mansion by the sea. The sun was already setting in the horizon, casting the sky in gorgeous pinks and oranges.  

Ryoken poured two glasses of non-alcoholic champagne, and they sipped on them while watching the spectacle outside. As always, the seaside part of the mansion provided a magnificent view of paradise. 

"Shame it only lasts a short while before darkness takes over..." Yusaku said, taking another sip.  

"Yes, that is true. It's rather doleful, but you can't deny that it's stunning."  

“And relaxing.” 

"Maybe we can take my boat and watch the sunset over the water next time," Ryoken suggested, swirling the liquid in his glass.  

Yusaku blinked up at him. "Seriously?" Not exactly a refusal. But not a yes, either. 

In a boat, far from land? Just the two of them? Oh, wow. That definitely sounded more like a date. A very intimate, romantic kind of date, which was crazy to even think about. Yusaku wasn't an expert on dating, but he'd heard girls in class talking about it. Then he inwardly shook his head thinking he was being ridiculous. Why was he even thinking about dating in the first place?  

Ryoken smiled at him. "I can assure you that it’ll be a nice experience.” 

“Sure, why not?” Yusaku replied in attempt to sound casual. “At least you’re not using it to flee this time.”  

Ryoken lightly laughed before taking another sip.  

They stood there quietly for a while, watching the sun dip below the horizon. The sunset over the sea was one of the most beautiful sights ever, as the sun unites with the water, the light reflected upon the surface.  

Glancing over at Ryoken, Yusaku was nearly blown away by the sight of him, gushed in warm splendor in the sunset light. His eyes looked warm despite their color. Nobody could ever deny Ryoken’s beauty. Even the sunset could not compare.  

Suddenly, their eyes met amidst the glow. Yusaku looked away and gulped down the rest of his champagne in attempt to quell his raging heart.  

 

00000 

 

 

Monday morning the next day started out like any other day as Yusaku walked to school, after getting off at the train station.  

His day with Ryoken yesterday had a few awkward moments. But at the end of it, he got to duel him one-on-one. No VR, no duel disks, just regular playing mat and cards. Even though Yusaku lost, he was able to relax and have fun.  

"Good morning, Fujiki-kun," Aoi greeted, joining Yusaku on the walk, as they thread along a shady path under a canopy of branches.   

"Mornin'," Yusaku answered.  

"So I heard you accepted the job."  

"It was from your brother, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah... He asked Ghost Girl to send it to Kusanagi-san." Aoi gave a wry smile. "I hope it's not too much trouble for Playmaker."  

"It's just glorified guard duty," Yusaku said nonchalantly. "Besides, I need the money to pay the rent."  

Aoi raised a brow. "I thought Revolver offered you free board and lodging."  

"He did," Yusaku said with a shrug, "but I insisted on paying."  

"Mmm-hmm," Aoi hummed a vague response. "It amazes me... You guys used to be on opposite ends of the dueling field. Now you're living under one roof, as if it's the next phase of your relationship."  

Yusaku felt a lump in his throat. Why, he wondered, did he have the impression that Aoi was implying something different about their relationship?  

"I wonder what his next step will be."  

His lips twitched, but he refrained from commenting. 

"Maybe—" Aoi suddenly stopped.  

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yusaku asked, following her gaze. Then he saw him, walking down the path toward them. The hustle and bustle of the other students seemed to just fall away.  

Spectre.  

Aoi was so surprised to see him, she could only stare at him in complete astonishment.  

"Good morning, Zaizen-san, such a pleasure to see you again," Spectre said in a deep, richly modulated voice that reminded Aoi of hot chocolate on a winter day and the sensual luxury of lying amid warm, comfy sheets. Inwardly, she quivered. Her reply, whatever it might be, stuck like stone in her throat; the incapacity only worsened when he smiled at her.  

His eyes shone like a set of aquamarine jewels, their shade lay somewhere between blue and green. Even though everyone wore the same school uniform, it looked more sophisticated on Spectre than the others.  

"What's the matter?" Spectre asked. "Cat got your tongue?"  

A slight flush rose in her cheeks as she realized she was being uncharacteristically awkward. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you here? And why are you wearing our school's uniform?"  

"Oh, why indeed..."  

"Surely this isn't some sick attempt at cosplaying. Tell us why you're here, or else..."  

"Or else...?" Spectre sighed. "Have you ever considered that I'm also a student like you?" 

"What do you mean?"  

"I imagine that might be hard for you to believe, but it's true. From this day onwards, I will be attending school like the rest of you."  

Aoi and Yusaku looked at one another, confused. It wasn't the answer they'd expected.  

"Does Ryoken know?" Yusaku asked.  

"Yes, he does," Spectre answered. "He even approved it."  

Aoi crossed her arms. "I didn't expect you to be interested in high school. Guys like you usually prefer other pursuits.”  

The color of Spectre's irises intensified. "High school may not be my main interest, nevertheless I feel it's worth my time. As for other pursuits…” His gaze lowered to her lips. “I have my eyes set on this one particular flower…”  

Aoi shuddered inwardly. Why did it seem like he wasn’t referring to a flower at all?  

“Hate to break up your reunion, but we gotta go,” Yusaku said, and only then did Aoi become aware of the time.  

Spectre’s mouth curved into a handsome smile, white teeth flashing. “I scarcely noticed the time, given such a pleasant distraction.”  

Aoi shot Spectre an annoyed look. Anxious just to get away, she grabbed Yusaku by the arm. “Let’s go, Fujiki-kun. We can’t be late for our club meeting.” Then she pulled Yusaku away.  

"I'll see you two later," Spectre said, waving after them.  

"Ah, yeah, see ya," Yusaku replied, as Aoi dragged him away. He did his best to match her pace. Her cheeks were slightly red and he wondered if she was feverish.  

 

00000 

 

What to do when the universe seems to be conspiring against you?  

When the teacher introduced a new student in class, Aoi felt a migraine coming on. How on earth did Spectre end up in her class? Was this a joke? This wasn't funny at all.  

It hadn't taken her long to hear the whispers about him. Some of the girls in class had probably held their breath when Spectre had introduced himself. As far as she was concerned, he wasn't handsome in a conventional way, but certainly had his own good looks. He also carried himself with excellent poise and confidence.  

Wait, did she really just think he was attractive?  

She grimaced at her own train of thought and resisted rolling her eyes when Spectre glanced at her. And to make things worse, the teacher sent him to the one open seat in the room, which was right beside her! She was doomed to deal with him for the rest of the school year.  

Just as he sat down, Spectre met her eyes. His expression gave nothing away. It was almost as if they were polite strangers, which was what they were... right?  

As he set up his tablet on the table, she leaned away from him, averting her face like she smelled something bad. She was determined to devote all her attention in class. 

Unfortunately, the lecture was on Energy Metabolism and Photosynthesis, something Spectre had already studied. He wasn't even taking notes. Plants were his specialty and even had a deck based on trees—something Aoi wasn't overly fond of. However, she couldn't stop herself from peeking at Spectre from time to time.  

As the first class ended, she peeked up at him one more time. She immediately regretted it. From the twinkle in his eye she could tell he was teasing.  

"You can come closer, I won't bite you without permission," Spectre whispered.  

Inclination prompted her to retort, dignity told her to be silent. She followed the latter and kept a blank face. 

In between classes, some of her classmates, mostly girls, approached Spectre and introduced themselves. He showed proper diplomacy and social courtesy. Plus, he was all extra smiling and nice to girls, which was not exactly how she would describe the way he interacts with her under normal circumstances.  

When the bell rang for lunch, Aoi grabbed her lunchbox and made her way to the Duel Club. She needed a break from Spectre. Being around him made her feel weird and uncomfortable. There was a strange connection that filtered between them. Ordinarily she coped well with things, but it was complicated with Spectre involved.  

Seriously, Spectre was a trap card disguised as a pleasing package. She could throw out the fact Spectre was no longer the madman she once knew, but she was having a hard time trusting him.  

And then she froze in front of the clubroom door. She looked down and sighed. It disturbed her since Spectre made her contemplate more deeply about her thoughts for him.  

Maybe lunch would distract her away from him...  

Before she could even press the push-plate for the automatic door, it slid opened, and she came face to face with Yusaku.  

"What are you doing here, Fujiki-kun?" she asked.  

"I left my ID here this morning, so I came to get it," he answered. "And you?"  

"I want to eat somewhere quiet today."  

"So you chose the clubroom."  

"I just need to avoid an unnecessary distraction."  

"You mean Shima?"  

"I wish..." She took a step, and instinctively Yusaku stepped aside to give way for her. She walked to a table and set her lunchbox down.  

"Is this about Spectre?"  

Her heart skipped a beat. 

"If he's bothering you—" 

"He's an unavoidable irritation." She remained expressionless as she turned to him. "Nothing I can't handle."  

Yusaku stared at her for a moment, his expression inscrutable. "Sometimes you have to accept the fact that what's done is done. You should try to get along. You'll find that Spectre can be quite…interesting."  

She shrugged indifferently. "No, thanks. Too creepy for me."  

"If you say so... Anyway, I should go. See you." 

"Yeah, later."  

When he was gone Aoi let out a big sigh and leaned against the table. Why were the forces be screwing with her like this? Why did Spectre have to come back? Why did he have to be in the same class as her? She could already feel unwanted feelings sneaking up on her.  

 

00000 

 

When her brother knocked on the bedroom door, Aoi nearly leaped right off the bed. Since she came home from school she had been sprawled across it, facing the ceiling, and her thoughts had been clouded with a certain seatmate of hers. She hadn't even changed out of her uniform.  

"Yes? Come in."  

Akira Zaizen peeped around the doorframe. He was a handsome man dressed sharply in a cerulean blue suit. Sparkling amethyst eyes complimenting the dark-blue hair with green highlights, and a toned and muscular physique. Aoi could see why her step-brother was dubbed one of Den City's most eligible bachelors even without the title and the income that went with it.  

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something."  

"Not at all," she replied. "I was just resting." 

Akira came all the way into the room. He turned the desk chair to face the bed and sat down. "Hayami tells me that you don't wish to attend the charity ball," he said, his voice perfectly modulated as always.  

She looked down at her feet sadly. With her recent Spectre dilemma, she almost forgot about the charity ball SOL Tech was hosting this coming Saturday. "I'm sorry, Onii-sama. I just..." She wasn't fond of parties to begin with, and she resented forced socialization with people.  

Actually, she was asked to go as Blue Angel. The company even had a high-quality costume custom-made just for her, a cosplay of her own avatar. But Blue Angel had neither hosted or attended a party in the real world.  

He smiled kindly at Aoi. "Don't worry, I understand." He placed a hand on Aoi's shoulder.  "I'll make an excuse for you to the board."  

She had no exciting memories of parties and balls. She had attended some with her brother before, but it was only for formality. This time, however... 

She grasped the material of her skirt tightly in her hands. This time it was for a good cause, she thought, remembering the Lost Incident, the victims: Yusaku, Jin, Takeru... Spectre too...  

All proceeds will support the treatment services to youth who have experienced abuse, neglect, addiction, mental illness and other trauma. She could not in good conscience give up this invitation just because she disliked a little socializing. She would go, and she would enjoy herself as Blue Angel.  

Aoi realized she had been holding her breath and let it out now. "I'll go," she said to her brother. "I apologize for being so hesitant."  

"There's no need to apologize." Akira smiled handsomely and patted Aoi's hand. "I'll tell Hayami so she could prep your attire." 

"Do I have to duel?"  

"That would be Go Onizuka's job. He's more than happy to put on a show."  

She smiled at the thought. Go Onizuka was a fellow Charisma Duelist, who loves to entertain people. He was also a major contributor to the orphanages in Den City. His main beneficiary was the orphanage where he grew up. "He's a big softie when it comes to kids."  

"Indeed, and I'm pleased that you're joining him for the cause."  

"I'll do my best, Onii-sama."  

"If it's any consolation, you may invite someone from school. Your classmate, perhaps?"  

She immediately thought of Spectre and cringed inside. It was a good thing she was good at keeping her features schooled. "I'll think about it, Onii-sama."  

As soon as he left, Aoi plopped down on the bed and sighed. Why did Spectre, of all people, pop into her head as if he was her first choice? 

Things were not looking good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know Spectre's real name. Can't exactly have him introduce his VR name to everyone now, though I found a　way to go around it when I was writing this. Aoi sure feels uneasy around Spectre, huh? She'll come around eventually, even though Spectre's having too much fun teasing her. I have to admit it's interesting to write their interactions. I fell in love with the ship, thanks to @lily-liegh. You'll be seeing more of them later on, along with more datastorm. 
> 
> Okay, so tell me what you think? Always looking forward to reading your comments, guys! Thanks in advance!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had seemed like a good idea at the time had suddenly turned into a very bad idea. Yusaku stood in front of a washing machine with detergent in his hand, trying hard not to stare at Ryoken’s bare chest. He had seen it before and apparently has developed no immunity for it. 
> 
> And it seemed like Yusaku was not the only one having a hard time focusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotdogs, ketchup, washing machine and an invitation to a ball... Let's get on with it.

“If that’s what you call ‘just hanging out’, I can only imagine how fancy a real date would be.”  

Yusaku heard the tease in Takeru’s voice, saw it in the way he wagged a riceball at him from the other side of the screen. They were having a video call, and Yusaku felt it’s been a while since he saw Takeru’s real appearance. Lilac eyes, unruly silver hair with red highlights—the boy on the screen of his tablet presently was Soulburner’s true identity.  

After a long day at school, followed by a post-class club meeting, Yusaku now sat at Café Nagi, eating the chili dog and fries prepared by Jin. The older Kusanagi took off somewhere, leaving Jin in charge. “Was that sarcasm, Takeru?” he asked, a grin set in place.  

“Mild teasing at best,” Takeru followed up, leaning back to drink a cup of water, washing down the riceball. “Anyway… Sounds like you two had fun.”

“It was—” There was slight hesitation as Yusaku sought for the correct term. “—interesting.” He picked up the hotdog and took a bite.  

“Oh, man, that looks good. I miss Café Nagi’s hotdogs,” Takeru said wistfully.  

“This isn’t my usual dinner anymore.”  

“Let me guess, you’re usually eating fancy food with Revolver.”  

“Well, if you can call curry rice fancy. It’s either restaurant take-out or Spectre’s cooking. Ryoken’s also a decent cook, so…”  

Takeru bit back a laugh. He couldn’t even conjure up the mental image of Ryoken wearing an apron, cooking food for Yusaku. All his life, Ryoken usually had someone to prepare his meals, served most likely on priceless china. “Heard from Jin that he makes you lunch too.”  

“From time to time.”  

“It feels nice to eat a homemade bento,” Takeru said, smiling thoughtfully. “Kiku makes one for me and we always eat together at school.”  

Yusaku cocked his head, his green eyes studying him. “And you say you haven’t gone public yet.”  

“We’re cool with it. It’s not like we’re in a rush or anything.” Takeru rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit shy. “My grandmother is suspicious though... I think she’s just waiting for me to say it.”   

“Your grandmother approves of her I bet.”  

Takeru laughed. “Understatement of the year right there, considering she already treats Kiku like a daughter. She’ll be over the moon once we break the news.”   

“If you two get married, then she’ll officially be in the family registry. Homura Kiku has a nice ring to it,” Yusaku said, nibbling into a piece of french fries.  

Blush crept up Takeru’s face in an instant. “M-married?! I haven’t thought that far yet!” he stammered.

“Uh-huh.” Yusaku took a sip of his soda.  

Takeru let out a pout. “Anyway why are we always talking about my love life? What’s going on between you and Revolver?”  

The reply was immediate. “Nothing.” And Yusaku’s face betrayed no emotion.  

Takeru arched a brow. “Uh-huh…” His tone was laced with sarcasm.  

What the hell was Takeru trying to imply?  

“No, seriously. Ryoken’s a remarkable guy. He’s a valued friend, he’s—” Then Yusaku quickly noticed a sudden shift in Takeru’s expression as he stared apprehensively over his shoulder.  “—standing right behind me, isn’t he?”  

“Well…” Takeru gave out a weak chuckle.  

Yusaku felt a hand on his shoulder, and his heart fluttered immediately.  

“Don’t let that stop you,” Ryoken said, his deep voice low and perfectly modulated, as he leaned close. “Keep digging.”  

“Gotta go. I think I hear my grandpa calling,” Takeru said in a hurry. “Nice seeing you, Revolver. Let’s duel next time, okay? Bye!” Then the video call ended.  

Yusaku grimaced. Takeru obviously ran away!  

“As you were saying…” Ryoken prompted, taking a seat right beside Yusaku.  

As Yusaku looked at Ryoken, at his devilishly handsome smile, he could feel butterflies in his stomach taking flight and his heart racing. But then he rebelled against these weird emotions. “I was just telling Takeru about our current living situation.”  

“Which seems to include a deliberate appraisal of my character. Quite flattering.” The blue in his eyes intensified, the smile remained. Ryoken leaned into the palm of his hand and looked at him as if he was assessing him. “But I thought you said I was more than a friend.”  

Yusaku looked down at his hotdog. He was rendered speechless. He wasn’t prepared. He didn’t know what to say and if he didn’t say anything it would give Ryoken the wrong idea.

“To be honest, I feel the same way,” Ryoken whispered out the words.  

Yusaku’s eyes widened by a fraction, and he looked up at Ryoken, wondering what he meant.  

“Are you going to finish that?”

Yusaku blinked in confusion. “Huh?”  

Ryoken held back a laugh. “The hotdog.”  

“Oh… Uh, yeah.” Averting his eyes from Ryoken, Yusaku picked up the red plastic ketchup bottle and gave it a squeeze. Nothing came out.  

“Is it empty?” Ryoken asked, leaning a little too close for Yusaku’s comfort.  

“It’s not.” Yusaku could feel the heat radiating from Ryoken’s body. Prickles of awareness danced across his skin. He didn’t dare look at him, feeling the warmth surging up to his face, as he gave the ketchup bottle a little shake. He’d better not be blushing.  

“Let me try.” Ryoken reached out.  

Yusaku flinched, then absentmindedly squeezed the bottle hard. Ketchup came out but it didn’t go to the hotdog.  

Ketchup sprayed all over Ryoken’s pure white v-neck shirt, dotting the tabletop and chair like a crime scene.  

Yusaku cursed, reaching for the pile of napkins, trying to control the tomato carnage. He felt like digging a hole and burying himself at that moment.  

But Ryoken started laughing. “You squeezed and shook at the same time. I thought you’d be used to ketchup bottles, considering the amount of time you spend here.”  

“My bad. That was careless.” Or more like he was distracted by Ryoken. “Now you look like a murder victim.”  

“And you,” Ryoken made a gun with his hand, “the suspect.”   

“Sorry…” Yusaku leaned closer, dipping the napkin first in water and began to dab at his shirt. His bangs shadowed his eyes, shielding it from view.  

Ryoken reached up and brushed his locks, and Yusaku paused, his gaze connecting with his. The green of his eyes were mesmerizing, like sparkling emeralds that sated his soul. And against his better judgment, his gaze lowered, sliding down to his mouth. Yusaku’s lips drew him in, causing him to almost forget where they were. He would have kissed him, but they were in a public place, and he wouldn’t want to make Yusaku uncomfortable.  

“I’ll buy you a new shirt,” Yusaku insisted, pulling back, a slight flush filled his cheeks. “All my dabbing just made it worse.”  

“Nonsense. This can be washed.”  

“Then let me wash it. There’s a laundry shop nearby. We can go there.”  

“No, really, you don’t have to.”  

“Just let me do it, or else I’ll be really bothered.”  

Ryoken let out a sigh. Yusaku’s stubbornness and determination will definitely not leave him or his shirt alone. Then again, he liked that about Yusaku, so he put on a smile and said, “I’ll leave it to you then.”  

 

 

00000  

 

 

What had seemed like a good idea at the time had suddenly turned into a very bad idea. Yusaku stood in front of a washing machine with detergent in his hand, trying hard not to stare at Ryoken’s bare chest. He had seen it before and apparently has developed no immunity for it.  

And it seemed like Yusaku was not the only one having a hard time focusing.  

The guy could have easily been a commercial for perfume or an underwear model. He’d make millions with his good looks and physique. His blue jeans sat low on hips that cut into a deep, perfect V.  Some of the women present in the shop would probably pay just to touch him. Maybe some guys too. Present company not included. Of course.  

Shit. Who was he kidding? Yusaku could barely lie to himself.  

“Need help?” Ryoken asked.  

Yusaku inwardly cursed at himself. Ryoken caught him staring just now. “I can handle it,” he said, twisting the dial to start filling the machine with water. He dropped the shirt inside, then closed the lid.  

“It’s not my area of expertise, but don’t you need soap too?” Ryoken gestured toward the detergent bottle in his grasp.  

The color of Yusaku's cheeks was almost the same as the stain on Ryoken's clothes. He was half-tempted to crawl into the washing machine out of embarrassment. That's what he got for staring at Ryoken's naked chest."Uh, I forgot..." He unscrewed the cap on bottle and measured the right amount before adding it to the water. He should really refrain himself from getting distracted.  

Right... Easier said than done.  

Yusaku stole a quick peek, then blushed and had to look away when he found that Ryoken was watching him steadily. 

"Is there something wrong?"  

Yusaku couldn't look at him in the eye. He should do something about Ryoken's topless predicament. "I have a spare shirt in my bag. You can use it until yours is dry," he suggested.  

"That would be a wise choice." Ryoken grinned.  

Grabbing his bag from the lounge bench, Yusaku pulled out a black t-shirt and handed it to Ryoken.  

"Thank you." Ryoken slipped the t-shirt on, and Yusaku immediately felt a flutter of desire as he ran his gaze over him. On anyone else, Yusaku included, the t-shirt would have been untidy, but it was flattering on Ryoken. The shirt hugged his chest and arms almost like a second skin and the contours of his toned muscles were clearly defined.  

How could this man make a simple t-shirt look so sexy? Was this even allowed? Was this even legal?  

And was it getting hot in here or what?  

"Nothing against you, but it's a bit tight," Ryoken said with a slightly troubled smile.  

Of course, it would be tight on Ryoken. He had more build and height than Yusaku. More importantly, Ryoken was wearing his shirt, and it was driving Yusaku's mind to places he wasn't prepared for. He found it more difficult to take his eyes off Ryoken. "Would you rather catch a cold?" he managed to say without fumbling.  

"Fair point."  

"How about a drink while we wait? There's a coffee shop right across the street. I'll hop in real quick and order." Yusaku wanted to run for some reason.  

"I'll go with you."  

A muscle in Yusaku's jaw twitched. "Someone has to watch the machine."  

"I see. Then I'll have a decaf."  

"Noted." Yusaku hurried out of the laundry shop and across the street to the coffee shop. He really had to calm his heart.  

 

 00000 

 

 

When they got home, Yusaku found an ivory envelope sealed with a rose insignia. The letter rested on the dinner table, far too formal as if it were some fancy invitation to a ball. Picking it up, he examined it and a part of his heart hoped it wasn't a love letter.  

Not a love letter, apparently.  

This creamy white envelope wrapped in formality turned out to be an invitation to a ball after all. Curious, he took out the content out of the envelope. A simple card with elegant designs and borders unfolded. He stared at it for several moments before the words began to sink in.  

A Charity Masquerade Ball, and SOL Technology was its grand sponsor. Some of the famous Pro League Duelists and Charisma Duelists would be there, like Go Onizuka and Blue Angel. And the invitation was addressed to Ryoken Kogami.  

"You should know," Ryoken said, coming from behind him, "that I'm allowed to bring a plus one to this affair. Interested?"  

"Nope. I don't do balls, so no thanks," Yusaku nonchalantly replied, putting the card back into the envelope before setting it down on the table.  

"Don't tell me Fujiki Yusaku is afraid of a little socializing?" There was a hint of teasing in Ryoken's tone.  

Yusaku shrugged disapprovingly. "I'm not afraid of anything. I just see no point in me going to an event like that."  

"I understand, it's not your scene. It was worth a shot though. Now who should I bring?" Ryoken stroked his chin in thought. "Zaizen Akira insisted I should bring a date." 

Yusaku blinked at him. "A date?"  

"I can't take Blue Angel since she's already invited. Should I ask Dr. Taki? Or maybe someone close to my age. I wonder if Fujiwara-san is available this Saturday."  

"Fujiwara? From the café?" An unexpected stab of bitterness struck Yusaku. 

"Yes, that's her."  

No, no, no. Anyone but her, Yusaku thought in dismay. He found her a little too audacious around Ryoken. Yes, she was beautiful and sophisticated, but Yusaku didn't like the idea of Ryoken bringing her as his date. He didn't even like the fact their surnames shared the same kanji.  

"Is there a problem?" Ryoken observed him with this knowing smirk on his face. It was as if he was taunting Yusaku.  

Yusaku swallowed the bitter taste in the back of his throat and pulled himself together. "Changed my mind," he muttered grudgingly. "I'll go to the ball."  

The smirk quirked up higher on one side. "I thought you didn’t like parties," Ryoken said.  

Yusaku's mind scrambled for an excuse. "If this reaches Kusanagi-san, he won't let me hear the end of it. I remember him saying I should get out more.”  

"He’s right, you know," Ryoken said in mock accent.  

Yusaku frowned. He felt like he'd been had.  

"You'll need a suit." 

"I can just rent one."  

Ryoken raised his brows suggestively. "That won't do." He crossed his arms. "You need to dress to impress. I'll have Spectre take care of your fitting tomorrow."  

“I don’t need a suit,” Yusaku countered, his expression becoming serious.   

“As a matter of both utility and principle, every man needs at least 5 suits in his closet. One of them is a custom-tailored dinner suit,” Ryoken explained. “And don’t worry about the money. It won’t cost that much.”  

Yusaku wasn’t convinced. He may not be familiar with suits and formal attires, but he knew that one custom-made suit will easily cost a few thousand dollars. “Okay, first of all, it’s gonna be worth more than a year of my regular salary at Café Nagi. Second, I don’t want you spending money on me. I’d be happy with something not so expensive. You need to keep your money. And third, a dinner suit is appropriate on some occasions, but it is not a requirement considering my lifestyle.”  

He had to stop momentarily, but the discomfort he noticed crossing Ryoken’s features prompted him to continue.  

“Look,” Yusaku said, holding his hands up like someone holding something back. “How do you think it makes me feel when I can’t spend nowhere near your price range? You’re already paying for most of the stuff here. Sure, we split the groceries and food expenses, but your takeouts are usually fancier compared to what I bring home.”  

With a sigh, Ryoken lifted his hands to Yusaku’s shoulders. “I understand what you’re saying, but all the money I have doesn’t give me any satisfaction if I don’t spend it on people that matter.” 

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat, yet something also simmered inside of him. “I appreciate the thought,” he said, “but it’s not making me feel better. It shouldn’t be like this. You’ve done enough already. I want to do the same.”  

“It will never be enough to make up for the things I’ve…” Ryoken let his voice trail off as he pulled back. A mixture of emotions flashed in his eyes—signs of guilt and hesitation, fear and doubts. “Yusaku, believe me, you’ve given me more than I can ever dream of. As for the suit, consider it as a gift.” Then there was a smile, a sincere one.  

Yusaku knew of the mistakes Ryoken has done in the past. Ryoken was still beating himself up with them. He was his own toughest critic. Yusaku wished he could lighten the load off Ryoken’s heart.   

Left with no choice, Yusaku conceded with a sigh. At the very least, he had prevented Ryoken from asking Fujiwara. Even if the ball wasn't his cup of tea, it was better than the alternative. However,...  

Does this mean he was Ryoken's date now?  

  

00000 

 

"And here I thought you could be my plus one," Aoi told Yusaku, as they were walking home from school the next day.  Around them, the streets of Den City maintained its usual pace.  

"I think Blue Angel needs an entourage, not a date," Yusaku said. "But you can ask Shima."  

Aoi made a face of disapproval.  

Yusaku let out a sigh. "Right, forget I said that. How about Jin?"  

"He declined, doesn't feel comfortable about it." Aoi then stared quietly at Yusaku for a moment.  

"What is it?"  

"I'm surprised you're going."  

"I really don't want to, but I have to."  

"Because of Revolver?"  

Yusaku pursed his lips in annoyance. "I guess you can say that."  

Aoi raised a brow. "If I had to guess... You just didn't want him to take someone else, right?"  

Shoulders stiffened slightly at that, then Yusaku gave her an apprehensive look. "Now, why would you say that?"  

Aoi scoffed. "It was just a guess."  

A damn good one at that, Yusaku thought, frowning. "Going back... If not Jin or Shima, how about someone from your class?"  

"Onii-sama suggested the same thing." Aoi sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm not really close with my classmates at all. And there’s the whole secret identity to watch out for.”  

Yusaku considered a thought for a moment. "I know you're not going to like this, but... What about Spectre?"  

Frustration took over her face. “No chance, no way."  

"You're carrying a grudge."  

"No, it's just complicated," Aoi said uncomfortably. They stopped at the street corner, waiting for the light to change.  "We were enemies before, then we fought together, and now we're classmates. He appears docile but, in fact, he's shrewd, cunning and—" she could see Yusaku looking over her shoulder, "–he's right behind me, isn't he?"  

Yusaku nodded.  

Aoi almost swore under her breath. "Can't you leave me alone even after school?" she questioned, turning around to face Spectre.  

Spectre's smile was both angelic and lethal. "You are far too desirable a prize to ignore, Zaizen-san. I've always had a certain irresistible fondness for you."  

The words caused a treacherous reaction in her body. Aoi felt like she should be insulted, but she felt a little frisson of anticipation. "I don't want to waste my breath on you. How about you make like ghost and disappear?"  

"Cold as usual, Zaizen-san," Spectre said. "As delightful as this little flirtation is, I need to escort Playmaker to the tailor shop. We have some business, but I promise I'll devote myself to you when I'm done."  

It took tremendous effort for her not to slap him, though she desperately wanted to. "The nice thing you could do is to leave me alone." She looked away from Spectre then but not before he saw something cross her face.  

"I know," Spectre said, taking her hand, his long fingers closing around hers. Taken aback by the sudden gesture, Aoi raised her eyes from their hands to his face. His gaze bore into her, intense and focused. He lifted her hand and, "But I'm never nice," then imprinted a gentle, chivalrous kiss on her fingers. 

Aoi froze, both repulsed and anxious by his touch. She stood there, motionless, having no strength to resist. Why did he make her feel so embarrassed? So confused? So vulnerable? It was as if this man was born into this world just to torment her. There was something growing inside her. It was intense, a yearning she couldn't understand because she'd never felt it strongly, and for Spectre, of all people.  

Yusaku could see the distress that lurked behind Aoi's gaze, and her shock upon Spectre's action. He cleared his throat audibly and interrupted them.  

Snapping back to reality, Aoi abruptly pulled her hand away and stepped back. She clasped her hands against her chest, feeling the ground shifting below her feet as if she was about to fall.  

"The light changed. You can cross now," Yusaku told Aoi.  

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Aoi dared not look at Spectre again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fujiki-kun." Her heart hammering in her ears, she took off jogging across the street.  

"You should really stop teasing her," Yusaku said, giving Spectre a level look.  

"And spoil the fun?" Spectre replied, as they started walking down the street to the tailor shop.  

"You made her upset."  

"Was she really? I feel like I'm making progress." Spectre gave him a sly smile.  

"By making her hate you more?" Yusaku replied sarcastically, raising a brow. "Nice manners, Spectre. Girl like that you take extra care." His mind flipped through the possible reasons for his actions toward Aoi. 

Spectre laughed. "The last thing I need is relationship advice from someone who doesn't seem to possess the emotional ability to recognize his own feelings. Ryoken-sama has his work cut out for him." 

Yusaku didn't understand the significance and the implication of Spectre's words, but he would file them away and analyze them later, he thought. "Maybe I am dense," he said, "but I'm not cynical like you."  

A scoff escaped his lips, and then Spectre raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not even going to deny it."  

It wasn't long till they reached the tailor shop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a little later than usual. Been so busy for the last couple of days. I thought I would never finish this. Let's hope I can finish the next chapter by the end of the week. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts and comments on this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ball gowns, suits, and masks. A night of luxury and charity. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the ball!!! I had fun writing this, describing them in their formal attire and all, and the dance. Believe me, there will be pretty little moments here. Please look forward to it. A very lovely lady will also be making a special appearance in this chapter as one of the guests at the ball. Some characters from previous series will make cameos too, though they won't be named. You're free to guess who they are.

“Still not gonna tell me the price?” Yusaku insisted, as Spectre fussed over him like a wardrobe assistant. It was the day of the event. Spectre had helped him into his suit seamlessly—obviously used to handling attires—and did his makeup, much to his dismay. 

“Ryoken-sama will give me grief if I told you the numbers,” Spectre said, giving Yusaku’s tie a tug for good measure. “You are welcome to make an educated guess though.” 

“I’ll probably overstate it,” Yusaku murmured as Spectre turned him to the mirror behind the wardrobe door. 

“Don’t concern yourself with such matters. This night is supposed to be fun.”  

“Parties are not my thing.” 

“Perhaps you’ll enjoy this one.” 

Yusaku was aware of their exchange with a part of his concentration. The other part was transfixed on the person in the mirror. 

“Clothes make the man, they say,” Spectre said, looking proud, “And I believe I’ve done a rather fetching job in making you look presentable.” 

Quite the understatement actually, because the boy staring back at him looked like a stranger. His [navy blue suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082456103/) with a black shawl lapel fitted him like a glove, and beneath it were an impeccably black dress shirt and tie. Tucked into the suit breast pocket was a small white pocket square. Spectre has kept his makeup to a minimum, giving him a natural look with eyeliner, lip balm, and a light foundation that made his face even more flawless and luminous as a pearl. 

He could hardly believe it was him. 

“Satisfied?” 

“You’ve proven yourself to be a decent aid.” Yusaku’s voice sounded serious, but there was something light underlying his tone. “I approve.” 

One corner of Spectre’s mouth quirked up. “Why, thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to tend to my  _other pursuits_.” He headed out the door without a backward glance. 

Yusaku looked at the mirror again. It still seemed unreal. He had never worn a suit before, so he thought he was going to look weird. It turned out to be the opposite. But he was willing to bet that he wouldn’t hold candle to Ryoken. Shaking his head at the thought, he leaned down to collect his phone and wallet and went out of the room. 

Ryoken was checking something on his phone, his back to Yusaku. The closing of his door alerted Ryoken to his presence. He turned as Yusaku stood and waited awkwardly. 

Yusaku’s mouth dried slightly. Expectation was high, but Ryoken managed to blow him away completely.  3 piece [black suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082476542/) with peaked satin black lapel and black brocade silk tie, white dress shirt along with those immaculate black shoes made him look so elegant, so expensive and sophisticated.  The suit hugged his body and long legs perfectly, making him look as if he’d stepped out of a magazine. The expression on Ryoken’s face as his blue gaze met his left Yusaku questioning the heat growing inside him. 

He walked towards Ryoken, the heels of his  _Moreschi_ shoes making each step feel precarious. His heart was thumping hard as he reached him and looked up into his handsome face, mesmerized by the blue depths of his eyes. 

Unbeknownst to him, Ryoken felt the same. 

In his dark suit, Yusaku looked impeccably stunning, wonderfully heart-stopping and his stomach tightened at this proximity. The severity of the suit against Yusaku’s delicate features made for an attractive contrast. Boys shouldn’t look like this, with smooth complexions, deep green eyes, and light pink lips, but to him Yusaku was the embodiment of beauty.  

“I expected you to look good, but you really exceeded my expectations,” Ryoken said, smiling warmly, almost tempted to say ‘beautiful’. 

Yusaku flushed at the compliment, averting his eyes. 

“It suits you...” Ryoken reached out and tilted Yusaku’s chin up to meet his eyes, his voice lowering into a whisper. “...Very well.” 

Yusaku shivered at the alluring tone of Ryoken’s voice, and there was something feral in the look Ryoken gave him. Suddenly Yusaku realized how close they were standing, close enough to feel his warm breath against his skin. His heart was thundering loudly that he was certain Ryoken could hear it. 

And then Ryoken pulled away. “You’re going to need this.” He handed him a simple [black mask](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/543880092495381526/). It looked like something out of a DC comic book. 

Scrambling to gather his thoughts, Yusaku took the mask. “I’m glad it’s a masked ball,” he said, holding up the mask. “This will help make me less stiff.” 

“I knew you’d say that.” Ryoken pocketed his phone. “Shall we go?” 

“Yeah, let’s get this over with,” Yusaku said, feigning nonchalance, as he allowed Ryoken to take the lead. Ryoken was his date for tonight. The thought somehow brought a smile to his face. 

00000 

“We’re here,” Ryoken said, pulling into the driveway. 

As the valet opened their doors, they stepped out of the car with their masks on. The valet on Ryoken’s side bowed to Ryoken before he hopped into the car and drove away to park it. 

Yusaku tugged at his mask for one final adjustment. 

“It looks good on you,” Ryoken said. He was also wearing the same kind of black mask.

Even with half of Ryoken’s face covered, Yusaku’s heartbeat lurched at the sight of him.  

Reaching the penthouse floor, they walked side by side on the red carpet, where two photographers took their pictures before they walked inside the hall. It was packed and everyone looked very high-end. The setup was very upper echelon. White-suited waiters roamed around, holding trays of glasses brimming with champagne and sparkling juice.  

Yusaku thanked Ryoken when he passed him a glass of juice—effectively distracting him from the people around them. 

Go Onizuka and Akira Zaizen were standing on one side, talking, and they were delighted to see them. 

“Fujiki Yusaku, Kogami Ryoken, long time no see!” A professional duelist, Go was a large, muscular man, with bluish-grey eyes and blonde hair fashioned in a flattop style featuring red-striped highlights. He wore a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar, a gold, beast-shaped pendant, and dark pants. His broad chest was exposed, but he sported gold plates on his arms, abdomen and boots, along with fingerless gloves. A lot of kids loved him. His proven dueling skills have earned him respect and public recognition around the world.  

“We’re honored to have you join us,” Akira said courteously, raising his champagne glass with a smile. He was dressed handsomely in a [dark-blue suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082476567/) with a cream-colored silk tie and brocade vest over a white dress shirt. His mask was red, modelled after  _Tindangle_ _Hound._

They went through the usual pleasantries, Go mostly leading the conversation, Yusaku staying silent and merely listening. It hadn’t taken Yusaku long to hear the feminine whispers about the rugged Go Onizuka, the drop-dead-gorgeous Akira Zaizen and the handsome-as-sin Ryoken Kogami. 

Who could blame them? 

But then Yusaku heard someone saying things about him. 

“That boy… the short one, who is he?” 

“He’s beautiful, don’t you think?” 

“Quite so. I wonder what his name is.” 

Wishing that he could sink into the floor as a few guests ogled at them, Yusaku kept his eyes down. At least the mask on his face offered some form of respite. Apart from the women, all the glamour and sheer lavish of the event was making him uncomfortable. He has never attended anything so formal in his life. 

They spent the next half hour in babel of socialization. Yusaku met two Entertainment Duelists from Maiami City, the top researcher of Duel Academy, and a famous dancer from Domino City.  

With all the celebrities he’s seen, he couldn’t help but wonder where Blue Angel was until he saw two familiar faces. 

“Kusanagi-san?” Yusaku was, for the lack of better word, bewildered. Whether it was because of his presence at the event or the fact Kusanagi was wearing a clean-cut suit, Yusaku couldn’t tell. Perhaps both? In all his years, he has never seen the man dressed like that. His [suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/352828952038927460/), vest, and dress shirt were pure black in color, but the tie and pocket square were a vibrant purple. It suited him well, especially with his hair slicked back. 

Apart from Kusanagi’s visual appeal, the beautiful woman on his arm was also another surprise. She wore an A-line one shoulder open back and beaded gradual black to midnight blue [evening gown](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082490663/). The dress highlighted her smooth complexion and hugged her curves before it flowed to the floor. Her crowning glory was braided with a messy updo [hairstyle](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082490804/), which framed her features just right.

Kusanagi gave him a little sheepish smile, shrugging awkwardly. “Yusaku, hey… Fancy meeting you here...”

Yusaku raised a questionable brow at Kusanagi. “So when Jin said you had to do stuff tonight…”

“Hi, I’m stuff!” the woman said cheerfully with a little wave of the hand. 

Kusanagi looked away, embarassed. 

“Emma, I’m glad you could make it. I see you brought Kusanagi Shouichi as your date,” Akira greeted them cordially. 

“Tough to peel him away from that truck of his,” Emma said, looking at Kusanagi suggestively. “Nothing a little persuasion couldn’t handle.”

Kusanagi swallowed and blushed, which Yusaku found interesting. 

Eventually they took their seats, and Yusaku released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“It hasn’t been an hour and I’m already tired,” Yusaku muttered under his breath. 

“I apologize you had to go through all that.” The sound of Ryoken’s voice and the smile he gave him brought a modicum of comfort. 

“I’ll treat this as a learning experience."

“Ladies and gentleman!” the emcee called out, taking the stage. He was wearing a pierrot mask over his eyes. “Dinner is now served!” 

Throughout dinner various men and women in masks stopped by the table to meet and exchange pleasantries with either Akira, Go, and Ryoken. Even the conversation at the table waned and flowed. Yusaku just nodded and stayed quiet most of the time. 

By the time dessert rolled in, night has fallen, and Yusaku felt a little dizzy. It seemed like he had drank alcoholic champagne by mistake. Before he could excuse himself, the lights in the room dimmed and a familiar theme song began to play. Lights flashed and danced around to the beat, until they all gathered in the center of the stage, transforming into a spotlight. 

**_Trickstar Candina_** ,  ** _Lilybell_** ,  ** _Lycoris_**  materialized out of thin air, smiling and waving at the audience, as a voice called out, “Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!” 

A Link Circuit appeared on the stage floor, then all three monsters flew into the link markers. There was a flash of colorful lights and an idol appeared.

Long cobalt blue hair highlighted with light-green streaks was tied into pigtails with blue ribbons. She has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek, and her eyes were the color of lavender, set under long and generous lashes. Her magical-idol girl appearance consisted of a white sleeveless midriff shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath it was a blue dress with pink linings and wing-shaped frills. Attached to her dark and light blue boots was a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns. She also sported a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. 

She was a pretty girl, slim yet well-endowed, and very endearing. Best of all, she was Link Vrains’ most popular idol-duelist Blue Angel. 

With a cute, friendly smile, and a playful wink, she twirled her microphone and posed. The audience clapped and cheered in appreciation. “Hello, everyone! Blue Angel here! Are you enjoying the party? There are a lot of exciting activities tonight, so look forward to them!” she said cheerfully, raising a fist. 

“I was wondering when she’d appear,” Yusaku muttered. 

“She really has a talent for this,” Ryoken told Akira. 

Akira only gave a quiet yet proud smile.  

00000

It was time for the First Dance Auction. It was a very common form of auction similar to charity dating. It wasn’t unusual for celebrities to help charitable causes by auctioning off a date with themselves to an audience. 

And Blue Angel was being auctioned off for the first dance. 

It was for a good cause, Blue Angel kept reciting in her head like a mantra. Although she was grateful that she did not need to go on a date with the highest bidder, she still felt a bit uneasy. She hoped she won’t end up dancing with someone unbearable. 

“Our Blue Angel has beaten the best of the best!” the emcee announced enthusiastically. “Reigning as one of the top 3 Duelists in Link Vrains, she has proven herself that she’s more than just a pretty face! Now who wants to start?” 

“Three thousand dollars,” a deep voice called out from the right side. 

Inwardly she cringed. It took some effort to maintain a solicitous expression. 

“Four thousand!” 

“Five!” 

“We just heard five thousand, ladies and gentlemen!” the emcee announced. 

Aoi was amazed at how much these guys were willing to spend for a chance to dance with her. At least the money was for a good cause. 

“Ten thousand dollars.” 

Aoi froze, her breath caught in her throat as the sound of the man’s voice echoed in her head. A familiar voice. 

The audience turned to a tall, impeccably [dressed](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082456188/) man standing near the right of the stage. The jacket and pants were black and pristine over the silvery vest along with a matching tie and white dress shirt inside. A simple white pocket square was tucked neatly in his breast pocket. He wore the suit like it was made just for him, every line hugging his figure well. Over his aquamarine eyes was a black-white venetian [masquerade mask](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082502886/), and his hair was like silver silk under the lights. 

From the other side of the room, Ryoken expressed a playful smile. “He finally decided to show up.” 

“Ten thousand from the dashing debonair over there,” the emcee said, gesturing a hand towards him. 

Dashing debonair? Aoi felt sick. She knew exactly who that person was. 

“Fifteen thousand!” Someone else was bold enough. 

“Twenty!” 

“We have twenty thousand dollars, people. Do I hear twenty-five?” 

Aoi glanced at the mystery man again. He exuded confidence as he stood there. She took a deep breath. What in the world was he up to? 

“Thirty thousand.” 

Aoi blinked at this and turned to stare at Ryoken. Why was he bidding? Even Yusaku looked as surprised as her. 

“Thirty-five,” Mr. Mysterious countered. 

The crowd was getting more and more excited by the turn of events. 

“Forty thousand,” Ryoken said. 

The mystery man stared at Ryoken with a knowing smile. “Fifty thousand dollars,” he announced in a clear, smooth voice, and the gasps of dismay and amusement waved through the audience. 

Ryoken held up his hands in defeat, lightly laughing, and the mystery man smirked at him. 

“Fifty thousand dollars for the lovely Blue Angel! Going once, going twice...” The emcee looked at Ryoken who simply shook his head, before he cried out triumphantly, “SOLD!” 

The applause thundered along with the cheering. The mystery man climbed up the stage and took Blue Angel’s hand. He gazed at her face with an amused grin and brought her hand up, planting a chaste kiss on the back of it. 

Aoi felt a heat rise to the surface like lava, irresistible as a force of nature. She was tempted to snatch her hand away and roll her eyes, but Blue Angel had to keep up appearances. “What are you playing at, Spectre?” she asked quietly, feigning a smile. 

“I’ve told you before, didn’t I?” Spectre gave her a slow, almost wicked smile. “I’m a passionate fan of yours.” 

She almost snorted.

The small orchestra had just finished tuning up their instruments and the first dance of the evening was about to being. Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, Spectre led her onto the dance floor. 

Aoi was certainly in no dancing mood, but if there was one thing she had learned from childhood it was how to hide her emotions. 

On the dance floor, Spectre pulled her close, and he took the opportunity to talk into her ear. “You look stunning if it isn’t already obvious.” 

She flushed a little. “Why did you come?” she asked, as they moved to the rhythm of the waltz music. 

“Well, it’s either a night out alone or a night with you,” Spectre said. 

With each step, Aoi’s heart leapt. A warm mirth swirled through her chest. She thought for a moment she could feel his soul stretching out to her. She tried not to frown. “So you decided to dish out fifty grand to dance with me? How practical...” 

“I was a victim too, Blue Angel... And I’m sure you know where my money is going.” 

She looked away ruefully. The Lost Incident was a sensitive topic, and she felt like a fool for making Spectre remember that. 

“Don’t worry... I’m not like the others. That incident was a blessing in disguise,” Spectre assured her. 

She looked back up at him, a slow, pleased smile turning the corners of her mouth. “You’re really weird.” 

“Why, thank you.” 

And as much as she hated to admit it, Spectre was a wonderful dancer. 

00000

Yusaku stifled a yawn and looked around. Another dance was starting. Spectre had disappeared somewhere and Akira was leading Blue Angel back to the floor. Other couples followed, including Kusanagi and Emma. 

“Would you like to dance?” Ryoken said, his expression earnest. 

“Us? Dance?” Yusaku quirked a brow. “We’re both guys, you know.” 

“I’d rather not care for social norms.” 

“You serious?” 

Ryoken’s smile was mysterious. “You be the judge.” 

Yusaku shrugged. “We’ll stick out, and I don’t think I’ll enjoy the attention.” 

“Oh? So, you’d dance with me if there was no audience?” 

“Huh? I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“But you never said you didn’t want to.”

Yusaku pursed his mouth, his lips forming into a tempting pout. 

With such an adorable sight in front of his eyes, Ryoken worked mentally to hold his focus. 

“Why don’t you go ahead? I’m sure a lot of girls would love to dance with you,” Yusaku blurted out, standing up to move on. 

“Wait!” Ryoken stretched out a hand, latching onto Yusaku’s. 

Yusaku blinked at him in surprise. “What…” There was slight hesitation. “What is it?”

“Er…” Ryoken also hesitated as he released Yusaku’s hand. “Where are you going?” 

A short pause followed. “Toilet. I drank too much.” Yusaku nodded in the direction of a door leading to another room. The comfort rooms were there. 

“Oh… Well, don’t let me stop you,” Ryoken told him with relief. Then Yusaku walked away without another word. 

“I haven’t seen you on the dancefloor yet.” 

Ryoken looked up to see Go Onizuka standing over him with a young woman on his arm. 

“Don’t care for dancing?” 

“I’m taking an interest actually,” Ryoken answered with excellent poise. “However, I was just declined.”

“If that’s the case…” Go gestured to the girl on his arm. “Rio-san, this is one of the greatest minds of our generation, Kogami Ryoken. Kogami, this is Kamishiro Rio-san, current reigning Duel Queen of Heartland. There, you’re introduced; ask Rio-san here to dance.” 

Ryoken regarded the young lady politely with a smile. Long, dark blue hair flowed down her back, as her bangs of a lighter shade of blue framed her beautiful face well. She had magenta eyes and milky white skin. The gown she wore was an amazing mermaid V turquoise chiffon [gown](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082496804/) with rhinestones. It embraced her figure to the waist, then flared to the floor. Her [mask](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082497556/) was an intricate modern venetian silver with diamonds. He hadn’t planned on dancing with any girl, but he didn’t want to be rude either. He stood and took her hand. 

“I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening,” Go said. He stalked over to the corner where some gentlemen waited for him. 

“Onizuka-san is very…,” Rio began. 

“Charismatic?” Ryoken smiled. 

Rio giggled. “He ought to be since he is a Charisma Duelist.” 

As they twirled around the floor, Ryoken caught a glimpse of Yusaku. He was leaning against a wall with a bored look on his face. Every time a girl would approach him, he’d just address them with feigned polite interest. 

“He’s quite pretty for a boy,” Rio commented. 

Ryoken blinked at her in mild surprise. 

A knowing smile graced Rio’s lovely face. “You kept on staring at him.” 

“I’m terribly sorry, I meant no offense.” 

“None taken. You seem concerned about him. He’s a friend, right? I saw him with you a while ago.” 

“He’s more than just a friend.” 

“So he’s like family.” 

“I suppose you can say that.” 

“Does he dance?” 

“He tangoes with a computer. Does that count?” Ryoken said, and Rio gave a little laugh. “If there’s a Duel Field, though, he usually duels.” 

“Really?” Rio’s interest was peaked a bit. “Is he good?” 

“He hardly loses a hand,” Ryoken told her, feeling proud. “Though he’s not interested in the competitive scene.” 

“Shame… it would be nice to see what he’s like.” 

“You have no idea.”

00000

Again Yusaku had to decline a dance from a young lady. 

“But surely you’ll make an exception for me,” said one pretty brunette, winking at him in a flirtatious manner. 

“Is there something in your eye?” Yusaku kept a straight expression. 

“What? No.” Mortified, the brunette backed away, and Yusaku sighed. 

Dancing was one thing, but having to deal with girls was beginning to be a chore. And his mood wasn’t too good, considering the alcohol in his system. He should’ve been careful about that. 

“Why bother coming to a ball if you’re not going to dance?” A tall man made his approach, a glass of wine in his hand. He was dressed in a [mink formal suit](http://www.asos.com/asos-design/asos-design-wedding-skinny-suit-jacket-in-mink/prd/8402923?browsecountry=PH&currencyid=1&istCompanyId=4a794665-4c4f-4ae8-9e93-5630072d7bff&istItemId=wtqtwltttp&istBid=tztx&channelref=product+search&affid=17268&ppcadref=776783430%7C41780608238%7Cpla-256862796179&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI4fbowOnX3AIVkA0qCh3pNwaWEAQYASABEgLQm_D_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds) over a light-grey shirt and silvery tie, and a pair of black gloves covered his hands. He had mauve short hair with stylish purple accents. 

Yusaku narrowed his eyes. He recognized this man as Blood Sheperd, a ruthless bounty hunter in Link Vrains. His real name was Kengo Dojun. They had a couple of run-ins in the past—none of which Yusaku was fond of. “I don’t dance.” 

“Two left feet?” 

“Sure, whatever,” Yusaku said, wishing he’d just leave him alone. He was beginning to get a headache.  

“You’ve been off the grid lately.” Kengo swirled the liquid in the glass then took a sip. “Would you like me to offer you a job?” 

“No, thank you.” Especially since Blood Sheperd’s jobs were often dangerous. Yusaku had his fair share of life-and-death situations before, and he’s grown tired of it. He has a normal life now with Ryoken. He was happy. 

“You’ve grown stale.” 

“I’m uninterested.” 

“How about you get interested?” 

“I don’t need to be told by some cynical bounty hunter.” 

“Hmph. You’re a mass of ego. The cool and invincible Playmaker, Link Vrains hero.” Kenjo scoffed sarcastically. “And I heard you moved in with  _Him_.” 

Yusaku raised a questionable look at Kengo before following his gaze to Ryoken. He was already dancing with another girl, the researcher from Duel Academy they met earlier.  A frown immediately greased his lips. He didn’t like seeing Ryoken dancing with girls for some reason. 

“Makes me wonder why he took you in…” Kengo mused, his attention returning to the wine in hand. 

“Maybe you should just mind your own business.” Yusaku restrained himself from raising his voice. 

Kengo smirked. “Come on, you really think he’d go through all the trouble? Guilt was probably eating him alive. Remember, he’s still the son of the man who tortured you.” 

“I’ve never blamed him. He’s not his father.” 

“Then he must be blaming himself.” 

Yusaku shot him a warning glare, but the man ignored it. 

“From what I can tell, you’re just some lost little boy he took pity on. Nothing but an obligation, an emotional burden. And he probably thinks he could lessen the guilt by taking care of you.” 

He could feel his temper, his carefully suppressed temper, suddenly boiling over inside like a milk saucepan. And yet he couldn’t push himself to deny Kengo’s words. The distinct weight behind them made his heart sink. 

Bringing his eyes back on the dancefloor, Yusaku saw Ryoken dancing with Blue Angel this time. Somehow the sight appeased him for a bit. 

“He’s quite the charmer,” Kengo said, downing the rest of his wine. “Hard to believe he’s still single. If he gets a girl, you’ll probably be out of the picture.” 

Yusaku frowned. He knew better than to let this man’s words affect him, but they did. Bitter feelings swirled inside him, suffocating him. And the alcohol in his system wasn’t helping.

“I need some air,” Yusaku muttered under his breath, grabbing a random drink from the server, as he made his way out of the room. 

00000

Outside on the garden terrace, looking over the city, a crescent moon hung in the sky, a cool ivory scimitar against the black backdrop. The pleasant sounds of conversation and music drifted through the partially opened doors behind him but he was alone. 

Alone and annoyed. 

The night was soft, the view enchanting, but his mood was sour. Yusaku put away his mask and drank his champagne, nearly downing it in a single gulp. 

“Yusaku?” 

Yusaku stilled at the sound of his name, the sound of his voice. It was none other than Ryoken. 

“Why are you drinking that? You do know there’s alcohol in it, don’t you?” 

“I know...” Yusaku set the glass down on the steel railings of the terrace, refusing to turn around. 

“You’re still a minor. You should know better.” 

“You do know I’m not a child who needs your permission to do what I want,” Yusaku said, his voice low and harsh.

“Yusaku, I wasn’t reprimanding. Just concerned.” 

_“And he probably thinks he could lessen the guilt by taking care of you.”_

He had to stay in control, Yusaku kept telling himself, but Kengo’s words rang in his ears. Mixing emotional baggage with alcohol was never a good idea. He didn’t want to lash out and act like a fool, but it was getting hard. “I’m going home,” he decided. 

“All right. I’ll go get the car.” 

“No!” Yusaku retorted, finally facing him. The mask on Ryoken’s face was gone, giving him a clear view of his eyes. “You don’t have to take me home.” 

“Yusaku, is there something wrong?” Ryoken asked with a sincere look on his face. 

Averting his eyes to the side, Yusaku clenched his hands. Why did Ryoken suddenly feel so far away when he was just standing right in front of him...? “It’s nothing... I don’t want to spoil your evening, so go and have fun at the party. I can just take a cab.” Without waiting for a response, he started toward the door. 

But Ryoken’s hand curled around his arm, preventing him from leaving. “This isn’t just ‘nothing’,” he said, his tone slightly authoritative. 

Things were getting awkward and strained. No doubt Ryoken had a lot to worry about, and he didn’t need to add his own personal problems to those worries. Yusaku shook his head, and tried hard not to shake. 

“You’re acting strange.” With a calm, measured strength, Ryoken turned him to face him. “Yusaku, if something’s bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?” 

Yusaku couldn’t bring himself to look at Ryoken in the eyes. “Stop being nice to me.” His voice was slightly trembling. 

“I don’t understand. Did I do something to make you upset?” Ryoken’s face draped with concern. 

Silence was the only answer he gave. Yusaku couldn’t put this into words. His inner struggles and the alcohol were robbing his conscious mind of the ability to think clearly. His mind tumbled and fumbled. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine, I understand.” 

Yusaku felt the warmth of Ryoken’s touch on his shoulder, and something just cracked inside. “You’re just doing this out of pity, aren’t you?” he said in a voice as cold as ice. “It doesn’t matter how much time has passed, you're still wallowing in your father’s sins.” 

Ryoken’s eyes widened, but Yusaku couldn’t make out the rest of his expression through the tears welling up in his eyes. Yusaku fought desperately to hold them back, not wanting Ryoken to see. 

“I’ve moved on because of you. I’m not the tragedy you seem to think I am. I’m not a charity case. I don’t need your pity.” It was getting difficult to talk, but Yusaku pushed on. “You were and always will be my voice of hope... That’s why I’m scared that one day you’ll leave me again. But it turns out I’m just a burden to you, right?” 

“Wait, no... Yusaku—”

“You invited me into your home, so you can watch over me, right?” Yusaku’s smile was pained and sad. “I feel so useless.” 

“Yusaku, please…” Ryoken took hold of his shoulders. “Don’t say that.”

“I wanted to have a future with you, but that was only me being selfish.”

“Calm down and listen.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yusaku—”

“I should just go home and pack my things—” 

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around his body, pulling him closer. Before he could even react, a hand slipped behind his head and something warm pressed against his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY KISSED! Did anyone expect that? Alcohol+Emotional Baggage is always not a good combo. Yusaku is still a minor, so he's not used to alcohol. And what Blood Shepherd said really got to him. But, hey, they finally kissed! How will Yusaku react to that? What will Ryoken say? Find out in the next chapter! 
> 
> So how was it? Was it okay? Don't forget to drop a comment if you haven't. They always help a lot with my writing. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He swallowed, hesitating, as he remembered the kiss now vividly in his mind. Then he forced himself to think of three things. 
> 
> First: Last night could be explained as something Ryoken had needed to do.   
> Second: It could have been something Ryoken wanted to do... 
> 
> And third: Maybe it was all dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revolver-sama! YOU DO NOT DISAPPOINT! Seeing his new avatar and seeing him duel, and with freaking MAGIC CYLINDER! He sure does live up to the hype. And you can see his handsome face now. Totally digging the new design. In addition to that, kudos to Playmaker's character development. He's no longer tied by the past, he's way beyond hatred and vengeance now. When he tried to reach out to Revolver, you can hear the desperation in his voice. You can pinpoint exactly where his voice soften up, and I'm not over that. Can't wait to see Revolver dish out Synchros at Windy. 
> 
> Sorry for the fangirl moment there, but episode 68 and 69 really got me going. And now I'm thinking of scenes on how to get Ryoken in Vrains and write about his hot new Avatar in this story. Hehehe...

CRITICAL ERROR! 

System has become unstable. Initiating [ **Cynet** **Refresh** ] 

LINK PROCESSING FAILURE. 

PC needs to be repaired.    
Error Code: 0xc0000225

Initiating [ **TRANSACTION ROLLBACK** ]  

RESTORATION COMMENCING. 

There was static. 

Yusaku's eyes widened in surprise. 

It all happened so suddenly that at first Yusaku couldn’t tell what was going on. He saw the skin of Ryoken’s face, the lines of his long lashes. He felt his lips against his own, his hot breath mingling with his. 

Then he realized… 

Ryoken Kogami was kissing him. 

As his mind tried to process why Ryoken was kissing him, his vision darkened and a buzzing sound filled his ears. Everything else disappeared. The ground beneath his feet, the cool night breeze on his cheek—all he felt was the warm smoothness of Ryoken’s lips against his. Every muscle in his body was frozen stiff, somehow having no strength to move. Even though Ryoken was significantly taller and stronger, Yusaku could have pushed him away. 

But he couldn’t. 

Or didn’t even attempt to, as if this man possessed power over him—power to turn his knees to jelly, his heart to mush. Power to turn his life upside down. It was getting harder and harder to breath. His heart hurt his chest, the muscle hammering against his ribs. 

SYSTEM OVERLOAD. 

Initiating [ **System Shutdown** ]

Growing weaker by the second, the tear he’d been holding back finally fell from his eye as his consciousness slipped away. 

Ryoken caught Yusaku in his arms as he fainted. “Yusaku?” He knelt down and gently cradled him in his arms, while trying to shove aside the feeling of dread. Yusaku was ghostly pale as Ryoken smoothed his hair back from his face and wiped the tear away. Even unconscious, Yusaku was still beautiful. “I’m sorry, Yusaku...” Best to get him home as soon as possible. 

He was about to reach into his pocket for his phone to contact Spectre when he heard a sound of something crashing through the door, followed by the unmistakable thud of someone falling to the floor. Ryoken turned to see an expensively-dressed young man on the floor, sporting a bloody lip and bloody nose. A second later, Ryoken saw the person responsible for the beaten-up lad. 

“Lay a hand on her again and I will personally see you to your grave.” Spectre’s voice was calm yet deadly. The smile on his face was lethal. 

The guy watched Spectre angrily, letting his eyes flicker to Blue Angel for a bit, who stood behind Spectre. “You’re going to regret it.” He struggled to his feet, wiping his lips on his arm. “Don’t you know who I am?” 

The raised brow combined with an evil grin was not usually a good thing when it came to Spectre. “Blue Angel’s words against yours, you know, and whose words do you think they’re gonna believe? The pure and beloved idol of Link Vrains or the playboy troublemaker son of New York’s Mayor?” 

Blue Angel stepped up and decided to speak up. “And we have CCTV cameras everywhere. I have half a mind to report you for harassment... or better yet, I’ll talk to your father.” 

The guy visibly stiffened, his face growing a shade paler, and then left the scene without kicking up another fuss. 

Blue Angel let out a sigh and crossed her arms. “I could have handled him on my own.” 

"It was easier because I was here. I will not abide any mistreatment of you.” 

“Cut the hero complex.” She narrowed her eyes. “I’m not some damsel, and I don’t need to be saved from anyone. I can protect myself.” 

"That scum pinched your butt and tried to kiss you. What did you want me to do? Stand by and watch?” Spectre kept his voice mild, but Aoi could feel the anger just below the surface. 

“Hate to interrupt your lover’s quarrel, but we have a situation,” Ryoken spoke up, prompting the two to blink at him in surprise. He stood there before them, carrying the unconscious Yusaku in his arms. 

Aoi gasped as she laid eyes on her schoolmate. “What happened to Fujiki-kun?” 

Ryoken looked down at Yusaku, biting his lip and choking back the guilt welling inside. “He had a little too much to drink.” A small lie when in fact it was only two champagnes. 

Spectre saw the guilt in Ryoken’s eyes but did not question it. “I’ll get the car.” 

00000

“I’m sorry, Yusaku…” Ryoken sighed in the car on the way home. He was in the back seat, cradling Yusaku’s head against the crook of his neck. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  

“Excuse me, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre said, keeping his eyes on the road, “if I may ask, what exactly did you do to him?” 

Ryoken paused, hesitating. There was no use hiding it from Spectre. Might as well get it out. “I kissed him and he…fainted.” 

Spectre quirked an elegant brow as he glanced at Ryoken’s reflection on the rearview mirror. “And that’s all you did?” 

“He was tipsy and emotional… I had to calm him down somehow.”

“And you thought you could do so by kissing him?” There was a hint of sarcasm and amusement in Spectre’s tone. “I admire your boldness, Ryoken-sama, but Playmaker is quite innocent with such matters.”

Inwardly cringing, Ryoken took Yusaku’s hand and squeezed it tenderly. “He could have pushed me away if he didn’t like it. I had no idea he would faint.”

Spectre sighed. “No one chooses to faint. The shock must have been too much for him.” 

“He was so upset… He told me not to treat him like a pity case. I didn’t know I was making him feel that way.” 

“He’s usually so composed. What could have triggered such an outburst?” 

“Blood Sheperd, most likely, alcohol and...” Ryoken sighed.  “...Myself included. But it’s not pity. It was never the case...” 

Spectre’s features softened. “Of course, I understand that all too well... And I’m sure Playmaker will too.” 

“I don’t know if I could face him tomorrow…” 

“You can and you will. Please do not run from this, Ryoken-sama, or else it would only hurt him. ” 

Ryoken stayed quiet and brooded all the way to their apartment suite, where Roboppi greeted them at the door. 

“Welcome ho—Oh?! What happened to Master, Ryoken-sama?” Roboppi asked with a worried emoji face.  

Ryoken gave her a smile filled with guilt. “He had a little too much to drink.” 

“Is there anything I could do, Ryoken-sama?”

“Let’s get him to bed.”

Heading straight to Yusaku’s bedroom, he carefully put him on the bed and sat down right beside him. Loosening the tie, he undid the first button of Yusaku’s shirt before he removed the suit jacket to make him more comfortable. Once the unnecessary garments were off, he tucked him in nice and steady. 

After putting the clothes into the laundry basket, Roboppi approached the bed. “Will Master be all right?” 

“Yes, he just needs a good night’s sleep,” Ryoken assured her. 

“Will you be needing anything else?” 

“No, it’s fine. Thank you for your assitance. You may go and recharge now.” 

“Very well. Have a good night, Ryoken-sama.” Roboppi bowed politely before she exited the room. 

Sleep will elude him tonight, that much Ryoken was sure. He could feel a headache coming to torment him. Nevertheless, the even rhythm of Yusaku’s breathing as he slept somewhat calmed him.

He gazed upon his beautiful face again, those delicate long lashes that brushed against his smooth skin and those soft parted lips. Ryoken felt a stab in his chest. 

Closing his eyes, Ryoken forced himself to think. What was he going to do? What was he going to say to him when he wakes up? Why did he even kiss him so suddenly? How careless and inappropriate of him. Yusaku didn’t deserve such treatment. 

Yusaku was right…

Until now Ryoken was burdened with his father’s sins. He’s been dealing with the guilt of what happened to the victims of the Lost Incident. After going away, he thought he had lightened the weight. However, the baggage was still there, clawing at him from the dephts of his soul. 

He wanted to make things right. He wanted to make up for everything his father has done. He felt responsible. 

But it was neither guilt nor the sense of obligation that led him back to Yusaku. He realized this now more than ever. 

One, becoming a part of Yusaku’s life was his goal. Ryoken wanted Yusaku in his life and to stay with him. Ryoken wanted to get to know Yusaku more and more. He did not want to walk away from this connection they have. He did not want to let go of the one thing in this world that seemed to make him feel alive again. 

Two, becoming a family with him was a sought-after reward. Even if that meant living life his way, in any way Yusaku wanted, Ryoken was willing to give him that. Now growing closer and closer, Ryoken could sense the feel of emotional commitment between them. 

And three, for the rest of his life Ryoken wanted Yusaku to be the first person he sees when he wakes up, and the last person he wishes to see before he sleeps. He understood what had been happening from the start. He’d been succumbing to his feelings. Really falling hard, and fighting it at every turn until he gave in. His whole life had shifted from the moment he met Yusaku and he had no control of it. 

Conclusion: Yusaku was all he ever wanted. 

00000

_Green eyes fluttered open slowly and he shut them tightly to think. His thoughts were confused. He gritted his teeth and waited. He felt breathless with pain._

_His senses perceived voices_ _of children_ _, some soft, some louder; groans and sighs; an odd clean smell; and whiteness. All around whiteness when he peeked. He was in a narrow, white room, alone. His lips felt stiff and dry. He tried to call out for someone, but his throat was dry as sand and tight. He licked his lips and found them ragged with bits of torn skin._

_Nothing changed each time he closed then opened his eyes. He wondered if he was dying. Dying alone in a white room. He lay there afraid to move, avoiding the terrible pain that came each time he stretched even a little. He was hungry, thirsty, and weak._

_Maybe death wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe death was like one great night of sleep, so that one could no longer suffer. Or maybe death was like a journey to another place where all the dead reside happily._

_For a child like him, that would be the greatest happiness._

_“Hey, you. Get up.”_

_That voice again. A child like him._

_“Three things... Think of three things. Three things to live, three things to go home, three things to defeat the enemy. By thinking you can still live.”_

_That’s right. There were three reasons why he must live._

_First: To overwrite the past tragedy_ _with good memories_ _._    
 _Second: To be able to duel freely and happily, without the worries of losing._

_“Three things...”_

_And third: To seize a future with the person who gave him hope._

_As he struggled for control and got up on his knees, a white door opened, and a young man entered. He seemed like a vision in a white shirt over black pants. But Yusaku knew who he was._

_Yusaku blinked back the tears and suddenly found himself within the confines of the ‘_ **_Fire Prison_ ** _’ Field Spell. No longer a child, he was now a teenager._

_Ryoken stood on the other side of the field, watching him. There was di_ _stant sadness in his blue eyes._ _There was deep pain. “Not a single day goes by where I don’t regret what I’ve done. I don’t deserve you, Yusaku. So this is goodbye.”_

_“No, it’s not! I won’t let it end this way, Ryoken!” Yusaku exclaimed, pushing himself up to his feet, attempting to run toward Ryoken, but was stopped instantly by the fiery element. A row of fire ignited from the ground, preventing him from moving on._

_And before he knew it, the entire prison was completely engulfed in flames. It burned brightly._

_“Go, Yusaku, and seize a bright future with your hands,” Ryoken said as the fire slowly overwhelmed his body._

_“No, no! Stay with me! Please!” Yusaku was yelling and sobbing. Tears of terror flowed from his eyes. “Ryoken!” Then, by one powerful gust of Datastorm, Yusaku was blown away—as though he was weightless like a feather—straight into the light._

Yusaku woke up with a start and sat up abruptly. He cringed and held his head, for a headache struck him like a red-hot ice pick being pressed through his temple. He drew a shaky breath and dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom with agonizing slowness. Placing both hands on the sink, he paused to take a breath before taking a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and puffy, and his face was a bit red. 

Nightmares of fire flooded his mind, and he realized he had been crying in his sleep. It wasn’t the first time he had a dream about losing Ryoken, and he hoped it would just stay a dream. 

Leaning into the sink, he splashed cold water on his face, shivering as it trickled down his neck. After drying his face with a fluffy towel, he shed the dress shirt and pants and got into something comfortable like a black t-shirt and blue shorts. 

With the headache still drilling in his head, Yusaku wanted nothing more but to slip back into bed and sleep the whole day. Memories of last night was still hazy. What did he do after leaving the ballroom? How did he even get home? 

Okay, he can probably answer the second question. It was Ryoken, duh, for obvious reason. Then he remembered drinking. The champagne. The alcohol. His talk with Blood Sheperd. He went to the terrace for some fresh air… 

And suddenly it came back to him. 

The kiss. 

Warmth flooded his cheeks instantly. 

Ryoken had kissed him, and it had completely rattled him. 

A soft knock sounded the door, and Yusaku jumped, almost knocking over his laundry basket. Placing a hand on his heart, he breathed deeply, then said briskly, “Y-Yeah?”

“Excuse me, Master, but Ryoken-sama sent me to check on you,” Roboppi said from the other side of the door. “Breakfast is on the table. Please join him as soon as you’re ready.” 

“I’ll be out in a while.” Yusaku ran a hand across his face. He felt weird, hesitant, frustrated at himself, and embarrassed. He was a minor, thus a total lightweight. The amount of alcohol he had made him unleash all these emotions like a steam engine exploding. And how could he let Blood Sheperd affect him like that? Ryoken didn’t deserve such outburst. 

He walked to the door and touched a hand to the handle. He swallowed, hesitating, as he remembered the kiss now vividly in his mind. Then he forced himself to think of three things. 

First: Last night could be explained as something Ryoken had needed to do.   
Second: It could have been something Ryoken wanted to do...    
   
And third: Maybe it was all dream…  

He felt his body automatically quiver with an encrypted emotion, his cheeks getting hotter. He shook his head at himself, then cringed from the pain that made his entire head throb. Seriously, he needed to get his act together. 

Heaving a sigh, Yusaku turned the handle and walked out to the dining area, where Ryoken was waiting for him at the table. He felt an unfamiliar anxiety seizing his chest. Given the awkward circumstances last night, Yusaku wasn’t sure what to expect. 

And Yusaku hated that uncertainty. 

“Good morning, Yusaku,” Ryoken greeted with a smile, as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn’t kissed him last night. He looked completely composed, except for the slightly dark circle under his eyes. “I woke up a little later than usual, so I just made bread egg toast and coffee. How’s your head?” 

Yusaku made a face and groaned. “Fine...” His voice was a little hoarse too. 

Ryoken chuckled and served up breakfast for Yusaku. “Aspirin’s by your cup. Take it and try to eat.” 

“Yeah, thanks...” Yusaku took his seat, doing his best to act normal, as he downed the medicine with coffee. He wasn’t really hungry, plus he wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle food at the moment. But he didn’t want to waste Ryoken’s efforts, so he picked up the toast and took a bite. 

“Last night was interesting, wasn’t it?” Ryoken said, taking a casual sip of coffee. 

Yusaku felt his heart leaping. Almost choking, he managed to swallow his food. “I...” His mind scrambled for a good response, trying to push the images of the kiss to the farthest back. “I am never touching alcoholic drinks again,” he blurted out. 

“I don’t know. It was rare to see you riled up like that.” 

Yusaku looked down at his plate, frowning. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have said those things. It was stupid.” 

"That’s why minors shouldn’t drink alcohol,” Ryoken said, taking the pressure off Yusaku by filling the awkward air.  

“Can we just agree to never bring it up...ever?” Yusaku said, taking another bite. 

“But I still need to apologize for what I did. I was a little...forward,” Ryoken said, setting his mug down, bringing his gaze along with it. The smile on his face was strained. “It was inappropriate... Yet it was the only way to calm you down.” 

Yusaku’s eyes widened in surprise, and he almost choked on his food again. He started coughing, and his eyes were watering. Okay, so the kiss was not his imagination. 

Ryoken was patting Yusaku on the back saying, “Sorry... It must have surprised you.” He handed him a glass of water and Yusaku took a sip. 

Forget the headache, Yusaku’s head felt suddenly airy. He told himself it was just because of the hangover, and managed a limp shake of his head. 

“This may sound like an excuse, but...” There was frustration laced in Ryoken’s voice, but also fear. “It’s hard to forget when you’re the son of the man who tortured you. I can’t ignore what my father has done in the past, the children he’s crippled. You know, I thought...I thought I could make things right.” 

The mood became thick, dark, and heavy, like the weather before a storm. 

“You already have,” Yusaku assured him. “You saved us, fought alongside us. You’ve done so much.” 

“Still...” There was a pause. And there was something in his blue eyes and on his face, pain and anguish. “Do you remember how we met?” 

“Of course.”

Ryoken scoffed at himself. “Hard to forget that day, huh? In a way, Yusaku, that was the day of my first great mistake.” 

The reply was immediate. “I don’t regret meeting you.” 

“I was afraid you’d say that.” 

“Because that’s how I really feel.” 

Too much weariness, too much regret and guilt lingered in Ryoken. “You’ve always been so fearless, strong-willed and gifted... Different than the other children in many ways but still full of potential and power.  If I hadn’t saved you, you would have died. Then I got my father killed. I own that. I’ll carry that like everything else.” 

“So, you’re taking care of me out of duty?” Yusaku said, his voice almost hissing with controlled rage. “Out of guilt?” 

Shaking his head, Ryoken placed a hand over Yusaku’s on the table. “No, Yusaku, you’re wrong. If all I wanted was to help you I’d just buy you a house and leave a trust fund. I invited you to live with me, because I want you in my life. You’re not a burden to me, Yusaku. Nothing is more important to me than you.” 

Yusaku stared at him, wide-eyed. 

“But I ended up making you upset...” Ryoken felt foolish. He’d been so focused on his own guilt that he’d never considered Yusaku’s feelings. “If you want to leave because you’re tired of me, then I won’t stop you. You have every right to. I know you’re strong enough to take care of yourself. But...if it’s something else then please, stay with me.” 

“Ryoken...” Yusaku felt his heart swell. The fact that Ryoken opened up to him meant a great deal. Ryoken revealed his insecurities, but Yusaku was willing to embrace every part of him. And he could never get tired of Ryoken. He didn’t think he’d know how. Entwining their fingers together, he smiled up at Ryoken. 

Ryoken smiled back. 

They stared at each other for a long moment with silent messages sent and received until a certain Artificial Intelligence broke the silence. 

“Good morning! I came to play!” Ai cheerfully said.  

The two blushed and pulled their hands back in a hurry, as Ai floated over to their table. They continued breakfast as if nothing happened. 

“Aniki, you’re here!” Roboppi exclaimed happily as she threaded right over. 

Ai waved at the little robot. “Been a while!” Then turned to the humans. “Kinda late for breakfast, aren’t we? Partied hard?”  

“I guess you can say that,” Ryoken answered. 

“Uh-huh.” Ai narrowed his eyes suspiciously, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, before he cooed at Ryoken. “So, anyway, Revolver-chan! When are you coming to visit Cyberse?” 

As Ryoken entertained Ai’s questions, Yusaku raised a hand to touch his lips. Clearly his brain wasn’t going to make him forget about the kiss last night. He’d never been kissed before. He didn’t know what to think of it. 

“Master, is there something wrong?” Roboppi asked. 

“Huh? Uh, no, it's nothing,” Yusaku replied. During the course of their conversation a while ago, Yusaku never did get a clear explanation behind the kiss. Ryoken did say it was the only way he could calm him down. If that really was the case, that raised some thought-provoking questions. 

00000

Playmaker logged off from Link Vrains after only for two hours. He had simply helped Ai test the newly updated security program around Cyberse. Windy had been very thorough with it and gave Yusaku a ran for his money with the Security Duelist. Ai tried to invite Ryoken, but Ryoken reasoned that he had online work to do. But Yusaku could see that Ryoken was not yet ready to visit Cyberse. 

It was already 9 PM. Not wasting another minute, he removed his duel disk and peeled off his clothes. He stepped into the steady stream of water in the shower, letting it rain over him as he allowed the tension to release from his body with a sigh. Feeling relaxed, he soaped himself clean, his thoughts drifting unconsciously to Ryoken and to the feel of his lips against his. 

Yusaku couldn’t help but blush fiercely. He set his palms against the shower wall and shook his head. Ryoken had never been shy to friendly gestures before, but neither had he ever initiated anything so intimate. He broke down, and all Ryoken could think of to do was a kiss... 

The kiss was simply an act to get him to calm down… right? 

Do guys normally kiss other guys to calm them down? Perhaps the kiss was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Or perhaps it was something more? 

When he looked up the meaning of kiss, he learned so many different meanings and facts about kissing. A kiss on the lips, depending on the intention, intensity and circumstances, could mean a lot of things, but mostly it means passion. 

He climbed out of the shower shortly after, since thoughts of Ryoken and kissing managed to become more awkward when he was naked. He dried himself off and put on his pajamas before he blow-dried his hair. He had to make sure his hair was completely dry because Ryoken would certainly fuss over it like last time. It was sweet of Ryoken, for worrying and for caring. It felt nice having someone fuss over him, take care of him with palpable pleasure in doing so. 

After checking his email, Yusaku slipped into his slippers and padded out of the room, craving for something warm to drink. He wasn’t prepared for the sight of Ryoken in the living room. A tablet in hand, Ryoken was apparently reading an article on screen. His legs were crossed urbanely, his entire posture poised. There was a placid dignity in Ryoken’s countenance, a natural grace every time he swiped a finger on the tablet, an ingrained refinement. Ryoken looked like a prince who had stumbled upon a life of domesticity. 

Putting down the tablet, Ryoken looked up at him and smiled. “I see you’ve already showered and changed. How was your short trip to Cyberse?” 

“Nice, I think,” Yusaku replied, his eyes inexplicably drawn to the way Ryoken’s blue shirt hugged his frame. “Security’s tighter than ever, though I feel like I’ve been trolled by Windy more than once during simulation.” 

“He does that a lot,” Ryoken shot back, chuckling a bit, as he put the tablet on the coffee table. “So, would you like something to drink? Hot choco perhaps?” 

Yusaku held up a hand. “I’ll do it. Just sit there and relax.” 

“Water’s still hot in the kettle. You know the drill.” 

“Yeah, leave it to me.” 

After mixing the contents in two mugs, he carefully poured hot water into them and stirred. Ryoken was setting up a movie by the time he sat down next to him on the sofa, almost close enough for their shoulders to touch. 

Ryoken smiled at him. “I was hoping we could watch a movie.” 

“But I have school tomorrow.”

A flash of amusement crossed Ryoken’s face. “And yet you don’t look remotely sleepy.” 

Yusaku smirked. “As long as it’s not a chick flick...” 

"I assure you it’s not,” Ryoken replied as he dimmed the lights and clicked on their movie. 

They watched and drank their hot choco and after a bit, Ryoken took the mugs to the kitchen and cleaned up. He’d seen the movie before, so it was no trouble. He brought back a glass of water for Yusaku and took a seat. They sat and watched the movie more or less in silence, other than the comments about fight choreography or the protagonist’s brooding tendencies. 

When the kiss scene came up, Yusaku felt as if a dozen butterflies had fluttered around his stomach. The image of Ryoken’s lips firmly on his was undoubtedly as real as it could be. He sneaked a glance at his profile. Ryoken sat quietly, eyes glued to the television, the light from the screen illuminating his face. He glanced from his eyes to his appealing lips, and suddenly Yusaku wondered what it would be like to kiss him again. 

Blushing fiercely, Yusaku ran a hand across his face, holding it over his mouth for the span of a breath before letting out a quiet sigh. The realization hit him like a ten-wheeler truck. He wanted to kiss Ryoken? His voice of hope, his friend, his family, who was also a guy, and his most important person? That can’t be possible. Maybe it was just curiosity. 

Yusaku sneaked another glance, only to have Ryoken catch him. 

“Did the kiss make you uncomfortable?” Ryoken questioned him. 

Startled color flamed across the skin of his cheeks, and Yusaku’s mind inwardly tumbled. “Yes...no, I mean it wasn’t...” 

Ryoken gave off an awkward smile. “It’s a delicate scene. I take it you’re not used to seeing that.” 

Yusaku blinked at him before it struck him that Ryoken wasn’t referring to their kiss last night. He meant the kiss in the movie. Somehow that realization couldn’t quell his quickened pulse. “I... I haven’t really seen a lot of movies,” he stammered, his throat suddenly dry, “but I could tell that kiss meant something to both of them.” 

“Are you thinking about our kiss? Is that what’s bothering you right now?” 

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat. He looked confused and conflicted. “I don’t know. It doesn’t have to mean anything, right?” 

“Does a kiss ever mean...nothing?” 

“I think sometimes it just means that people kiss for a reason.” Okay, that sounded lame even to Yusaku’s own ears. He couldn’t even look at Ryoken straight in the eye. 

“Usually it means people have certain feelings. Things they want to do that are kissing and more than kissing.” 

Yusaku’s heart was beating so hard he could scarcely breathe. “This is the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had,” he said. 

“Well, how is it supposed to be not awkward? I knew you wouldn’t just let it sweep under the rug with an apology.” 

“The state of our relationship is a little bit weird at the moment,” Yusaku admitted after lowering his gaze on his lap. 

Ryoken’s shoulders dropped. “Do you feel disgusted by me?” 

Yusaku stared at him, looking quite pale. “No! Ryoken, you don’t disgust me. I’ve cared about you for a long time and... it’s not like I hated the kiss in the first place—” He didn’t realize what he was saying until the words were already out of his mouth. He was a little stunned that he had said them, but he realized more than ever just how long his feelings for Ryoken existed. 

“I’m glad, because I don’t regret the kiss.” Ryoken smiled affectionately as he took his hand. He twined their fingers together and squeezed gently. “Yusaku, I want to make a promise to you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Ryoken looked deep into his eyes. “I want to be your partner in all things. Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Not just for this moment, not for an hour, or day, or year—I promise myself to you. This is my vow.” His voice was calm and silent, but he could hear kindness in it. Behind those beautiful blue eyes, Yusaku could see how much he cared for him. 

Yusaku felt tremendous yearning coursing through his body. He felt a craving, a desire, and the desperate need to be closer. To feel him more. To hold him. He began to give in to his emotions, and it felt good not to be in control any longer, to let go. He felt his heart bursting as he reached out for him. Before he realized what his body was doing he was kissing Ryoken. 

The kiss didn’t last long, and when Yusaku timidly pulled away, their gazes locked, and something—an intense feeling of deep affection—passed between them. It lasted for only an instant, but during that brief expanse of time, the impact was alarming. Ryoken felt it, too. Yusaku saw it in his eyes. 

Then the realization of his action filled Yusaku with a sudden need to escape. Embarrassed, he looked away.  

“Why did you...” Ryoken managed to say. 

“I... I’m not sure myself.” Yusaku hesitated. “I just wanted to thank you and... return the favor...?”

“Oh...” 

Silence fell between them, the movie long forgotten. But even as seconds turned into minutes, the heat on Yusaku’s cheeks refused to dissipate. 

It was a bold move—even for Yusaku. If he let himself get shaken up by everything Yusaku does, there would be no end to it. But still doing that out of the blue? His heart almost jumped out of his chest. Nonetheless, Ryoken could tell that the very brevity of the kiss was a gesture of gratitude. It had meant no more than that and he would be foolish to read more into it than that. Lowering his head, he struggled to appear as casual about it as he seemed to be. The end credits were rolling, so he figured it was time to retire. 

“Should we rest?” Ryoken asked. 

Yusaku nodded and excused himself, claiming exhaustion after a long day, and Ryoken bid him good night. There was no touch or lingering gazes, just a simple smile from Ryoken as Yusaku padded back into his room. Crawling into his bed, he buried his face into the pillow and groaned. 

He kissed Ryoken Kogami. 

He could have used words to show his appreciation, but he just had let his heart take over. There were things he should do and he shouldn’t do, and kissing was not one of them. Now here he was wondering if this kind of situation was even normal—if it was still within the boundaries of friendship and family... 

...Because he was damn sure that guys don’t just kiss other guys to thank them. Especially not on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another kiss just happened, which surprised both of them XD. What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me no the comments down below. They're much appreciated! 
> 
> I've been getting a lot of good comments for this story. Seriously, guys, they mean a lot to writers, and I'm really grateful for the kind words and boost of confidence. I'll continue to do my best!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I saw the whole thing.” The sly smile was obvious even from behind the mask on Ghost Girl's face. 
> 
> “He...He did that to calm me down,” Playmaker said, flushing and almost fumbling. Heaven forbid Ghost Girl from ever learning about him giving Ryoken a kiss. He would never hear the end of it. 
> 
> “Believe me, there are easier ways to calm a person down.” Her comment had Playmaker fumbling and blushing even more. She couldn’t help but giggle. “Playmaker, you’re great and I respect you. You’ll do fine with Revolver—you'll see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late. I just got back from my trip out of town. 
> 
> SYNCHRO SUMMON has finally happened in Vrains, and I was mesmerized by the quality animation of Revolver's summoning sequence!!! Borreload Savage Dragon has already become my fave! I've always got a soft spot for Synchros and I used to run a IRL deck based around Stardust Dragon, which happens to be my fave as well. I'd really like to get my hands on Savage Dragon and I'm so hyped to see Yusaku's own Synchro Dragon as well. 
> 
> So, um, I've seen a lot of people comparing Ryoken to Stardust Dragon, and the color scheme is uncanny. And right now, I can't help compare him to Cyberse Quantum Dragon. It's like Ryoken's an anthropomorphized version of those cards XD. 
> 
> Enough of my rumblings and let's get on with the story. Well, ah, the kiss happened and this is the aftermath. We'll get a lot of teasing and more hints. Hope you enjoy!

There was evident struggle between the impulses of his rational temperament, encouraging a night of tossing and turning, much to his utter dismay. So when morning came he dreaded it—he did not welcome it. As he sat at breakfast with Ryoken and Spectre, all he could think about was what transpired between them last night. 

“Playmaker? Hello? Anyone home?”

Yusaku blinked, snapping out of his reverie. “What?”

“Seems like you drifted off to some faraway place for a while,” Spectre commented. “I was hoping you could clean up the table once you’re done. But if you aren’t feeling well, you can let me handle it.” 

“I’m fine,” Yusaku replied with a shrug. “I just hate Mondays.” Totally an excuse. It wasn’t as if he could just flat out state the real reason without getting embarrassed. 

“Most people do,” Ryoken pointed out, his tone not any different than usual. 

“Especially students,” Spectre added with chortle. “By the way, thank you both for having me. The food was—” he tossed a smirk over at Yusaku, “—passable.”

Yusaku shot back a glare, his mouth forming a sort of pout. “Maybe I should serve you burnt hotdogs next time.” He had cooking duty that morning and served up hotdogs and scrambled eggs. They were pretty easy and fast to do. Still, it was amazing that he didn’t burn anything in the kitchen, considering how distracted his mind was. 

Spectre’s eyes glinted mischievously. “That would be interesting. Then I can  _Instagram_  it.”

Yusaku merely rolled his eyes. 

“You’re always welcome here, Spectre,” Ryoken said. “And I appreciate you handing the files over personally, but you didn’t have to come here so early.”

“I was under the impression that you’d like to have an early start with your work,” Spectre replied. “Besides, I wanted to check up on something, but…” He snuck a look in Yusaku’s direction. 

Yusaku raised a brow in question. 

A devilish smirk appeared on Spectre’s face. “It seems like there’s nothing to worry about.” He pushed his chair away from the table and politely excused himself, claiming he had to use to comfort room. 

As Spectre threaded away, Yusaku started to gather the dishes. 

“You can’t carry them all. Let me take those to the sink,” Ryoken offered, reaching for the plates Yusaku was holding. As their fingers touched— 

Yusaku snatched his hand back before he knew it, as if he had just touched burning coals, and the plates dropped to the table with a loud clank. 

“That was dangerous,” Ryoken said, his voice concerned. 

“Are you all right, Master?” Roboppi, who had been cleaning the living room, immediately came to check up on him.  

“Yeah... Sorry about that.” Yusaku could feel his heart thundering in his chest. 

“You have to be careful, okay? It’s good that nothing’s broken.” Ryoken picked up the plates from the table and brought them to the sink. 

There was nothing forced in Ryoken’s actions, not even a hint of agitation. He was interacting with Yusaku as if nothing had happened between them last night. Yusaku almost thought Ryoken had caught on to the reason why he accidentally dropped the plates. Had Ryoken decided to just forget what transpired between them? 

Then again, Ryoken had only kissed him to pacify him, while his kiss last night came out of the blue—which was embarrassing to think about. There had been no deeper meaning to those kisses. 

“Would you like me to help you, Master?” Roboppi’s polite offer quickly snapped him back from his thoughts. 

“I’ve got this,” Yusaku told her. “You can go back to what you were doing.”

“Understood. Please excuse me.” Roboppi bowed and headed back to the living area. 

With a sigh, he picked up the other dishes and silverwares—pointedly ignoring the sharp pain that seized his chest—and walked to the sink. 

Later, on the way to school, Yusaku let out another sigh for the umpteenth time. 

“You’ve been sighing quite a lot,” Spectre remarked, “and frankly it’s depressing.” 

Yusaku spared him an annoyed glance for a moment. It seemed like Spectre was more amused than bothered. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Because you kept thinking about Ryoken-sama?” 

Yusaku shot Spectre an almost nervous look but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m aware of how awkward this is going to be, but would you like to discuss the fact that he kissed you that night at the ball?” 

“Don’t. Just don’t,” Yusaku groaned. He felt like he was going to have a headache. 

Spectre cackled at his reaction. “I’m all ears.” 

“No, we’re not going to discuss it. It was a weird night, and I was feeling tipsy, fueled by alcohol.” 

“Yes, yes you were,” Spectre agreed mildly. He knew when to retreat with Yusaku. And when to push it. “All right then. I guess that means Ryoken-sama can kiss you again and it won’t matter either.” 

Yusaku’s eyes went wide. 

Spectre suppressed the urge to grin. “Or would you like to initiate it next time...?” 

Yusaku flushed pink and sped up his pace, giving himself a much needed distance from Spectre. “Don’t get smart with me.” 

“You already did, didn’t you?” 

“Did Ryoken tell you that?” 

“You did, just now.” 

Yusaku stopped dead in his tracks, turned, and narrowed his eyes at Spectre. This guy’s radar was sharp. Too sharp. Nothing escaped his notice. “Just drop it. It was a bad idea.” 

That drew a short laugh from Spectre. “I don’t exactly know what happened, but I’m pleased that you’re finally showing some initiative. 

“Now I understand why Zaizen wants to strangle you most of the time.” 

“It’s part of my charm.” 

Rolling his eyes, Yusaku resumed the walk to school. “Ryoken told me that you saved her from some pervert.” 

“I couldn’t allow any pest to soil a beautiful flower.” 

“I think she’s more than capable of handling herself.” 

“True, she is a strong young woman, and I can’t help but be drawn to her.” There was something sincere in the way Spectre talked about Aoi, something almost soft. “How lucky are we to have something that makes life more challenging.” 

Yusaku gave Spectre a quizzical look, wondering what he meant by that, though of course he couldn’t see his expression as Spectre saw someone up ahead. Yusaku saw a bright smile lighting up Spectre’s face before he followed his line of sight and found Aoi Zaizen. She was walking to school at a casual pace, reading something from her phone. 

“I’ve realized mine a long time ago,” Spectre said, smiling, as he gave Yusaku a knowing look. “When will you?” With that, he chased after Aoi. Once he had caught up Aoi gave him an almost pouty look. 

Yusaku looked on, letting his thoughts drift to Spectre’s words. 

00000

“This is way better than the mission the other day.” Ghost Girl pointed out, gliding through the stream of data gracefully. “At least we don’t have to stand around and do nothing this time, isn’t that right...” She looked over to her partner and smiled. “...Playmaker?” 

As her VR avatar, Emma’s bangs, eyes, and a part of her hair had changed from hot pink to gray. The mask covering the lower half of her face was connected to her black short-sleeved undershirt. Over it she wore a form-fitting, one-piece zipped-up dark-violet and black suit with shorts and mauve linings. She also sported black thigh-high socks, a deck box strapped to her right thigh, and a pair of boots and fingerless gloves. The Duel Disk on her left wrist glowed purplish-pink. 

They were currently surfing through a debris field, an area of scattered, random and unusable data. When they reached through a rough patch of data wave, they used the momentum to adeptly swing their D-Boards around to the right. They had done all this without a conscious thought, just like an athlete’s automatic reflexes in response to sensory input. 

“I don’t mind being a glorified security guard,” Playmaker said with a shrug, “as long as it pays good.”

“Good point. You are old enough to be earning your keep.” 

“I guess so.” 

“We’re getting a good deal here for basically taking out thrash.”

About six hours ago, a virus attacked the eastern sector of Link Vrains. The virus was capable of copying the powers and abilities of Duelists. SOL Technology called in their AI Duelists, which nearly proved disastrous, as the virus gained more power and knowledge. In the end, it took the combined efforts of Blood Sheperd and Akira Zaizen to dismantle the program. To make certain the threat is permanently neutralized, Akira has secretly sent two teams of two carrying the virus program to two separate areas for immediate purging.  Every precaution was being taken. SOL Technology has also enlisted four decoy teams to create confusion, in case anyone tries to recover the virus. Playmaker and Ghost Girl, Blue Girl and Soulburner respectively have split into undercover teams to safeguard the real program. 

Ghost Girl sighed. “Still... Not really keen on transporting a virus, though.” 

“We’re only carrying half of the program.” 

“Of a highly advanced monstrosity,” Ghost Girl continued. “This thing’s seriously encrypted with a different key for each file, and the decrypting module is a mass of complicated algorithm that would take some time to take apart. I bet an Ignis can figure out it’s decryption algorithm in a snap.”  

“And risk letting a virus loose into their world?”  

“I never said taking it to their world,” Ghost Girl said, waving her hand dismissively. “It was just a thought. Plus, it would be chaos if the virus manages to copy one of the Ignis. Why don’t we get Revolver to crack the system? He’s got a genius aptitude for this kind of stuff.” 

“No, I don’t want to bother him,” Playmaker promptly shot back at her. “Besides, whoever made the virus is being tracked down by SOL Tech right now. It won’t be long till he/she is apprehended.” 

“Let’s hope so.” 

Another wave came and lifted them, but they angled their bodies and sliced through the wave easily. 

“Heads up!” Ghost Girl called out, and Playmaker swiftly evaded the incoming debris. When they reached a clearer area, she motioned her board over to Playmaker’s side. “So, mission aside, I heard something juicy and I have to share.” 

Playmaker arched up a brow. “Aren’t we still on the job?” 

“Yes, true, but it can’t wait.” Ghost Girl giggled. 

“I’m sure it can.” 

“So, you’re meeting the parents.” 

Mild confusion slipped across Playmaker’s face. “Meeting whose parents?” 

“Well, technically they’re his guardians... But who cares? They’re more like his parents anyway.” 

“I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I’m talking about the dinner with Faust and Baira.” 

A brief pause followed by quick realization. 

“I’m gonna dismantle Ai when I see him next time,” Playmaker said in an exasperated voice. Ai was there when Ryoken decided to invite him to dinner with Dr. Asou and Dr. Taki.  For an Artificial Intelligence he was such a gossip. 

“I think it’s nice,” Ghost Girl said. 

“It’s not like I haven’t met them before.” 

Ghost Girl had that mischievous twinkle in her eye again. “But you’ve never had dinner together, right?” 

“It’s just dinner,” Playmaker countered.  

“Right... Like two guys kissing is ‘JUST’—” Ghost Girl gestured quotation marks with her fingers—"friendly gesture.” 

Playmaker looked at Ghost Girl in surprise. “How did you—”

“I had a suspicion something was up when Revolver followed you after your talk with Blood Sheperd.” Her tone was light and teasing. “I saw the whole thing.”  The sly smile was obvious even from behind the mask on her face. 

“He...He did that to calm me down,” Playmaker said, flushing and almost fumbling. Heaven forbid Ghost Girl from ever learning about him giving Ryoken a kiss. He would never hear the end of it. 

“Believe me, there are easier ways to calm a person down.” Her comment had Playmaker fumbling and blushing even more. She couldn’t help but giggle. “Playmaker, you’re great and I respect you.  You’ll do fine with Revolver—you'll see!” 

Playmaker looked like he was so done. “Listen, nothing’s going on between Revolver and me. You wanna spread it around? Be my guest. Just let me do my work here, okay?” 

Ghost Girl held up her hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay. Just one last thing. Daddy long-legs has always said you’ve got this wall around you. I get it since you don’t want anyone to get too close. But it's different with Revolver. You know what I mean?” 

Electing to not answer, Playmaker simply stared straight ahead, yet he let his thoughts run. True enough, he had built a wall around himself because of all that happened when he was a child. And yet he had also built a door for that one person who gave him courage. It was locked for so many years until he met Ryoken again. Yusaku opened that door and let him into his heart. 

He wondered if it was the same for Ryoken, though his thoughts didn’t stray too far as two shadow avatars appeared before them on D-Boards. Their purpose: the virus program. 

“Finally. I was peckish for some action,” Ghost Girl declared, adjusting her glove. 

Playmaker narrowed his eyes at their opponents and readied his duel disk. 

[ **Duel Mode** ] Activated. 

Initiating [ **SPEED DUEL** ] format. 

Duelists standby. 

“SPEED DUEL!” 

00000 

Aoi yawned behind her hand as she walked into club room the following day. 

“Still sleepy?” 

She wasn’t surprised to find Yusaku already there. He was seated by the window, his cheek against his palm.“It was a long night. I only had three hours of sleep.” Which explained the bags under her eyes that she had to cover up with concealer. “My brother felt guilty for hiring us on a school night.” 

Yusaku was used to late night escapades, but the lack of sleep made him a bit sluggish that morning. “Yeah, same here. Ryoken was a bit upset.” 

“Those shadow duelists kept spawning like crazy.” Aoi had to fight not to get a headache from thinking about it. “They only stopped when SOL Tech finally purge the virus out of the system.”

“And that took two hours,” Yusaku added.

“I hope Homura-kun is okay. He took on a lot of enemies.” 

“His girlfriend would take care of him.” 

“Lucky him.” Aoi sank into the chair right across him and let out a sigh. “I’m tempted to skip class and sleep in the nurse’s office the whole day.” 

“Don’t go stealing my idea now,” Yusaku said with a shrug. “Dibs on the bed.”

“Whatever…” Aoi replied, rolling her eyes. “By the way, what’s your class doing for the festival?” 

“A play. Yours?” 

“Café. What’s the play about?” 

“Demon-human rivalry. They fight, fell in love...something like that…” Yusaku could barely remember the plot when their class was discussing it last time. Probably because he was dozing off as usual. “So, the café… does it have a theme?” 

“I’m not allowed to share that information outside of class. All I can say is that Spectre was the one who suggested it.” And it was cringe-worthy as hell for her. Aoi was so not looking forward to it. “Anyway, what’s your role? Tech staff I bet.” 

“Lights and sounds.” Their class president—who was also in the drama club— actually wanted him to be part of the acting crew due to his good looks and cool demeanor. Luckily, Shima vouched for him and told everyone that he wasn’t good with crowds and was better off handling the technical stuff. “And you? Don’t tell me you’re a waitress?” 

“I insisted on kitchen duty.” 

“That fits, since you’re not really a social butterfly.” 

Aoi smirked at Yusaku. “Right back at you.”

It was nice, just sitting there, talking, and them being just so regular and not guarded, not making each other feel weird. People who said guys and girls couldn’t be friends had to be wrong. Because that was how it felt like between them. Like there was no bullshit or games. They were just friends and good company. 

Then they heard the heavy running footsteps of someone from outside, and that person burst into the room a moment later, heaving and panting. 

“Guys, great news!” Shima announced excitedly. “Our president was able to invite Entertainment Duelists from Maiami City to come to our festival! Can you believe it? I’m so hyped for the Action Duels! They’re as cool as Speed Duels!” 

Yusaku and Aoi simply watched their overzealous friend in comfortable silence as he continued to gush and blab about the Entertainment Duelists. 

And so, the morning at school went on as usual.

When lunch came around, Shima decided to pop an interesting question to the group at their table in the cafeteria.  “Hey, guys... When was the first time you fell in love?” 

Aoi, Yusaku, Jin, and Spectre all gave him weird looks. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Shima exclaimed with a gruff. “Some of the girls in class were talking about it, so I got curious.” 

“So, this kind of phase even happens to Shima-kun,” Aoi criticized, taking a bite of her fried shrimp. 

“Don’t you start, Zaizen!” Shima barked out with an exasperated expression. 

“Guys don’t usually discuss this kind of stuff, you know.” 

Jin hummed in agreement as he picked up a piece of sausage. “Yeah... I’m not good at talking about that.” 

Shima grunted in frustration. “Okay then, so who was your first crush in Duel Monsters?” 

“Dharc, the Dark Charmer.” - Aoi 

“Rose Lover.” - Spectre

“Maiden with Eyes of Blue.”- Jin

“Silent Magician.” - Yusaku

“Injection Fairy Lily.”- Shima

The responses came out immediately, not a single hesitation in their tone. 

Aoi raised a brow at Shima. “You’re into nurses? I thought you’d be more into cards like  _Dark Magician Girl or Burstinatrix._ ” 

Shima shrugged awkwardly, taking a huge bite of his rice ball. “Leave me alone.”

“On the other hand, yours was kind of expected,” Aoi gibed, looking at Spectre. “Once a plant guy, always a plant guy I guess.” 

“Some of my preferences did change,” Spectre admitted, taking a sip of his bottled iced tea, “like how I’m more attracted to hollyhocks now than roses.” 

Aoi couldn’t stop herself from blushing, and her heart was doing a number against her chest. Spectre loved plants, hence he also loved flowers. Her given name did mean hollyhock, but he couldn’t possibly be referring to her. There shouldn’t be any hidden implication to what he said. Yet...why was she feeling tingly inside? 

“Hmm... I don’t think Yusaku’s has changed either,” Jin stated with a good-natured smile. “If you think about it,  _Silent Magician_  almost has the same color scheme as Ryoken-san.” 

Yusaku blinked at Jin, his mouth parting slightly, his heart squeezing into a knot. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

"Why are you comparing him to  _Silent Magician_?” Shima asked Jin. “I know he’s pretty, but he’s still a guy.” 

Aoi let out a sigh. “Can we just move on?” 

00000

The restaurant Yusaku had just walked into was a venue for sophisticated dining experience. Premium sushi, exquisite multicourse  _kaiseki_  and a teppanyaki grill featuring quality ingredients, truly a fine reflection of Japanese Cuisine. Antique timber was mixed in with the modern and elegant design, which embodied the restaurant’s concept of bringing new life intro tradition. 

Dressed in his school uniform—more properly this time with his shirt tucked in and jacket buttoned—Yusaku wondered if he wasn’t out of place, even though Ryoken had assured him that his uniform was more than enough. Ryoken seemed to fit in fine, dressed in his usual pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers. 

A waitress clad in kimono welcomed them politely and brought them to a private tatami room, where Dr. Asou and Dr. Taki were waiting. It seemed like they came from work, judging from their corporate attires. 

“It’s been a while, Ryoken-sama,” Dr. Asou greeted with a courteous smile. He was a tall individual, sporting short, dark-purple hair with light-purple accents and a goatee. Like Dr. Taki, Asou was a Knight of Hanoi and a loyal aide of Ryoken. “You too, Fujiki-kun.” 

"It’s really good to see you again,” Ryoken said. “You haven’t been around lately.” 

“Work is a cruel mistress, I fear.” 

Ryoken looked over at Dr. Taki, feigning a sentimental look. “And you still put up with him?” 

Dr. Taki grinned playfully. “Actually... I’m starting to reconsider my options."

A look of horror fleeted cross Dr. Asou’s face for an instant before he sighed and let out a sarcastic laugh. “Very funny…”

Dr. Taki then turned to Yusaku and gave him a welcoming smile. “We’re so glad you decided to join us, Fujiki-kun.” 

Unwillingly recalling Ghost Girl’s teasing, Yusaku felt his skin crawling and his insides cringing, yet his face showed no signs of discomfort. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

“I hope you’re in the mood for Japanese food.” 

As they sat down to dinner, they fell into a very long and clearly very pleasant conversation, with Yusaku taking a backseat to most of the talk. 

The food was outstanding, of course. The special  _Kaiseki Menu_ showcased a variety of delectable dishes to enjoy. The starter included sesame tofu, boiled potherb mustard with globe fish, egg sponge cake and gingko nut, along with roast duck with cheese. The wagyu beef was expertly seared to perfection and the assorted sushi looked like an expensive set of jewels from the sea. There were also tempura of prawns, asparagus, pumpkin, Japanese Ginger and shiitake mushrooms. Completing the whole course was a light dessert of stewed pear in syrup, walnuts and raspberry coulis. Everything was prepared and artistically arranged so beautifully that it seemed almost a shame to eat them. Truly a feast for the eyes. 

But Yusaku made sure to steer clear of the  _Umeshu_ , a Japanese liqueur made from plums, white liquor and sugar. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. 

Apart from the food, it was nice to see Ryoken talking to Dr. Asou and Dr. Taki. There was something very touching, almost something childlike in the way Ryoken spoke to them.  He looked so comfortable, at ease, his face an unguarded portrait, and Yusaku was stunned by it. 

Ryoken looked so happy... 

“Hey, remember that one time his card got blown away?” Asou asked his fellow doctor, who offered a smile in return. “Next thing I knew he’s climbing up the tree to get it. Almost gave me a heart attack when he slipped and almost fell.” He then looked over at Yusaku. “He’s always been so daring, even as a child.” 

That was quite interesting to hear since Yusaku had never been privy to Ryoken’s childhood before. “That must have been some rare card, huh?” Yusaku remarked, smirking at Ryoken. 

“It was a UR card, Yusaku,” Ryoken countered lightly, “I had to get it back.” 

“You boys and your cards." Dr. Taki sighed softly, then smiled. “It’s kinda adorable actually.” 

Dr. Asou chuckled as he poured himself another drink. “Ryoken-sama has always been a natural at Duel Monsters.” 

“He hardly loses a hand compared to you,” Dr. Taki added with a giggle, taking a sip of  _Umeshu._

There was a look in Dr. Asou’s and Dr. Taki’s eyes. It was something more than respect. Yusaku felt a sense of deep affection from them. They looked at Ryoken like how a proud parent would to their child. Yusaku had seen them defend and protect Ryoken many times before. He had seen the extent of their loyalty and trust. Both of them made it clear how much they loved Ryoken, even though they were not blood. 

Blood only makes you genetically related. Family is the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and love you no matter what. As far as Yusaku could tell, these three were a true family.  

“By the way, my colleague’s daughter wouldn’t shut up about you the other day,” Dr. Taki told Ryoken. “She was even asking me if you were seeing someone.” 

“You mean Fujiwara Yukino-san?” Ryoken asked. 

“That’s the one,” Dr. Taki confirmed. “She’s really pretty, don’t you think?” 

Yusaku grimaced as he recalled the annoyance he felt when Fujiwara flirted with Ryoken. 

“Yes, she is, but I’m not interested,” Ryoken assured with a weak smile, lifting his cup for a sip. “I hope you can tell her that.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you break a girl’s heart.” 

Yusaku blinked, pausing for a second before asking Ryoken, “You broke someone’s heart?” 

“He’s been too busy to notice any of the girls around him,” Dr. Taki replied. 

“Please... can we not...?” Ryoken muttered. There was something awkward about his posture now that suggested he was embarrassed. 

“You’re free enough to start dating now, Ryoken-sama,” Dr. Asou urged cheerfully. “With your good looks, you can pick any beautiful girl out there.” 

“He doesn’t have to since Ryoken-sama already has Fujiki-kun,” Dr. Taki said, playfully nudging Dr. Asou with her elbow. 

“That’s true,” Dr. Asou agreed with a nod. “Fujiki-kun’s prettier than most girls.”

Yusaku’s expression gave off a slight blush and mild confusion.

His cheeks flushing pink, Ryoken pressed a palm against his face. “Oh, god, make it stop…” 

“We’ll stop if you start dating,” Dr. Taki teased. “I’m sure Fujiki-kun won’t mind.” 

Ryoken seemed unsure. He looked embarrassed and disoriented. He couldn’t even look at Yusaku in the eye. “Please don’t mind them. They make it a habit to tease me every chance they get. They think I need to be dating, but...”

Yusaku swallowed past the lump in his throat, fighting to cage the confusing feelings brimming inside. "So, no dating for you?” he asked, more curious than he should be about what Ryoken had to say. 

"I’m keeping an open mind,” Ryoken countered in what seemed like a very well-modulated voice. “And you?”

Something passed between them; what, exactly, Yusaku couldn’t say, just something odd yet exciting, something that made his heart pound. Then, after a beat of time that seemed too short yet too long, his gaze skittered away from that blue gaze. 

Taking that cue, Ryoken looked at his knights and broke into an unexpectedly playful grin. “How about we finally address the elephant in the room?” he asked, filling the sudden silence. “Especially that rock on your finger, Dr. Taki.” 

Dr. Asou smiled sheepishly, a blush creeping up to his face. “Well, we’re…you know…” 

“As you can see,” Dr. Taki said proudly, holding up her hand to expose a beautiful sapphire ring, “we’re engaged.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows it, they're hinting it so obviously that it's painful... and Yusaku's slowly getting it. I know it's taking a while, but bear with the guy. He's still a newb with the matters of the heart. And I'm saving a lot of sweet, juicy scenes for later, so stick around! 
> 
> Once again, thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Looking forward to see you on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Den City High School Festival! We have food, games, and all sorts of festivities. Make sure to visit our haunted house attraction and indulge amazing food at our cosplay cafe! And don't forget to stop by the auditorium later to watch the play! It'll be an experience you'll never forget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else was psyched seeing Ryoken in the flesh at Cafe Nagi? It's like the writers decided to pull that one from a fanfic. XD Yusaku didn’t even doubt the program Ryoken gave him. For all we know it could have damaged Ai. That’s some trust you got there, Yusaku. <3
> 
> And damn, Shunsuke-san (Revolver's VA) doesn't disappoint. It feels surreal that I've actually seen Shunsuke Takeuchi in real life (along with Shima's VA) back at Cosplay Mania. Too bad I couldn't take a picture, because it's forbidden and they'll kick you out at the venue if you do, but it was so fascinating to see them and hear their voices live. I can't unhear Revolver's voice every time Shunsuke-san speaks. He's deep voice is A+++, so I feel ya, Yusaku... XD 
> 
> I know I should be talking about the chapter here but... SHOUTOUT TO CYBERSE QUANTUM DRAGON!!! Like I said before, I have a soft spot for Synchro monsters, and Quantum Dragon feels like a callback for Stardust Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. I'm dying to see Quantum Dragon and Savage Dragon on screen together.

It was the day of the Annual Den City High School Festival. The gymnasium, rooms and different areas had been transformed into temporary restaurants, cafes and attractions. Booths and stalls were in place, along with a variety of food, treats, and games. Different events were happening all over the school like dances, concerts, plays, and duels. It was truly a recreational diversion for all students and faculty alike. It also provided guests the opportunity to witness students display their artistic achievements.  

Ignoring the whispers and squeals from people around him, Ryoken stood by the gatepost, clad in a white casual slim fit long sleeve [dress shirt](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/531213718544094352/) and jeans, as he scrolled through his phone. From time to time he’d scan the faces for someone familiar. A friend was supposed to be meeting him there, but ten minutes had already passed since the appointed time.   

A lively, excited voice sounded through the speaker system, welcoming the people to the festival. The message went on, announcing the special events, especially the meet-and-greet with the Entertainment Duelists from  Maiami  City and the Action Duel Exhibition later that night. A group of middle school students ran past Ryoken, headed for the  photobooth  by the entrance.   

“Ryoken-san!”   

Ryoken looked up from his phone and saw a young couple jogging up to him. The boy was [wearing](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/429671620684155273/) a graphic light grey t-shirt along with dark-grey pants and ankle boots. On the other hand, the girl wore a black [mini-dress](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/563724078333811801/%E2%80%AF) with floral prints and a grey cardigan over it, along with a pair of white sneakers and a small red satchel bag.  “About time you got here, Homura,” he greeted with a smile.   

“Sorry for the wait,” Takeru quickly apologized, letting out a weak chuckle. “I kinda overslept.”   

“Kinda?” The girl beside him remarked. She had a flowerlike beauty about her, a kind, gentle spirit, and she was slim with dark braided hair and eyes of gold. “Takeru, you’re lucky I called or else you’d still be sleeping by now.”   

“You must be  Kamishirakawa  Kiku-san,”  Ryoken  said, extending a hand. “I’m Kogami Ryoken, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  

Taking his hand, Kiku shook it softly as she gave Ryoken a lovely smile. “The pleasure is all mine. I’ve always wanted to meet the person who saved Takeru and the others.”   

A momentary look of minor discomfort crossed Ryoken’s face. “Believe me, it wasn’t easy.”   

"I can only imagine. Still...” She sucked in her breath politely and bowed. “I’d like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to you for saving Takeru.”   

“Right... Let’s not dig that up any further, okay?” Takeru said, scratching his cheek with his forefinger stiffly. “Besides, aren’t we here to have fun?” He and Kiku had decided to come all the way to Den City to attend the school festival and to visit their friends. Takeru was especially excited to see his old school again.   

Her golden eyes cheerfully met Takeru’s. “You’re right.  And  I can’t wait to try the haunted house attraction.”   

Takeru  cringed. “About that—I don’t think I’m going anywhere near that.”   

“Why not? I heard it’s really popular.”   

Takeru  visibly shuddered. “No way in hell.”   

They walked a while, engaged in a pleasant conversion, passing several game booths and food stalls. Their first destination was the school garden, more specifically a certain themed café Aoi and Spectre’s class had set up. They have no idea about what kind of café they were running. Aoi and Spectre had been so secretive regarding the theme.    

There were plenty of people roaming around, looking at each activity in excitement. Den City High School had all the latest and advanced facilities and it was brightly decorated with colorful streamers and posters all around. Each attraction seemed to have a decent number of visitors, but Ryoken noted that there were no cafes in the area. He figured that only food stalls and game booths were allowed outside the school building, with the exception of the garden.   

Finally, they spotted a long line of customers. Looking ahead to find out what attraction they were lining up for, they saw the sign for  Aoi  and  Spectre’s  class. In front of the garden arch, there was a Duel Monster greeting their guests.   

“Welcome to   ** _Aroma Garden_**   Café!”   

The Duel Monster was a student dressed up as   ** _Aromaseraphy_** ** _Jasmine_** , a Plant-type Link-2 Monster with 1800 ATK. From what they could see, the wait staff were all dressed as   **Aroma** Duel Monsters, Plant-type monsters named after tools and various species of flowers, all of which are used to produce and utilize essential oils. They also saw a sign featuring the café menu, the photo services, and something about a live show. The class really went all out with their costumes, props, setting, and overall atmosphere. The garden had been literally transformed into the  _Field Spell_ ** _Aroma Garden_** _._   

“This is just...wow...”  Takeru  said in amazement. “And this was all Spectre’s idea? He must feel right at home.”  

"Spectre has always shown a certain flair for plants,” Ryoken’s eyes expressed his admiration  for  the café.   

“We’re definitely going to enjoy this, huh, Kiku?” Takeru looked over at Kiku, and she nodded happily in response.    

They were about to head toward the end of the line when someone called Ryoken’s name, and they turned to see Spectre approaching them. Unlike the wait staff, who were cosplaying, Spectre was dressed in a chef uniform minus the hat.   

"Welcome to our humble café,” Spectre greeted courteously, slightly bowing. “I am thrilled you all could make it.”   

“There’s absolutely nothing humble about this,” Takeru countered casually, gesturing at the garden café. “You guys went all out.”   

“We aim to please.”  Spectre's  smile was almost smug. Then he noticed the girl beside Takeru, and his smile turned polite. “You must be Soulburner’s girlfriend,” he said, prompting a blush from Takeru. “Kamishirakawa  Kiku-san  was it?”  

“Yes, that’s me,” Kiku replied, returning a smile, “and you must be Spectre-san. It’s nice to meet you.”  

“The feeling is mutual,  Kamishirakawa-san. I can see why Soulburner’s so taken with you. You’re as lovely as a flower.”   

Kiku blushed daintily. At the same time, Takeru went beet red as he scrambled for words.   

"Now then, if you’ll please follow me, I’ll show you to your table,” Spectre said.   

Takeru  blinked in confusion. “Wait... We don’t have to line up?”   

“I took the liberty of making a reservation under my name,” Spectre  assured him.   

As they followed Spectre in single file past the tables, Takeru glanced around the café. Colorful flowers of different variety adorned every inch of the place. There was a moderately large vacant space in the center and there was a presence of essential oils in the air. Each table was centered with an aroma lamp diffuser modeled after the card   ** _Aroma Jar_** _._   

As soon as they were seated, Ryoken received a text. “Yusaku’s finally on break. He’ll be here soon.”   

“Great! Can’t wait to see him!” Takeru commented before he turned to Spectre. “By the way, where’s Zaizen-san? Is she on kitchen duty?”   

“She was reassigned at the last minute. You’ll see her soon,” Spectre said, looking quite amused, as he handed out the menu. “Please take a chance to look over our menu, and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask one of our wait staff. Now if you’ll excuse me, the kitchen awaits.” He bowed before walking away.   

Kiku scanned the menu, looking all over the photogenic morsels and elegant layout. Every plating included edible leaves and flowers, which served to enhance the visual appeal of the food. “They all look so good,” she said in admiration.   

It wasn’t long till the waitress—an ** _Aromage_** ** _Cananga_** _—_ appeared, bringing ice-cold water for them, and went over the café specials as she took out a small electronic pad to take their orders.  

“Curry rice and red iced tea for me,” Takeru announced, raising a hand up.  

“I’ll have roasted vegetables with chicken and a blue lemonade please,” Kiku said.  

Ryoken scanned the menu one more time before giving out his order. “I would like the chicken pesto pasta and a glass of iced coffee.”   

The waitress tapped their orders on the e-pad and promised to return before she excused herself.   

Kiku looked around the café again, drinking in the sight of the flowers and the fragrance of oils. “I don’t really get to eat in a fancy café like this, so it’s a bit overwhelming.”   

“So Homura doesn’t take you out for nice dinners?” Ryoken asked, arching a brow.   

“Not unless fast-food value menu is your idea of a nice dinner,” Kiku said, giggling.   

Takeru  pouted his lips. “But you said you were okay with it.”   

“I never said I hated it, Takeru,” she teased as she lightly poked his cheek. “Anywhere is fine, as long as you’re there.”   

A blush crept up to Takeru's face and he rubbed the back of his neck as he shyly avoided her gaze.   

“Takeru, is that you?”  

Takeru  jerked his head up to see who called him and saw Jin walking up to their table. “Yo, Jin! Good to see you!” he said with a big smile.   

“We always see each other online, so it’s refreshing to see you as  Takeru  for once.” Jin also expressed his pleasure at seeing Ryoken before he noted the girl sitting next to Takeru. “You must his girlfriend.”   

“Oh, um,”  Takeru  began, smiling bashfully, “well—”  

“Kamishirakawa Kiku,” Kiku self-introduced, her expression friendly and open. “Nice to meet you, Kusanagi-kun.”    

"Nice to meet you too,” Jin said with an equally friendly expression. “I've heard so many things about you from Takeru here.”   

Kiku  glanced at  Takeru. “Really now?”   

A bit flustered by the attention, Takeru looked down and fiddled with his thumbs. “Um, you see… I—”  

“He likes to gush about you.”   

Heart almost leaping out of his throat and cheeks flaming red,  Takeru  snapped up his head and saw Yusaku, who appeared out of the blue to grace them with his presence. “Yu-Yusaku?! Since when…?”   

Ryoken smiled up at him. “Took you long enough.”   

“Hey there, Yusaku,” Jin greeted him. “I heard good reviews about  the  play. I’m looking forward to watching it later.”   

“Sure,  hope you enjoy.”  

“Will  you be joining us for lunch, Jin?”  Takeru  asked.   

Jin shook his head. “I just ate. I was actually on my way out with Emma-san when I saw you guys.”   

“You came with Ghost Girl?”   

“I’m her date until my brother shows up. Speaking of which, I have to go. Make sure to visit our haunted house attraction later, okay?” And with  a wave of his hand, Jin went off.    

Takeru  visibly shuddered. “So, his  class are  the ones hosting that?”   

“All the more reasons to try it, right?” Kiku urged teasingly.   

“I’m getting goosebumps just by thinking  about it,”  Takeru  scowled, shuddering at the image of zombies and ghosts, as he rubbed his arms with his hands.   

“Did you guys already order?” Yusaku asked as he took the seat beside Ryoken.   

“Yeah, we already did,”  Takeru  replied. “Let’s summon a waitress to take yours.”   

“No need.  Spectre’s  got it covered. He sent me the menu earlier so he could prepare my order in advance.”   

“And what did you order?”   

“Chili  spaghetti with prawn.”    

“Sounds delish! By the way…” Takeru gestured toward Kiku. “I believe you already met Kiku online.”   

With no sign of uneasiness, Yusaku and Kiku introduced each other and the four fell into light and pleasant conversation until their food arrived.   

Spectre came by later on as they devoured their delicious meal. They assured him that the food was great and the place was outstanding with the cosplayers and their services. He also served them dessert personally and then sat at their table to talk for a while.   

“It’s almost time,” Spectre said, checking the time on his phone.   

Takeru blinked up from his dessert, curious. “Time for what?”   

As if on cue, upbeat theme music boomed from the speakers.

 ** _Aromaseraphy_** ** _Angelica_** walked up to the middle. “It’s time for the   ** _Aroma Garden Café Duel Special!_** ” she announced animatedly with a mic in hand. “So get your Duel Disks ready, ladies and gentlemen, for one of you may have the chance to duel our very own  **Aromaseraphy**   ** _Rosemary_**!”   

A stunning cosplayer garbed in blue appeared before the audience and joined her fellow Duel Monster at her side. She carried a staff with her, adorned with purple flowers and an aroma lamp, and the gold and transparent wings were a sight to behold. Her duel disk was shaped like a flower, which was a clever touch to keep in line with the café theme.   

“That is so legit!” Takeru gushed, looking like a kid getting a new toy for Christmas. “And since you have a theme going on, she’s going to use an   **Aroma Deck** , huh?”   

“Why, of course,” Spectre replied. “Even though that deck is the complete opposite of her personal deck.”   

Ryoken  raised his brows suggestively. “That’s Blue Angel, isn’t it?”   

Surprise and awe settled on  Takeru’s  face. “Zaizen-san? That’s Zaizen-san?!”   

Then, as if Aoi had heard him, she looked sharply in their direction, her eyesight focusing on Spectre, her soft pink lips curved in a sweet smile as she regarded him with a kind of insincere, bloodthirsty amusement. There was something dangerous glittering behind the blue colored contact lens,  in spite of  her delicate flower-like features showcased by her long blue wig.   

Takeru  couldn’t help but shudder.   

“Instead  of kitchen duty, you had her do this?” Yusaku asked Spectre, looking a little skeptical. “You’re really tugging on the wrong flower.”   

Spectre  has a  smirk for a smile. “Nothing a little persuasion couldn’t handle. My talk with the class president has proven to be effective. Zaizen-san couldn’t possibly say no to her, so…”   

“You’re one sneaky devil,” Takeru commented lightly. “I’ll cover for you if Zaizen-san decides to kill you.”   

  

00000  

  

The four of them felt euphoric from the good food, photo op with Aoi, and the casual duel, which ended greatly in Aoi’s favor. They still had time left before Yusaku’s class play would begin, so they decided to take a tour around the school grounds.   

Kiku’s  smile and excitement as she pulled on Takeru’s hand pointing to various booths and attractions made the time totally worthwhile for Takeru. Seeing her happy and relaxed was  of the utmost importance to him. He was very glad he’d decided to come with Kiku today. When they held hands, they seemed to meld together. Awkwardness just didn’t enter into the picture.   

“Let’s try that one, Takeru.” There was a certain glint in Kiku’s eye and a playful twist in her smile. Takeru wasn’t allowed to dwell on her peculiar expression because Kiku grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the haunted house.   

Takeru  grew pale. “Oh, no! No, no, no! Anything but that!”   

“It won’t be that bad,” Kiku assured him.   

“I told you I’m not good with that kind of stuff.”  Takeru’s  words came out in a kind of incredulous squeak.    

Kiku smiled in understanding. “I guess it can’t be helped. Let’s go try some games.”   

“Would you like to come with me instead?” Ryoken offered, gesturing for himself, as he stepped up to Kiku. “I’m quite interested to see what’s inside.”   

Yusaku  and  Takeru  both looked surprised.   

“Really? Are you sure?” Kiku asked.  

Ryoken nodded, holding out a hand for the lady. “I’d be delighted to be your escort,  Kamishirakawa-san.”  

Yusaku felt his brow twitching and heart wincing. He quickly developed this strong urge to take Ryoken’s hand and drag him away.    

Then Kiku smiled, her face so full of warmth that jealousy actually twisted inside Takeru and it almost spilled out of control when she lifted a hand. He quickly snatched Kiku’s hand and pulled her closer to him. “Sorry, Ryoken-san, I changed my mind,” he said, almost stuttering. “Let’s go, Kiku.”   

“Are you sure,  Takeru? You don’t have to force yourself.”   

The jitters tore through him and he took a deep breath, steadying his nerves as he tried to resist the urge to run away. After a moment, he gave her a soft look. “I made a promise to you that we’ll do things together, didn’t I?” He gently squeezed her hand. “So, let’s go and have fun.”   

And with that, Kiku  graced him with a wonderful smile that didn’t fail to make him blush.    

As  Takeru  took  another  deep breath for good measure, Kiku  expressed her appreciation to Ryoken with a slight bow of the head.   

Ryoken, in return, nodded at her with a small smile.   

“What was that all about?” Yusaku asked when Takeru and Kiku walked hand in hand into the haunted house.   

“It was an effective way to get Homura to go with her,” Ryoken replied.   

Yusaku raised a brow. “Wait... So, when you offered to be her escort, you were just—”  

“Acting? Well, yes, though it was mostly mild teasing at best,” Ryoken said, lightly laughing. “And it all went smoothly because  Kamishirakawa-san  caught on quickly.”   

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or concerned.”   

“Impressed. It’ll save you the trouble.” Ryoken glanced back at the attraction. “So, how about it, Yusaku? Shall we enter?”   

Yusaku shrugged his shoulders indifferently, then said, “Sure, why not? I still got time anyway.”   

The haunted house was designed as a single level maze. Visitors find their way through a number of twists and turns so that they can’t anticipate what’s coming next. Getting the scare was all about illusion, which was made possible with the help of solid visions, realistic makeup, props and special effects.   

However, nothing seemed to scare Ryoken and Yusaku. Actors tried and failed, even the haunting Duel Monsters had no effect on them, though they had to admit that they were rather impressed with the amount of work the class has done. There were also a variety of surprises, like hidden doors and passageways with limited lighting, which made the experience more worth it…   

And which  may also explained the reason why they got separated…  

One minute Ryoken was right in front of him and the next he was gone. He was walking in the same direction. Or at least, what Yusaku thought was the same direction…   

All of  a  sudden, he heard Takeru screaming, his voice coming from a good distance. Yusaku could somehow picture Takeru clinging onto Kiku instead of the other way around. At the very least, those two were still together, probably joined at the hip, while he didn’t know where Ryoken was at.   

Oh, well... No use standing around there. He might as well get a move on. He was sure he’ll eventually meet up with Ryoken somewhere.   

After encountering a few more ghouls he reached a deserted passageway, where the lights flickered on and off. Yusaku paused for a while to observe. According to the sign earlier, this was the route with the most hidden doors and dead ends. The interval of lights was also the problem, since they would only light for a good five seconds then go off for ten seconds. He could see why people can get easily lost here.   

He was about to continue on when a hand reached for his shoulder.  Whipping  his head around in a flash to glare at whatever monster that came out, his eyes widened a fraction upon seeing that it was Ryoken.   

“Thought you were going to murder me for a second there,” Ryoken said, amused.   

Yusaku sighed. “Where were you?”   

“I walked into a hidden door by mistake. Luckily, Kusanagi Jin was there to help me out. He was dressed like a reaper.”    

“And here I thought I was the one who got lost.”   

“This place is more confusing than I anticipated. If we continue through here, we may get separated again,” Ryoken said, studying the passageway, his face stern and thoughtful. After a few moments, however, he seemed to have made up his mind. “I have a possible solution.”  

“Hm? What is it?”   

Eyes softened as Ryoken turned to look at him. A smile curved his lips as he took Yusaku’s hand and clasped it tenderly in his. “If we hold hands, then it would be difficult for us to get separated.”   

For a moment Yusaku struggled to maintain focus. Warmth coursed through his cheeks, his heart pounded crazily. “Right, good call,” Yusaku almost stuttered, tripping over the words. “Let’s go.”   

Without another word, Ryoken began to walk, making sure to keep Yusaku close.   

Yusaku couldn’t stop himself from glancing at their linked hands. His mind knew this was simply a precautionary measure. There was no ulterior motive. But the feel of Ryoken’s hand around his felt nice. Even with the darkness pressing around them, Yusaku felt warm and secure. He squeezed his hand, and throughout the journey to the exit, a smile never left his face.   

  

00000  

 

Wrapping up another duel, Aoi padded away from the café scene, heading to the hidden part of the garden the class had prepared for break time. She felt half a fool in the opulent costume, but as long as it served her purpose, she would suffer it. It was hard to walk with the wings, though, and the wig was starting to give her a headache. She planned on taking the wig off for a while, but... 

There was a table set out in the hidden garden, and Spectre was having tea at it.  

Her weary expression immediately changed to a scowl. “Oh, it’s you... Aren’t you supposed to be on kitchen duty?”  

Spectre scoffed. “You’re still sore about that?”  

“Who do you think put me in this position?”  

There was a smug, superior tilt to his lips as he sat there enjoying his tea with a poise of a gentleman. “Wasn’t it the class president?”  

The response came with an exasperated sigh, a roll of the eyes, and an impatient “Would you mind? It’s my break time.” 

“What a coincidence. Mine too.” He stood and pulled out a rustic garden stool for her like any chivalrous man would for a lady. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’m sure you’re tired.” His amused smile reached his eyes. 

Logic prompted her to walk away, her aching feet told her otherwise, and she didn’t want to give Spectre the impression that he could easily mess with her.  There was an inkling of hesitation before she took the seat, and she was careful enough not to damage the wings. 

Spectre poured tea into her cup and served it to her. “Here, I made it myself.”  

She glanced at the drink long enough to tell it wasn’t some weird concoction. “Thanks, I guess...” she said, taking a sip. It was actually good.  

“You did great work out there. Perhaps Blue Angel should consider using an Aroma Deck.”  

“Aromas are great and all, but I’m sticking to  ** _Trickstars_**.” 

“Flowers suit you, though… Just like that outfit. As expected, it was only fitting you’d play Rosemary.”  

Aoi had to keep herself from making a face at him; she was strangely nervous. His gaze was also another factor. “Rosemaries are nice, but I’m a Hollyhock, remember?” That came out more sarcastic than she initially wanted.  

“A rare hollyhock fit for my garden.” Fingers gently, but firmly, cupped her chin, and turquoise eyes locked onto hers. His gaze became more intense, as if something lit up inside him. “As always, I have impeccable taste in flowers.” He could not have sounded more arrogant if he tried.  

They were so close—too ridiculously close to each to other that Aoi could feel his warm breath ghosting over her face. Her heart thundered in her chest. Pushing him away should have been easy and would have been a wise choice. She could have slapped him too. But she couldn’t, and she was unable to understand why. It was a compulsion of sorts, as if her whole being had surrendered to his sensual voice and that heated gaze. And because of that, all she could do was to avert her eyes.  

“Quit messing with me, Spectre.” It was quite the poor attempt to sound angry.  

Spectre sighed. “Here I am, willingly offering you compliments, and you just brush it off just like that. Cold as usual, Zaizen-san. But you are truly beauty in every way.” 

Was she flattered, or creeped out? A little of both. Such a bold compliment—one she never expected to hear from him unless he was trolling again. Spectre’s talent of getting under her skin was unparalleled, but he also had an almost preternatural ability to charm people. Judging from her warm cheeks, her jumbled thoughts, and her refusal to look at him in the eye, she was largely not immune to it. At least she certainly planned to boost her immunity from now on.  

Feeling the sharp edge of annoyance cut into her, Aoi dared herself to face Spectre again. “Spare me the flattery. And would you mind giving me my face back? I would really like to eat now.”  

The cocky grin was back. “Shame… I would have liked to admire it more.” His fingers slipped from her chin, releasing it. “But you’ve already made my day. I’ll definitely savor my memory of you in this lovely outfit. It reminds me much of Blue Angel.”  

She rolled her eyes. “You really have a thing for bluenettes, don’t you?” She picked up one mini sandwich and devoured it.  

“I prefer brunettes.”  

Startled by such revelation, Aoi almost choked on her food. Coughing once, she stole a moment to sip the water Spectre offered to wash down the half-chewed sandwich.  

“Are you all right?”  

Pushing aside her self-consciousness, she shot him with an impatient and irritated expression on her face.  

"It’s quite amusing to see you flare up like this.” Spectre plucked up a small cookie from the dessert tray, his gaze mysterious. “Are you bothered by what I said?” One bite, and the cookie was gone.  

She frowned. “You’re being too presumptuous.”  

“And you're being stubborn. I wasn't even teasing.” He stood up and smiled at her. “It was more...the kind of thing a man says to a girl if he thinks they’re attractive.”  

Aoi struggled for a reply, appropriate or rude or anything. “I—you think I’m—?”   

“It’s time for me to head back to the kitchen. Have a good day, Zaizen-san.” He bowed courteously and began to walk away.  

Her eyes stuck to him. Speculative. Bewildered. And... appreciative? She didn’t know. Her brain was racing, jumping, darting. Why was she letting this man affect her so?  

 

00000 

  

Completely drained of energy,  Takeru  sunk down on a nearby bench.   

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Kiku said, offering him a bottle of water. “And I think it was  Kusanagi-kun  who grabbed your leg a while ago.”   

“Yeah, no kidding... I almost died.” Takeru let out an exasperated breath. “You’re pretty amazing, you know. Girls usually get scared by those things,” he said, taking the water and drinking quickly.   

In all honesty, Kiku found herself enjoying the haunted house a little more than she should. Sure, she did find it a little scary and she would get surprised by jump scares, but she loved how much Takeru clung to her, nuzzling his face into her hair or back to hide away from the ghosts and ghouls that came out to scare them. Every time he’d scream or clutch onto her for dear life, Kiku would either calm him down with soothing words or by rubbing his back tenderly.   

“I just had to remind myself they weren’t real,” she said, wiping off the sweat from  Takeru’s  face with a handkerchief. “But I’m proud of you for making it through. Achievement unlocked!” She smiled at him.   

Takeru  blushed and looked away. It was clear he was embarrassed. “You’re lucky you’re special or else I wouldn’t have gone through the trouble…” he mumbled under his breath.   

“I know…” Kiku leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”   

The kiss caught  Takeru  off guard, causing him to flush as red as  a  bright red Christmas bulb. He  pouted at her, looking like a little boy,  as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was at a loss for words, yet he was all giddy inside at the same time.   

“They  look good together, don’t they?” Ryoken asked, observing them from a distance. He got Yusaku’s attention, but he smiled wistfully at the couple’s direction.   

Yusaku stared at him for a while, wondering if Ryoken ever thought of getting into a romantic relationship. Like what Dr.  Asou  said during dinner a week ago, Ryoken’s good looks can get him any nice girl out there. However, thoughts of any girl dating Ryoken seemed to fill Yusaku with bitter pangs. He remembered how the café owner Fujiwara flirted with him and the time he danced with different girls during the ball. All those times, he had felt weary, heavy-hearted, and beaten somehow. Those girls may be capable of winning Ryoken’s affections, and Yusaku hated it.   

Suddenly his cellphone’s ringtone broke his train of thoughts. Digging his phone from his pocket, he let out a sigh as he saw the caller id. It was Shima. “What do you want?” he answered.   

“ _Where the hell are you?! The class prez wants you back here pronto!”_ Shima yelled from the other line, prompting Yusaku to pull his phone away from his ear to save his eardrums.   

“Fine. Be right there,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly before he hung up.   

“Do you need to go back?” Ryoken asked.   

“Yeah... Need to set up and all.”   

“Go ahead. I’ll tell  Homura  and  Kamishirakawa-san  for you.”   

“Thanks.” Yusaku was about to turn but then he asked, “Are you going to watch the play?”   

“Yes, we intend to.”   

“Then I’ll save you guys seats next to  Spectre’s  and Jin’s.” And with that, he went off to the auditorium.   

The whole class was busy with preparations backstage. Yusaku quickly set off to do his own thing, making adjustments and doing final checkups, as people slowly filled the hall. The class had invited many people—friends, teachers, relatives, etc. The ushers and usherettes greeted guests warmly and directed them to their seats. It wasn’t long till all the seats were occupied.   

Before  heading over to the  control room, Yusaku peeked out from behind the curtain, his sharp eyes focusing on his group of friends in the front row seats. Takeru, Kiku, and Ryoken were already there, along with Jin and Spectre.   

When the play began, Yusaku watched the reactions. Because of the quality acting, beautiful props and special effects, the play gave out a powerful impact. This was their second act of the day, but everyone in class was still enthusiastic and positive—all were working hard to make it as successful as the first one.   

The story was set in Feudal Japan during the Warring States Era. It was during this time that different factions fought in order to gain more land, influence, and wealth. In this world, there existed a secret race of demons, who were feared and hated by humans. The demons have an oath in which they were not allowed to meddle with the affairs of humans. However, due to a twist of fate, the demon princess developed a rivalry with a clan leader and eventually the two fell in love...  

During a battle scene, however, the actress playing the princess’s bodyguard missed a step and injured her ankle. It was a good thing the actress playing the princess managed to cover for her as she withdrew from the stage. With the next followings scenes, it’ll be a while before the bodyguard will make her appearance again.  

After settling down on a chair, the actress quickly tore off her fox mask and hooded scarf, revealing wavy auburn hair with red highlights on her bangs. “I need something, anything to take this pain away,” the actress pleaded, “I need to do my final—Ow...!” She winced in pain. “It hurts so badly.”   

The class president frowned. She was a pretty bespectacled brunette with long, wavy hair, and she has acted in a lot of plays before.  She could see that her actress’s ankle was already red and swollen, but she still kept her calm. “It’s broken... You need  to stay off it so it won’t get worse. I already sent someone to get the nurse.”  

“Kill me now... Why now?” the actress  uttered  exasperatingly. “Please, have someone fill in for me. I still have one more scene.”     

“I’m already on it,” the president said  confidently.   

As if on cue, Shima appeared, dragging a reluctant Yusaku with him. “I brought Fujiki like you asked.”  

“Fujiki-kun,” the president called out, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I have a favor to ask of you.”   

Yusaku raised a brow at her. “Favor?”   

The president’s expression gave nothing away at first. Then a sly smile broke across her lips. “Time to break a leg,  Fujiki-kun.”   

“Huh?”   

  

00000  

  

The actor on stage right now was playing the  love interest  of the demon princess.  He was wearing an extravagant  red and black  [samurai robes](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/686658274408007969/)  adorned with black and gold fabrics,  with a sword strapped to his side.  It was the eve before the final battle. He intended to  send his army  to destroy the demon village once and for all.   

“You will do no such thing.”  

A masked demon drifted onto the stage like a vision, carrying a sheathed katana in one hand. She had long, dark-blue hair flowing down to her back, and light-blue bangs and pink highlights. She was garbed in a  [modified kimono](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082771863/)  dyed in the gradient colors of black and blue, with an exquisite obi to match. The kimono sleeves sported spider lily and white cloud patterns. She also has a shoulder armor on the left, along with a blue scarf pinned by a cherry blossom brooch. Her black skirt was a shortened hakama, and she wore black thigh-high stockings with a pair of black-blue geta.   

“Did the princess send you here to stop me?”  

“You walk the wrong path.”  

“Everything’s changed since my brother.”  

“It has cost you your soul. You once brought hope to the heart of the princess.”  

“And now I bring justice!”  His serious tone warned the demon of his intentions.   

She unsheathed her sword in time to block his attack. The sound of metal striking metal pierced the air. They stood, neither moving, as she stared into the actor’s eyes behind the mask.   

“Stand down or die,” his voice lowered to a growl.  

“I can’t say either option is appealing.” 

“What happens next is on you!” He pushed her away with sheer force and attempted to wound her. The demon managed to dodge blade, but it hit her mask instead and sent it flying.   

There was a sudden gasp from the audience, followed by fascination and admiration.  Finally unmasked,  the audience found themselves  completely mesmerized by the demon warrior’s beauty.   

Ryoken blinked once. Then twice. Was he seeing things or was that...?   

“Is that who I think it is?” Spectre asked, his tone  both  surprised and amused.   

The group  expressed  a mixture of  disbelief, curiosity  and awe  when they recognized Yusaku dressed as the demon bodyguard, most especially Ryoken.  Upon Ryoken’s face and mouth and deep in his blue eyes, one expression predominated: that of supreme wonder, bewilderment, and admiration. He was speechless, stunned that a boy of such beauty could exist in this world and pull of such an elegant, feminine look.   

“You look a little red there,  Ryoken-sama,”  Spectre  whispered.   

Ryoken flushed and cleared his throat, feeling out of his element.  “I have a lot of questions right now.”   

“We do know that he wasn’t the bodyguard a while ago,” Spectre said, analyzing the situation, as  Yusaku continued to dodge and block attacks.  “The voice  who spoke is  the real actress. I guess she must have gotten injured, so they had  him  to fill in for her.”   

“Couldn’t they just get another girl?”  

“Well, he is beautiful.”   

Ryoken almost scowled back at him.  “That’s beside the point.”  With a slight shrug, he looked back up at the stage.   

A particularly hard blow sent Yusaku falling backwards. He attempted to break the fall and ended up landing with his left hand bearing the impact.  Wincing slightly in pain and discomfort as he  balanced himself in response to the burning sensation circulating around his wrist, he schooled his features and his gaze connected with the other actor.   

Kneeling down, the man’s hand seized the demon’s neck and impaled her without a shred of hesitation.   

Fueled by the pain in his wrist, Yusaku managed to express the shock and pain of being impaled before pretending to lose consciousness in the arms of the other actor. The lights went off and Yusaku retreated to the backstage, where his fellow classmates expressed their compliments for his looks and performance. His acting was by no means perfect. While on stage he listened to the cues and instructions supplied by the president and the original actress via commlink, and the actor playing the human was good at improvising the stunts and adjusting to Yusaku’s movements. In addition to that, the swordplay choreography was based on a video game that he had played with Shima recently, so he knew exactly how to attack and block at the right time. He was also lucky that the character’s face was masked most of the time, or else he would have had a hard time expressing.   

In the hubbub, however, no one had noticed his injury nor had he bothered to make it known. It was better to not say anything.  His role was over anyway.  

After excusing himself to go to the comfort room, he opened the water tap and let the water run over his wrist. He dried off gingerly, his wrist already starting to swell. In an hour at most, he’d be in severe discomfort.  

When he returned to the dressing room, Yusaku was surprised to find Ryoken there, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his expression dark. As their eyes met, Yusaku fought the ridiculous urge to escape. Initially, he would have been ashamed to face Ryoken dressed like a girl, but at this point he could tell that Ryoken knew.   

Ryoken pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Yusaku. “Show me where you’re hurt,” he demanded, reaching for his left hand. Yusaku stepped back involuntarily but didn’t stop him from touching him and tugging at his sleeve.  His lips set firmly as he saw the swelling, and for a moment Yusaku couldn’t look at him in the eye.      

“Sorry… It’s not like I was ever gonna try to hide this from you. I know how upset you’d be at me.” Yusaku gathered up his courage of which, he thought wryly, he generally had far too much at times, and looked up. “But it’s not the actor’s fault.” 

“I know…” Ryoken’s expression softened as  the serious look of concern departed from his face. “You did really well out there.”   

With an unintentional yet slight tilt of the head, Yusaku graced him with a smile in return—a smile so beautiful, pure and so sincere. The light of the room cast a warm glow over his skin, making him look even softer, more ethereal.  

Emotions swirled inside of Ryoken. A rational man would be taking two steps away instead of a half step closer and letting his fingers caressed the side of his cheek. The hesitation was brief, but the urgent need that had sparked in his body refused to be denied. He brushed strands of hair away from his face, admiring him, and then he leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.   

Green eyes widened in confusion. Yusaku’s body froze solid in place, his lips having gone still under the gentle claim of  Ryoken’s. Time suspended, his heart pounding loudly as if trying to escape his chest. It wasn’t the first time Ryoken had kissed him, but it felt like it. This was so much different from the kiss he’d given him back at the ball.  Ryoken’s  lips were hot on his, and just when he thought he’d go deeper, the kiss ended.    

Ryoken pulled back, looking at Yusaku. His lips were parted and moist, his eyes seemingly in a daze. As he noted the perplexed look on Yusaku’s face, realization dawned on him. He let out an involuntary gasp and backed away with a blush on his face. “I-I didn’t know what came over me.” Then he clamped a hand over his own mouth and looked away. “Forgive me, Yusaku.”   

Yusaku could not move or utter a syllable; he only stood still, staring at him with those mystified green eyes.  

After a moment’s silence, Ryoken, who seemed to come to a decision, regained his composure and looked straight into Yusaku’s eyes. “I hope you can tell me your feelings about this. If you don’t want this, I promise you that I will respect your wishes.”   

The sound of his heartbeat was so loud that Yusaku could hardly hear his own thoughts. His feelings for Ryoken? He had always felt a powerful attraction to Ryoken, a tremendous admiration and liking for him, a feeling of belonging in his presence. Those feelings for him had not changed. But there was something different lately, something stronger and overwhelming. It was that feeling he couldn’t name.  

“Yusaku? Are you all right?”   

Yusaku blinked and shook his head, snapping out of his reverie.   “Yeah, just fine…”   

Pulling out a handkerchief, Ryoken carefully  wrapped it around Yusaku’s injured wrist. “We’re seeing a doctor after you change. I’ll wait outside.”    

Feeling his cheeks flush and knowing that he was blushing, Yusaku chewed his lower lip for a second and then nodded. He didn’t say anything else and neither did Ryoken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about school festival wasn't enough, I had to thrown in a bunch of cliches XD. Hahaha... The urge to make Yusaku crossdress and Aoi cosplay was too hard to resist. Besides, Ryoken and Spectre certainly liked what they saw. I've also enjoyed writing about Kiku and Takeru here. Please, VRAINS, show Kiku more! Even flashbacks would do! I seriously love her and would like to see her relationship with Takeru more.
> 
> Looking forward to read your thoughts about this. As always, many thanks for the support! See you guys in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were escalating between them. The path in which they walk together was now tinged with a faint trace of heat. Yusaku’s heart was lighted with a fire whose color was yet to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! I must apologize for the delay. Balance studies and job is just tough, and writer's block is totally not cool. OTL But damn, I can't stop being hyped over the next episodes of Vrains. All Ignis have officially debuted, and I'm so curious to see who Aqua's and Windy's origin is. Some people theorized that Aqua's partner is Aoi. I have mixed feelings about it since I totally want a new female character to join the crew. It seems like Spectre's making an appearance in the next episode. Will he finally meet Earth? 
> 
> Oh, and, Ryoken doing a cool magic trick just blew my mind and that's canon! Anyone notice the way he spoke to Kusanagi? He was so polite, and I like how his tone shifted when he addressed Yusaku. One more thing... That TRUST! I mean, for all we know, it might have been a dangerous program that could damage/delete Ai, but Yusaku installed a program that Ryoken made into his duel disk without hesitation or any second thought! Like wow!

The sense of being watched pricked over Aoi’s nerve endings as she stood in one of the aisles of the bookstore. She swung her head around sharply but found no one there. Maybe it was just her imagination. She was like the first and only customer there since the store opened 15 minutes ago. The store clerk was busy tidying up the books in one corner, so it can’t be her. Then again, who could be possibly watching her?

Unlike her alter ego, Aoi had resigned herself to the knowledge that she was not the sort of girl who’d garner attention of the admiring variety. Although she had often been told that she had a pretty face, she was what the vernacular of the day called ‘just a pretty face’.  In most things Blue Angel went beyond her. Blue Angel had a gorgeous, unique appearance, and a nice figure, but Aoi wasn’t even sexy slim. While Blue Angel was surrounded by die-hard, admiring fans, Aoi was an introvert, a solitary character. Blue Angel’s outfit was elaborate and eye-catching, compared to Aoi’s simple style—just like her current clothes now, comprising of a light green cardigan over a white top and blue mini skirt, along with a pair of sneakers.

It wasn’t as if those sentiments really bothered her.

Glancing around once more, she shook her head and resumed her inspection of the book in her hands. Turning a page, she skimmed a passage or two, and then placed the book back onto the shelf before taking another.

As she did, someone called out her surname. The unexpected call had her flinching in surprise, causing her to lose hold of the volume. The hardbound hit the floor with a resounding thud and skidded several feet from her, coming to halt before the toes of a pair of neatly polished leather shoes.

A scoff—one Aoi was too familiar with—before the guy bent down to retrieve the fallen book. He straightened and strolled over to her.

“Did I startle you, Zaizen-san?” he asked in a richly modulated voice that warmed her insides in an instant. Aoi couldn’t help but shudder inwardly as she lifted her gaze to his. A charming yet sly man, lips curved into a grin, just like how she always sees him. His face remained perfectly serene as he held out the book. He wore a casual form-fitting grey suit over a dark-blue vest and white dress shirt, giving him the overall smart look.

Lips pursed. “I accidentally dropped it, that’s all.” The denial was there, she realized, and she hoped it wasn’t too obvious as she took the book from him. “Why are you here anyway? You stalking me?”

“What if I was?”

She frowned irritably at him, presenting a calm sharpness.

Spectre chuckled. “I was kidding, Zaizen-san. Truth be told, I just happened to see you here,” he explained, showing her the book he bought. “Thought I should say hi.”

“Is that so?” she said, returning the book to its proper place. It seemed like Spectre wasn’t going away anytime soon, so might as well try to hold a conversation. “How are things going with Fujiki-kun and Revolver?”

“I didn’t know you were that interested in their love life.”

Aoi paused for a while, gathering her bearings, as she maintained her neutral expression outside. In her defence, Yusaku was her good friend, so clearly, she just wanted him to be happy. Yusaku had always been the quiet type, but even she could tell something was up last night during dinner with the Duel Club. He’d been extra quiet. Actually, Yusaku had been quiet since finishing the play. Aoi had thought about that and noticed how Yusaku kept avoiding Ryoken’s gaze when they were watching the Action Duel Exhibition Match. She could tell there was something special between Yusaku and Ryoken. But there seemed to be an invisible line drawn between them.

“They’re obviously into each other and for some reason they’re still not together,” she said exasperatedly.

“Well, they are staying under one roof.”

Her eyebrow twitched. “You know very well what I meant, Spectre.”

Spectre snickered. “I know. I was just checking.”

“Can’t they just get in on?” She let out a sigh, shaking her head. “The tension between them is suffocating.”

“Like the tension between us?” There was more than a hint of tease in his eyes. There was a sultry look to them, and they were focused on hers.

Aoi felt her heart jump. The memory of his touch burned still. The surge of emotions she felt when he touched her face yesterday was undeniable. “There’s no tension.” She almost fumbled.

“I pull you close and you push me away. It’s like we’re in a fiery tug-of-war that has led to this state of tension between us.”

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, so quickly she looked away and bit her lip. Tension between them? No, that wasn’t right. Spectre was just a classmate, a rival, and—dare she say it—a friend. There was nothing between Spectre and her, except a glance or twice, teasing and retorts, and...probably the knowledge, deeply buried and deliberately kept that way, that there could be something between them. There was no sin in being cautious enough to know when you are attracted to someone. It’s what you do with the knowledge. Aoi had been denying it, ignoring it, pushing it away, and much to her dismay, Spectre kept bringing it back.

With a shrug, she returned her attention to the line of books. “Shouldn’t you be on your way out now?” she said, voice dripping cold.

“Hmm, yes, I should. I am meeting someone after this. I wouldn’t want to upset her by showing up late.”

Wait, what? What did he mean by that?

“But I have to buy flowers first.”

Meeting up with a woman? Flowers? Aoi felt an unexpected pang in her chest, a feeling of discomfort and a bit of…irritation? Whatever it was, she didn’t like it and she was almost afraid to ask. “Don’t tell me you’re going on a—”

“Date? Yes, it would seem to be the politically correct term,” Spectre replied pleasantly—almost too pleasantly for Aoi’s taste. “I shall bid you good-day then. A pleasure, Zaizen-san.”

“Uh, yeah… You too.” Even to her own ears she sounded disappointed, but she forced herself to walk away. As she did, she began to process of putting Spectre from her mind, knowing it would only unsettle her more.

But she couldn’t. And somehow she found herself following Spectre out of the bookstore, initial plans of buying a book thrown away in a snap. Careful to maintain distance, she stopped and folded her arms across her chest, as she watched Spectre head into a flower shop.

She waited and a few minutes later, she saw Spectre coming out with a bouquet of hollyhocks. Quite a generous amount of flowers, arranged beautifully that gave off a pleasing aesthetic. Any girl would love to receive those, and she couldn’t understand why that fact bothered her and why she was still stalking him.

Curiosity? Maybe so. Like who in the right mind would actually date Spectre?

Then again, while Spectre was clearly not the handsomest guy she’d ever met, his own zeal of charm and attractive features were unique and amiable. The other girls in class definitely think that way. As for his figure, Spectre had all the right muscles and tones in the right places.

Her heart skipped and pounded loudly, leaving her surprised. She blushed and swallowed, admonishing herself for those thoughts.

The logical thing to do was to turn back and walk away. That was something Aoi Zaizen would do. However, her body decided not to cooperate with her mindset.

The stalking continued to the café, where she decided to sit at a table hidden from Spectre’s view. The guy ordered coffee, so did she to avoid suspicion.

The coffee arrived. Aoi watched as Spectre raised his cup to his lips—unaware of her piercing gaze from the distance. Not a moment later he was approached by a woman. It was obvious from his reaction that he knew her, a polite, friendly smile curving his mouth as he greeted the newcomer.

A tall, fair-skinned voluptuous young lady with hair as red as rose. Her layered hair went past her chin a bit, with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that framed both sides of her beautiful face, and a pink headband with thin black trimmings. Her eyes were brown—not the same kind brown as Aoi’s—but its color glinted in an interesting manner from chestnut to a more auburn.

The white long-sleeved t-shirt dress she was wearing featured brown cross print across the left chest part, and it hugged her curves really well. She also sported black thigh-highs socks and a pair of white sneakers.

Given the distance, Aoi couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Judging the flow and the mood, however, she could tell they were comfortable with each other.

Who is she? Aoi wondered. More importantly, why is Spectre friendly to her? Is she his date?

And the girl was so gorgeous. She may give Emma a run for her money with her looks and figure.

Yanking her gaze away from the two, she grasped the ends of her skirt tightly. She couldn’t care less about finishing her coffee at this point. Her chest felt tight, and she wondered why.

Why the hell did it bother her so much to see Spectre with that girl?

Then a shiver tingled over her skin, a familiar feeling she had not too long over. Her heart fell still.

A flower—a Hollyhock—appeared before her line of sight on the table, followed by a voice she knew too well. “A small token for you, Zaizen-san.”

Her gaze slipped upward. A quick glimpse of turquoise irises sent fresh shivers down her spine. “Spectre?”

“Why the long face?” There was something sincere, something kind in his expression now, the type rare to a man such as himself.

“It’s not really your business to know,” Aoi answered, feigning indifference. “And why are you giving me this flower? Isn’t that for your date over th—” She paused, her eyes seeking the girl a while ago.

And when she found her, the redhead was already leaving the café, hand-in-hand with a tall, handsome man with yellow marking on his face. She couldn’t help but gape, startled by the revelation, before she cast a curious and dubious look at Spectre.

“She’s an acquaintance I met way back,” Spectre explained, as if she read her mind just now. “She’s here in Den City for her thesis paper.”

“Thesis? She’s a university student?”

“Majoring in Botany at New Domino City University. That was her boyfriend just now.”

For some reason, she blushed. There was really no need for Spectre to point that out, but it seemed like he wanted to stress that out for her, as if to explain himself.

“Did you think she was my date?”

She blinked up at him. “What? No! I just—” She stopped when he smiled at her wistfully, and she knew then it was pointless to deny. She sighed. “Okay, I did. But you did say you were going on a date, so I thought she was the one.”

“A simple misunderstanding,” Spectre said, “nothing to mull over about.”

She was already pushing it back to the far corners of her mind when she noticed the bouquet in his hand. It dawned on her that Spectre had yet to meet up with his actual date. “So, where is your date anyway?”

“It’ll take some time to get there. Would you like to accompany me?”

She threw him a strange look. “No way. I don’t want to give your date the wrong impression.”

“Oh, I’m positively sure you won’t. I think she’ll be delighted to meet you.”

She couldn’t say the same for herself. In fact, seeing his date might make her feel worse than when she did with the red-haired girl. “Look, just go and enjoy your date. You don’t need a tag-along.”

“Shame… The kids at the orphanage are big fans of Blue Angel. I was hoping you could meet them first in real life before I try to convince you to meet-and-greet them as Blue Angel.”

She blinked and paused. Did he just say orphanage? “What do you mean by kids?”

“I’m planning to visit the orphanage where I grew up. And these flowers are for the one who took care of me.”

“So your date is…your caretaker?”

“More like my mother, but yes.”

For reasons she couldn’t explain, the worries and pangs she felt earlier disappeared. And so, she went along with him.

When they reached the orphanage, however, they didn’t go inside the establishment or meet any of the children playing outside. To her surprise, Spectre led her to the back and into a forested area instead until they reached a clearing with a huge tree stump in the middle of the area.  The leaves of the trees and the high grasses swayed and danced as a breeze blew through them. Silence came with the wind. No other signs of life seemed present.

“What are we doing here? The orphanage is back there,” Aoi pointed out, crossing her arms.

Spectre made no attempt at a response as he approached the tree stump. It was quite old as shown in the defining rings of the stump, with overgrowth of probably ten or more years.

“Hey, Spectre—” She cut herself off, seeing Spectre going down on one knee.

There was a rare smile that swept his features as he lay the bouquet down. The handsomest smile, as soft and warm as the setting sun on a glorious summer day, spread from his lips to his eyes, but there was almost something sad about it—a sense of longing, compassion, and regret. Then, closing his eyes, he joined his hands together in prayer.

And just like that, it dawned on her. This was the mother tree who took care of Spectre. This was the one Spectre was meeting with.

Aoi couldn’t help reaching out to him with her heart. The hardest part of losing someone, isn’t having to say goodbye, but rather learning to live without them. Always trying to fill the void, the emptiness that’s left inside one’s heart. She understood, knew too well, the pain of losing a loved one.

She made her approach and knelt down by his side to pray as well. Silence engulfed them as they basked in the filtered sunlight. It was truly peaceful.

“Adults had their dumb reasons.”

Opening her eyes, she turned to see Spectre looking at her with a sad smile.

“When they took away this tree, that was when my attachment to society completely vanished,” Spectre said, bringing his gaze to the stump. “Then Ryoken-sama found me one day and he took me in, gave me a purpose in life. I have nothing but the complete and utmost respect for him. But you...you saved me.”

Her eyes widened a bit.

“I was falling and on the way down, I saw you and you saved me from myself. I almost fell right through, but you reached out to me with the love of the blue angel. I will always be thankful for what you’ve done for me, Zaizen Aoi... And I’ll always regret the things I’ve done to hurt you, especially during our first duel.”

Her heart melted. His words held no trace of malice or deceit. They were sincere, straight from his own heart and soul. “So, it really did reach you... Blue Angel’s Love...” She smiled at him. Not only with her lips but her heart.

Spectre tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The intimate gesture sent her heart pounding. The feel of his fingertip running along her cheek sent tingles shooting through her. It felt exhilarating.  He leaned in, and he didn’t even blink as their eyes locked together. Passion flamed inside of them. As Aoi’s body shivered in alarm at their proximity, he eventually inched his supple lips slightly closer to hers.

She palmed his chest, her fingers digging into his shirt, as if she couldn’t decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. As she braced herself to feel their lips touch—

“Here we go,” Spectre said, taking out something from her hair. “There was a small leaf stuck in your hair.” He held out the item for her to see, and indeed it was a leaf.

Her expression turned pale and rigid from shock.

“Hm? What’s the matter?”

“Weren’t you about to—” She stopped, feeling her cheeks heating up. Just now, was she expecting a kiss from him? Was she going crazy? Her heart was pounding at a frightening pace, leading her to believe it would burst outward at any moment. She lowered her head, shaking it timidly in front of Spectre, as she slowly gathered her wits. “N-Never mind.”

“Let’s head back now, shall we? I’ll introduce you to the children.”

“S-Sure, let’s go,” she replied, standing up abruptly. She had been so flustered that she started threading away.

Spectre took a last gander around the area, his gaze eventually landing on the tree trunk. “Mother... I finally found that special flower I want to care for the rest of my life.” He brought his fingertips to his lips and smiled. 

 

00000

 

The cliffside mansion was buzzing with cheers, the clinking of glass, and the shuffling of feet all into one cacophonous gathering.  The festivity was organized in the entertainment room in honor of Takeru’s visit.

The entertainment room boasted a large pool table, a fully-stocked bar, a Bose home theater system with surround sound, a 52-inch flat screen television, computer, game consoles, and a library of music and movies. It had plush carpeting, sleek furniture, and even a VR section. The place was perfect for game and movie nights, and hangouts. 

Everyone was enjoying themselves. The whole place was a mix of conversation. The guys talked about Duel Monsters over at the pool table, while the girls chatted about fashion and love life by the cinema area. Yusaku was decidedly quiet at the bar as he drank sparkling juice, his rhythm constantly shifting. He would stare into space for seconds at a time, catching himself daydreaming about the previous day.

Since the dressing room, Yusaku had proceeded to do his best to avoid eye contact with Ryoken. He had felt so strange and disoriented around Ryoken that he couldn’t help it. Whenever their eyes happened to meet in the company of others, he would quickly avert his gaze. He had also made no attempts to approach Ryoken or to be alone with him. Which hadn’t been difficult last night since he’d come home late after having dinner with the Duel Club and the two Entertainment Duelists. As for this morning, well, he left early to meet up with Takeru for breakfast, barely missing Ryoken by seconds.

A lot of things had happened during the school festival—memorable, heart pounding ones—and the trepidation it had brought had yet to settle down. Being unable to speak with Ryoken properly, however, had crushed him inside. Since thinking of the kiss made his heart beat fast and his chest ache with desire, he worked to push it from his mind. He needed something else to think about.

Something other than Ryoken…

The kiss may have filled him with confusion, but it had been satisfying in a sweet way. He was hoping he could face him that evening and act the usual, but it seemed like it wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Raking a hand over his face, he blew out a long breath and debated with himself if he could ever face Ryoken properly before the night ends. Then again, it wasn’t fair to Ryoken to just avoid him. He already felt bad about yesterday.

“Yusaku?”

Yusaku swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He looked up to see Ryoken walking up to the bar, and the smile Ryoken beamed at him was a pleasant one, enough to make butterflies in his stomach flutter chaotically. Seeing Ryoken filled his thoughts with the kiss. He quickly found it too much for him, literally too much, to face Ryoken alone, which amped his hesitation up.

Keep your cool, Yusaku chided himself. For pete’s sake, keep your cool and stay calm. He was supposed to be good at keeping it together, at keeping his emotions hidden. No one was going to know something was wrong.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“N-Nothing... Just enjoying a drink. Besides, I can’t play pool with my wrist right now.” Yusaku brought down his gaze purposely, specifically on his bandaged left wrist, just to avoid Ryoken’s eyes.

“How’s your wrist?”

“Better than yesterday. Since it’s just a minor sprain, it’ll heal in no time.”

“Glad to hear that. We didn’t get to talk much today, huh? And you left pretty early this morning.”

“I went to eat breakfast with Takeru. I did leave you a text.”

“I saw it. So, what did you guys do after that?”

“Takeru had to go on a date, so I went to Café Nagi.”

“I see. So, anyway...about the play yesterday, Spectre said that you’re trending in the school’s social media page.” Ryoken took a seat and poured himself a drink. “Your photos are getting a lot of likes.”

News to him apparently, and Yusaku had no idea what to do with that information. But it didn’t really bother him as much as the kiss did. “Probably Shima’s doing... I don’t really care.” In great gulps, he downed his drink and set his empty glass down.

“You’re not planning to get drunk, are you?”

That sparked another memory, which made Yusaku’s heart skip. “There isn’t any alcohol in this, you know.”

“Looks like you’re looking to get drunk.”

“Not going through that again,” Yusaku said, pouring himself another glass.

“Hard to forget that night, huh?”

If there was a time where awkward wasn’t an awkward enough word, well, this would be it with all things considered. Life’s uncomfortable moments did seem to open doors to intimacy and confusing feelings for him, and he was clueless on how to act on them with Ryoken. 

Aside from the glass clinging against the countertop from picking them up and putting them down while eating the bacon mac’n cheese bites, there was awkward silence. They tried to avoid eye contact and both of them tried not to let the other one catch them staring. It was such a weird feeling, and it was about to get weirder as they simultaneously spoke.

“About yesterday—”

They paused and stared at one another. Since they had spoken at the same time each of them together said, “you go first” and like little boys they had a bit of an argument.

“Mine can wait.”

“No way. You’re older.”

“What does age have to do with this? Please, go ahead.”

“Don’t want to.”

“You’re so stubborn.”

Just as Yusaku opened his mouth to retort—

A phone rang. It was Ryoken’s.

“It’s Kamishiro-san,” Ryoken said when he saw the caller id. “Sorry, I’ve got to take this. Talk to you later?”

Why the Duel Queen of Heartland was calling Ryoken, Yusaku had no clue, but it didn’t make him feel at ease. “Sure, yeah...”

Ryoken flashed a quick smile, then went out of the entertainment room.

Yusaku let out a sigh. He hoped that he could discuss about yesterday, but given how frazzled his heart was, it was better not to.

Unbeknownst to him, someone had been watching, listening to the conversation that had occurred between Yusaku and Ryoken.

“Is it me or is something up with Yusaku?” Takeru asked, leaning on his pool stick, as Spectre made a perfect shot.

“Now that you mention it, he has been acting strange since the play,” Jin pointed out, glancing briefly at the pool table. “But Ryoken-san seems normal.”

“Which is even stranger,” Spectre said, rubbing chalk on the tip of the cue stick. His smile was playful as he let his gaze sweep over Yusaku’s form. “No doubt it’s because something happened between them.”

“What?! What do you mean?!” Takeru and Jin simultaneously blurted out in surprise.

A chortle escaped his lips as Spectre leaned down, aiming his shot with the pool stick. “Take a guess.”

Jin and Takeru looked at each other questionably.

Spectre made the cue stick zing as it hit the cue ball exactly where he wanted it and managed another solid into the hole. He straightened and flashed his opponents a proud grin. “Another win for me, gentlemen.”

Jin just had to sigh at that. “Wow, you’re really good at this.” 

Takeru made a face, scrunching his nose. “Okay, best three out of five, game?”

Spectre made a noise in response, half laugh, half scoff. “Sorry, but I’m in the mood for some drinks. Maybe later.”

“Fine. Me and Jin will play.”

After putting away the cue stick, Spectre went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of champagne. “You look more depressing than ever,” he commented, earning a glare from Yusaku. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Yusaku rolled his eyes. “I’d rather be alone, so would you mind?”

“Aren’t we grumpy?” Spectre raised the cut crystal glass to his lips, inhaling the lovely scent of champagne before slowly taking a sip. “Tell me something, when you and Ryoken-sama were alone together yesterday in the dressing room—”

Yusaku flinched, his shoulders stiffening, as warmth spread on his cheeks.

“—Did he give you a hard time?” Spectre finished off, his look speculative and evidently teasing.

“N-No, of course not,” Yusaku denied, cursing himself for stuttering at Spectre of all people. Spectre would most likely mess with him again, much to his chagrin.

“Hmm... Is that so?” Spectre swirled his champagne glass, studying the bubbles that rose to the surface. “I will figure out what happened, though, since you’ll never tell me anything.” His lips curved into a smile that seemed to hold something more than mere merriment, kindled by those knowing eyes.

“Nothing happened, so drop it,” Yusaku demanded, turning away to dismissing Spectre’s gaze. Denial was ever so prevalent, he realized, along with stubbornness apparently.

“Uh-huh…” It was clear that Spectre was not going to leave him alone. “Seriously, the tension between the two of you is so thick I can hardly see through it.”

“I have half a mind to drag you into Link Vrains and trap you there.”

Spectre’s laugh was sardonic. “Aren’t you the least bit curious? Take Soulburner and Kamishirakawa-san for example.” He gestured a hand toward Kiku, who had walked by just now.

Kiku blinked in surprise. “Huh? I just came by to grab drinks for me and Zaizen-san.”

“A moment of your time, if you don’t mind. You see, I’d like to hear your side.”

“On what?”

“You’ve been friends with Soulburner for a long time, right? How did you realize you had feelings for him?”

Yusaku made an annoyed face at Spectre. “We shouldn’t pry, you know.”

Placing a hand on her cheek, Kiku gave them a shy yet pleasant smile. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“Then by all means,” Spectre said politely.

“I don’t really remember how it started or when it started, but…” Kiku’s expression softened, her golden eyes seeming to lighten another shade. A thoughtful smile crossed her face, giving her the appearance of a true maiden in love. “I kept thinking how much I like talking to him, how good he looks with a smile. I daydream about him on and off, replaying our conversations, laughing at the silly things he did.”

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat.

Kiku sighed in a soft and dreamy way, feeling great comfort. “Perhaps… somewhere between our laughs, long talks, and stupid little fights… I fell in love.” She let out a half-embarrassed laugh. “Kinda cliché, isn’t it? To fall in love with your best friend.”

“Sometimes you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. You can never tell,” Spectre admitted, his own visage changing into something sincerer.  He poured his feelings, the words flowing from him without conscious thought. “At some point you’re going to realize there’s only one person whose name alone can make your day better. Only one person you look for when you enter a room. One person that makes you the best you. And when you realize that, your life will never be the same again.”

A wave of heat flowed through Yusaku’s heart, making him feel somehow uneasy for a while. 

“Are you in love with someone?” Kiku asked.

It wasn’t a question directed to him, but Yusaku found his insides churning. Emotions suddenly swamped him and he bit his lip. He could feel his body tensing up because his brain was insisting on making a list of all his tender moments with Ryoken, like a computer running a program that overrides everything else and won’t stop, no matter how many buttons you press. He tried to shake off these vulnerable feelings which clung to him so persistently, admonishing himself for letting them take over him.

The smile on Spectre’s face was mysterious and his answer was vague. “I know where my feelings lie just like you know yours...”

“Have you told that person?” Kiku questioned.

Spectre shook his head. “I intend to, soon.”

“I wish you all the luck, Spectre-san.” Kiku gave him a sincere smile. She then excused herself and grabbed two cans of juice from the refrigerator before returning to Aoi.

"Soulburner also knows where his feelings stand,” Spectre remarked, giving Yusaku the side-eye. “...Unlike someone here.”

Hell, if looks could kill, Yusaku would have murdered Spectre by now. They stared at each other and Yusaku knew that he must not look away. Didn’t dare blink. He was good at this game. He was skilled at keeping expressions that revealed nothing. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him. I’m not blind, Playmaker.”

The blush he was horrified to feel creeping up his throat was something else. He, who could buff anyone, could not bluff Spectre. Yusaku blinked.

And Spectre pounced. “Listen, I know to your naïve, rational mind, the concept of a romantic relationship between you two is completely incomprehensible. But let me ask you. How do you feel about Ryoken-sama?”

“What do you mean?”

“The question I’m trying to ask you is: do you love him?”

A shiver skittering down his spine, Yusaku opened his mouth, ready with a denial. But the word felt wrong. His mind couldn’t comprehend the ridiculousness of him being interested in Ryoken romantically. He had barely managed to rationalize his emotions and he wasn’t keen on bringing it out for Spectre to pick apart.

Downing the last sip of his drink, he turned to leave.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Spectre said.

Feigning indifference, Yusaku shrugged and headed straight to the bathroom. Once there he leaned against the door, trying to calm himself. He was such a mess.

_“I hope you can tell me your feelings about this.”_

Nothing like that has ever happened between them before. How can he possibly tell Ryoken how he feels when he can’t even figure it out for himself?

 

00000

 

Despite the absence of bioluminescent light, there was no power in words to translate beyond the essence of the night. Stars above sparkled like diamonds thrown across expensive black silk, adorning every inch of the sky, finally getting their chance to shine, as the sea glistened like myriads of liquid mirrors to reflect their splendor.

It was truly a beautiful night that offered his soul a sense of respite.

With the silence as his sole companion and a glass of wine in his hand, Ryoken hoped he could find solace from the anxiety that’s been building up since the day before. He could tell that Yusaku was avoiding him. That avoidance saddened him, and he’d been wondering at himself if he’d been too forward with his actions. If he had made a mistake asking him about his feelings—putting unnecessary pressure on him.

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Ryoken turned around and saw Spectre standing in the doorway.

“Will it be all right if I join you? Or am I cutting into your brooding time?”

Ryoken smiled. “I could use the company.”

Spectre came up to his side and stared at the wonderful ocean view outside. “Lovely night, isn’t it?”

“Yes, indeed. How’s everyone?”

“They’re having fun.”

“Zaizen too?”

“Playing hard to get as usual.”

“You think you’ll get through to her?”

“I’m making excellent progress.” A sheepish smile played at Spectre’s lips as his gaze continued to linger outside. “She even pushed me to do this.”

Ryoken gave him a curious look. “To do what exactly?”

“To find out what happened between you and Playmaker.”

Ryoken’s eyes widened a fraction. There was a moment of deafening silence before he broke it with a sigh. No use hiding it from Spectre, so might as well admit it. “I kissed him…in the dressing room.”

“Hmm… I figured that much. And it’s not the first time you did that. What triggered you this time? Was it the outfit?”

“What? No, it was…” Ryoken could feel himself blush—actually blush—and tried to maintain composure.

“So then, how did he react?”

“Uh...” Ryoken’s posture reflected awkwardness and hesitation. “He got quieter than I’ve ever seen him. He looked shocked, and his face was red.”

“I can’t say I blame him.”

Another sigh escaped Ryoken. “I’ve felt like this about Yusaku for a long time. Maybe even since the day we first met in this very same room. I want to tell him how I feel, but…”

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?”

There was no denying his fears and insecurities. His past, his heritage, his sins—everything was a heavy burden to carry, and he was tired and worn from carrying all that weight. He’s been struggling to deal with those things. What if he can’t manage himself anymore? Ryoken was afraid that Yusaku would realize how broken he was, that he was merely the son of the father who ruined his life. He was afraid Yusaku would leave him. He didn’t want to mess up the bond they had, but he could not stop the feelings from growing more and more intense.

“I don’t deserve him,” Ryoken muttered sadly, absentmindedly swirling the wine in the glass.

How would he ever be worthy of Yusaku’s affections if those negative feelings still lived inside of him?

Spectre breathed out a sigh of dismay—nearing exasperation—accompanied by a shrug of the shoulders and a dubious shake of the head. “You’re only saying that out of misplaced sense of guilt and a need to atone for something that was out of your control. Honestly, Ryoken-sama, do you think he cares what you are? I don’t even care who you are either.  None of us blame you just because of what your father did. We couldn’t care less.”

Ryoken looked at Spectre, pained acceptance filling his eyes.

“He’ll never leave nor forsake you. He’ll always accept you and support you no matter what.”

A corner of Ryoken’s mouth began to lift in a wistful smile, as the weight in his heart lessened. “Thank you, Spectre. You always know what to say.”

 

00000

 

“You should have seen Jin last weekend,” Kusanagi said, giving Takeru a friendly pat on the back, his voice growing cheerier by the second. He had arrived with Emma around 8 pm, and they have all gathered at the bar to chat and drink. “Down to only 400 LP with no monsters out, and when he made his destiny draw, it was game, set and match! I haven’t seen him play like that in forever.”

“Oh, man… Now I’m really sorry I missed it,” Takeru sighed.

“We understand,” Spectre added, “because you’re already spoken for. It’s no surprise if you choose to be with your girlfriend instead of the guys.” His eyes glinted with a hint of humor.

“Huh?! No! It’s not like that!” Takeru countered with a pout, and everyone just laughed.

Busting out the booze had livened things more, and Emma had quite the flair at playing bartender. No alcohol for the minors, the older Kusanagi had made sure of that. It was fun for the first couple of rounds until Emma had gone a little overboard with Ryoken’s drinks.

And due to Spectre’s suggestion, Yusaku ended up playing escort for Ryoken.

“Hang on. We’re almost to your room,” Yusaku told him.

“I’m fine. I can manage...” Ryoken had been quick to respond, but... Stepping through the hallway, he clumsily knocked into the walls as he swayed back and forth. “Ugh... It seems I can hardly walk.”

It was almost hard to believe that this ex-cyberterrorist—basically the epitome of poise and natural grace—was now exhibiting such behavior under the influence of alcohol. Yusaku couldn’t decide whether to be amazed or amused. “That’s because you’re drunk.”

“Not drunk. Just tipsy.” Ryoken slumped against the wall. “And whoozy. But you don’t have to accompany me. I’ll be all right.”

“I’m not going away for three reasons. One, Spectre would nag. Two, you can’t even walk straight.”

“Not like I’m going to pass out any second now,” Ryokan stated, fumbling with the handle of the door.

Yusaku breathed out a sigh. “And three, that’s the broom closet.”

“Oh?” Ryoken looked up to see it really was the broom closet.

“Your door doesn’t even have a knob. Automated, remember?”

“I’m tipsier than I thought.” Ryoken giggled and he nearly tripped.

Yusaku rushed to support his weight as he struggled to stand, putting Ryoken’s arm around his shoulder as he led him to his bedroom. His enticing scent invaded his senses—a strange combination of alcohol and his own unique scent, tickling his nose and throat. It sent shivers down his spine and up into his scalp. He swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. His heart started beating fast, sending a wave of anticipation throughout his entire body. Even his toes tingled.

“You shouldn’t be doing this,” Ryoken reasoned, “your wrist is—”

“Just fine,” Yusaku cut off. “I’m not putting any weight on it.”

When he finally got him inside, he helped him sit down on the large king-sized bed. He had no experience taking care of a near-drunk person, but he wasn’t about to leave Ryoken like that. He decided to do for Ryoken what any good friend would do should they find their friend in dazed stupor. He gave him a glass of water, and Ryoken took it without question.

“Thank you, Yusaku.”

“You feeling nauseous?”

“No, I’m good. I just need to rest.” Ryoken lay down on the mattress, propping his head on two fluffed pillows. Pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut.

“You adults and your alcohol… and you tell kids to be responsible.” Yusaku’s words were curt, and his lips were set in a thin line.

Ryoken grinned. “Do I have to bring up the ball?”

The reaction was immediate. Pink touched the fair skin of his cheeks, and his lips formed a pout. His impulse-driven behavior fueled by alcohol was a memory he wished he could purge from his system.

“At least I’ve gotten to know your thoughts, Yusaku.” Ryoken gazed at him softly, and the blue in his eyes sparkled like cobalt. “I hope I’ll get to know your feelings about us.”

The memory of the kiss in the fitting room flashed through his mind, prompting him to blush a deeper shade. Yusaku glanced away, evidently self-conscious.

“Yusaku, I know it’s difficult for you to make sense of these feelings between the two of us. It wasn’t easy for me too. From the time we met, our relationship has been formed. And despite the incident that followed, a bond was made.”

Yusaku’s eyes widened a fraction, as he lifted his head to look at Ryoken, at his sincere expression and handsome face.

“I tried so hard to severe my ties with you, but you wouldn’t let me.”

“Because I wanted to save you.”

“I didn’t deserve to be saved, but you never seemed to see it that way. And even when I left you still…”

“You took a piece of me when you left.” Yusaku sat down beside him on the bed, leaned forward, and resting his elbows on his knees, his hands laced together. “That part of my heart is still with you. It always will be.”

Prior to their meeting in Vrains, Yusaku’s journey as a duelist and as a person was fraught with vengeance and longing to save the person who gave him hope, and he wandered through life for that very same person to give him purpose. In spite of the hardships, the two of them had found each other, and now here they were.

“Is that a confession?”

“W-What?!” Yusaku blurted out in surprise as he looked back at Ryoken, his heart skipping a beat or two. Ryoken’s cheeks had filled with blush, although it was likely that he was red-faced from the drinks he had downed. “I-No, it’s not… What I mean is…” Did he really just confess? He felt like he should say something, but he was struck speechless and found it difficult to look at Ryoken in the eye.

Regarding him earnestly, Ryoken sat up on bed, moved his hand to his cheek and stroked his jaw with his thumb with a reverence that stole Yusaku’s breath. “If I have part of your heart, then know that a part of mine has always been with you too.” Those words were a testament to Ryoken’s affections, and Yusaku’s heart fell into a bed of clouds.

The air seemed thin between them, as if Ryoken had leaned forward without realizing it. Or perhaps Yusaku had done the leaning. His gaze slipped to Ryoken’s mouth, his own lips parting as he drew a shallow breath. Yusaku realized more than ever that he wanted Ryoken to kiss him, to feel his mouth against his, and he wanted to kiss him too.

The kiss didn’t happen. Ryoken just ran his finger over his chin again, as if he were memorizing every feature. Yusaku wanted to reach up and thread his fingers through his snow-white hair, pull him closer. Taste those lips. Feel more than just his finger.

For a while, their eyes locked together, and they basked in silence before Ryoken pulled away.

“Forgive me, but I’m getting a little sleepy. Would you mind? Besides, being alone with you is giving me ideas, so it might be better for both our sakes…” Ryoken’s smile was sheepish. “I know you’re still confused by all this and I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

“Huh?”

“I would very much like to kiss you, but not now, not like this...”

Picking up on Ryoken’s implication, Yusaku blushed and dropped his eyes down. “Oh, right… Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night.”

“Good night as well, Yusaku.”

Part of Yusaku had wished to lie in bed next to Ryoken, but he left it at that, and exited the room.

Things were escalating between them. The path in which they walk together was now tinged with a faint trace of heat. Yusaku’s heart was lighted with a fire whose color was yet to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! Looking forward to them. ;) 
> 
> Prepare thy hearts, cuz next chapter will be one hell of a roller coaster ride. Hehehe XD
> 
> Have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN !!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People often know the least about themselves, especially when it comes to matters of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pretty shaken with what happened to Earth...and Spectre shedding a tear in the end really tugged at my heartstrings. They haven't even met yet, but they have a connection. Earth did not deserve such treatment!!! But I do believe he'll still come back. He still has to meet Spectre, and Lightning still needs all Ignis for his plans. I'm also excited to see Aqua's Origin. Seems like Windy's kid isn't showing up anytime soon yet... I'd really love to include Aqua's and Windy's kids here. 
> 
> Now for Chapter 14!!! Will Yusaku finally realize his feelings? Find out here!

_“If I have part of your heart, then know that a part of mine has always been with you too.”_

An extraordinary declaration...a declaration that had surprised him and thrilled him in equal parts.

He had spent so many hours thinking—overthinking—about everything between them. His feelings for him were so mixed up; he wondered if his heart doubled as a blender. The struggle with his emotions had become increasingly difficult. He cared for Ryoken and wanted nothing more but to spend a life with him—that much was clear. But it made him wonder if he was confusing these deep feelings for him with the bond they shared.

Time passed since then. 

Takeru and Kiku had gone back to their hometown, Yusaku’s wrist had gotten better, and life went on as usual with Ryoken. Nothing strange, nothing seemed out of place, except that every time their eyes met—even when their eyes didn’t meet—Yusaku felt a powerful attraction, a strong pull. It was always there, snapping and crackling around them like a live wire. Ryoken would look at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world—something rare and wonderful—which had never failed to set his heart in motion.

There also had been times his breath would lodge in his throat. And every time Ryoken touched him, even by accident, his knees went weak.

Ryoken’s smile rarely dropped, and he’s even gone out of his way to prepare lunchbox meals and midnight snacks for him during exam week. Other than when Yusaku was at school or cooped up in his room studying, they haven’t spent a moment apart in days. He had never made Yusaku felt pressured, nor has he forced him. He treated Yusaku with kindness and respect. But it somehow troubled Yusaku more than it should.

He felt he needed more time to make some sort of sense of the ambiguity of his feelings towards Ryoken, although the studying and exams had been a much needed distraction. Avoiding him was not a viable solution either.

“You didn’t have to treat me,” said Yusaku, a little flushed. He and Ryoken went to a café right after school, ordered drinks and one salted caramel tart.

“Well, I think you deserve it, especially since you’ve worked so hard for your exams,” Ryoken told him, sipping his espresso. “Plus, it’s been a while since we went out.”

This almost seemed like a date, and Yusaku couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious about it. Ryoken was good company. He never had a problem with that. The only problem he had with the whole idea of going out with Ryoken was the underlying feelings between them.

“Kogami-kun, is that you?” someone called out.

They both looked up and saw a girl casually strolling over to their table. She was an incredibly lovely lady, looking very [casual](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Women-Long-Sleeve-Button-Cotton-T-Shirts-Casual-Slim-Tops-Korean-Style/32458116112.html) in her white long-sleeved button V-neck shirt and black shorts.

“Kamishiro-san, what a pleasant surprise,” Ryoken said politely, regarding her with a handsome smile.

“Feeling’s mutual. Didn’t think I’d meet you here. It’s been a while since the ball, huh?”

A sharp pang roared through Yusaku, and he tried not to glare or scowl at the girl. His body had tensed up, and a curious kind of tightness in his chest made it feel as if his heart was aching. It was a disturbing feeling, one that he felt before, and he was not ready to deal with that. 

“What brings you here all the way from Heartland?” Ryoken asked.

Her sigh held a wistful strain. “Oh, the usual... Talks shows, interviews, photoshoots... Same old, same old.”

“Guess it’s not easy being queen. Have you tried the coffee here?”

“Just had my decaf. I was on my way out when I saw you,” Rio said as her eyes caught sight of Yusaku’s for a second. A smile quirked her lips as she looked at Ryoken. Elegant brow arched eloquently and she made a little sound, as if she were clearing her throat.

After a moment, Ryoken realized what she was implying. “Oh, where are my manners? Yusaku, this is—"

“Kamishiro Rio,” she introduced, holding out her hand towards Yusaku, her platinum ring gleaming in the light.

“Fujiki Yusaku,” Yusaku answered back promptly, shaking hands with her shortly. He knew very well who she was. Rio Kamishiro’s reputation truly precedes her since she was one of the top female duelists in the world. More recently, she even made the cover of a high-profile fashion magazine.

Rio moved to sit right next to Ryoken, not taking her eyes off Yusaku. “I’ve danced with Kogami-kun,” she said, bumping her shoulder with Ryoken, “ _closely_. He's quite the gentleman.”

Yusaku’s brow twitched, which according to the reference his brain had compiled over the years meant he was annoyed. But his face did not betray any of the emotion that was seething inside him. “So, I’ve heard,” he muttered, lifting his cup of mocha latte.

“Yusaku here just finished his exams,” Ryoken stated.

"Oh...” Rio placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. “So, you two came here to hang out. That’s nice.”

“No, it’s a date,” Ryoken corrected.

Yusaku almost choked on his drink. He coughed and looked at Ryoken, searchingly. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Was Ryoken for real? Or was he merely teasing?

Rio giggled and hit Ryoken’s arm playfully. “Nice manners, Kogami-kun. Boy as pretty as him you take somewhere more intimate. It’s a wonder he’s still with you until now.” She beamed a smile at Yusaku. “And Fujiki-kun, loved your suit at the ball. You were like a prince.”

The words caused a flutter rise in Yusaku’s chest, an odd, tickling feeling, as well as a rise of heat on his cheeks. He’d like to blame the warm drink, but he knew better. Hesitating, he looked down. “R-Ryoken gave it to me.”

“Well, you looked amazing. Some of the girls seemed way too under-dressed next to you.”

“Um, I don’t know about that...” Yusaku muttered under his breath, taking a bite of his tart.

“Modest too. I like that,” she said, smiling, and returned her attention back to Ryoken. “I don't know if I can ever compete.”

“You are quite beautiful and special in your own way, Kamishiro-san,” Ryoken said, the compliment coming easily to his lips. It helped that it was so true.

“Yeah, but I bet you’ve never looked at others like that.” There was nothing but a tease in Rio’s voice. “Sure, you looked at me. Maybe even liked what you saw...” She made a motion to draw attention to her face. “But you only saw the packaging.”

Yusaku felt his body tense up instinctively.

Ryoken’s eyes met his, their deep, blue gaze so wise and intense; it was as if he was reassuring him. The connection was brief, but Yusaku felt it. “It’s different with him, because he’s special to me.” His voice was full of pride.

“A very special kind of special, huh? You’re really in—” Her words were cut off by the message alert tone of her device. Pulling it from her pocket, she checked the message on her Duel Gazer. “And that’s my cue to go. I’m needed back at the hotel. Call you later?”

“Sure, be my guest,” Ryoken said.

“Great!” Rio rose from her seat and gave Yusaku a smile. “It was really nice meeting you, Fujiki-kun. Gotta go.”  With a wave of the hand, she turned and strode away.

“She’s very perceptive, isn’t she?” Ryoken pointed out after a moment’s silence. “There’s something quite impressive about her observational skills.”

Yusaku stayed quiet. After hearing him say ‘ _he’s special to me’,_ his cheeks were still burning, and he couldn’t bring himself to even look him in the eye.

“Hm? Why are you so red?”

Yusaku flinched, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. “A-And whose fault is it?”

“I was simply speaking the truth, Yusaku.”

“How could you say stuff like that in front of other people?” He still refused to raise his head until Ryoken reached out and gently squeezed his hand on the table. The touch seared through him, making his insides soft and quivering, and when their eyes met, his heart melted. It was nice, but a part of him balked.

“So, you got embarrassed?” Ryoken brushed his thumb against his knuckles in a soft caress, a touch enough to send an army of shivers through Yusaku.

His face felt as if it were on fire. Ryoken was all too much for his heart to handle. He wanted to run away, but he also wanted to stay. He couldn’t bring himself to hold his gaze and speak, so he looked down and spoke, almost in a whisper. “It…It made me feel happy...”

"I’m glad...” Another squeeze.

Yusaku blinked up at him, seeing the beauty of Ryoken’s face lighted with a smile, the way it curved the fullness of his lips. Though his heart drummed rhythmically in his chest, he felt at peace. He felt the tension leave his muscles and his mind calm.

 

00000

 

The next day at Café Nagi, just after Yusaku handed the hotdog to the woman on the other side of the counter, he called to his manager. “Kusanagi-san? Since it’s downtime, I think I’ll take my break if you don’t mind.”  Since exam week was over, he and Jin were back doing part-time job at Café Nagi.

"Sure, go ahead.”

“By the way, I heard your duel disk beep a while ago,” Jin pointed out. “Pretty sure it’s a mail from Ai.”   

All human partners had a distinctive alert message tone assigned for their respective Ignis, which was how Jin was able to tell.  

Grabbing his duel disk from his bag, Yusaku escaped to the back of the food truck and sat on one of the stools set there. Checking his duel disk mail app, he found an email waiting for him and an attached file. It was suspicious, so he ran a complete scan before he opened it.  

And poof! A little chibi head of Ai, shaking side to side, materialized, saying “You got mail! You got mail” over and over like a broken record.  

Raising a brow, Yusaku tapped on the moving head.  

There was another poof—this time with confetti spreading everywhere—and lo and behold, Ai popped up with hands in the air, yelling, “Ta-da!!!”  

Yusaku regarded the dark Ignis without so much of an interest.   

“What? No reaction?” Ai slumped over in defeat. “You’re more of an A.I. than I am.”  

“A.I. is relative, by the way,” Yusaku replied.

“Still… what gives?! You’d install a suspicious program made by Revolver without a second thought, but you do a complete scan with mine?!”

Yusaku rolled his eyes. “Do you need something?”

Ai shrugged. “Can’t an A.I. just visit his favorite grumpy teen?”

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and help out? I’m sure Kusanagi-san wouldn’t mind you doing a little advertising around the city.”

"Why don’t you use that pretty face of yours and do the promoting instead?” Ai jabbed back, crossing his arms. “After all, you did impress a lot of people when you pulled that stunt back at the festival.” He chuckled loudly, clearly amused by Yusaku’s cross-dressing episode.

"To be filed under topics that should never be brought up again,” Yusaku said, his eyes narrowing, “ever.” 

“Chillax, will ya? You were so fine! I wished I could have seen it in person. I’m sure Revolver appreciated your look a lot,” Ai said, winking an eye. 

Every time he was reminded of the dressing room, Yusaku’s chest felt tight.  

“By the way, a little robot told me something real juicy when I came for a visit this morning.”  

Yusaku was getting a bad feeling about this. Ai and Roboppi were very close friends. Hell, they were even chatmates online. His innocent helper robot had been keeping Ai updated on the latest gossip and news about his life, so it wouldn’t surprise him if Ai already knew about— 

“You really kissed him, huh?” Ai said, crossing his arms, sounding amazed and amused at the same time.  

"Not another word,” Yusaku warned, his tone dangerously low.  

“Bet you hardly paid attention to the movie playing.”

“I’m purging you if you don’t shut up.”

“Oh, come on... Don’t be such a killjoy!”

“You two get along so well.” A feminine voice interrupted their banter, sarcasm evidently present.

The Ignis and Yusaku looked up and saw Aoi approaching. She looked very cute today with [that](https://www.dressamy.com/image/cache/data/Shorts/345/06-600x600.jpg) loose light-blue top and pink shorts, along with a pair of light-pink sneakers.

“Hope I’m not cutting into your bonding time,” she stated.

“Blue Girl, hey!” Ai greeted cheerfully. “Craving for a hotdog?”

“What can I say? I’m a loyal patron. So... What’s this I hear about a kiss?”

Chest tightening at the thought, Yusaku looked away. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” she countered, raising a brow.

Yusaku’s lips thinned into a disapproving line. Sharp were the pangs that wrung his heart, and the dread was the struggle that followed. “Just what are you getting at?”

She crossed her arms. “Revolver told you about his feelings, didn’t he?”

“Did Spectre tell you that?”

“You kinda did just now. Action speaks louder than words, Fujiki-kun.”

Blinking in surprise, Yusaku searched Aoi’s face and found nothing but sincerity—and more than a little irritation.

Ai sighed. “She has a point.”

“And I’m guessing you haven’t answered him, have you?” Her words were curt, of course, but there was a certain kindness beneath them.

He lowered his eyes as the apples of his cheeks flushed pink. Timidly, he nodded his head.

“You know... I’ve never seen you more settled, more satisfied than since Ryoken-san came back,” she quietly continued. “And I can see that your feelings for him have developed into something pretty amazing now.”  

His heart skipped a beat. In the space of that one missed heartbeat, everything came to him like a tidal wave.

“Emma-san once told me… People often know the least about themselves, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. You’re the only one who can tell what you really feel.” Aoi placed a hand on his shoulder, her touch as gentle as the words that touched his heart. As his confused eyes met her clear, caring gaze, he saw warmth and kindness, not the sort of thing he’d expected from the usually expressionless girl. “It’s messy, I know…and confusing. But the answer you’re searching for, Fujiki-kun…is already inside you.”

For a moment, they held each other’s gaze wordlessly. His heart has yet to cease its insistent beat, but the thoughts that had stumbled and sputtered into a chaotic mess seemed to calm. 

Before long Aoi withdrew, letting out a sigh, as she locked her hands together behind her. “Though… I’m not really one to talk. Guess we all need to deal with our own feelings, huh?”

A slight sound, something akin to a laugh, escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair. He could feel his tension begin to dissipate. “I guess so.”

“Okay, then. I’ll have one hotdog and a soda to go please.” She smiled.

Yusaku smirked at her. “Fine. I’ll get them ready.” Just as he stood up, he heard Ryoken’s voice.

“Turn left at the end of this street, then go far as the roundabout.”  

Yusaku stepped out from behind the food truck to meet him only to find—  

“And at the roundabout?”  

“Turn right at the roundabout and go down this road. The shop is on the left.”   

Ryoken was standing next to Yukino Fujiwara who had apparently asked him for directions. She had her head bent over her GPS map on her cellphone, but from a distance away it looked as if she were resting it on Ryoken’s shoulder.   

Seeing Ryoken with that girl so close to him stirred confusing feelings in Yusaku. They felt sharp and bitter, which was something he’d experienced before and which especially bothered him considering he knew that the girl wasn’t Ryoken’s type at all.    

“They seem close,” Ai pointed out, much to Yusaku’s dismay. “Good-looking guys like him are always surrounded by ladies, huh? He’s even on the gossip pages of Heartland news. Apparently some paparazzies think the Duel Queen is dating him. Can you believe that?”  

Yusaku felt his mood turn sour as he unwillingly remembered Rio Kamishiro at the café.

Whether it would be Yukino or Rio, it wasn’t so hard to imagine Ryoken with a girlfriend, and it hurt. Ryoken was a beautiful, intelligent, and caring man. Any girl would love to have him.

Ai snickered.

“And what’s so funny?” Yusaku asked.  

“The way you look at Revolver while he’s talking to that girl. I didn’t know your face muscles could make that look.” 

Yusaku shrugged and tried to look indifferent. “There’s no look.”  

“Jealousy, thy name is Yusaku,” Ai teased.  

“You’re being ridiculous.”  

“Denial is the clincher, my friend.”  

He glared at Ai before he realized he’d clenched his hands so hard that his nails had already dug deep into the skin of his palms. It took one Artificial Intelligence to make him realize that he was jealous. Ai was such a smartass when he needs to be, which he found to be annoying most of the time.  

But if he’s jealous does that mean...?  

“Is it break time already?”  

Yusaku heard Ryoken say, and felt himself flinch. When his eyes landed on blue, he turned his face quickly away.  

“Yusaku?”  

“Hey there, Revolver!” Ai greeted casually. “Who was that girl a while ago?”

“She’s the daughter of Dr. Taki’s colleague. We visited her café the other day. I was helping her with directions.”

“Hmm... I see. So, you came for Yusaku-chan?”

“Yes. I’m planning to take him out for snacks on his break time but...” Ryoken looked at Yusaku with concern. “Is there something wrong?”  

Yusaku offered no reply, his eyes remained completely trained on the ground.  

Ai looked up at Yusaku. “Hello, anyone home? You’re not talking. Why aren’t you talking?” he whispered, cupping his non-existent mouth with one hand.  

“Fujiki-kun, what’s the matter?” Aoi asked, peering at him curiously.

“I don’t want to face him,” Yusaku muttered.  

“Huh?”  

“I just can’t...right now...”  

Ai studied his sullen expression for a moment and sighed. “What am I gonna do with you? If you don’t want people to see your secret identity, you better high tail it back into the truck pronto.”  

“Wait, what?”  

“Duel Disk override, IGN-006! Initiating Link!” Ai announced, as the orb on the Duel Disk started to glow.  

“Ai, what are you trying to do?!”  

“If you want some more time, then seize the wind, Playmaker!”  

Yusaku’s eyes widened, realization dawning on him. With a quick nod at Ai, he spun on his heel, opened the truck door and hopped in. 

“Yusaku?!” Ryoken called out in surprise.  

But Yusaku didn’t dare look back. He didn’t even spare the Kusanagi brothers a glance as he wheezed past them. The Duel Disk was establishing the connection, but Yusaku made it into the VR room just in time before he linked into the Vrains.  

 

00000

 

INITIATING LINK   
[LOG IN] SEQUENCE COMMENCING 

 _RECOGNIZING..._    
USERNAME: **PLAYMAKER**    
DUELIST ID NO: *********

 **[LOG IN]** _CONFIRMED_    
ESTABLISHING LINK

 **LINK COMPLETE**    
**INTO THE VRAINS**

He felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck as his consciousness transferred from his real body into his avatar. Opening his eyes, his first instinct was to scan his surroundings. He recognized nothing familiar, so he checked his Duel Disk. 

CYBERSE NETWORK, IGN-006 Server: Delta Area 0, **DISCORD SANCTUM**

 _IGN-006? It’s Ai’s code number, so that means..._  

He was in what looked like the ruins of an old gothic church. The large central room was lined with pillars and worn-out red carpet leading from the doors of the shrine to an altar. Walls and columns had been reduced to piles of jagged rubble. Cracks veined the walls and ceiling. Light from the artificial moon traced dust-filled lines from roof to floor. 

In spite of Ai’s carefree nature, he was still a highly-developed Artificial Intelligence. Ai obviously had spent a lot of time programming such an exceptional level of detail within the pocket dimension of his attribute area. He must be planning to turn this area into a Duel Arena. 

Playmaker stood in the sanctum’s shattered entrance, wondering why Ai chose to bring him to his area instead of Link Vrains’ main server. Was it because Ryoken would not be able to reach him here? Ai did say he’ll give him more time. But to do what exactly? Sort out his feelings? 

Now that he thought about it… 

It was kind of silly of him to run off like that, not to mention completely out of character. He was so distracted and swept by his feelings that he couldn’t think straight anymore. It was like having a steel hand grasps his heart every time.

And the horrid, bitterness he’s been feeling? Deep down he’d been unconsciously pushing them aside, ignoring them, and dismissing them as insignificant. And now it was undeniable. 

First: He feels particularly annoyed whenever he sees girls getting close with Ryoken. 

Second: Insecurities converge with uncertainty at the thought of someone else making Ryoken happier than he ever could. 

And third: No one feels jealous until they have a reason to be, and that reason is... 

He clutched his hand to his chest, calling to mind the image of Ryoken, of his hair, his smile, his touch. He recalled the first time he smiled at him. It had seemed almost a smirk, hinting at some playfulness, even flirtatiousness. His relationship with Ryoken had begun when they were children, and it has transcended boundaries far beyond platonic feelings. 

_“People often know the least about themselves, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. You’re the only one who can tell what you really feel.”_

Aoi’s words echoed in his head, touching his heart once more. And he realized then that…

Ryoken was special to him—the same kind of special as Takeru’s feelings for Kiku.

The answer was inside of him. What he felt for Ryoken was—

Suddenly, a giant lightning bolt crashed down from the sky upon the sanctum’s floor in the center of the room, making Playmaker jolt in surprise. 

“So, this is where you run off to.” A deep voice from the blinding light rumbled. 

Startled by the familiar voice, Playmaker darted behind the massive pillar, squishing himself against it to make himself invisible. When the light died down, he dared a peek and there, standing tall and lean, exuding an unmistakable air of authority, was Revolver, Ryoken’s avatar. 

White dominated the outfit, complimented by accents and streaks of green, red, and black. His black belt was equipped with a gold buckle, which has a bullet carved on each side, a red bullet-shape at the center. His spiky hair was grey in color, and the red highlights on the sides were adorned with pink accents. The rhombus-like shaped mask sported a silver plate with four dots spread out, and its transparent visor receded up to his nose. The coding had been pumped feverishly to achieve great muscle definition. The attire hugged his body like a second skin, the muscles were well-defined—just like muscles carved onto marble statues... 

Just like the muscles Ryoken has on his actual body. 

Not only that, his face strongly resembled his real-life counterpart, and the mask did nothing to hinder his handsome countenance nor his full, piercing lavender eyes. 

Even a remote server created by an Ignis within the confines of the Cyberse World wasn’t enough to stop Ryoken from tracking him. Ryoken had an impressive skill set when it comes to computer programming, networking, hacking, not to mention a genius aptitude and mastery over the Ignis Algorithm. He can even control _Data Storm_ at will. 

“I know you’re here, Playmaker.” 

Playmaker quickly withdrew and pressed himself against the pillar, fighting to hold his breath. _Why am I hiding? Why can’t I just face him? I don’t think I’ve ever felt this stupid in my life._  

“Playmaker, did I do something to upset you?” 

“N-No! It’s not that!” Playmaker found himself uttering all of a sudden.

“Then what’s the matter with you?” 

“I just can’t face you right now! I... I don’t know what to say.” 

There was a brief silence before Revolver spoke again. “Please come out, Yusaku. Let me see you.” His voice was gentle, caressing, and reassuring. 

His heart pushed him to go, hesitation stalled his actions. Playmaker wished he could explain to Ryoken how his eyes and how the sound of his voice gave him butterflies. How his smile made his heart skip a beat and how every time he’s with him, he feels so complete. His feelings were like a mass of complicated codes, which would require high-level programming to decrypt them and pile them into words. 

“I’m sorry...” Playmaker’s voice trembled. 

“Why are you apologizing? Is this about the kiss? Or was it the part where I ask you to tell me how you feel?”

He blinked and felt his cheeks getting warm. He opened his mouth to speak, but then doubts swam through him, and he closed it again.  

“First time I confronted you in Link Vrains was in a church like this.” 

Playmaker remembered it so vividly in his head. They were enemies back then. “Well, I knew you didn’t come to rescue me from Zaizen Akira.”  

“But I do end up saving you one way or the other.” He could hear the smile in Ryoken’s voice. “I don’t regret it.” 

His mind drifted from their first real-life confrontation at the mansion to the time Revolver saved him from Windy’s _Data Storm_. Revolver had told him that he strongly regretted saving him and the other 5 victims. But that was all in the past. Ryoken doesn’t regret it anymore, and it made Yusaku glad. 

It was then he started to think about how much things have changed between them. The comfort and peace he felt being around Ryoken had grown and developed into something more potent, stronger, something he couldn’t deny to himself any longer. 

Clutching at his heart once more, Playmaker finally found it in himself to speak out the words. “I think... I’m in love with you, Ryoken.” His smile turned wistful, his eyes misting. He felt like crying. “I have so much respect for you, and I care about you a lot. I thought... I thought it was enough to be by your side, to have the person I’ve sought for all these years to be close to me. But now…I know it’s more than just that and it almost hurts. I’m such a mess right now and I don’t know what to—”

Just then, a long male arm emerged to pull him from hiding. 

Playmaker gasped as he stumbled a bit, and before he knew it he was colliding against Revolver’s chest. His slight body trembled in Revolver’s arms that automatically closed around him, pressing him even closer. Revolver’s skin felt like a fever when he buried his face in the crook of his neck. Playmaker fit perfectly against him, like a missing piece of a puzzle. 

“Yusaku, I may not be able to give you everything you need, but I will never leave you as long as you want me here. You’ve been the one constant in my life. But I’ve always been afraid. Afraid of what I felt for you. Of hurting you. I was afraid of losing you, and I still am.”

A tear slipped down Playmaker’s cheek.

“But I’m more afraid of denying what’s in my heart. I’m planning to keep that vow I made to you. I want to stand beside you, always. I swear I will protect you and care for what we have. You inspire me like no one else, Yusaku, because you fought for me and made me believe that I was worth it. You’re the destiny I desire.” 

Those tender words melted through his pounding heart and touched him. Blinking through the unexpected tears, he felt the love engulf him as he returned the embrace, burying his face against his neck. 

Not a moment too soon, Revolver finally and slowly pulled away and gazed at him lovingly. His lavender eyes not noticeable in the moonlight, but the shadows created on his face by muted light made his features softer, more chiseled. Then softly, but surely, Revolver touched his lips to his, blending their mouths together. 

Playmaker was entranced, feeling himself fall deeper and deeper into his arms. It was a passionate, delicate kiss, a matrimony of two selves that no words could ever explain. He wanted to breathe him in, fill his lungs with every fiber of his being. Revolver’s hand slid down to the small of his back, pressing him closer to him.

Time seemed to stop. Their hearts filled with bliss as they basked in this wondrous moment. Playmaker felt he could’ve melted into Revolver’s arms at any time. 

Several moments later, Revolver lifted his mouth briefly and sighed, his breath warm against his lips. He smiled tenderly as his fingers caressed his pink cheeks. Playmaker’s eyes were slightly dazed, heavy-lidded, and Revolver was tempted to kiss him again, but... “Forgive me...but I think I want the real thing now,” he said, tone dangerously low and sensual. 

Warning bells sounded, just a faint jingle over the rush of desire. The sensation was more than a little shocking. Playmaker knew he was blushing and his first instinct was—

“Playmaker—Hey!” 

To Log Off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to end it there, didn't I? Well, at the very least, Yusaku...or should I say Playmaker finally confessed to Revolver! And they even kissed! Will Yusaku do the same? What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Looking forward to read your comments! They're always a treat! See you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve... never been in a situation like this before.” 
> 
> “A situation like what?” 
> 
> “Being loved… It’s strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we finally see Aqua's origin and the sole female Lost Kid! I instantly fell in love with Miyu, but I hate that she's in a coma. Poor Miyu... A lot has happened. Brother-Sister conflict, Ghost Girl Synchro Summoning, Blue Girl Magical Girl Transformation to Blue Maiden, Aoi/Aqua team-up! And next week, we're getting a Revolver vs. Blood Sheperd! HYPED TRAIN IS REAL. 
> 
> Now for the story... Previously on Writing Life, Playmaker finally confessed to Revolver! But right after the kiss, Playmaker logged off. What's gonna happen next?

Ryoken burst out of the red VR room in search of Yusaku, but quickly discovered he was already gone from the blue room. 

“Dashed out like a speeding bullet,” Kusanagi said, awkward smile in place, seemingly apologetic for not stopping Yusaku earlier, “and hitched a ride with Emma.” 

The younger brother shared almost the same expression, though there was a knowing twinkle in his eyes. “He finally realized it, didn’t he?” 

It seemed too good to be true, but Ryoken could never deny the genuine feelings that had dripped from Yusaku’s admission. He had been pining over Yusaku for so long that he thought it would never happen. The force of his emotional resolve and patience have earned its just reward. His feelings were reciprocated, and he wanted to be happy with that. However, his heart and body craved satisfaction from beyond the world of network and avatars.  

The smile Ryoken gave to Jin was an understanding one—a calm façade hiding the anxiety in his heart. He worried he might have been too forward with Yusaku again. Why else did he suddenly log off and run away? 

“He’s just flustered,” Aoi assured him with a small smile.

“That’s why you need to go to where he is. Be there for him,” Kusanagi said, his hand touching Ryoken’s shoulder.  

Ryoken nodded, getting his confidence back. “I will.” 

With that, Ryoken took off, knowing exactly where to look and where to go. 

The setting sun meant the day was done and soon the moon will rise to begin the night.

Ryoken arrived at the mansion. Walking up to the entrance, his heart stilled at the thought of it all. But the conviction he held inside outweighed any hesitation. Although he can’t go back and redo the past, he was no longer tied to it nor was he going to let it define him, deter him, or defeat him anymore. What was important was the present, the life he has now, together with the person he cared about the most. He wanted him today, tomorrow, the next week, and for the rest of his life. 

The link established had remained unsevered since childhood. The bond they have had transcended beyond the network. It was time to make fantasy into reality. 

The sun bid its farewell, welcoming the night in its stead. The moon was full and bright, like a big priceless pearl bathed in ethereal light. Bioluminescence adorned the surface of the sea, sparkling and glistening in concert with the reflection of the dancing stars of the sky. Stardust Road had paved its way once again, and yet Ryoken could not even spare it a glimpse as his eyes instantly fell on a more magnificent sight. 

A hand against the glass, Yusaku’s attention was drawn to the outside, his eyes dazed and distant. His shoulders were slumped, his head low with lips thinned in wonder and deep thought, unaware of the presence that had joined him in the room. 

Basked in the light of the moon, Yusaku’s skin glowed like ivory.  Though nature’s splendor was enticing, they paled in comparison to Yusaku’s beauty. He looked like a statue, a beautiful piece of priceless art, heavenly and so ephemeral that he may disappear like a vision. Ryoken wanted nothing more than to touch him, to hold him in his arms. 

Just then— 

Yusaku noticed his approach. Their eyes met, and his body froze. “Ryoken…” He looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“All this running away is getting ridiculous,” Ryoken told him, placing a hand on his hip in an effort to appear amused and at ease. It was taking him tremendous effort to hold back. “I didn’t peg you to be a coward.” 

Ashamed, Yusaku averted his gaze, the fair skin of his cheeks turning pink as he did. “Sorry… Online is one thing, but in real life? I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

“Are you still doubting your feelings for me?” 

Yusaku shook his head. “I’m just socially awkward.” 

Amused, Ryoken smirked as he raised a brow. “Are you copying the Earth Ignis now?” 

Yusaku shrugged. “You know what I mean.” 

“Of course, considering you went through the effort of avoiding me just because we kissed in the network.” 

The slender fingers of Yusaku’s hands dug into the fabric of his shirt at the sides, crumpling the material hard. “I don’t have the confidence… What if I just mess it up for the both of us? Things are gonna be different now.” 

“Not that much of a difference really, other than an update on our relationship status.” 

Yusaku bit his lip, turning to face the view outside. The glorious light from Stardust Road dazzled in his green eyes. “It’s all too sudden for me. Every decision has its consequences…” 

His words touched upon what Ryoken was concerned about the most. Yusaku must have gone back and forth with himself, fighting the anxious thoughts in his mind. When he opened up his heart, he chose to give it to Ryoken. He chose Ryoken, out of all people, as the one to hold his heart.  

“You and I think alike,” Ryoken said after another gap of silence. Then, he gently rested his hands upon Yusaku’s shoulders.

Yusaku stiffened, and his heart tightened in his chest. Ryoken tenderly grazed the side of his cheek, tracing a line underneath his chin before tilting his head upwards, where he found himself at the mercy of his eyes.

Mesmerizing green eyes were gazing at him, the light of stardust twinkling inside of them like constellations. Uncertainty loomed within them, as well as his anxiety, his fears and doubts. 

In return, Ryoken looked at him with eyes radiating with confidence, strength, and love, assuring him, comforting him all at once. “3 things, Yusaku…” he whispered softly, and Yusaku shuddered under his touch, as he leaned in. 

Yusaku slowly closed his eyes, his heartbeat sped up to the pace of a gallop. He’s been here before. He knew what comes next, and he would not run. The space between their lips closing, the warmth… 

Lips pressed against lips, and something about this kiss was different to the previous, where only their avatars shared such passion. It felt something entirely new again. A token of comfort, equally gentle and hushed. Their lips were tenderly cupped together like two parts of one to make a whole, warm and sensual under their delicate embrace. Neither of them seemed willing to part from the other, as if they were holding each other like a lifeline. 

Even as their hearts seemed ready to burst from out of their chest, they felt placid calm take hold of them. 

Ryoken pulled back slightly for a brief moment, taking in a little breath with a calm smile. As their eyes met, he kissed Yusaku once more. This kiss was more passionate, more urgent. He bit his lower lip, nibbling on it as he pushed his tongue further into Yusaku’s mouth. 

Surrendering to his feelings, to his desire, to the flame burning inside his heart, Yusaku instinctively grasped at his chest and pulled him in, as their bodies wrapped around each other with vigor. His body felt flushed against him, as Ryoken’s hands travelled his body, arms crossing and landing upon his shoulders with a tight squeeze. 

And then they finally parted, after what seemed like hours, but Ryoken kept him at bay rightfully in his arms. “Having you right here feels like a dream,” he said, resting his temple against his. “Thinking about our meeting, our rivalry, how we decided to seize the future… All of that was building up to this very moment.”

Fate brought them together. Nothing was of mere coincidence. 

Yusaku’s lips quivered, and he slumped his head, letting what Ryoken said resonate with him for a moment. “But...what if I’m not ready for a relationship?” He whispered the words, as if the admission hurt.

“What would make you ready?”

Yusaku drew in breath and said, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.” His hand, which was trapped between them, closed into a fist. “I’m also afraid of losing.”

“Losing what?” Ryoken threaded his fingers through his hair, letting the silky strands slide over his palm.

“You. Me.” Yusaku bit his lip for a second before he looked up at him in the eye. “What if I screw it up? What if I end up making you hate me?”

“I don’t think I’m ever capable of hating you, Yusaku.” Ryoken offered him a kind smile. “Every relationship has its obstacles. Even the happiest couples in the world would never have the same nature. They just need the best understanding of their differences. We may fight and disagree on things, but I believe we’ll be able to weather life’s inevitable storms together.” 

Yusaku could feel the rise of heat in his cheeks and he buried his face into Ryoken’s shoulder. The love he saw in Ryoken’s face dispelled his fears and gave him every assurance he needed. His skin felt hot and Ryoken felt so comforting so much like their home that he found himself melting into him. “You’re right... This really feels like a dream, but this is real—You're real—and after everything we’ve been through, I shouldn’t have doubted.” 

Just as they’ve done before. Although there were times where their insecurities got the better of them, when everything seems pointless, no matter what they can rely on each other for support. Whatever trepidations they’d burdened themselves in the past, they gave each other the confidence and the motivation to take them on. They make each other stronger and better.

 

00000

 

Sleep had been elusive that night. Despite all efforts, Yusaku was unable to clear his mind of the day’s events. He had laid in bed thinking of the kisses, of Ryoken, of what had happened between them and what might still happen in the future. 

With only 2 hours of sleep, he had slipped out of bed, gotten dressed and left the mansion to take a walk. He wanted some fresh air and some time to clear his head. 

Sunlight slowly casted its warm glow upon the land, yet the morning breeze remained cool against his skin. It was a refreshing feeling, Yusaku thought, making his way down from the mansion. The air was so clean and the seaside view offered nothing but a sense of calm. 

Even so, Yusaku couldn’t help being reminded of the day before. He had run off without saying anything. He didn’t have to go back if he didn’t want to… 

His lip quivered and he quickly shook his head to shove that thought down. There was no way he would run away from him again. Not without warning, anyway. But there were a lot of things going through his mind right now. 

Leaning forward and propping his elbows on the railing, he gazed distantly towards the horizon. He knew he shouldn’t have problems anywhere, knew that he shouldn’t overthink things, but he couldn’t help himself.  It wasn’t as if he still doubted his feelings, it’s just…

“Playmaker?” 

Snapping out of his reverie, he turned to see Spectre in the flesh. “What are you doing here?” 

Spectre put on a smirk for a smile. “Your Ignis told me everything, though he neglected to tell me what happened when you and Ryoken-sama logged in. Zaizen-san also asked me to come here to check on you two.” 

Yusaku wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He wished he hadn’t let himself get so flustered yesterday. And it just dawned on him that Ai may have witnessed everything that happened in his server. He might have to deal with Ai later.

“You’re way too early to be here,” Yusaku told Spectre.

“I was deliberating whether or not to make breakfast. So, have you made up with Ryoken-sama?” 

Yusaku felt a lump in his throat and only managed a nod. 

“Then why do you look so troubled? Mind filling me in?” 

How and where exactly to begin? Yusaku wasn’t so sure, but he hoped he’d be able to articulate these thoughts properly into words. “I’ve... never been in a situation like this before.” 

“A situation like what?” 

“Being loved… It’s strange.” There was tremendous hesitation. It came out like a whisper, just like the breeze. Yusaku felt his heart picking up pace as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. This wasn’t a topic he was used to talking about. He had never been loved like this, never been wanted like this. It was nothing he’s ever known. “It’s different with Ryoken…and it’s all so overwhelming.”

Spectre regarded him thoughtfully for one silent moment before responding. “Ryoken-sama’s feelings for you are special, Playmaker. For the longest time, he’s been holding onto his feelings for you, too afraid to do anything about them. He was terrified of hurting you, but he was more afraid of losing you. You should see how miserable he gets without you.”

And Yusaku believed him wholeheartedly, which was strange and funny in a way. Spectre had always known about Ryoken’s feelings and supported him in his endeavors like a wingman. There were probably times when Spectre had wanted to tell Yusaku straight up and knock some sense into him, but he didn’t out of understanding and respect for Ryoken.

“Do you love Ryoken-sama?” Spectre’s question prompted a blush from Yusaku. He raised a brow, his lips quirking into a crooked smile. “I guess the question I should be asking here is… Why do you love him?”

The thumping of his heart in his chest was loud and fast. The skin of his cheeks burned intensely. It wasn’t an easy question to answer. He’d been pining over his voice of hope since he was six. He had searched and fought endlessly to save him. He had yearned for his acceptance, his trust, and a close relationship with him even before he fell deeply in love with him. How was he supposed to fit all those feelings into simple words? He could type 20 pages single-spaced if he wanted to.

Spectre had the guts to laugh in the midst of his serious thinking, and he didn’t stop even when Yusaku shot him a glare. “You look like you’re going to combust or something. Honestly, it’s not that hard. 3 things… That should suffice, right?”

It hit him right there. His entire life had been marked by 3 things...

One was change from when he was a kid to when he became a high school student. Things were always changing, moving, even when he was still tied to the past and seeking revenge to those who tormented him. But no matter how different things became or what challenges he had to face, he always had the second thing his life was marked by. That was Ryoken. No matter the distance, Ryoken had always been on his mind and heart. He’s been there as his voice of hope, as a rival, as a friend, a partner, and now as the love of his life.

They were once broken, prisoners of a cruel fate, chained to their pasts. But they had broken free from the shackles of the incident and had chosen their own path to thread. They did not let the past dictate the 3rd and final thing he was marked by. Their future was theirs to change, to seize.

His expression changed. One look and Specte was convinced. Yusaku knew what he had to do, knew where he should go from there.

As he made a move to turn, Spectre moved the other way. That got him to stop. “You’re not coming with me?” he asked him.

“And be a third wheel? I’ll pass. You may want a little privacy with him.” Spectre chuckled. “Now go on home. Ryoken-sama's probably looking for you.” With a casual wave of his hand, he walked away.

Yusaku couldn’t help but smirk before he hurried back to the mansion. As soon as he stepped into the household, however, he was pulled tight against solid chest as strong arms wrapped around his body. “R-Ryoken...?”

“I thought you ran away again...” Ryoken whispered intimately, and Yusaku could hear a little of doubt lingering behind his words. “You weren’t answering your phone and I searched everywhere...”

Quietly Yusaku buried his face into his collarbone, inhaling his fresh, clean scent. He couldn’t speak. His heart roared like thunder inside of his chest. 

“I almost thought everything was a dream yesterday, that it was all in my mind. I’ve never thought I needed you more than I do now, Yusaku...” Ryoken’s voice trembled, making his confession all the more sincere. “I’m such a mess, I can’t help myself.”

Ryoken held him like there was no tomorrow, but Yusaku’s love for him only grew nonetheless. There was nothing that made Yusaku happier than being locked in his tender embrace, feeling his breath against his skin.

“I’ve waited so much for this…to finally have you.” Ryoken tightened his loving embrace as he whispered into his ear. “You make me happy in a way no one else can.”

“You make me happy too.” His own admission came out soft and hushed, but Yusaku knew he was able to say it from the depths of his hearts. Sharing this intimate moment with Ryoken, he couldn’t help but succumb to the lull of their embrace. The moment was as ephemeral as it was beautiful, and he would forever treasure it in his memories.

Eventually, his arms loosened their grip, and reluctantly Ryoken pulled away, but he slipped his arms up to his shoulders, holding him close.

“I just went out for a walk,” Yusaku told him, almost sheepishly. “Sorry for making you worry.”

Ryoken let out a sigh and smiled at him with understanding in his eyes. “You don’t have to apologize. I shouldn’t have panicked.”

Yusaku raised a brow and grinned. “Really? Kinda out of character, don’t you think?”

“After the stunt you pulled yesterday, can you even blame me?”

Okay, Yusaku felt a little guilty about that, but it was amusing to see the usually calm and composed Ryoken flustered. “How about you get back at me in a duel later? It’s been a while.”

“You’re on. But first things first... Shall we get breakfast started?”

“Sure thing.”

They playfully glanced back and forth at one another for a while as they made their way to the kitchen.

 

 00000

 

Later that day, they decided to stop by at Café Nagi for some hotdogs and for another reason. Yusaku felt guilty for what happened yesterday and he wanted to apologize for his behavior to the Kusanagi brothers.  And so, Yusaku bowed his head and muttered the apology under his breath in tandem with Ryoken.

The older Kusanagi chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “Seriously, it’s okay. It’s not as if you guys wrecked the place or anything.” His tone made it quite clear that he wasn’t bothered or upset at all.

“If there are damages, we’d send a bill,” Jin added with a smile that held humor at its edges.

Ryoken’s eyes lit up with a smile. Relaxed and casual. “I don’t mind paying. With everything that’s happened yesterday, every penny is worth it.”

The slight blush on Yusaku’s face didn’t go unnoticed, and the brothers were more than pleased. Knowing looks were exchanged between siblings.

“Hey, Revolver, mind waiting outside with Jin?” Kusanagi queried. “I just need a few minutes with Yusaku.”

Ryoken nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll be outside if you need me,” he said to Yusaku, and then he followed Jin out of the truck. 

Though his cool demeanor betrayed none of the sudden trepidation inside, Yusaku felt his hands getting clammy. A silence floated between them until the door of the food truck shut closed.

“Let’s cut to the chase. How do you feel about Revolver?”

A lump had swelled in his throat, and it became difficult to talk. Where to even begin? Yusaku didn’t know, and he felt shy about it. There was a lot to tell.

“Are you unsatisfied with what happened yesterday? Ai even arranged it so that the two of you could finally confess.”

Kusanagi’s words made his heart skip and his cheeks flare up with heat. And while his mind scrambled for a reply, Kusanagi decided to continue.

“You love him, don’t you? I mean, why else would you have gone to live with him? Heck, you guys are practically married already. You did propose to him before.”

“P-Propose?” Yusaku stuttered, thoroughly flabbergasted. “What are you talking about? When did I even—”

“C’mon… the whole world knows your ‘Seize a new future together’ thing, so don’t try to deny it.”

Yusaku flushed hard in embarrassment. “I wanted him to be part of my life. How was I supposed to know that I…that I would...” His voice trailed off as he lowered his gaze in hesitation.

“That you’d end up falling for him? Love does that, you know.”

“I didn’t expect him to feel the same way.”

“Love does that too.” Kusanagi sighed in a satisfying way. “And it’d do you some good to read between the lines once in a while. Then again, it’s all pretty new to you, so it’s understandable.”

Yusaku couldn’t help feeling self-conscious from such remarks.

“When you decided to move in with Revolver, I was honestly shocked. But I knew you’d be happier with him and I was right.” Kusanagi smiled at him sincerely. “He makes you happy, doesn't he?”

“Yes.” No hesitation at all. The answer came out in a snap. It was undeniable how much Ryoken fills him with joy. 

“And you make him happy too. You two deserve one another, and I wish you both well.”

This was the man who had been his shield, his ally, his support, and more importantly, his friend. He had nothing but the utmost respect for Kusanagi, so to have his blessing was an honor.

A smile graced Yusaku’s lips, and he bowed his head in gratitude as he said, “Thank you, Kusanagi-san.”

“You’re officially off the market now,” Kusanagi said, getting his butt off the chair. “The girls are gonna weep.” He chuckled and rumpled Yusaku’s hair. Then he rested his hands on his shoulders. “But if you need any dating advice, I’m here for ya!” 

Yusaku managed a strained smile. “Right… I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I think I kept you long enough.”

As Yusaku and Kusanagi got out, they found not only Jin and Ryoken talking at one of the café’s table, but also Aoi. She must have stopped by to check up on them. Yusaku also noticed that she had a tablet propped up beside her, its back kept to him.

“Are you two done talking?” Ryoken asked, rising from his seat, as they approached.

“I don’t know,” Yusaku replied before he turned his head to Kusanagi. “Are we?”

“Yeah, we’re done, but there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, Revolver,” Kusanagi said, grinning at Ryoken, as he crossed his arms. “You won’t mind, right?” 

“Of course not,” Ryoken answered promptly. “What is it?”

“How do you feel about Yusaku?”

Ryoken’s eyes widened a fraction at the unexpected question. “Is this how it feels like to meet the parents?”

“Don’t act coy now.”

Ryoken relaxed into his smile. “It should already be obvious to you.”

“I wanna hear it in your own words. Do you love him?”

Yusaku could only watch the exchange in silence. At first glance, Ryoken seemed to take Kusanagi’s question in jest, but he knew that it was posed seriously.

The smile vanished, Ryoken’s expression now stern and unafraid. Something passed between them as they held each other’s eyes. A challenge. An understanding. “Yes, I do. For so many reasons.”

“Are you sure it’s not your guilt talking?”

“I know I’ve been a terrible person. I made so many wrong choices, and I know I don’t deserve him. But I am not sorry for falling for him. I never wish to part from him ever again. I care for him so much, and it’s not because he needs care, but because I want to. He brings such special meaning to my life that I’m willing to fight for him and spend the rest of my life with him.” Ryoken’s words came from the full conviction and deep feelings he has for Yusaku.

Kusanagi whistled in awe. “Well, you heard the guy, Yusaku. He’s definitely a keeper.”

Yusaku’s breath hitched, his heart doing little pirouettes. He’d been positively certain Ryoken loved him, but hearing the words spoken so clearly in front of him and Kusanagi, of all people, made Yusaku’s heart go wild with fervor. He was beyond elated, his body swirling with tender emotions. He felt warm and gooey inside.

“Take care of Yusaku, okay?” Kusanagi said, and placed a hand on Ryoken’s shoulder. “And if you hurt him I’m killing you hard.”

“Tough guy, huh?” Ryoken continued, his tone light and casual. “I’ll do my best, Kusanagi-san.”

 _“First it was Soulburner, now it’s Playmaker!”_ came a cheerful voice.

And the voice sounded very familiar to Yusaku. Quickly he locked his eyes on the tablet.

The smile on Aoi’s face was a bit awkward as she turned the screen, presenting none other than her childhood friend, Miyu.

Cute and slender, her rich auburn hair hanging in a long straight curtain passed her shoulders, she stared back at Yusaku and Ryoken from the other side of the screen with dark-blue eyes twinkling in amusement. She and Aoi met as children years ago, and became very good friends. They occasionally would speak by phone, video chat, and would meet up in Link Vrains to either hang out or duel.

Like Yusaku, Spectre, and Jin, Miyu was also one of the Lost Incident victims.

 _“Congratulations! You two are a great match,”_ Miyu cooed like a school girl swooning over shoujo romance.

Kusanagi chuckled. “You make it sound like they just got married.”

Miyu giggled and said, _“Kind of funny in a way, because from what I’ve heard, they really do act like an old married couple.”_

At such a remark Yusaku couldn’t help feel self-conscious, though Ryoken seemed rather pleased, considering the proud smile on his face.

 _“Now that two of us are spoken for, it makes me wonder who’s next. Spectre maybe?”_ As she said that, she noticed how Aoi’s mouth quirked downward to one side. But she wasn’t the only one who took note of this.

“Well, Spectre has been eyeing a very special girl for quite some time now,” Ryoken explained, giving Aoi a mysterious smile when their eyes met.

 _“I think he’s been doing more than eyeing her,”_ Miyu added.

“I agree,” Jin said with brandishing the same kind of smile as Ryoken did.

Aoi raised a brow. “What’s everyone looking at me for?” she complained.

_“Aoi-chan, what is really going on between you and Spectre?”_

There was slight hesitation. “Nothing’s going on,” Aoi tried to say firmly.

 _“We believe it’s something,”_ Aqua, the Ignis of Water, stated, perching on Miyu’s shoulder. Much like her fellow Ignis, she was a humanoid digital being. Her body was icy blue in color with blue raindrop-shaped markings, and her eyes were pink with eyelash markings. She also sported twin pigtails that levitated from her head.

“Not you too, Aqua.”

 _“Hello, everyone. It’s been a while,”_ Aqua greeted with a slight bow. Among the Ignis, she had always been the most polite and well-mannered. _“I’ve heard from Miyu that we have a new couple.”_  

“Word’s gonna spread out fast,” Kusanagi jibed, playfully elbowing Yusaku.

A shrug of the shoulders came out as a response. Yusaku wasn’t looking forward to Ai’s teasing. He let out a sigh, but the look from Ryoken gave him an air of assurance. Then, after a beat, Ryoken secretly took his hand. The contact made his pulse jump and it took tremendous effort not to show it on his face. Though it was a simple gesture on Ryoken’s part, Yusaku had yet to grow accustomed to that.

 _“We might get another couple soon,”_ Miyu teased.

Aoi grimaced and said, “He’s just a classmate.”

 _“Sure. That’s why you keep talking about him_.”

Brown eyes widened a fraction. “I wasn’t—”

 _“You literally won’t shut up about him. You keep bringing him up in our conversations, in case you haven’t noticed.”_ A corner of Miyu’s mouth quirked into a mischievous smile. _“You’ve got it bad.”_

“What?” Baby pink colored Aoi’s cheeks. “No way! At least… I don’t think so, I don’t know.”

“ _It must be quite difficult for humans to admit these kinds of feelings. However, it’s not as if it’s one-sided,”_ Aqua explained, bringing her hands together against her chest.

“What are you saying?” Aoi looked at Aqua, her eyes questioning her, wanting to see what she knew.

“ _Earth’s partner talks about you all the time. He even asked Earth to create a garden full of hollyhocks in Cyberse.”_

Aoi’s heart skipped a beat. Aqua had the ability to distinguish truths and lies, so it was possible that she might already know of Spectre’s true feelings.   

Miyu giggled. _“Just to be sure, you two aren’t dating, are you?”_

Slight frustration took over Aoi’s face.  She was about to reply when she got cut off by...

"Good of you to ask rather than to make an assumption.”

Aoi almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to see Spectre standing behind her.

“But I can assure you that we’re just friends.”

“That’s right, friends,” Aoi said firmly, and then inwardly cringed at the pang she felt in her chest. The image of him stroking her hair popped into her mind. Back then, she really thought he was going to kiss her.

Spectre smirked. “For now, at least. I do like Zaizen-san a lot.”

Aoi’s face flushed with heat. Did he seriously just say that? 

Miyu’s eyes sparkled like those of a child who had just been told she was on her way to Disneyland for the first time. “ _Well, if you become more than friends, update it with us.”_

Aoi wished she could dissolve into the concrete right now. “I-I’m not thinking of dating him or anything.”

Spectre raised his brows in feigned surprise. “Oh, my, have I just been rejected?”

Aoi opened her mouth, shut it again, and settled for shaking her head before she lowered her gaze on the table. “It’s not a rejection… I just…need to think about it properly.”

A pleasant smile bloomed on Spectre’s face. “You were actually that serious about me? I’m flattered.”

Aoi snorted as she rolled her eyes. “See what I have to deal with, Miyu-chan...”

Miyu giggled. “ _Oh, you’ll get used to it. It’s just something you’re gonna need to work on when you two start dating.”_

There was a silent scream from deep within. Feeling at wits end, she let out a deep sigh. “Can we just drop it?”

 

00000

 

Stepping into the steady stream of water, Yusaku released a sigh of relief. The hot water and steam were relaxing as usual, almost like a sensual sauna. As the water tapped its musical dance on his skin, his mind began to drift with only one person in his head.

Even afterwards, when the two of them had left Café Nagi and had gone back to their apartment suite, Yusaku was a little disengaged. Though he’d managed to engage in a casual and pleasant conversation over dinner, which was taken at a leisurely pace, he couldn’t somehow quell his racing pulse. Ryoken’s lips, his eyes, his slender neck were such a distraction that he tried not to ogle any more than courtesy demanded. And the way Ryoken smiled and laughed, the way his blue eyes shone affectionately at him; they were all driving Yusaku crazy.

Now he knew how Takeru felt...

It had been one hell of a roller coaster, their tricky feelings. Now they were a couple, something Ryoken had longed for. Yusaku had never thought in a million years that they would end up together. They had been enemies, victims of unfortunate circumstances, but they had a connection, something he couldn’t put into words, and it has always been there, strong and unbreakable. His feelings for Ryoken had grown tremendously that he almost couldn’t believe how strongly he felt for him. He hadn’t felt this way for anyone before.

When and how it happened, Yusaku couldn’t really say, but as he lathered and rinsed, about three things he was absolutely positive about.

First, Ryoken was his voice of hope, his savior. Second, he was the most important person in his life. And third, he was completely and unconditionally in love with him.

It was the same for Ryoken...

The things Ryoken have said to Kusanagi… Yusaku wondered if he himself could express such feelings out loud.

He got out of the shower shortly after, not wanting to waste another minute, and dried himself off with a towel before using the blower to dry his hair. Once his hair was properly dried, he climbed into his pajamas and trekked out of his bedroom.

When he saw him seated at the dining table, scanning through his phone—probably going through the news—and having a cup of tea, his heart nearly stopped.

Sometimes, living with Ryoken Kogami, renowned ex-cyber terrorist and genius hacker, could be rather difficult, and not for the obvious, aforementioned reasons. In all honesty, Yusaku should be used to this by now, but he can’t help being struck by how elegant and poised Ryoken looked. He was wearing casual pants and a fitted white shirt, a few buttons undone, showing a peek of his chest and that smooth skin of his throat. Ryoken was a wonderful mixture of charisma, beauty, grace and enthusiasm. He was unconsciously sexy—well, maybe not entirely unconsciously. Ryoken did seem to be aware of his own charm. And that exposed part of his chest was…extremely distracting.

Noticing his presence, Ryoken casually put away his phone and offered a gorgeous smile when their eyes met. “Yusaku,” he greeted, sounding very pleasant. “I thought you’d gone to bed by now. Is there something you need? Tea, perhaps?”

“Actually...I wanted to—” Just spend more time with Ryoken. But Yusaku couldn’t find it in himself to say that aloud.

“Hm?”

“Tea’s fine...” Yusaku told him. Tea, at least, would be a good excuse for him, yet for some reason he was nervous and couldn’t look at Ryoken. “Might help get me to sleep.”

“It works well if you watch TV. Go sit down while I pour you a cup.”

Yusaku complied without another word and went to sit down at the living room. He turned on the TV and mindlessly flipped through channels until he settled on the Duel Broadcasting Channel, where a countdown of the ten best duels of the month was being shown. It wasn’t long till Ryoken settled on the sofa next to him, rather closely if he may add, and handed one of the teacups to him.

He noticed that Ryoken had showered as well, given the slight dampness of his hair and the scent of his soap. A crazy impulse to reach over and touch his face nearly overwhelmed him as much as his desire for Ryoken to hold him.

But he was too self-conscious to make a move.

“Top Ten, huh? Interesting... A battle between two Duel Academy alumni on number eight,” Ryoken pointed out, eyes glued on the screen.

Yusaku found himself recognizing one of the duelists on screen. Tall and statuesque, blonde with an elegant figure similar to a model’s, her beauty was as astounding as her dueling skills. “Didn’t you dance with her at the ball?” Aside from Heartland’s Rio Kamishiro, of course...

“Yes, I did.” Ryoken replied with a pleasant smile—much too pleasant for Yusaku’s taste. “Tenjoin Asuka, works as a researcher at Duel Academy. And if memory serves, she graduated top of her class. She’s not only an expert at Fusion, she’s also skilled in Ritual Summons. Her _Cyber Angels_ might give your **_Cyberse Magician_** a run for his money.”

“Probably,” Yusaku replied nonchalantly, sipping his tea. “But I can work my way around it. I’ve just came up with 3 ways to counter her.”

Ryoken raised an elegant brow. “Smug, aren’t we?”

“That’s rich coming from you.”  

“I still haven’t gotten back at you.”

“Hey, I almost got creamed this morning.”

“You still won. Your **_Firewall Dragon_** is way too OP.”

“Says the guy who spams **_Mirror Force._** ”

They stared at each other for a moment, Yusaku in challenge, Ryoken with a smug look on his face, and then Ryoken laughed. His laugh was carefree and pure and Yusaku found himself blushing at this.

“We can do Speed Duel next time,” Yusaku suggested, placing his cup down.

“No _Data Storms_ though.”

“That goes without saying.”

Ryoken paused for a while and then set his cup on the table. His expression changed, becoming less relaxed and more wistful. “Hey, Yusaku... If you’re going to Cyberse next time, would it be all right to take me with you?”

Blinking in surprise, Yusaku stared at Ryoken for a good five seconds as the words sank in. “You want to go to Cyberse?”

“If you’re still willing to have me...” Ryoken tried to smile. “Frankly, I still don’t feel ready. I don’t know if there will ever be a day when I’ll be ready. Then again, no one is ever ready to do anything life throws at you. There is only now.”

Yusaku could sense the doubts within Ryoken, the fear and regret, but also the determination to overcome anything. So, when Ryoken looked at him again, a gentle angel’s smile lit his expression.  At this point, Yusaku knew he’d be just fine.

“I’ve given this a great deal of thought,” Ryoken said. “Besides...I’m long overdue for a visit, right?”

A smile slowly made its way to his lips. “Finally. Everyone’s been waiting.”

“I know.” Ryoken giggled. “Not really looking forward to their teasing. I’m sure news of our relationship has reached their ears by now.”

Yusaku sighed. “Yeah, no doubt about that. We already had our fill with Kusanagi-san.”

“You know, Kusanagi-san plays the big brother role well,” Ryoken commented.

Yusaku stiffened and sat a bit straighter. “Erm...Sorry...Because of me, Kusanagi-san was...” He knew it was jarring to be put on the spot like that.

“I don’t mind at all. I took it as a sign of his heartwarming support for our relationship.”

Yusaku’s cheeks were suddenly warm. Inside of his chest, his heart felt ready to burst, rendering him into a sheepish mess.  He had never been in a relationship before, so his lack of experience didn’t lessen any of his nervousness, but… “What you said…made me really happy. I don’t think I could ever say such things.” He felt caught between desperation and exasperation. He was so not good at this. How should he tell Ryoken that he warms his heart and make his toes curl? The words stick in his throat like glue. “Communicating feelings is so not my strong suit.”

Wrapping an arm around Yusaku’s shoulders, Ryoken pulled him against the side of his body. For an instant, Yusaku froze. “You don’t need words to tell me. You can always put a smile on my face no matter what I’m going through.” His voice drew him in, its warm tenor engulfing Yusaku with each word he spoke. “You’re always there and you make me feel I’m worth something.”

His gentle squeeze made Yusaku’s heart skip a beat. At first, he tensed up, but upon gazing up at this face, he saw in his eyes the love he had for him. His face was so close to his Yusaku could feel his breath fanning against his cheek. Ryoken’s lips were no more than a whisper away, and Yusaku knew without a doubt he wanted to close that small distance between their mouths.

Yusaku wanted Ryoken to kiss him.

Silently, as if he read his mind, Ryoken’s head dipped and Yusaku’s heart soared. His lips were so close now that if he moved at all they would be touching his. They would be kissing. But Ryoken simply pressed his forehead against Yusaku’s, gazing deeply into his eyes. “To have you here by my side is enough for me,” he whispered.

Sufficiently aware to be self-conscious at such proximity, Yusaku looked down into his lap, trying to calm the knot of desire in the pit of his stomach. But then Ryoken’s hand moved from his shoulder to lightly stroke his hair.

“Yusaku, thank you for choosing to share your life with me.” Ryoken brought his head closer, almost placing his lips right outside Yusaku’s ear. “Thinking that I’d be able to spend my days with you like this...” His heavy weight slowly fell onto Yusaku’s shoulder. “...makes me really glad.” 

The warmth of his skin made Yusaku’s heart skip. The sound of his voice was dream like.  Feeling all of his affection course through him, he blushed.

“From here, we’ll shape our future together... I’ll support you in whatever you choose to do...” Ryoken said, his voice sleepy, his eyes fluttering closed. “And I promise to remind you every day how much I care about you.”

Hearing Ryoken’s sincere promise pulled Yusaku’s heartstrings.

“When I wake up...I want to see you next to...” His voice trailed off.

And soon he felt Ryoken’s light breaths tickle his cheeks in rhythm.

“R-Ryoken...?” Yusaku looked to see that Ryoken sleeping. And from his parted lips, his gentle breath came like a calm, sea breeze. His limbs were still, and his chest rose and fell with the soft tide of dreams.

It seemed that Ryoken had let sleep overcome him. At first, Yusaku felt restless, but the sight of Ryoken’s peaceful, handsome face comfortably resting made all tension leave his body. Yusaku almost imagined that his lips would actually come to touch his cheeks.

“Guess you’re more tired than I thought...” He felt a smile tugging his lips. Reaching his hand out to him, he grazed Ryoken’s with his lightly so as not to disturb him. 

“Mmm...Yusaku...” Ryoken’s hand had slowly moved, as if he was searching for someone to hold.

Leaning his head on his, Yusaku gently clasped his hand around his, and he whispered to him like a lover’s caress, “Good night, Ryoken...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER NOW Y'ALL! *Pops out Confetti and Streamers!* And I couldn't help include Miyu-chan here! Hopefully, we'll be able to see teen Miyu awake soon in the series. 
> 
> We're nearing the end here people. Just gonna tie some loose ends. After this, I'm thinking of working on Datastorm Prompts for December. Depends on my mood really, but we'll see. Hehehe! 
> 
> Can't wait to read your comments! Kudos to everyone! See you next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he thought about it, the recent dates weren’t much different from the usual things they did before they got together as a couple. Both of them seemed to be taking things at the same pace. They had held hands, Ryoken had embraced him, but that was as far things had gone. Ryoken hadn’t kissed him again since the day after they had confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Revolver-sama’s back with another nostalgic Trap Card and this time around it’s freaking IMPERIAL ORDER. What’s next?! Call of the Haunted? Solemn Judgment?! Bring on the old school cards, I’m loving it!!! And as expected he was such a badass alpha dog in his duel against Blood Sheperd! 
> 
> Moving on, we’re on the second to the last chapter, pipz!! I feel kind of sad that it’s ending soon. This is my first Vrains fic, so the attachment is real. Let’s take a look at how are new couple is faring.

The next morning the sun was shining through a space in the curtains. Yusaku winced, groaned, and shifted on bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He wasn’t quite ready to get up yet and greet the morning. However, much to his utter dismay, his mattress was rather hard and lumpy. A frown tugged the corners of his mouth. Come to think of it, when was his bed ever this uncomfortable?

The bed Ryoken gave him was supposed to be soft and so much comfortable than the bed from his old place.

Now that he thought about it, he has no recollection of returning to his bedroom either.

His eyes popped open and he immediately regretted it as the bright light streaming through the window momentarily blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened them. When he finally regained focus, his eyes grew wide at a sudden realization.

He wasn’t in his bedroom at all. He was in the living room, because he had fallen asleep on the couch.

Not only did he end up sleeping on the couch, he actually slept with Ryoken!

To be more precise, it wasn’t just _WITH_ Ryoken, but actually _ON TOP_ of Ryoken.

Ryoken had his arms locked around his back, his face buried in his hair. Yusaku, on the other hand, had snuggled up close to his neck, using his shoulder as a pillow, and their legs were a tangled mess. Under his palm he felt the steady thump of Ryoken’s heart, the rise and fall of his chest. Yusaku breathed in deeply and exhaled. That was all he could do.

He shouldn’t be here and yet he couldn’t dredge up enough energy to protest with Ryoken’s muscles against his back. Ryoken was sleeping so peacefully that Yusaku couldn’t bear to wake him. Maybe because of his desire to relish in his warmth, or perhaps it was simply a perverse fascination to feel his rock-hard muscles beneath his hand.

He couldn’t say. But being so close with him like this made him feel exhilarated.

“Yusaku...” Ryoken muttered dreamily, and Yusaku instantly froze, his body going rigid with tension. Sleeping beauty slowly stirred from his sleep, tightening his embrace for a second, as he fluttered his blue eyes open. Even more slowly, he became aware of his surroundings. As the haze lifted, his eyes widened with the same realization Yusaku had. “Y-Yusaku?!”

Yusaku’s breath hitched and, with the speed of a jumpy cat, he quickly pulled away. Unfortunately, their tangled limbs caused him to lose balance, sending him crashing onto the floor.

“Yusaku!” Ryoken was immediately by his side, helping him sit up. “Are you all right?”

“Uh, y-yeah, I’m fine,” Yusaku almost stumbled with his words. He was flustered, but so was Ryoken if the light red stain on his cheeks was any indication.

“I sincerely apologize for this,” Ryoken said, the expression on his face a little guilty. “I didn’t mean to... Believe me, I had no intention of taking advantage of you _again_ , Yusaku.”

“Huh? Wait, I’m the who should apologize,” Yusaku protested. “I fell asleep on—” He blinked, becoming conscious of what Ryoken just said. “Wait, ‘again’? What do you mean?”

A sort of rueful expression took possession of his face, as Ryoken flushed and looked away with a sort of graceful awkwardness that only he could pull off.

“What did you do?” Yusaku questioned almost demandingly so, yet an awkward silence lingered around them both for a few seconds.

“He almost kissed you when you were sleeping.” Their shoulders stiffened at Ai’s sudden appearance. His expression was as mischievous as his tone.  “Like a prince trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

Both unwillingly blushed.

“And if I remember it right, it was around the time you moved into the apartment, Yusaku-chan,” Ai pointed out.

“So, you actually saw that?” Ryoken looked as if he had just swallowed something bitter. 

“I recorded that.” Ai chuckled only to be met by Ryoken’s narrowed eyes. 

“You mean that wasn’t a dream?” As Yusaku thought back to that particular morning, his brain was sure it must have been an insubstantial dream. But all this time the familiar scent and the warm breath that feathered over the surface of his lips had been none other than Ryoken himself. He wasn’t so sure what to feel or how to react to that.

Ryoken’s cheeks warmed at the memory. “No… I just couldn’t help myself.” He looked inconceivably shy, ashamed—embarrassed. He couldn’t even look at Yusaku in the eye. “It’s just that you looked so cute sleeping. I wanted so badly to kiss you, to wake you up and tell you how I felt, but I talked myself out of it.”

Allowing the reality of what was supposed to be a dream sink in, Yusaku couldn’t decide if he was flattered or disappointed that the kiss didn’t happen that time. Strangely enough though, he was oddly at ease with such knowledge. The sincere admission from Ryoken had even impressed him.  “We’re even now.”

Ryoken blinked up at him. “Even?”

“I should have woke you up, but I ended up sleeping right here.” Yusaku knew Ryoken was just as embarrassed about falling asleep without knowing it, but Yusaku liked the feeling of waking up wrapped in his arms. But if he told Ryoken, what would he think of him?

Ryoken chuckled a bit. “Quite the contrary... I believe the reason I was able to sleep so well last night was because—” He reached up to stroke his face— “you were here.”

A blush bloomed on Yusaku’s cheeks. The caress, as delicate as the touch of a feather, sent shivers racing down his back. He looked up at him, his blue eyes were soft, his smile warm. He drew an invisible line between Ryoken’s eyes, noticing they had fixed firmly on his lips. He couldn’t help but feel his heart race.

With anticipation Yusaku waited as Ryoken moved closer. Blue gaze touched him tenderly while Ryoken’s thumb skimmed softly over his bottom lip. Ryoken leaned down, bringing his lips close to Yusaku’s, closer and closer—

“Good morning, Master, Ryoken-sama! And welcome back, Aniki!”

They both jumped at the lively greeting. It was Roboppi, getting ready to vacuum the floor.

Yusaku sighed, clasping at his chest, as Ryoken greeted the robot back with a smile.

“Good morning as well. May I ask what time it is?”

“It’s 28 minutes passed the hour of 6, Ryoken-sama.”

“Then I guess I should get breakfast started.”

“Ryoken-sama, you usually start breakfast 6 AM sharp. It’s unusual for you to be late. Were you and Master doing something?”

Both of them blushed, as if they’d just been caught in the act.

“They were too busy making out,” Ai said, earning a glare from the couple. “Maybe you guys would like to continue your make-out session at my area?”

Yusake made an annoyed face, and he was momentarily speechless when Ai caught on to him and snickered like a fox.

Ryoken scoffed as he got up and held out a hand to Yusaku to take and help him stand up. “You Ignis really lack imagination.” His comment came out smooth and cool, as Yusaku took his hand and got back on his feet. “If I were to have a rendezvous with the person I love, I’d pick a more romantic destination than your old gothic church.”

Yusaku appeared startled and then embarrassed, his cheeks turning a deeper shade. “Ryoken!”

Ai chuckled. “Look at you being all defensive! Seriously, it’s about time!” He turned a little sinister as he rubbed his hands together. “Which means Aqua, Flame, and I won the bet. Windy’s gonna freak! I told him it was only a matter of time.”

“You guys made a bet on us?” Yusaku couldn’t decide if he was annoyed or amazed at the fact that the Ignis was actually more aware than him. Then again, the Ignis had too much free time on their hands.

“You’re a better love story than Twilight.”

Yusaku raised a brow. “You read that?” He then quickly shook his head. “No, wait, don’t answer that. I should know better than to question your taste.” His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah, no kidding, since I am based on you,” Ai countered playfully, prompting a glare from his Origin.

“He got you there,” Ryoken pointed out, amused.

Yusaku shrugged. “Don’t encourage him.”

“So, when’s the wedding?” Ai asked. “After graduation?”

“AI!”

 

00000

 

Yusaku headed to school that morning, a strange feeling seizing his chest as he walked through the familiar path under the canopy of trees. He observed the ground rather than looking forward. It hadn’t been long since he and Ryoken had gotten together, and given his lack of experience in such matters, he wasn’t sure what to expect. But he was sure that Ryoken was going to kiss him earlier if it weren’t for the unexpected interruption.

Though he can’t really fault his little robot for that...

A sigh came out, then he raised his eyes, immediately locking onto the unmistakable color of honey brown in no time.

Aoi Zaizen waved at him, a polite smile gracing her pretty features. “Good morning, Fujiki-kun.”

“Morning.”

When she joined his side on the walk to school, a lull of silence stretched between them before Yusaku decided to break it.

“So, you and Spectre—”

“We’re not together,” she cut him off, keeping her expression neutral and unreadable, as she kept her eyes forward.

“But he did confess.”

“Can we really call that a confession? He was probably just teasing me like he always does.”

“I guess you’re right, but you can’t really discard what Aqua said.”

She looked down, frowning into the pavement, contemplating deeply in her thoughts.

“Speak of the devil…”

Upon hearing that phrase from Yusaku, she blinked up at him and followed his line of sight until her eyes settled on Spectre. She came to a halt, which prompted Yusaku to stop as well.

“Not gonna say hi to him?” Yusaku asked.

Right under the shade of a tree, Spectre was standing next to one of their classmates who happened to be a girl. Aoi gripped onto the ends of her skirt as Spectre’s companion laughed daintily at whatever Spectre just said. She schooled her face to show no reaction. Spectre could talk and laugh with whatever woman he pleased. It was nothing to her.

At least, that was what she was trying to convince herself. However, that uncomfortable twinge of bitterness she felt as she watched them was good enough reason to keep distance. And when Spectre smiled at their blue-haired classmate who was hanging onto his every word, she averted her eyes. Who could blame the girl for being dazzled by his genuine charm? She couldn’t let this get to her.

Yusaku knew that look. He recognized that look. He looked at Ryoken with other girls and has that very same scowl on Aoi’s face. When he looked back to Spectre, it just clicked. Then he remembered her words. “It’s messy and confusing, isn’t it?”

Aoi blinked up at him in surprise.

“When you said we all need to deal with our own feelings, you weren’t just talking about mine. If you’re holding back with him because you think it’s not going to work, don’t. Spectre’s a troll, but he—” He caught her staring at him differently, as if he were an alien. “What?”

A puff of giggle escaped her lips. “Speaking from experience?”

"Shut up,” Yusaku grumbled. He couldn’t exactly deny it. His feelings for Ryoken had been a cosmic mess before. “Why don’t you just go out with Spectre?”

“Me go out with Spectre?” An awkward smile etched upon her face. “I don’t know.”

“Why are you hesitating?”

“Because it’s Spectre.”

“So?”

“I just can’t. It’s…complicated.” Because she couldn’t stop thinking about him. How infuriating he was or how charming he was. His grace and elegance. His sarcasm and humour. Remembering how he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and how she’d like to visit the tree with him again—

In short, she was failing dismally in thinking of Spectre as a mere classmate.

It wasn’t long till Spectre and their classmate decided to walk together to school, which only made Aoi feel more unpleasant.

“Let’s go, Fujiki-kun,” Aoi said, masking her feelings.

As they continued their walk, Yusaku sensed something deep within Aoi. He himself had battled hard to overcome such pangs. But he chose to keep quiet, because Aoi was the only one who can figure out what she wanted to do with her feelings.

Reaching the school, the two of them made their way to the Duel Club Room. They were on cleaning duty for that morning. There wasn’t really much to clean since the members, apart from Shima, have always maintained neatness and order, but they still swept every corner, arranged the chairs and the tables, wiped the windows, and cleaned the boards. The two of them worked quickly, quietly and very efficiently.

“Hey, Fujiki-kun,” Aoi called out. She was now on a stepladder, arranging the documentaries and movies in alphabetical order on the shelf. “Before I forget, can you throw out the flowers and replace the water in the vase?”

“Sure.” Without another word, Yusaku grabbed the flower vase and stepped out of the room.

She was almost done arranging the CDs when her eyes caught sight of a particular documentary on Plant-type Duel Monsters. The cover image featured a **_Sylvan Hermitree_** , which kind of reminded her of Spectre’s ace monster. Her first duel with Spectre wasn’t the fondest memory to recall, but it did leave a tremendous impression on her. That duel allowed her to see her weaknesses and flaws. It propelled her to become better, to become stronger as a duelist and as a person.

Nothing in her life had prepared her for an enigma such as Spectre, but she knew it was pointless to deny his importance in her life now. And the more she spent time with Spectre, the more intense the feelings had become.

She let out a sigh. “I think I really do—”

“Zaizen-san, I’ve brought the flowers you’ve asked.”

Aoi, who seemed startled to see Spectre, turned sharply, letting out a panicked squeak as the ladder wobbled precariously beneath her, causing her to lose balance completely. The ladder continued to wobble before tipping over, leaving her expression with one of shocked horror as she hurtled towards the floor. 

Spectre moved instinctively, instantly discarding his school bag and the small bouquet of flowers before stepping forward to hold out his arms in the hope of arresting her unexpected fall. He let out an ‘oomph’ as she fell hard against his chest, before taking him down with her.   

Aoi was too dumbfounded to be able to think for several seconds, and when her thoughts finally cleared up, she didn’t know whether to feel relief at her narrow escape from hitting the hard floor or groan in embarrassment as she realized that she was presently sprawled clumsily across her classmate. It didn’t help that Spectre’s scent was absolutely divine like fresh flowers in spring. 

Or that his mouth was now close to her ear that his breath tickled her insides. 

“My, how aggressive of you, Zaizen-san. Never in my dreams did I think I’d be getting pushed down by you of all people.” Spectre chuckled, making her cheeks flare up. “So, tell me did it hurt?” 

“What? I should be asking you that.” 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” 

She blinked at him for a few seconds. Then she huffed at him. “That’s gotta be the worst pickup line ever.” 

“It seems to be working.” 

A look of exasperation crossed her face as she scoffed. “And what makes you say that?” 

The smug on his face was as clear as day. “Well, there must be a reason why you’re still on top of me. Do tell, does it feel good?” 

“W-What?!” Aoi had been so distracted by his antics she hadn’t bothered to remember she was still on top of him. Out of extreme embarrassment, she leapt off him, wrapping her arms around herself as she now sat on the floor with her back at Spectre.

A Spectre who was as every bit as cunning as he was charming, despite the fact that he was eyeing her intently as he sat up behind her. 

Aoi drew in a long and steady breath as she rose to her feet, unnecessarily brushing the ends of her skirt down as she did so. “Let’s not speak of this ever again.” 

“Did you dislike it that much?” Spectre rose lithely to his feet. “It’s not my fault we ended up in such a position. 

Timidly, she put an arm across her stomach and squeezed her other arm. She bit her bottom lip, hesitated, and said, “It’s not like that. I was just…” Embarrassed. For some reason, she couldn’t get herself to say that out loud. 

“Or do you perhaps just hate me? It somehow hurts to think about it.” 

Her eyes widened. There was something in his tone that tugged at her heart. There was sadness in it. She turned, and when she saw the wistful smile that had formed on his face, she almost wanted to reach out and touch his face. 

In that moment she remembered how much she hated his guy before. She hated how badly he’d hurt her. She hated how he tossed away her Blue Love as if it was mere garbage. But it was different now. Her feelings had changed. And sometimes she found it so hard to force herself to stop thinking about him. 

“I don’t...” she admitted, blushing. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast that she could barely stumble the words out. “I don’t hate you...”

“Oh? But you don’t particularly like me either, right?” Spectre’s expression changed—became softer and somehow mischievous. 

She swallowed, hoarsely pushing the words. “N-No, you’re wrong. Maybe it was like that at first, but now... I...I...”

Spectre laughed, almost in a mocking way. “You are so cute when you get flustered.”

She pouted and felt her own brow twitching. “I am not.”

“Are, too. This is why I like teasing you so much.”

“What are you? Six?”

“How else am I going to get your attention?”

“Could you please not mess with me?” Aoi fretted.

“Oh, are you angry?” His tone mellowed down. “I apologize. That wasn’t my intent. Believe me, I just tease you because I like you. Like, a lot.”

“You said that yesterday.” That wasn’t quite what she expected, and she was sure her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. “Is that supposed to be a confession?”

“What if it is? Will you do me the honor of going out with me, Zaizen-san?” His smile was vastly charming.  

Her heart was on the verge of bursting. She couldn’t even look at him in the eye properly. “I’m not playing this game with you, Spectre.”

“What makes you think I’m playing a game?”

“Hard to tell when you’re being serious or just trolling me.”

“But I really do like you, Zaizen-san.”

She blinked, caught off guard by the solemn expression on his face and the sincerity of his tone.

“And what about you?”

“I...I...” Aoi averted her eyes. Her thoughts were in disarray, her heart was pounding hard and her face felt too hot. She was starting to wonder if she’d combust at any moment. “I don’t know... Like I said, I don’t hate you, so...” And then, she heard his boisterous laugh. She looked back at him only see that sly grin on his face. “What are you—”

“I’m sorry. You’re just too adorable, Zaizen-san. I can’t help it.”

She huffed in annoyance and turned away, hands clenching into fists. “I am SO DONE with you!”

“Oh, but you haven’t given me an answer.”

“You’re just going to laugh at me if I try to answer.”

“So, reject me then. It’s not that hard.”

“What makes you think I’m going to reject you?!” The words left her mouth before she realized it, and soon as the words hit the air, Spectre grew amused.

“H-Hey! No pushing. I can’t hear what’s going on anymore!” 

“What an unexpected pair. Who would have expected Spectre and Zaizen Aoi?” 

She froze. There were muffled voices emanating from outside of the room. She could tell the hushed tones sounded like digital male voices. 

Spectre raised his forefinger on his lips to signal silence and winked at her playfully. 

She was getting a weird feeling, so she sheepishly goose-stepped toward the entrance that led to the hallway. As she opened the door, she found them, much to her surprise. 

Standing just outside the club room, Aoi saw Jin, Yusaku and three Ignis with their ears outstretched. 

The light lemon-yellow digital humanoid being perched on Jin’s Duel Disk was his partner Lightning, Ignis of light and the leader of the Ignis. He had dandelion yellow diamond markings, an oval-shaped head with two strands pointing in opposite directions, and his eyes were neon green. 

Cramped right next to Ai on Yusaku’s hovering Duel Disk was Spectre’s partner Ignis, Earth, who was the tallest and most massive among the Ignis. He sported brown markings all over his orange bulky body and a pair of pixel-shaped cyan eyes. 

“What is everyone doing here?” Aoi asked, narrowing her eyes. Now she was certain that the voices she heard a while ago were Ai’s and Lightning’s.

Ai chuckled nervously. “Um, we weren’t eavesdropping, if that’s what you’re implying! We were, you know, just passing by!” 

“If putting your ears against a door is your idea of ‘passing by’, then you have another thing coming.” Aoi crossed her arms, as Spectre joined her side with an amused expression, holding the flowers he had discarded earlier.

“Apologies, Blue Maiden. Ai, Earth and I were exploring the school with Jin. And along the way, we just happened upon Playmaker here,” Lightning explained properly. “Though I have to say…The beauty of young love is quite fascinating. I would like to study about it more by observing you two.”

Aoi blushed like an overripe tomato and nearly raised her voice at them. “So, you were eavesdropping!”

Yusaku merely sighed, obviously not wanting to be there, as he held the flower vase.  

Jin let out a weak laugh. “Lightning, you’re not supposed to say that. Besides, they aren’t...you know...”

“So, I was mistaken?” Lightning asked. He seemed honestly confused. But then he turned to Aoi and Spectre. “Pardon me, Spectre, but what exactly are you to Zaizen Aoi anyway? Would you be so kind to clarify?”

The smile on Spectre’s face broadened, then turned mischievous. “That’s a good question,” he answered, making Aoi inwardly cringed.

“Come on, Lightning! It’s so obvious!” Ai told him. “She’s his girlfriend!”

Aoi narrowed her eyes in annoyance. “I’m a girl, I’m a friend, but not a girlfriend.”

“Forgive me. The difference eludes me,” Lightning said.

“So, you’re not?” Earth was the one who asked this time.

Holding back the urge to scream out her frustration, Aoi checked herself so as not to appear rude. “I’m not. I don’t know where you guys get these ideas. Right, Fujiki-kun?”

Yusaku blinked for a moment, then arched a brow. “You’re not?”

Aoi almost blanched. “Not you too!”

“Looks like your partner’s got you beat,” Ai teased, nudging the orange Ignis with his elbow. 

“What do you mean?” Earth asked. 

“Don’t you have a thing for Aqua? Spectre’s already got a girl.” 

Earth fumbled at what to say. “W-What are you talking about, Ai?! And when was this a competition?” 

“It’s because you’re so slow.” 

“I’m just socially awkward.” Earth shrugged and hopped over to settle down on Spectre’s duel disk. 

“Ai, a little patience would go a long way,” Spectre said. “After all, patience is not the ability to wait, but how you act while you’re waiting. Look at Ryoken-sama, he finally won Playmaker’s heart.”

Caught unexpectedly by such a remark, Yusaku lightly blushed like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before he shot Spectre a glare.

Aoi made a sound that’s half scoff, half sigh. “That nice and all but… Is anyone going to tell me why the Ignis are here at our school?” 

“Like I said,” Ai snickered like a sly fox, “just passing by.”

 

00000

 

The crepe was delicious. Yusaku was eating the treat Spectre offered him, and he could feel its savory goodness sticking throughout his mouth.

“It’s extremely delightful, isn’t it?” Spectre said. “I’ve always enjoyed the crepes here.” He had a wide smile as they sat together on a bench at the local park.

As Yusaku savored the treat, he asked Spectre something he’d been curious about ever since he invited him to accompany him after school. “Why did you bring me here? We could have headed to Café Nagi instead.”

Spectre looked at him like he’d stumbled upon a party, eager for him to join in. “Can’t I just enjoy the pleasure of having a moment to take a stroll and enjoy a fine snack?”

Yusaku wondered if it was really all right to do so with him. “And you couldn’t do this with Zaizen?”

“Believe me, if I was to take her out, it’d be more romantic. Consider this little treat as my way of gratitude. You made Ryoken-sama very happy.”

As Spectre was speaking, something crossed Yusaku’s mind. “You’ve been with Ryoken for a long time.” Spectre practically grew up with Ryoken. There must be things that only Spectre knew about Ryoken. Somehow, it made Yusaku feel a bit envious of him.

“Yes, and I will never forget the kindness he has shown me all these years. That is why his happiness is important to me.”

“And you’re okay with the fact that he’s with me now?”

“Ryoken-sama has chosen you, therefore I trust you’ll do everything in your power to take care of him.”

“Of course.”

“If you ever hurt Ryoken-sama, emotionally or otherwise, then I’ll come for you.” There came a dangerous gleam in Spectre’s eyes, and his smile was the most lethal that Yusaku had ever seen.

Yusaku almost hesitated. “Yeah, I get it.”

“No corner of the world will be safe, and I will inflict pain the likes of which you cannot fathom. Mark my words, Playmaker.”

“Are you seriously threatening me right now…?” Yusaku managed, feeling rather awkward. 

A satisfied expression entered Spectre’s eyes before he laughed. “You and Zaizen-san are so easy to tease.”

That was teasing? Yusaku found it hard to believe. So, when he told Ryoken about his little date with Spectre over dinner later that evening, Ryoken couldn’t help but feel amused and touched.

“Now you know how I felt when Kusanagi-san told me off,” Ryoken said. “Spectre can be extreme.”

“He just cares for you more than you might think,” Yusaku muttered, absentmindedly poking his food. Now that he thought about it, Spectre had never had anyone else to care for, and he had just centered his whole being on Ryoken—that was until Aoi came along. “How was it anyway…?”

“How was what?”

“Growing up with Spectre…” Yusaku wasn’t sure why he was bringing this up in the first place. The human mind was always a curious thing.

“It was…interesting.” Affection graced Ryoken’s features, and his smile was that of fondness, as he recalled the memories of ‘growing up’ together and the adventures they shared. “Even as a child, Spectre’s been very efficient. He does his job and doesn’t complain. And on his free time, he takes care of the garden. We also dueled quite a lot in the past; most of it was for training though… But it was nice having someone around your age.”

Yusaku could tell that their kinship came from the fact that they’d developed a bond as children. Maybe he did feel slightly envious of their closeness, but he understood more than ever that Spectre will always be an important person in Ryoken’s life.

Moreover, it was sort of nice to see Ryoken talk like this. He rarely talked about his childhood or his days as Hanoi, much less his problems. A snippet here. A snippet there. As if Ryoken was showing him the photo album of his life, but with all the essential details removed from images.

There was no need to rush. After all, the future they had fought for was finally within their grasps. Ryoken was the most important person in the world to him, and he was by his side.

“Spectre and the knights… They’re like family to you, aren’t they?” Yusaku said, the words coming easily, as he sliced through his steak.

“Yes, they are. They filled a void in my life that my father—” Ryoken stopped himself, realizing that he had brought up a sensitive topic.

Yusaku jerked to attention. Then Ryoken’s gaze broke from his and a look of melancholy crossed his features.

“That was...I didn’t mean to.” There was a note of guilt in Ryoken’s voice, almost indiscernible.

“It’s okay. I’m not bothered.”

For a moment Ryoken was quiet, as if he was trying to decide on what to say. “It was lonely…growing up. My childhood was basically all about studying and zero friends.” He let out a sigh. “I was used to being alone for much of the time, brought up as I was by my father. Some of my moments of happiness were Duel Monsters. I only got a taste of real life, of what could be something close to it, when I met Dr. Taki and Dr. Asou. They watched over me… I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them.”

“Because they care about you, Ryoken,” Yusaku assured him. Until now it was still difficult for Ryoken to talk about his father to him. “Like I said, they’re family.”

Ryoken's gaze met Yusaku’s. Direct. Honest. “You as well, without any shadow of a doubt.” He smiled, placing his hand on top of Yusaku’s. “I can’t imagine what things would be like if I hadn’t met you. You came into my life and took my heart before I could say no.”

Yusaku’s smile met his, and a long moment of quiet extended between them. “We should really finish dinner before it gets cold.”

Ryoken nodded, an even brighter smile lighting up his features. “Of course.” 

 

00000

 

_He couldn’t tell where the dreams were leading him, but after a while, Ryoken was aware that his father was standing at his side as Stardust Road glistened on the ocean surface._

_Dr. Kogami seemed happy and serene, and after a while, he turned toward Ryoken with a smile and said, “Fate has a strange way of making plans.”_

_“You’re a man of science, father. I thought you didn’t believe in fate.” Ryoken was aware of being able to talk to him in the dream, and he noticed how well his father looked and he was glad. He felt more awake than asleep, but he knew he had to be asleep if he was seeing him._

_“Things have changed, what’s not to believe?” There was a gleam in his father’s eyes that suggested how at peace he was with the idea. “When I first met your mother, I had no idea she would become so important to me, but she did. In life, we don’t meet people by accident, they are meant to cross our path for a reason... Just like you and that boy.”_

_His heart skipped a beat. He stood there watching his father for a long while in silence, not sure what to say to him, as the man continued to gaze at the view outside._

_“I will not ask for his forgiveness because what I have done to him was unforgivable,” his father said empathetically. “I have nothing but regrets.” He looked sorrowful as he thought of it, and Ryoken’s heart ached for him._

_“He’s a strong person, father.”_

_“Yes, indeed, because he was able to save you.” His father turned to face him, meeting his eyes with a warm smile. “Don't let him go. He’s good for you.”_

_He smiled back through the mist in his eyes. He felt like crying because he really misses his father. He had wanted to see him again, and was relieved that he could now._

_His father placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ryoken, life is short, so do what makes you happy. Be with him and take good care of each other.” And then he gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked off._

_Ryoken wanted to run after him, but suddenly he found he couldn’t follow him. It was as though a barrier had come up, and he had to stop. He watched him disappear, but he didn’t feel sad. “Father... I will make him happy.”_

_And then there was a sound in his dream, a voice calling out his name from faraway. He’d recognize that voice anywhere._

Lightly stirring as he awoke, he drew his lips into a smile, allowing his heart to warm under that luscious emerald gaze. Yusaku was on his knees by his bedside, wearing an apron over his clothes, concern etched upon his fair face, and had been grasping his hand.

“Ryoken?”

“Hm?”

“Is everything all right? You were mumbling in your sleep.”

What had he said? Did he perhaps mention his father? He hoped Yusaku heard nothing but incoherent words. “I was dreaming.” He sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, letting Yusaku to settle right beside him. “It wasn’t a nightmare, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I know. I can tell. Your face would have worn a different expression if it was.”

While Yusaku tried to hide it, Ryoken could tell he was curious. “Have you been here long?” he asked.

“Only a few minutes.”

“And you didn’t wake me up why?”

“I didn’t try to kiss you, okay?” Yusaku gave a little shrug. "You looked happy in your sleep.”

His smile grew a tad awkward. He hesitated. “It's about my father,” he said, feeling suddenly guilty for mentioning that to Yusaku again. Especially since his father was responsible for the Lost Incident. He always had that sense that it may cause a rift in their relationship.

Yusaku’s eyes flared with something indefinable for a second. “I see...”

There was an ocean of silence that stretched between them before Ryoken sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

“Why are you apologizing? He’s your father.”

Ryoken lowered his gaze. “I know. I just... When I think back to the things he’s done, the way he tortured you...” His brow pinched creased with frustration. “I’m no better myself. I’ve also hurt you—”

“Stop it,” Yusaku cut him off, his gaze intense.  “Don’t do this to yourself again. You only did what you had to.”

The tension in the air was instantly tangible, and Ryoken felt like he was going to suffocate. It was better to end it here before it’d get worse. “I’m sorry...”

“Stop apologizing already.”

“I know.” Ryoken tried to smile. “I’ll join you for breakfast after I wash up, okay?”

There was a pause, in which Yusaku contemplated on what to say. His mouth was in a sort of pout. It was a sulky kind of gesture on Yusaku’s face, often accompanied by moody silence, and yet Ryoken found it cute all the same.

Stroking Yusaku’s face soothingly, as he remembered his father’s word in the dream, Ryoken leaned in and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “You’re so cute, you know.”

Cheeks pinking in concert with a glower, Yusaku pulled away. “Don’t call me cute.” Then there was a quiet huff. “And don’t be long, okay?” With that said, he marched out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ryoken took a deep breath. Regret was truly a form of punishment itself.  He can’t change what’s done, he can’t go back in time. He can’t try to change the hurt feelings. And yet despite all things, Yusaku accepted him—everything including his sins. Yusaku was a strong person with quiet kindness and genuine simplicity, and it was truly a blessing to have him in his life.

Coming to a decision, he reached for his phone on the bedside drawer and made a call.

 

00000

 

_“So how are things with you and Ryoken-san?”_

When Takeru called Yusaku on his phone two weeks later, he kind of expected him to inquire about their relationship. Yusaku wasn’t sure where this is going and wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he opted to answer Takeru with a simple, “Fine” and sat down at his study desk.

_“I heard that Ryoken-san would sometimes pick you up from school in his fancy sports car.”_

...Which would never fail to seize people’s attention, Yusaku thought silently. Every time Ryoken shows up at school, there were always a lot of school girls (sometimes female teachers) lingering around, talking and giggling. Yusaku had tried to ignore the fact that they were all mooning over Ryoken.

 _"I’m sure you guys had gone out on lots of dates by now.”_ There was a giddy look on Takeru’s face.

“I guess...” Yusaku replied nonchalantly. “We’d gone out for dinner or lunch. And just the other day we even went to watch the _Venom_ Movie.” Sometimes they’d duel and hang out at Café Nagi.

_“Cool! I’ve also watched that movie with Kiku. She really enjoyed it! Then we went for ice cream afterwards. It was fun!”_

Yusaku noticed the twinkle that always appeared in Takeru’s eyes when he talked about Kiku. He looked so happy, so in love that Yusaku wondered if he also sported that very same look when it came to Ryoken.

Things were going great actually. Every day has been an opportunity to enjoy their newfound relationship. Then again, now that he thought about it, the recent dates weren’t much different from the usual things they did before they got together as a couple. Both of them seemed to be taking things at the same pace. They had held hands, Ryoken had embraced him, but that was as far things had gone. Ryoken hadn’t kissed him again since the day after they had confessed. Yusaku knew better than to linger in melancholy over the fact that Ryoken never kissed him on the lips again, so he savored the fact that he had kissed him at all.

There had been kisses—innocent ones, a peck here and there, all initiated by Ryoken—but an actual intimate kiss? Yusaku had just assumed Ryoken was just being a gentleman about it.

Or maybe it was something else.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ryoken would go through a period of pure workaholic mode from time to time, especially for the past three days. He’d sit for hours in front of a computer. Occasionally Yusaku would ask if something was wrong. He’d answer quickly, “I’m trying to meet a deadline.”

Hardworking as he was, Ryoken still managed to get breakfast done and spend dinner with him, which was impressive. However, Yusaku sensed there was something more than meets the eye.  

Yusaku didn’t know if this was merely an assumption, given the fact the changes were incredibly subtle. And he would not have minded it that much if it had never been for that _look_ on his face, the hesitation and consideration behind his words, the moments when Ryoken thought he wasn’t looking and a sort of longing and distress filled his eyes.

Was this about his father? Yusaku had some questions, but Ryoken may divert the conversation—he tended to keep things like that to himself.  Out of consideration for Yusaku’s feelings, it was clear Ryoken didn’t want to open up old wounds. He's always been afraid of hurting Yusaku by stirring up unwanted memories, afraid of making Yusaku hate him.

But Yusaku was incapable of hating Ryoken. Not now. Not ever.

_“Yusaku? Earth to Yusaku.”_

Yusaku blinked, then refocused on Takeru. “Yeah?”

_“You okay?”_

“Yeah, why?”

Before Takeru could even respond, someone in the background called for him. It sounded like his grandfather. _“Looks like I’m needed. Talk to you again soon, okay?”_

“Sure.” And with that, the call ended.

Leaning back further into his chair Yusaku mulled over his observations once more and wondered if he could make Ryoken feel better. He couldn’t possibly let this go on. Ryoken doesn’t have to be careful around him and he doesn’t have to shy away from difficult topics regarding his father.

So, when Yusaku padded out of the bedroom and found him alone in the living room, Ryoken’s eyes seemed unfocused as he read the book in his hands, as if he was merely staring at it. Yusaku briefly deliberated on approaching him when…    

“Ryoken-sama, would you like some milk tea?” Spectre offered, holding a cup of tea on a small saucer.   

Ryoken seemed to snap out of his daze and looked up at Spectre. “I could use a cup.” He took the drink from Spectre and took a nice, calm sip. “Delicious as always. Thank you, Spectre.” He gave out a soft smile, which was really great to see, but…    

Yusaku had missed his chance to do something for Ryoken. Spectre had beaten him to it, much to his chagrin. Maybe next time, he would be there to cheer him up. He wasn’t sure how but he will try.

So, when the opportunity presented itself again that afternoon, Yusaku was currently inside the food truck working. Ryoken was sitting at a table, alone, working something on his laptop, and brooding again. Perhaps he could make him a hotdog. Ryoken did have a penchant for Café Nagi’s hotdogs.     

But before Yusaku could even start, Kusanagi moseyed in over and served Ryoken a hotdog and iced tea set. “It’s on the house today,” he said with a playful wink and a customer-service smile.    

Ryoken perked up and smiled appreciatively. “Is there a catch?”    

“Just a small token of my gratitude for always taking care of Yusaku,” Kusanagi said, placing a hand on Ryoken’s shoulder, “and for being a loyal patron.”    

Yusaku’s heart reeled, his mouth flattened into a thin line of disapproval. Ryoken’s mood had definitely improved a bit after Kusanagi’s treat. Once again Yusaku wasn’t able to do anything. He felt like he should at least talk to Ryoken or invite him for a stroll after his shift, but as he was still trying to figure out how—    

Dr. Taki showed up. “Ryoken-sama, would you mind if I join you?”    

“Not at all,” Ryoken replied, shaking his head. “Please, have a seat.”    

As soon as she did, Dr. Taki reached out and touched a hand on Ryoken’s shoulder. “Ryoken-sama, I’ve known you since you were a little boy. If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you.” Her voice was kind and sincere, her expression caring and loving. She spoke to him like a mother would to a son. “I’m always willing to listen.”   

“Nothing seems to escape you, no matter how hard I try to hide it.” A radiant smile graced Ryoken’s lips. “Thank you, Dr. Taki. I’m really grateful.”    

Failed again. Yusaku slumped down. His heart felt heavy, as if something hard was pressing down on it. Was there anything he could for him?    

When he was on his break later that day, he found himself asking  Aoi, though a bit reluctantly in a way. “This isn’t my field of expertise, so… What’s the best way to cheer someone up when they’re depressed?”    

An elegant brow quirked up, sarcasm mixed in with curiosity in her expression. “I’m the wrong person to ask,”  Aoi  responded, crossing her arms.  

Exasperation briefly crossed his face as Yusaku looked at her. “Let me rephrase… What do you do when your brother’s feeling down?”    

Caramel brown eyes widened slightly. “If you put it that way…” She cupped her chin in thought. “I usually do something nice for him. You can buy them things they like. Food or gifts perhaps?”   

“Is that so?” Yusaku wracked his brain up for something Ryoken might like.

“Or you can just give him a hug.”

They turned at the cheerful, feminine voice and saw Emma making her approach, smiling that playful smile of hers.

Yusaku wasn’t exactly the most affectionate person in the world, even with people he knew well, and he wasn’t sure if a hug would do the trick.

"There’s actually a scientific side to hugging, you know,” Emma said, holding one slender finger up. “When you hug someone for twenty seconds or more, it triggers a release of neurotransmitter oxytocin, which is beneficial for stress levels, heart health, and easing depression.”

News to him, apparently, but Yusaku made a mental note of that and stored it inside his brain for future reference.

“If that’s the case, you and Kusanagi-san must hug a lot,” Aoi pointed out.

Emma’s smile turned devilish. “Oh, we do more than just hugging.”

“T.M.I!” Kusanagi yelled out from the grill, much to everyone’s surprise but much to Emma’s enjoyment. “What the hell are you telling the kids?!”

"That you lasted far longer last time,” Emma teased back.

Both Aoi and Yusaku tried not to snort, as Kusanagi went beet red.

Emma giggled. “I meant in Dueling, of course. He’s very consistent when we have—”

“Emma!”

 

00000

 

He hardly paid attention to the bustling crowd of people around him as he strolled through the big mall complex after work. If he could make Ryoken feel better, he’d be more than satisfied. Quite a feat, though, with all things considered. Nonetheless, seeing other people improve Ryoken’s mood made his stomach twist. Seeing him smile at them, appreciating their gestures left an odd taste in his mouth. He didn’t want to think about why it was happening.    

His thoughts were still a jumble when he made it back to their apartment suite. In spite of the lack of activity that day, he was tired, but he held a small box in his hand. When he saw this back at the mall, he knew he had to get it. The payoff from the last mission was huge, so it was no problem. He still had money to spare.    

He approached Ryoken’s room and saw that the door was slightly opened. Remembering the time when he saw Ryoken topless, he couldn’t help but flush. He certainly didn’t want to risk walking in there and exposing himself to something private again. Just as he was about to knock, he heard a voice inside.    

“ _Have you received the gift I sent?_ ”    

Yusaku could only think of a single reason why the Duel Queen of Heartland would give a present to Ryoken. And the mere thought of Rio Kamishiro of being romantically interested in Ryoken gripped him like a vice, so even though it was impolite, he peeked inside.

“It’s beautiful, Kamishiro-san.”   

“ _I knew you’d like it!_ ”     

Ryoken was sitting at the edge of the bed, his back turned to the door and eyes on the tablet in his hand. He was speaking with Rio via video call.    

And that wasn’t the only thing he noticed.   

Yusaku felt his chest tightened. There, in Ryoken’s other hand, was an expensive-looking velvet box.   

“I really appreciate this Kamishiro-san, thank you,” Ryoken expressed with a warm smile, clutching the box close to his heart.    

With that, Yusaku felt utterly defeated. After all that trouble, he ended up not doing anything for Ryoken.

Around breakfast the next day, Yusaku was so lost in his thoughts that he couldn’t even taste the food anymore. He had tossed and turned last night, unable to fall asleep.

"Yusaku? Is everything okay?” Ryoken’s voice was soft, and his blue gaze was full of concern. And when Yusaku didn’t acknowledge him, he reached out and touched his cheek. Yusaku’s body tingled where he touched him. This was his form of expression, his way of telling Yusaku that he knew something was wrong, and that he’d help him get through it. “You seem to be a bit down. Did something happen? Was it a bad dream?”

Of course, Yusaku couldn’t exactly tell Ryoken that he was feeling down because of him. "Just tired, that’s all...” Emotionally and mentally, yes. Physically, not so much. “Stayed up late doing homework.”

Ryoken looked as if he wasn’t convinced, but for some reason chose not to comment on it.

Setting down his half-eaten toast, Yusaku rose from his chair and picked up his school bag. “I better go now. See you later.” As he headed to the door, it seemed as if his heart moved from his chest up into his throat and was just one step from leaping into his mouth. His steps felt heavier and weaker. He felt as if he was walking in wet cement.

If only he knew how to make things better for Ryoken...

“Yusaku.” Ryoken’s hand seized his wrist, willing him to snap from his thoughts. Turning him around, he pulled Yusaku against him, encasing him in a loving embrace.

To Yusaku’s astonishment, his hand dropped the school bag and his body went rigid as a board against Ryoken. He felt a blush burning in his cheeks. “R-Ryoken...?”

“They say if you hug someone for twenty seconds or more, they’ll feel a lot better,” Ryoken said almost in a whisper that tickled his ear.

Emma said the same thing too, but Yusaku was too busy trying to calm his heart than to point that out.

“I can’t stand it when you look down.” Ryoken pulled away, slipping his hands up to his shoulders. “Cheer up, okay?”

Yusaku’s eyes widened a fraction before he averted them away timidly. Ryoken looked so sincere. He could tell that he was truly worried about him.

“Feel better?”

He gave Ryoken a brief glance. Then without another word, he embraced Ryoken hard, burying his face in the pocket between his shoulder and his neck.

“Yusaku?”

“Twenty seconds more.”

Returning the embrace equally as strong, Ryoken whispered, “I guess I kind of needed a pick me up.”

“I was trying to cheer you up too.”

“Huh?”

“You seemed—I don’t know—down lately…” Yusaku wondered if it was all right to ask if it was about his father, but he also knew he had to be assertive and straightforward about this. “We’re together now. You don’t have to hide anything, especially what you have to say about your father.”

“There’s no way I can talk to you about him.” Ryoken’s voice was soft, almost fragile, as if it and his heart would break any minute. “I don’t want to make you remember the pain…and I don’t want to remind you that I am his son.”

A pang swept over Yusaku’s heart as the sudden image of Ryoken as a lonely child flashed into his mind. His fingers dug through the fabric of Ryoken’s clothes, into his back, hugging him even tighter. “He’s still your father, Ryoken. I know what he did was wrong, but I’m still thankful that he brought you into this world because…I was able to meet you.” As he spoke, his words started off sharp, but then, before he knew it, he was on the verge of tears, trying desperately to hide it and keep his face and his words straight and stern.

“I didn’t… I didn’t realize…” Ryoken almost choked trying to hold back his emotions and anguish. He held on like his life depended on him. “How much it was affecting you. I’m sorry. I was avoiding it on purpose, because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know you’re sorry, I know you don’t want to hurt me.” Yusaku’s voice almost cracked. Almost. And to his surprise, his eyes burned with unshed tears. But he held it in. “But I need to know that you’re going to be honest with me.”

“Yusaku, I—”

“I’m your partner.” Yusaku pulled back just enough to look at the surprise registered on Ryoken’s face. “Me worrying about you is a package deal, okay? And it goes both ways. I don’t want us to pretend or hold things back when we’re together. So, if you think I’m doing something wrong, don’t hold—”

With his mouth Ryoken cut off his words. Yusaku froze for a bit, his mind reeling and his heart skipping, and then he eased into the kiss, closing his eyes as Ryoken found the soft, pliant flesh at the corner of his mouth. He drew a deep, staggered breath in response to the wave of heat he felt flushing through him. Then, Ryoken swept his tongue between his lips as he slid one hand up his body and cradled his cheek. He sucked his lips as though he was sampling a delectable treat. Ryoken’s lips were hot and soft against him—still gentle, and after a moment, he pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

Blue eyes blazed with hunger that matched his own. Yusaku shuddered with the need to feel him more. And then Ryoken kissed him again, this time with intense urgency. Yusaku allowed his mouth go slack, letting Ryoken taste every sweet hollow. Yusaku could feel his body responding to his. He felt his breath quicken, felt the hard muscles in Ryoken’s shoulders go taut. Then he pressed his palm against his chest and felt the rapid throbbing of Ryoken’s heart.

As his kiss slowed to a calm, Ryoken gently pressed his lips against his neck and pulled back a little, smiling.

Yusaku couldn’t get his heart to stop racing. He felt like he was going to combust. As his knees buckled, Ryoken caught him before his legs gave out entirely. 

“Yusaku, are you all right?”

“S-Sorry... The strength in my legs...”

“No, I should apologize. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that,” Ryoken said wistfully.

"Don’t say that,” Yusaku retorted, wrapping his arms around Ryoken, burying his face in his chest. “It was a little awkward for me, but I don’t dislike it. I was happy. I’ll try not to get embarrassed next time, so don’t act as if you regret kissing me.”

There was a sigh from Ryoken, and Yusaku could feel him smiling as he patted his head. “I’m really no match for you, Yusaku.” He embraced him for a long time, stroking his hair and holding onto him.

Yusaku couldn’t help but relish the sweetness of his closeness. When he decided to break the silence, his voice was clear, “I should really be going now.”

“Yeah, you should.” Almost reluctantly, Ryoken released him from his embrace and took a step back.

Picking up his bag, Yusaku turned to the door, but then he paused in the act of reaching for the doorknob. “Oh, and—” he peered over his shoulder, looking at Ryoken— “try to get some rest. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staying up late recently.”

“Well, father issues aside, I wasn’t lying when I said I was trying to meet a deadline,” Ryoken said, shrugging his shoulders playfully. “It’s actually making me anxious.”

“Anxious? You? On what exactly?” 

 “Visiting Cyberse.”

“Technically, you’ve been there before.”

“Your Ignis’s pocket dimension does not count.”

“You’re not backing out, are you? They already made preparations.”

“I’m not. Just can’t help feeling this way. I was destruction incarnate last time I was there.”

“Well, things have changed. They’re ready to welcome you now.”

“More or less.” Ryoken sighed. “Still… I am looking forward to it. Hope they’ll like the gift I made. Really lost sleep over it.”

So, that was the reason for his workaholic mode. Instantly a warm wave of relief flowed through him. “I’m sure they will.” With that said, he finally left for school.

His feelings for Ryoken remained strong, if not stronger than ever. It was still early in their relationship. They were still figuring things out for themselves. But when he’ll look back to this day, he’d always remember the intensity of their kiss and the warmth of his embrace.

Hopefully someday he’d be able to give him the gift he bought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to sneak in all Ignis in the story now!!! Miyu too! If only they’d show Windy’s kid already... And i really want Spectre and Earth to meet in canon now. Their dynamic would be interesting. 
> 
> Wanna guess what Yusaku got for Ryoken? You can find that out in the next chapter. Hehe. See you then!!! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comment section below. Looking forward to them!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku took his first steps. At first, he walked fast, hoping to end this as quickly as possible. But then he caught Ryoken watching him, his blue eyes direct on his, gloriously intense, and his steps faltered, then slowed. He felt his heart starting to race, and his breath got caught in his throat. Everything around them faded into the background, and all he could see was Ryoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are finally, the last chapter! This could have been up last week if I wasn't so sick, but I've recovered and poured my energy to finish this. Ending a story can be an excruciating and frustrating experience for any writer. But every story has to come to an end, and I'm really going to miss this. It's my first Datastorm fic and I'm pleased to see the support it got. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

CYBERSE NETWORK, Main Server: Convergence Zone, Hidden Area  
- **STARDUST SANCTUARY** -

 

A celestial region hidden within the Cyberse Network, with radiance that transcended beyond comprehension, far beyond Link Vrains itself, the Stardust Sanctuary was truly a mystical presence among everything that was digital. Programmed and coded with phenomenal details, the area was a vast expanse of water plain in space, blue-green and dazzling and so clear that one could see the Cyberse World below, acting like a one-way mirror. There was large stardust crystal floating in the centre. Several tendrils of green and blue light floated around, with several smaller crystals lining the outside perimeter.

What started as a reserved precinct of order was now meticulously converted into a highly efficient duel arena, equipped with several duel modes and special rulings. Speed Duels and Action Duels were two of the most popular choices.

However, the two dueling at present had chosen to indulge themselves in a standard Master Duel.

“With the  _Boot Sector Launch_ Field Spell, I’m allowed to special summon a _Rokket_ monster from the grave. Now revive,  ** _Anesthrokket Dragon_**!”  

A Dark-attribute Dragon-type monster outfitted in cybernetic armor emerged on the field, and he was about to be joined by another monster as the infamous leader of the Knights of Hanoi played his next card.  

“Next I summon  ** _Rokket Synchron_**  to the field, where I immediately activate its effect! When it’s summoned, I can bring back a Level 5 or higher Dark-attribute dragon from my grave! Come forth,  ** _Speedburst Dragon_**!”  

Playmaker gritted his teeth, bracing himself for what was likely still to come. The two additional dragons on the field spelled trouble for him.  

A grin curved over Revolver’s lips, while a glint of confidence sparkled in his eyes. “Here I go! I’m tuning my Level 1  ** _Rokket Synchron_** with my Level 1  ** _Anesthrokket Dragon_**  and Level 6  ** _Speedburst Dragon_**!”  

Using a Tuner Monster with additional non-Tuner monster/s was one of the ways to special summon a monster from the Extra Deck. As the tuner and the other dragons dispersed into particles, they formed into massive rings of light. The rings circled and swirled, creating a magnificent display of animation and effects.  

At that point, Playmaker knew he was in for one hell of a ride.  

“Heroic Dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets!” Revolver raised his arm, then brought his hand forward with a force that cut through wind, as he roared, “SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come out, Level 8 **_Borreload Savage Dragon_** _!_ ”  

A ferocious dragon of immense size and power emerged from the light with glowing wings outstretched, its menacing roar booming across the arena. It was ready to wreak havoc.  

But Revolver wasn’t done yet. “Now it’s time to use its effect! When it’s Synchro Summoned, I can equip it with a Link Monster from my grave. It not only gains Borrel Counters for each of that monster’s Link Markers, it also gains half of the equipped monster’s ATK. And the monster I’m choosing is  ** _Borreload Dragon_**!”  

Four counters were loaded into  _Savage Dragon’s_ barrel like bullets, as 1500 ATK points were added making it a whopping 4500 ATK.  

Playmaker involuntarily took a step back. No backrow cards to protect him—Revolver had made sure to dispose of them before—in addition, the effect cards in his grave had already been used up. Even if he did have a set trap or spell,  ** _Savage Dragon_**  will surely use its effect to negate them. Furthermore, though his  ** _Cyberse Magician_** can half the damage he would take, it wouldn’t be enough. The end game was as clear as day.  

And yet, Playmaker didn’t feel bad or agitated. After all, life is all about challenges. Without strong opponents, it wouldn’t be that much fun.  

The boldness in how Revolver moved, the smirk buried in his expression. Revolver met his rival stare for stare, challenge for challenge. And hell did Playmaker find that confidence sexy. Playmaker had known a lot of Duelists, and never in his life would he have expected his voice of hope to turn out to be his destined rival.  

“Battle!  ** _Borreload Savage Dragon_** attack  ** _Cyberse Magician_** and end this!”  

 ** _Borreload Savage Dragon_** flew into the air, unleashing a powerful, devastating attack upon the Ritual Spellcaster as well as Playmaker’s remaining LP.  

Revolver came at him with no-holds-barred, countered everything he threw at him, and even laid waste upon his ace monster. Playmaker had done his best. It had been one of the best duels he had in a long while, so he has no regrets. And there was nothing more satisfying than dueling against the love of your life.  

It’s been 2 and a half months since they got together as a couple, and life’s been treating them better than expected.  

“Is this your idea of date night?” Revolver’s smile was as devilish as ever, his eyes just as flirtatious, as he placed one hand on hip.

"I’m not the one who was overkill,” Playmaker jabbed back, crossing his arms, as he watched Revolver approached his position.  

“Remember, loser does dishes.”  

Playmaker grimaced. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”  

“Are you guys having a fight?” Ai decided to pop in. He’d been watching their duel from the shadows all this time.  

“Call it a lover’s quarrel,” Revolver said, folding his arms in front of his chest.  

"Oooh, interesting!” Ai cooed.  

An irritated look crossed Playmaker’s face. “We’re not having a fight, Ai. I’m logging out.”  

“Oh, come on! Don’t be such a killjoy!”  

“Shut it. Food’s here.” Playmaker immediately tossed Revolver a serious look. “And I’m paying for it.”  

Revolver chuckled and raised his hands in mock surrender.  

As always, Yusaku found it a bit nauseating to log off from the celestial realm within the Cyberse Network due to the considerably heavy flow of data material. But that feeling only lasted for several seconds as Yusaku felt his consciousness and senses cut off from the cyber world. Before he knew it he was back in their apartment, sitting on their lavish couch.  

Sitting right beside him was Ryoken who had yet to log off, and Yusaku figured that Ai was probably still talking to him.  

He went to open the door as the doorbell chimed and paid the delivery guy. He also tipped the guy since he was in a good mood. After that, he set the food in the kitchen and was about to grab some glasses for drinks when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and was met with the sight of his bright, expectant blue gaze. 

“Feels like we’re already married,” Ryoken said endearingly, and Yusaku’s heart thumped hard in his chest. Ryoken wasn’t shy to speak his heart out. Every day he made Yusaku smile, made him feel good about himself, made him feel cared for, and Yusaku loved it.  

But it takes getting used to.  

Yusaku shrugged, his attempted indifference barely able to make his shoulders rise a fraction of an inch. “Kusanagi-san said the same thing,” he said, and went on to grab two glasses from the cupboard and a pitcher of red iced tea from the fridge.  

“How flattering.”  

“Just sit down already,” Yusaku urged him and poured drink into their glasses. They were having Chinese tonight—Shrimp Spring Rolls for appetizer and Kung Pao Chicken for the main. He had also bought them dessert, which was sitting in the refrigerator right now.  

Arms suddenly snaked around his waist, locking together over his stomach, and Yusaku shivered with a short gasp at the way Ryoken held him against his chest, his body molding into his. He swallowed a hard lump, not sure if he was amused, but he was sure his cheeks had already bloomed pink.  

“Do you still feel shy around me?” Ryoken’s face was nestled in Yusaku’s neck, his breath tickled him from his ear down the length of his spine, and his whisper coaxed him into a soothing trance. “You’re trapped here unless you answer me, Yusaku, and to be honest, that doesn’t sound too bad to me.” He smiled impishly as his arms tightened around his body.  

Feeling Ryoken’s heart pound against his back, Yusaku leaned into his chest more, taken aback by a strange, yet wonderful sensation. He felt so hot all of a sudden and began to shrink into himself and fixed his gaze to the dinner in front of them. “It’s your fault... You keep doing these things.”  

“Do you want me to stop?”  

Timidly, Yusaku shook his head.  

“Good to know,” Ryoken muttered huskily against his ear, slipping his fingers beneath his chin. A tilt of the head, the nudge of a chin, he leaned down slowly, about to claim soft lips— 

When Ai suddenly appeared. “Hey guys! I forgot to ask—Woah! Am I interrupting?” He grinned at them and was really happy to see them together.  

“Yeah, you are,” Ryoken curtly replied, his smile both angelic and lethal enough to send shivers down Ai.  

Mortified, Yusaku quickly pulled away from Ryoken and cleared his throat. “State your business and get out before I decide to disembowel you.”  

“Chill, chill! Just here to ask you guys for a favor.”  

“And this couldn’t wait till tomorrow?”  

“I’m more of a strike while the data is still hot kind of A.I.”  

Yusaku let out a sigh. “What is it?”   

“I’m implementing Action Duels in my arena on my next update. Obviously, more work necessary to execute the program, but it’ll be amazing!” Ai said, tossing his arms in the air in excitement.

“Are you trying to get Ryoken to help you out?”

“Well, he did create Stardust Sanctuary all by himself, which is so cool! But no… I want to finish the job myself. And I want you two to test it out once it’s ready.”  

“So, are we like your guinea pigs now?” Yusaku questioned with a sarcastic frown.  

“Why not? Sounds like fun,” Ryoken admitted. 

“Oh, but I won’t make it easy for you, Revolver-chan!” Ai told him.  

“Bring it. I like a challenge.”  

Ai let out a grin. “Is that why you like Yusaku?”  

“Just one of my many reasons,” Ryoken said, his blue eyes meeting the innocent gleam in Yusaku’s eyes. 

A flirtatious gaze. As illogical it may seem, Yusaku had grown to love the overwhelming rush of feelings he had every time Ryoken’s eyes met his. He blushed slightly, but did not turn his eyes away, and said, with an arched brow, “Should I be flattered?”  

“Well, Yusaku has daring tastes in guys as well,” Ai teased. 

Mentally groaning, Yusaku shot the A.I. a glare, but when he heard Ryoken’s soft chuckle, he felt his warm hand snaking around his waist. And that warm hand sent tingly sensation shooting throughout his body.  

“Is that right?” Ryoken’s voice whispered in his ear, close enough for his breath to tickle his skin.  

Yusaku’s breath caught as Ryoken brought him closer against his side, and he worried that his knees just might give out on him. He had to resist, no matter how handsome he was or how sexy his voice was. But then he felt the soft caress of Ryoken’s fingers underneath his chin, urging him to point his eyes towards him.  

“Tell me, Yusaku, what is it that you like about me?” Ryoken’s fingers beneath his chin slipped across his jaw, his wide palm cupping his cheek. “I never know what you’re thinking. We’re together now, you don’t need to hide anything from me.”  

The superficial glare he gave off made Yusaku feel more like six than a teenager. He had a moment’s desire to reach up and peel that smug look off Ryoken’s face. “Don’t throw my own words back at me.”

“I’m not the one holding back right now.”

Yusaku’s heart started to race, in his mind he knew was blushing. It was embarrassing in a way, mostly because Ai was still there, but Ryoken didn’t seem to mind at all. He had become more affectionate, sweeter, and more daring. Not that he minded...  

“I’m not trying to hide anything from you...” Yusaku replied, trying to draw away, but Ryoken held him firmly. Between the smirk on Ryoken’s lips, and the look in his eyes, Yusaku swore he does it on purpose to evoke such sensual feelings within him and fuel an unrelenting temptation.  

“I suppose ‘hide’ isn’t the best word then. To put it simply, you tend to keep things to yourself. You have to tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable or not.”  

“Speak for yourself,” Yusaku muttered, but Ryoken did have a point. He often touched him, held his hands, and often enough he would complement him and all he did was blush, act timid or indifferent—never reciprocating. In spite of Ryoken’s affections, he had never forced himself upon Yusaku because he respected and cared for him. Now that he’d brought it up, Yusaku decided it was as good a time as any to tell him what he thought. “Your voice...”  

“I knew you were going to say that. I was hoping for something...more,” Ryoken smiled as he said it, but Yusaku could sense an underlying tinge of disappointment in his tone. 

“Your voice is just one of them.” Yusaku couldn’t count the number of times he’d reminded Ryoken how his voice saved him. It was hard to communicate what he really felt about it. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your voice, your words. You gave me a reason to live and to push further. Then there’s your conviction. You’re a strong, dedicated person—I greatly respect that.”  

Ryoken’s eyes light with joy beneath the arch of his pretty brows. “You have a way with words, Yusaku.”  

Feeling awkwardly shy and totally out of his depth, Yusaku looked away.  

“For real, is that all?!” Ai blabbed out, disrupting the tender moment. “And the fact that he’s HOT has nothing to do with it? There must be a reason why you can’t take your eyes off him, Yusaku-chan.” 

Yusaku glowered at his partner. “You must really wanna get hurt.”  

“Oh, but you’re not denying it,” Ai countered back, snickering.  

“That makes it 3, right?” Ryoken stated, and Yusaku blinked up at him. “Or is your Ignis wrong?”  

The blush ripened on his cheeks. No amount of excuses would save him from this one, so he sighed after he made a mental note to get back at Ai later. “Have you seen your face? You’re way too damn attractive, okay?” he mumbled, almost pouting. “Sometimes I still can’t believe it.”  

Anyone could see that Ryoken was a beautiful man, but what truly made him incredible was behind that, and it shone out of him like the bright moon at sea.  

Once again Ryoken lifted his free hand and raised Yusaku’s chin. Those blue eyes, filled with desire, locked on green. But there was something else in them, something dangerous, almost feral, and it took Yusaku over.  

“To hear such praise from a beauty like yourself, quite an honor indeed.” Ryoken’s blunt words made Yusaku’s heart swell. Their faces were so close that Yusaku could feel his breath on his lips. “And I want you to know that I feel the same way when I look at you.”  

Yusaku thought he was going to kiss him but instead Ryoken pulled away. A small protest almost left his lips, and he tried not to appear disappointed.  

“You do know three’s a crowd, right?” Ryoken told the Ignis, his brow elegantly raised, as he placed a hand on hip. 

“Just one kiss and I’ll be gone.”  

“We have dinner to attend to.”  

“Really? And here I was wondering if you guys were ever gonna eat.” Ai let out a laugh.  

Yusaku narrowed his eyes. “Ai, scat.”  

“Okay, okay, jeez.” Ai sighed. “I’ll leave you guys alone now. Besides, I’ve already taken a lot of pictures, so I’m satisfied.”  

Yusaku quickly felt his cheeks and irritation flare up. “Delete them now!”  

“Na-uh!!” Ai chuckled and flew away.  

“Ai!”  

As the Ignis vanished from sight, Ryoken couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s really a handful, isn’t he?”  

“Maybe I should give him a little virus to shut him up,” Yusaku said.  

“That’s not going to stop him and you know that. Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow?”  

“Tomorrow?”  

“The rehearsal. Dr. Asou is as nervous as a cat about to take a bath.” Ryoken chuckled as he sat down at the table. “When I spoke to him on the phone this afternoon, he was so restless.”  

“Dr. Asou got restless? He’s usually so calm—unless of course Dr. Taki’s involved.” Yusaku settled into the opposite chair, and the two of them began passing the dishes back and forth, heaping the chicken and spring rolls onto their plates. “Is that what they call pre-wedding jitters?” 

“I suppose so. But it’s really nice that they’re getting married. When they asked me to be the best man, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Nice to see you all excited. So, we’ll be staying at the hotel for the wedding, right?”

“Yes. I’ve been there before. I’m sure you’ll find it quite relaxing there.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” 

 

 00000 

 

 

His heart filled with calm as the fresh breeze drifted past his face. After checking in and dropping off their bags at the front desk, they had decided to explore the surroundings. Dusk would be approaching soon and then the night. They had time to linger in the gardens and admire the beauty of nature, where everything seemed to be well-kept and so peaceful.  

It was a luxury garden oasis in the outskirts of Den City, famous for banquets and weddings than any other site in the city. The Japanese garden boasted a serene and Zen-like feel, surrounded by beautiful paths, a collection of bonsai trees, and breathtaking koi ponds, along with an array of traditional features and historic artifacts.  

“Yusaku.”  

At the sound of his name he turned around. Just hearing him say his name put a smile on his face, and every time he smiled, Yusaku felt his heart swell with love.  

Ryoken reached out to gently stroke his face. “When you smile like that, I swear my world stops.”  

Blushing, Yusaku looked away. Whenever Ryoken says things like that, he swears his heart stops every time.  

“Tomorrow’s the day.” Ryoken brought his attention to the garden view. “I’m excited.”  

Yusaku looked at him, briefly studying his relaxed expression, before turning to the green backdrop of nature. “You’re the best man. It’s only natural I guess.” 

“Maybe you’ll be one at Kusanagi-san's wedding.”  

Yusaku almost snorted. “Wow... Imagine Kusanagi-san married?”  

“You and I will be married someday too.”  

With bewildered surprise Yusaku’s eyes widened. It was rare for someone to surprise him, yet Ryoken had been doing it with alarming frequency. Married? Ryoken had been thinking that far ahead already? He was still in high school. Wasn’t it too early for that?  

“Is that really such a big surprise?” Ryoken asked, taking note of his sudden dilemma. His voice sounded half joking and half serious. “Keyword: someday. It doesn’t have to be anytime soon, Yusaku.” He looked deep into Yusaku’s eyes. “But I’d really like to make you mine officially.”   

Hearing those words, Yusaku felt his heart almost exploded. Instead of replying, he leaned in close against Ryoken’s side, meekly clutching at the sleeve of his jacket. He lowered his head, hiding his expression.

Ryoken’s lips curved into a private smile. He took his hand and squeezed it gently. “It’s almost time. Shall we head back?”  

“Yeah.” 

They walked in silence and Yusaku took in everything. All the while, he held onto Ryoken’s hand, his body heat filtering into his, and Yusaku had a hard time concentrating on his steps. Once they reached the chapel their hands parted, and Yusaku immediately missed his touch.  

They were amazed upon entering the chapel. It was just as impressive with its cream white walls and stunning lush garden backdrop through the crystal-clear looking glass. It was truly the perfect setting for a wedding.  

It was time for the rehearsal, but...  

The minister looked at his watch and cleared his throat. “It seems like our couple has finally arrived.”  

“It would appear so.” Spectre glanced toward the back of the chapel, gracing them with a polite smile. Emma was standing right beside him, while Aoi, Kiku, Takeru and the Kusanagi brothers sat in the front chairs. “Now we can finally start the rehearsal.”  

Ryoken raised a brow as he reached the front rows with Yusaku. “Start? I have yet to see Dr. Asou and Dr. Taki. Where is Dr. Genome? Wasn’t he supposed to pick them up at the airport?”  

“Their flight was delayed, so I’m afraid they’ll be a little late, Ryoken-sama,” Spectre promptly replied, “which is why we all agreed that you two will take their place.”  

“Me and Yusaku?” Ryoken raised a brow at him suspiciously. “Surely you’re not serious.” 

“Isn’t it the job of the best man to step in as needed?”  

“Then what about the maid of honor?”  

Emma quirked her lips with that don’t-look-at-me expression. “We figured you’d be more comfortable if it’s with Fujiki-kun.”  

“Can’t we just wait for them?” Ryoken sounded strained, though he masked his awkwardness behind an unreadable expression.  

The minister thought for a second. “I have another appointment in an hour. I simply cannot delay this any further. In case they won’t make it, you can at least explain the steps to bride and groom later.”  

Before Ryoken could protest, Emma was already leading him up the aisle and to the edge of the altar. “They’re going to do it, Pastor!”  

“Excellent.” The minister beamed at them, as if they were the actual couple. “All right, Kogami-kun, please take your place to my left. And...Fujiki-kun, was it? Please go back a few steps and make the march.”  

Almost imperceptibly Yusaku blanched. Was he telling him to walk down the aisle and join Ryoken at the altar? He felt a sudden uneasiness ramp up a notch, but he did his best not to show it on his face.  

“The pastor’s time is limited, Yusaku. We should really get started,” Takeru said, stifling a laugh. He and the older Kusanagi were all teasing grins.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Yusaku replied, suddenly feeling hot and confined. He spun on his heel and headed to the back of the chapel. Emma, Aoi, and Kiku, who was filling in for Miyu tonight, slipped into place before him, while the groomsmen, Jin, Takeru and Spectre, took their places at the altar.  

“This will help you get into character,” Emma said, tossing a small bouquet of fake white roses over her shoulder, before she strolled forward, following in Aoi’s steps.  

Yusaku had caught it and frowned at it. He wasn’t really keen on doing this in the first place and now he had to walk with a bouquet?  

Once the music started playing the bridal march _,_ Yusaku took his first steps. At first, he walked fast, hoping to end this as quickly as possible. But then he caught Ryoken watching him, his blue eyes direct on his, gloriously intense, and his steps faltered, then slowed. He felt his heart starting to race, and his breath got caught in his throat. Everything around them faded into the background, and all he could see was Ryoken.  

What if this were real? What if he was marrying Ryoken tonight? How would that feel? Wonderful or nerve-wrecking?

He found himself imagining what it would be like going to sleep with Ryoken, waking up next to him every day. 

Once he made the final steps the wedding march came to an end. As he walked closer to Ryoken, he gently took his hand and led him to the altar. “I can almost imagine you in a wedding suit,” he whispered.

Yusaku opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again as Emma took the bouquet from his hand. He didn’t know what to say.

“This is where I begin the ‘Dearly beloved, we are gathered…’ part,” the minister said and proceeded to explain the sequence. “Then we’ll go over some passages, and then the hymn before we get to the most awaited part. Make sure you’ll explain it properly to the couple, all right?”

The pretend bride and groom promptly nodded their heads in reply.

“Good. Let us proceed to the Expression of Intent. Kogami-kun, I’d like you to turn to Fujiki-kun now.”

“Shouldn’t we be Dr. Asou and Dr. Taki?” Yusaku pointed out. The premise of getting married to Ryoken hasn’t really sunk in yet, even if it was all pretend.

“I don’t think it matters,” Spectre said with a grin. “It’s not as if the pastor’s going to marry the two of you by accident.”

The minister chuckled. “You don’t have to worry a thing, Fujiki-kun. Now you two need to turn toward each other.”

Yusaku shifted his position at the same time Ryoken did. A strange awareness flooded through him. Of Ryoken. Of the chapel. Of the minister and everyone watching them. Of how easily this could be them getting married instead of Dr. Taki and Dr. Asou.

“I will ask each of you the same question,” the minister said, interrupting his thoughts. “And you respond, ‘I will’. Understood?”

Ryoken and Yusaku nodded.

“Fujiki-kun, you have chosen this man to be your partner. Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him? Will you be honest with him always and will you stand by him through whatever may come?”

Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat, and he found himself swallowing hard. Those were powerful words, sacred words that would bind them together for the rest of their life. “I... I will.”

“Kogami-kun, you have chosen this man to be your partner. Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him? Will you be honest with him always and will you stand by him through whatever may come?”

“I will,” Ryoken answered sincerely.  “Without a doubt, I will.”

“Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Kogami Ryoken and Fujiki Yusaku, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?”

And everyone wholeheartedly answered with, “We do.”

“The vows are next. You two will have to run through these details thoroughly with the bride and groom. Vows are sacred and nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. Now then, Kogami-kun, will you please take Fujiki-kun’s hands and repeat after me.”

Ryoken nodded, reaching out and taking Yusaku’s hands in his. The touch sent a ripple through Yusaku and it took some effort to keep his features neutral.

“I, Kogami Ryoken,” Ryoken said as he repeated the pastor’s words, “take you, Fujiki Yusaku, to be my husband; to have and hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow.”

That voice he has heard so many times sounded warm and new, it lit a fire in Yusaku’s heart. His blue eyes sparkled tenderly when he spoke the words and made his vow.  The world had closed in, leaving just the two of them on the altar. Though they had been caught in the web of fairy tale, Yusaku felt the weight of his vow, a true pledge of his feelings.

When his turn came, his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, but he tried his best to convey his feelings.

“The exchange of rings comes next after the Declaration of Vows. They will recite their lines as they put the rings on each other’s fingers.”

Ryoken’s hold on Yusaku’s hands tightened. He ran a thumb over his left ring finger, and the butterflies in Yusaku’s stomach roared.

“And finally, we get to the part everybody’s been waiting for, the Declaration of Marriage.” It was time for the minister to finish up the rehearsal. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. Kogami-kun, you may now kiss your husband.”

Yusaku frowned, his eyes turning to the minister in silent alarm. “We’re done now, right?” His voice betrayed nothing, his eyes still calm and level in contrast to his rioting heart.

The minister stifled a laugh. “Yes, we are. No kissing is necessary.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Huh?” Yusaku blinked up at Ryoken. A grin had curved across Ryoken’s mouth, sending shivers down Yusaku’s spine.

Ryoken wouldn’t, would he?

He shouldn’t. Not here. Not where everyone can see them! But Ryoken leaned forward, much to his surprise, and his body stiffened at once as he brought his lips within a centimeter of his. His pulse raised and anticipation pooled in his veins, dueling with his better sense and instinct.

However, even though every cell in Ryoken’s body screamed for him to do it, he didn’t kiss Yusaku. Instead, he drew back, allowing Yusaku his distance and space.

“What? No kiss?” Emma said, and there was a half-teasing, disappointed tone in her voice. “Bummer...”

For a few minutes there, whether for real or not, he had been swept up into the moment and had, indeed, felt like he and Yusaku were tying the knot. And he hadn’t minded a bit. Standing on that altar, Yusaku had looked almost angelic. He really wanted to kiss him there, but when he felt the nervous shudder move through Yusaku, he had to hold back.

Ignoring the tense feelings inside, Ryoken smiled courteously at everyone. “I figured that much. Apologies, but the show ends here. Would you kindly bring out Dr. Asou and Dr. Taki now?” The menacing undertone beneath the politeness sent a shiver down their spines.

Yusaku blinked as what Ryoken said registered. “Wait, you mean they’re here?”

“When you were preparing for your march, I took the liberty of checking the flight schedules on my phone.”

Giggling, Emma stuck her tongue out playfully. “Looks like we’re busted.”

As if on cue, the door of the chapel opened. The bride and groom, along with Dr. Genome, finally appeared.

“Forgive us, Ryoken-sama,” Dr. Taki said pleasantly. “We couldn’t help it.”

 

 

00000

 

 

“All right everyone, let’s enjoy today’s celebration,” Dr. Asou announced happily, raising his own cup of sake. It was his last dinner as a single man, for tomorrow he was going to wed the beautiful and brilliant woman beside him.

The traditional Japanese [restaurant](https://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/dining/kinsui/) located in the garden served traditional _kaiseki_ meals, consisting of a set course of many small, delectable and colorful dishes, chosen for their seasonal appeal and beautiful appearance. The restaurant was a wonderful aesthetic of naturalness, which blended in perfect harmony with the surrounding garden, and all dining rooms had a nice view of nature.

There was a lot of talking, reminiscing, and laughter around the table while everyone enjoyed the wonderful food that was served. Of course, there was also the customary teasing.

“Spectre!” Takeru exclaimed, looking flustered and a bit angry at the person sitting across him. “What the hell have you been telling everyone?!”

The person in question merely looked at Takeru with this pretend innocent look on his face that the others knew meant trouble. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Don't play dumb! Dr. Taki just told me! What’s this lie about me and Kiku acting like kittens when we’re alone, huh?”

“Oh? Where is the lie in that? Sometimes you two seem like an old married couple,” Spectre stated, making Takeru and Kiku blush mildly.  “Isn’t it nice? To have someone like Kamishirakawa-san as your wife?” He said it so matter-of-factly that Takeru had no recourse, and sagged his shoulders.

“Now I’m curious,” Emma said, cupping her chin in thought, as she grinned. “What do you guys do together when you’re alone? I’m sure you’ve kissed at least.”

What started as a soft rose in Takeru’s cheeks rapidly became a flaming red that made his ears appear to burn. Kiku wasn’t faring any better as well. No words were necessary to answer the question. Their expressions alone made it clear.

But Spectre just had to amped the teasing even more. “I see... So, you’re telling me there’s a chance?”

Takeru blinked. “Chance?”

“Kamishirakawa-san, would you like to take a stroll with me through the gardens? It is really lovely—”

“AHHHH! N-NO! No way in hell! She’s not going anywhere with you!” Takeru held onto Kiku’s shoulders, shielding her from Spectre’s view. Almost everyone at the table started laughing.

At this, Kiku couldn’t help burst out in giggles and said, demurely, “I’m really glad you took me along, Takeru.”

Blushing far redder than he had ever done, Takeru hesitated whether he should retreat or give Spectre a piece of his mind. He eventually settled on retreat. To retort further, he felt, would look rather awkward. At the same time, he was actually happy to see that Kiku was enjoying herself despite the teasing.

"You have a strangely effective way of getting under people’s skin,” Aoi, who was sitting right next to Spectre, commented, heavy on the sarcasm.

“It’s a talent,” Spectre replied, prompting Aoi to roll her eyes at him. “By the way, have you ever tried _Amazake_?”

Aoi quirked a brow at him. “You do know we’re both minors, right?”

“I’m very much aware of that, Zaizen-san, but there is no need to worry,” Spectre assured, holding up a bottle of [_Amazake_](http://shinozaki-sake.com/kunigiku-amazake/) _. “_ While the name literally translates as ‘sweet sake’, it is considered non-alcoholic and it’s good for your stomach and skin.”

Brown eyes narrowed, suspicion being her default reaction whenever Spectre would do or say something she wasn’t expecting.

“One sip won’t kill you.” Spectre poured some into the cup and handed it to her.

“If I get dizzy, I won’t let you walk me home for a week,” Aoi warned, taking a small sip. Much to her pleasure, the drink was sweet, milky and very easy to swallow. Naming it as sake was quite deceiving.

“And your verdict?”

“It’s good,” she admitted quietly. More than anything, she felt a little shy. Spectre offering her to drink from the same cup as him was flattering. Suddenly, her cheeks went red.

“Are you sure there’s no alcohol in that?” Yusaku questioned. “Zaizen looks a little red.”

Kusanagi sighed, then grinned. “May take Yusaku a few more years before he begins to comprehend the nuances of romance.”

“You should cut Yusaku some slack, brother,” Jin said.

“I think his cluelessness just adds to his charm,” Emma teased.

Frowning, almost pouting, Yusaku shrugged. Then he felt Ryoken’s hand touch his shoulder lightly and he looked at him.

“Would you like to drink as well?” Ryoken asked, handing him a cup.

Yusaku looked down into the little cup while steeling his nerves, then with a slight flourish, he put the cup to his lips and the downed the drink in one mouthful. As Aoi had said, the taste was good. It left a flowery aftertaste, not unlike the champagne at the ball, which lingered on the tongue.  

“Now then... Would someone tell me who’s idea was it to set us up for the rehearsal?” Ryoken asked.

Smiling like an eager child who got the present she wanted for Christmas, Emma raised her hand. “You guys are dating, so you should show some PDA for once.”

Spectre snickered. “That might be quite impossible for Playmaker. Ryoken-sama's doing all the work.”

Yusaku's brow twitched with mild annoyance. “If you’re going to say that, then you and Zaizen should try to get along more. You’re always teasing her.”

“But it’s fun teasing her.”

"What was that?” Aoi asked, irritation on the edge of her voice. “Don’t get full of yourself with that sweet look on your face, Spectre."

“How about you try acting sweet for once, Zaizen-san? You know, you’re a whole lot cuter when you’re Blue Angel.”

“Reality vs. Expectations. Deal with it.”

“But I’ve always liked the angelic idol-types.”

“Well, I prefer guys who are like my brother, so shut up.”

“Don’t be like that. I’ve liked you for a long time now. You’re beautiful, stubborn, and strong. If I were to have someone to spend my life with, I want it to be you.”

“Wha—” Aoi was rendered completely speechless, and Emma had no reservations expressing herself and roared with laughter as she slapped Kusanagi’s arm.

“Emma, you’re having too much fun with this,” Kusanagi whispered with an awkward smile.

“Good for you, Aoi. This kid is smitten with you,” Emma said, patting Aoi’s shoulder.

“W-What are you babbling about, Emma-san?” Aoi’s cheeks flamed. “Spectre and I are just classmates.”

“Are you now?”

Aoi flushed and hesitated. “What’s with that look, like you think you know all about us?”

Ryoken calmly sipped his drink. “You’re in for a bumpy ride, Spectre.”

“She is a handful, I give you that,” Spectre said.

“And you’re a pain.” Aoi sighed in frustration as she stood up. “Please excuse me. I need to call my brother.”

“Didn’t you already call him a while ago? Or are just going out in the garden to let off some steam?”

Aoi shrugged. “The garden’s nice, so why not?” She spun on her heels and headed for the door.

“I’m coming with you.” Spectre quickly got up to his feet and trailed after her. “Please don’t walk so fast, _Aoi_.”

“I thought I told you not to call me that here!” Aoi told him, shooting Spectre a glare over her shoulder.

“But your name is Aoi, isn’t it?”

“Hearing you say that pisses me off.”

As they got out into the hall, Yusaku realized something odd and raised a brow in question.

And so did Takeru as he asked, “Did Spectre just call Zaizen-san by her name?”

“You didn’t know?” There was a smile on Ryoken’s face, like he was eager to let Yusaku and Takeru guess. “It’s been going on for a while.”

Yusaku’s and Takeru’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing what it all meant.

 

 

00000

 

 

As the room buzzed with excitement and the clinking of glass, Ryoken nodded at Yusaku, and the two of them went back to the hotel.

“Was it all right to leave early?” Yusaku asked, as they headed to their accommodations. 

“Well, I have a feeling that, if given the chance, they would have kept us there until midnight.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“If I’m not mistaken, our room is this one.” 

Yusaku blinked in surprise. “Our room? We’re sharing a room?” 

“Spectre was the one who booked the rooms for the guests, so…”

Yusaku’s brow twitched annoyance. Spectre was a sneaky little devil, and he’d surely find amusement in this particular arrangement, much to Yusaku’s dismay. Understanding that he had no right to complain since the room is free and all, he only hoped there were separate beds as they stepped inside the room. 

It was a huge, spacious [room](https://www.hotel-chinzanso-tokyo.com/accommodations/prime-rooms/prime-superior-modern-classic/), fully furnished with posh furniture, carpet floors, satellite television and CD player. There was even a TV in the bathroom. The room also featured an in-room safe, a mini-bar, multi-line phones, tea/coffee maker, and a breathtaking garden view outside. However, there was only one bed—a king-sized bed big enough for two. 

“They planned this, didn’t they?” Yusaku questioned, his expression darkening.

Ryoken crossed his arms and palmed his face with a sigh. “I’m afraid so.”

“I’ll take the couch.”

“Absolutely not. The bed is big enough for the both of us.”

For a split second, Yusaku wondered if there were ulterior motives, and he froze up. He couldn’t help remembering the time they slept together on the couch, and his body tensed.

“What’s the matter? Don’t feel like it? I’ll see if they can get us a room with twin beds.”

“No... It’s fine. Besides, we’re just gonna sleep, right?”

“Unless we’re pretending to be on our honeymoon.” 

Yusaku couldn’t discern whether or not he was kidding, and he felt a little uneasy. His heart galloped like a stallion in his chest. 

Ryoken stared at him blankly, which served to heighten the suspense. Then, he rested a hand on his shoulder, which felt safe underneath his gentle touch. A shiver travelled through Yusaku’s body, and Ryoken’s blue gaze softened. “You don’t have to be nervous around me.” 

“I'm not. It just feels...” Awkward, more so than less, but Yusaku found it difficult to say that to Ryoken. “We never...shared a bed before, so this is all new to me.”

“It’s just something we have to get used to.” Ryoken’s cool, calm demeanor was so coaxing. “I’m sure you’re tired. Why don’t you head to the bath first?” 

Yusaku nodded and headed for the shower. On the way to the bathroom, he wondered if he’d be able to sleep well tonight knowing Ryoken will be right beside him. He then unsuccessfully tried to calm his heart. When he finished his bath, got dressed in his dark-blue pajamas and went out, there was already a warm cocoa drink waiting for him.

Before heading for his own shower, Ryoken handed him the drink and tenderly stroke his slightly damped hair. “You don't have to wait up, okay?” he said and finally headed off to the bathroom.

Taking a sip, Yusaku sat down on the bed and pondered on the day’s event still fresh in his mind. He’d been overwhelmed by Ryoken. By what had happened back in the chapel. And he’d been concerned it would show on his face when they ate dinner at the restaurant. Something had shifted during the rehearsal, something powerful. It was more than just acting for them, was it?

He was so deep into his thoughts, he didn’t notice that he had already finished his drink. He also didn’t notice Ryoken come out of the bathroom.

As Ryoken stood there watching him, he dried his hair as best as he could with the towel. He was dressed for bed, wearing a white button-up pajama top and pants that hung low on his hips. When it felt it was dry enough, he hung the towel on a rack. “Are you all right?” he asked, bringing Yusaku back down to earth and back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking.”

“Would you like to talk about it? It looked important.” Ryoken went over and sat beside him.

Setting the empty cocoa mug down on the bedside table, Yusaku kept his eyes low. He didn’t feel too keen on initiating a conversation, considering how his thoughts simply revolved around their pretend wedding recently. Eventually, though, he looked at Ryoken in the eye. “You knew before we started, so why didn’t you stop the rehearsal?”

“I must apologize.” A wistful expression crossed Ryoken’s features. “I meant no harm. I just got excited."

Yusaku arched a brow, more than a little surprised by his admission. “Excited?”

Taking both of his hands, Ryoken stroked his thumbs over his fingers. “I know it was crazy and maybe a little childish of me. I’m absolutely certain that I want to marry you someday, but I also know it might be a long time. So, even though it was all an act, it was real enough for me.”

“Ryoken...” Yusaku whispered, his eyes starting to mist.

Reaching into the pocket of his pajamas, Ryoken pulled out a box.

A velvet box—one that Yusaku recognized, the one Ryoken got from Rio Kamishiro. “No way.” He shook his head. “This isn’t for me.”

“Well, that’s the part you get to decide. I think that’s how things are supposed to work.” Ryoken pressed the box into his hand.

Staring at the box, Yusaku’s heart pounded so hard it felt as if someone were banging from the inside demanding to be let out. Could Ryoken really, possibly be proposing? After only three months together? Even though he was still in high school? Nothing in the world could have ever prepared him for this situation. Swallowing hard, he carefully opened the box, expecting to see exactly what was on his mind.

But...

There was nothing inside. No ring. No jewelry. Nothing.

Was this a prank?

“It’s not a prank,” Ryoken assured him, as if he read his mind just now. “You should really expect the unexpected.” With a graceful sleight of hand, he pulled something from behind Yusaku’s ear and allowed it to dangle on its sterling silver chain.

Yusaku’s eyes widened in something close to childlike, uninhibited awe, as he took in the beautiful pendant. Graceful curves, arcing leaves and a sinuous form have come together to produce a gorgeous sterling silver [Wisteria Pendant](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/wisteria-pendant/pear-emerald-sterling-silver-pendant-with-aquamarine/lzylb). The center stone was a pear-shaped emerald, displaying a rich verdant color of nature, whereas the smaller icy-blue stones provided stunning accents. The stones were more than just decorations for the pendant. The colors—they reminded him of Ryoken’s eyes and his own, and wisteria was obviously a tribute to his last name.

The amount of attention had been paid to all the right detail from its shape to the color of the gems. Ryoken had sincerely thought this through.

“I want to give you this as a promise to you." Ryoken ran his thumbs across his cheeks. “Someday, once you’re sure, will you maybe marry me?” He smiled, and Yusaku’s throat was suddenly squeezed too tightly to talk. He waited for a few seconds, then tipped his head. “An answer of some sort would be nice. This is kind of like torture for me.”

Averting his eyes, Yusaku swallowed. “I thought Kamishiro Rio gave it to you.”

“I asked for Kamishiro-san's help to buy this from a store in Heartland. She recommended the store to me a while back. How did you know...” Ryoken raised one eyebrow, mischievous lips curling. “Were you eavesdropping?”

Yusaku frowned slightly in response. “You ought to close your door next time.” They locked into a stare-down that lasted a few seconds.

“So, your answer?”

Unable to meet Ryoken’s eyes again, Yusaku looked away. “The magic trick was so extra,” he muttered.

Ryoken laughed, that deep, gorgeous laugh Yusaku loved. He slid the necklace around his neck with pinpoint accuracy, letting the pendant slide down his skin. “Is that a yes?”

This time Yusaku didn’t hesitate. He closed the distance between them, and with a determination, he took his face in his hands and kissed him. Tentatively at first, then with more confidence as Ryoken’s body responded to his, and Ryoken parted his lips and pulled him closer.

What started as gentle changed to a demanding, passionate kiss that went deep. Ryoken nibbled on his lips, gaining speed as he ran his hands along the small of Yusaku’s back, making him hot and shake with desire. Yusaku tried to control it, to hold back, but every move from him only fanned the fire enveloping him. Not a moment too soon, Ryoken’s hand traveled to the side of his thigh, grazing it lightly with tender fingers.

Yusaku shuddered at that sudden feathery touch, and Ryoken gasped against his mouth, his hold tightening in reflex.

Suddenly, Ryoken backed away. There was a troubled look in his eyes as Yusaku saw him struggle to compose himself.

“Ryoken...?“

“There’s a time and place for everything.” Ryoken let out a sigh, vying for self-control. Then he took Yusaku’s hand and pressed it tenderly to his lips. “We’ll eventually cross that road someday, so there’s no need to rush.” His voice was soft and serious. He kissed his hand and continued. “What’s important here is you’re mine, and I’m yours.” Every word he spoke was filled with love.

When Yusaku looked into his eyes, all that he saw was kindness and affection. And as they bundled up next to each other in bed, he clutched the pendant in his hand.

He would never forget this day. Wherever their future might lead, he would forever keep the memory and the pendant close to his heart.

 

 

00000

 

 

Running his fingers through dark hair, a smile lighted his face. Months ago, he found it difficult to truly relax and accept his new, peaceful life, but Yusaku made it possible for him. Every day he could feel Yusaku’s kindness. Nothing could have made him happier.

The wedding finally came to an end, and the preparations had been worthwhile. It had been a beautiful wedding ceremony followed by an amazing reception party that had flowed with food and beverages—a wedding most fit for the former Knights of Hanoi. There were a hundred guests, including all 6 Origins, and wonderful music that seemed to go on all afternoon. All the bridesmaids looked adorable in their delicate dresses while the groomsmen looked sharp and dashing in their suits. Dr. Taki herself wore an incredible dress of white lace and veil, making her look absolutely exquisite. And Dr. Asou looked as impeccable as anyone could.

It was in every possible way, the perfect wedding.

And it’s been 3 days since then.

For Ryoken and Yusaku, far off on a yacht at sea, it all felt very distant. Everything around them was peaceful, and the night breeze was cool against their skin. But Ryoken could never forget the look Yusaku wore for the wedding. It had been the same [blue suit](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/488429522082456103/) from the ball, but it still managed to make him incredibly more attractive than he already was. Yusaku was like a rare wisteria in a garden of thistles, and though Ryoken had to focus on his duties as best man, he found himself unwillingly drawn more to Yusaku, especially right now. 

Seeing him sleep so peacefully while wearing the silver chain that held the wisteria pendant brought nothing but joy to Ryoken’s heart. He had never seen Yusaku take it off.

The fresh breeze lifted his hair like a lover’s caress, the scent so clean and fresh. They were lounging on a thick blanket outside overlooking the ocean, and the moon shined brightly with the countless twinkling stars. The ephemeral path across the water was a glistening prism of blue and green gems with dazzling hues of pink; glittering, sparkling crystal merging into the depths of indigo blue.

It was definitely a lovely night, but it had been getting colder.

“Yusaku, shouldn’t we head back now?” His only answer was a mumble from the head sleeping on his lap. “Yusaku?” He traced a finger across his cheek and over his lips, sighed, and said, “You’re making it really difficult for me to hold back…”

“Hm?” Green eyes slowly fluttered open and a yawn escape his lips. Groggily he wiped his eyes with his right hand. He sat up, still a little wobbly, and blinked purposefully at Ryoken. “How long was I out?”

“About 20 minutes.”

There was a soft hmm, followed by silence. Something felt off, and Yusaku’s features suddenly grow thoughtful and serious. Ryoken wanted to say something, but he just waited.

“Ryoken…the wedding 3 days ago felt like… Déjà vu.”

Indeed it was. When Ryoken stood at the front of the chapel, while his two knights were quiet and solemn at the altar in front of the minister, hands clasped and repeating the same words they had spoken during rehearsal, it felt like he was reliving the moment all over again.

“Well, it’s only been days since you and I got married sort of.” Ryoken tried to catch his eye, sending him a smile, but Yusaku turned his gaze away, flushing slightly. “You’ve got to admit, it was fun.” He reached out and patted Yusaku’s head affectionately. “And I’ve been thinking about you a lot that day.”

“So…we were both thinking about each other.” Yusaku’s admission came out soft—almost too soft for Ryoken to hear. And then he went quiet again, just staring at the ground and thinking his thoughts, until he looked up at Ryoken, as if he had decided upon something. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“No questions. Just close your eyes.”

It was a demand more than a request, and Ryoken’s curiosity was peaked as he closed his eyes. With the world pitch black, the sound of Yusaku’s breath and the warmth of his body seemed more potent. It would have been a lie to say a part of him wasn’t expecting a kiss. So, when instead he felt his hands, as well as something cold brush the sides and back of his neck, he almost jumped.

“Just a sec.” He heard Yusaku say. “I’m still trying to… There, got it.”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“In a while,” Yusaku said with a bit of hesitation. “I have to do something first.”

“And what would—”

Yusaku’s mouth covered his, jolting Ryoken’s eyes wide open with surprise. The pressure of his lips cutting off his words caused a surprising tingling in Ryoken’s body that took him utterly off guard. After the first breathless moment, as Yusaku continued demanding kisses, the surprise faded only to be replaced by a more feral sensation.

Desire.

As if claiming him, devouring him, Ryoken closed his lips over his, dragging him tighter against him and thrust his tongue inside his mouth, slowly and deeply. Yusaku shivered with the yearning to respond in kind. Always passively, Yusaku never initiated action. That night before the wedding was a rare moment, which was a real treat, because Ryoken had always been the one to initiate their kisses, their embraces. And now this…

No matter how many times they kissed, every kiss felt like something new.

When at last he drew back, Yusaku stared at him through heavy-lidded eyes, his body awash with need. As his own heated gaze played over Yusaku’s face, he stroked his lower lip with his thumb. “If you intended to surprise me, you did a good job.”

Feeling immediately, ridiculously shy, Yusaku lowered his gaze and cleared his throat. “That wasn’t really the surprise. It was just a treat.”

“Oh? It sure was intense for something that was supposed to be a treat.”

A sullen expression greased Yusaku’s face. “The surprise is around your neck.”

Ryoken touched his neck and traced his fingertips on something cold and metallic. “This is…” Once he touched the [pendant](https://www.gemvara.com/jewelry/us-two-pendant/sterling-silver-pendant-with-aquamarine-and-emerald/xpyhn), he lifted it up and stared at it. The two interlocking sterling silver rings of the pendant each have a round brilliant gemstone, symbolizing the color of their eyes; one shining in stunning icy blue, the other luscious green.

“The lady at the store said that it symbolizes the link that binds us together… I’ve always wanted to give you that. There never seemed to be the right time and I wasn’t sure on the how.” Instinctively, Yusaku reached out for his own pendant and clasped it in his hand. “But when you gave me this, I knew then I had to.”

Their gazes met and locked. His eyes gleamed in the starlit darkness connecting himself more to him. These eyes of him had always been mesmerizing, so much like precious emerald yet unfathomable like mountain lakes.

“We’re so much alike it’s almost scary,” Ryoken said with a chuckle. Then, he clasped his own pendant firmly. “Thank you, Yusaku. I’ll treasure this forever.”

And the smile which was flashed upon Yusaku almost took his breath away.

They spent every day together, but it was nothing close to enough. Meeting each other was fate, becoming rivals was a choice, but falling in love was beyond their control. They fall in love with each other every day. Every day for a new reason. Every day for the same reason. Every day for all the reasons.

 It had been a long journey, but it had brought them here, to a love that transcended everything.

_We can now laugh together, forever and ever._  
_Writing Life with our invisible bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! It was a long ride, but now it's done. I'd like to thank everyone who's been with me from the beginning. Your support and comments had been awesome motivators! I'm already have ideas for my next Datastorm fic, and hopefully it'll turn out great like this one. 
> 
> Ryoken and Yusaku deserve to be happy, and I hope they get their act together in the series. It's still a difficult road ahead of them there. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think in the comments below. It's always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that for my first Datastorm fic? Make sure to leave some kudos and a comment if you like it! I'll upload the next one as soon as I'm done. 
> 
> You can also drop me a message @ jczala.tumblr.com


End file.
